Till The End Of Time
by Razux
Summary: "Berapa lama kau sanggup mencintaiku?" "Selamanya. Tidak peduli napasku telah berhenti, tidak peduli ragaku telah tiada, selama jiwaku masih ada—tidak. Bahkan jikapun jiwaku telah tiada, cintaiku pada anda tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku akan selalu mencintai anda, hingga akhir waktu."
1. Prologue

"_Berapa lama kau sanggup mencintaiku?"_

"_Selamanya. Tidak peduli napasku telah berhenti, tidak peduli ragaku telah tiada, selama jiwaku masih ada_—_tidak. Bahkan jikapun jiwaku telah tiada, cintaiku pada anda tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku akan selalu mencintai anda, hingga akhir waktu."_

**Till The End Of Time**

**By : Razux**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha Belong To Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Salju turun dengan pelan dari langit menutupi tanah coklat dibawahnya, membuat bumi seakan tertutup sebuah karpet putih. Tidak ada bunga yang disukai gadis itu yang tumbuh. Tidak ada kelopak bunga berwarna merah, kuning, merah muda, jingga ataupun hijaunya daun yang ada, sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah putih__—__putihnya salju._

_Gadis itu duduk di atas _futon_-nya menatap alam putih itu melalui jendela yang terbuka dalam kamarnya. Usianya baru sekitar enam belas tahun. Dengan rambut sehitam langit tanpa bintang, kulit seputih salju, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang munggil, mata coklat besar yang selalu jernih dan bersinar penuh keluguan__—gadis itu sangat cantik. Namun, sekali melihat saja, dia tahu, ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Pipi dan bibirnnya yang selalu merona merah seperti kelopak mawar musim semi, kini telah tiada. Wajahnya yang selalu melambangkan musim semi, kini telah digantikan dengan putihnya musim dingin._

_Gadis itu sedang sekarat._

_Dia berdiri dalam diam menatap gadis itu dari pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka. Mata emasnya telah lama mengamati gadis itu, namun yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya. Dia yang membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan tanpa suara karena tidak ingin menganggu tidur gadis itu hanya bisa tertegun saat melihatnya. Meski sakit, meski sekarat, gadis itu tetap saja begitu cantik, begitu suci, begitu polos dan begitu bersih. Murni tanpa noda, seperti salju yang turun di luar sana._

_Dengan pelan, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar tersebut. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang dalam kamarnya, gadis itu segera menolehkan kepala menatap dirinya. Mata coklat itu berbinar dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah gadis itu__—__senyum sehangat dan seindah musim semi, senyum yang selalu terukir di dalam hatinya._


	2. Chapter 1 : Girl In The Painting

_Chapter I : Girl In The Painting._

"Shura-_sama_! Hamba mohon, berhenti!" pintah seorang _youkai _rubah wanita berambut merah, berusaha mengejar seorang _youkai _kecil di depannya. Namun, Shura, _youkai_ kecil yang dipanggilnya sama sekali tidak mau menurutinya, dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa, besembunyi dari pengasuhnya itu.

"Shura-_sama_! Hamba mohon, keluarlah! Jangan bersembunyi!" pintah _youkai_ berambut merah itu lagi. Kepanikkan memenuhi hatinya, dia telah kehilangan Shura, tuan muda yang dijaganya. Dia tidak berani memikirkan kemarahan dan hukuman yang akan diterimanya dari Ibunda Shura, Akiko-_sama_ jika tahu itu.

Shura hanya diam mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia tidak ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, sebab dia tidak ingin kembali menemui Ibundanya. Ibunda yang tidak pernah mencintainya. Ibunda yang hanya akan memaksanya belajar, belajar dan belajar lagi. Belajar untuk masa depannya, belajar untuk menjadi seorang penguasa seperti Ayahandanya, _youkai_ penguasa tanah barat.

Dengan pelan-pelan, Shura kemudian beranjak keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat pengasuhnya telah menghilang dari pandangan. Namun, dengan pendengaranya yang tajam, dia bisa mendengar pengasuhnya itu telah meminta beberapa prajurit dalam istana tanah barat ini untuk mencarinya. Pewaris dari tanah barat ini tahu, jika keadaan seperti ini, dia pasti akan tertangkap. Karena itu, tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung berlari menuju sisi timur dari istana tanah barat. Ya, dia akan aman di situ.

Sisi timur istana tanah barat adalah tempat terlarang. Hukuman mati diberikan kepada siapa pun yang berani menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam. Shura tidak pernah tahu mengapa, dan tidak ada yang berani menjawab saat dia bertanya, bahkan Ibundanya sendiri. Setiap kali dia bertanya pada Akiko, Ibundanya, beliau hanya akan diam membisu dengan wajah yang dingin serta mata merah darah yang bersinar penuh kebencian dan kemarahan.

Shura tidak berani bertanya pada Ayahandanya, sebab jauh di dalam hati, dia takut kepadanya. Ayahandanya sangat menakutkan, mata emas beliau selalu dingin dan tanpa emosi—tidak bisa ditebak. Ayahandanya tidak pernah tidak pernah mencintainya. Meski terdengar aneh, meski terlihat sangat salah, di mata beliau, dirinya hanyalah sosok penerusnya_—_alat bukan anak.

Youkai_ adalah makhluk paling _superior_ di dunia. Tidak ada gunanya berperasaan. Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu musnah. _Youkai_ adalah makhluk yang bisa hidup sendirian._

Kata-kata yang selalu didengarnya terlintas dalam pikirannya. Dan dia hanya bisa mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Jangan berperasaan. Dia bisa hidup sendirian, meski tanpa cinta dari Ibunda, maupun Ayahandanya.

Sambil menghindar beberapa prajurit yang mencarinya, akhirnya Shura berhasil mencapai sisi timur istana tanah barat. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah taman. Taman yang sangat indah walaupun taman itu nampak tidak terurus. Pohon _sakura_ yang telah bermekar dengan begitu indah tertanam dengan rapi, begitu juga dengan kelopak bunga berwarna merah, kuning, merah muda, jingga dan sebagainya. Musim semi begitu terasa di dalam taman ini.

Terpesona, Shura berjalan menyusuri taman itu mendekati paviliun yang ada. Dia melewati sebuah kolam ikan, dan dia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya yang terbayang di air. Rambut berwarna perak panjang, kulit berwarna putih, mata berwarna keemasan, tanda bulan sabit di dahi serta dua garis keungguan di pipi. Sekali lihat saja, siapa saja akan langsung tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, sebab dia mirip sekali dengan Ayahandanya, Sesshoumaru, _inuyoukai_ penguasa tanah barat.

Saat kaki Shura menginjak paviliun timur istana tanah barat. Dia menyadari betapa indahnya paviliun tersebut. Dibangun dengan kayu yang kokoh, diukir indah dan dicat warna merah. Paviliun ini adalah paviliun terindah di istana tanah barat, lebih indah dari paviliun Ibunda maupun Ayahandanya. Namun, debu dan keheningan yang ada membuatnya merasa betapa salahnya tempat ini.

Semakin dalam dia memasuki paviliun timur, semakin terpesona dia. Kakinya terus bergerak hingga akhirnya dia tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Shura tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya membawanya ke kamar di depannya sekarang, namun dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Dengan pelan, dia membuka pintu _shoji_ tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Kamar tersebut lumayan besar. Dan kamar itulah satu-satunya tempat yang bersih di paviliun ini. Jendelanya terbuka hingga taman indah di sampingnya terlihat dengan jelas. Sekali melihat saja, Shura tahu, siapa pun pemilik kamar ini, dia adalah seorang wanita. Sebuah _shamisen_ dari kayu mahoni, lukisan indah yang terpanjang di dinding, cermin dan meja hias yang penuh dengan perhiasan berharga, serta sehelai _kimono_ sutra berwarna putih bercorak bunga _sakura_ dengan _obi_ berwarna merah muda yang tergantung di sudut ruangan_—_itu semua telah menjelaskan semuanya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan hanyalah, siapa wanita itu?

Kamar itu sangat indah. _Shamisen_, lukisan, pehiasan berharga, serta _kimono _yang ada jelas lebih berharga dari milik Ibundanya, wanita yang melahirkannya, pewaris tanah barat. Ibundanya yang menyukai kemewahan, jelas tidak akan membiarkan ini semua tergeletak di kamar ini begitu saja. Jadi, kenapa semua itu ada di sini?

Mata keemasan Shura tiba-tiba menangkap suatu yang ada di samping jendela, tertutup oleh kain berwarna putih. Dengan pelan Shura berjalan mendekat, tangan kanannya langsung terangkat untuk membuka kain putih tersebut.

Sebuah lukisan_—_lukisan yang luar biasa memesonakan

Lukisan itu berukuran sekitar satu meter, dilukis di kain kanvas yang memiliki mutu terbaik. Warna biru, merah, kuning, merah muda, jingga, coklat, putih memenuhi lukisan tersebut. Namun, bukan penggunaan warna dalam lukisan yang merebut perhatian Shura. Sang gadis dalam lukisanlah yang merebut perhatiannya.

Manusia.

Shura tahu, gadis dalam lukisan itu adalah manusia. Namun, gadis itu merupakan makhluk hidup tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Usia gadis itu mungkin sekitar enam belas tahun. Rambut sehitam langit tanpa bintang, kulit seputih salju, hidung yang mancung, bibir munggil serta pipi sewarna mawar merah, mata coklat besar yang jernih dan bersinar penuh keluguuan_—_gadis manusia ini bahkan lebih cantik dari Ibundanya yang dikenal sebagai _youkai _tercantik.

Gadis itu sedang duduk memeluk bunga di bawah sebatang pohon _sakura_ yang bermekar dengan indah di bawah langit biru.

Musim semi yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Itulah yang terlukis dalam lukisan itu, namun bukan langit biru, bunga _sakura_ ataupun bunga dalam tangan gadis itu yang menggambarkan hal itu. Senyum memesonakan di bibir munggil gadis itulah yang menggambarkan musim semi.

Shura kemudian menyadari _kimono_ yang dikenakan gadis dalam lukisan. _Kimono_ berwarna putih bercorak bunga _sakura_ serta _obi_ merah muda___—_kimono yang sama dengan _kimono_ dalam kamar tempatnya berada. Begitu juga dengan pohon _sakura_ dalam lukisan, itu adalah pohon _sakura_ di luar paviliun ini. Dengan pelan, Shura kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya.

Kamar ini adalah kamar gadis dalam lukisan.

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi muncul dalam kepala Shura. Mengapa seorang manusia memiliki kamar di istana _youkai_ ini? Mengapa Ayahandanya yang terkenal begitu membenci manusia bisa membiarkan kamar ini ada? Namun, yang paling penting, siapa sebenarnya gadis dalam lukisan ini?

Shura sangat bingung, namun saat mata emasnya menatap lagi wajah gadis dalam lukisan. Kebingungan dalam hatinya menghilang. Ada kehangatan, ketenangan dan juga kedamaian yang dirasakannya saat menatap senyuman gadis dalam lukisan. Dengan pelan, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah gadis dalam lukisan tersebut.

Perhatian Shura sepenuhnya terpusat pada lukisan, hingga dia sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata berwarna emas identik dengannya yang telah lama mengamatinya dari belakang pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka dalam diam.


	3. Chapter 2 : Smile Of The Spring

_Chapter II : Smile of The Spring_

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" teriak Akiko penuh kemarahan. Mata birunya telah berubah menjadi merah darah karena kemarahan menatap tajam Shura.

Shura hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan diam membisu. Dia sudah dapat menyangka semua ini, dimarahi ibundanya karena memboros serta bersembunyi dari pengasuhnya.

Hal ini sesungguhnya merupakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat biasa. Ibundanya tidak pernah mencintainya, dia tahu itu. Bagi Akiko, Shura hanyalah sebuah pion untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkannya, yakni menjadi pasangan sah dari Ayahandanya, penguasa tanah barat. Sebenarnya, keinginan Ibundanya adalah hal yang sangat lucu. Akiko adalah wanita yang melahirkan Shura, pewaris tanah barat. Namun, dia bukanlah pasangan sah dari Ayahandanya. Ibundaya tidak memiliki tanda yang melambangkan gelar itu, Akiko hanyalah seorang selir di istana tanah barat.

Ayahandanya tidak memiliki pasangan sah. Shura tahu, Ayahandanya tidak mencintai Ibundanya. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah melihat Ayahandanya memasuki kamar Ibundanya pada malam hari. Bagi beliau, Akiko tidak lebih dari sekadar alat untuk menghasilkan penerus.

Ayahandanya, Sesshoumaru, penguasa barat adalah seorang _youkai_ sejati yang kuat dan tidak berperasaan. Dingin dan kejam, tidak mengenal pengampunan dan ditakuti. Makhluk seperti Ayahandanya tidak akan mungkin dapat mencintai. Dan itu jugalah dirinya kelak. Dia yang merupakan _youkai_ sejati seperti Ayahandanya, pasti akan menjadi seperti beliau. Tidak akan pernah mencintai dan tidak perlu dicintai.

Cinta? Apakah dia mencintai Ibundanya? Tidak. Meski wanita itu adalah wanita yang melahirkannya, dia tidak mencintainya. Sikap yang tamak, serakah, penuh keirian, membut dia sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa makhluk seperti itu adalah Ibundanya? Lalu, Ayahandanya, apakah dia mencintainya? Shura tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, dia takut, mengagumi dan menghormatinya.

Melihat Shura yang tidak menjawab, kemarahan memenuhi hati Akiko. Tangan kanannya kemudian terangkat ke atas, dengan kuat dan kasar, dia menampar pewaris tanah barat tersebut.

Shura tetap tidak bergeming. Kesakitan memang sangat terasa di pipi kanannya, namun dia menolak untuk menunjukkannya. Dengan pelan, dia kemudian mengangkat kepala menatap Ibundanya.

Akiko hanya bisa tertegun menatap mata Shura. Mata emas yang menatapnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti mata seorang anak _youkai_ berusia delapan tahun. Mata itu sangat dingin_—_mata itu adalah mata yang sama dengan mata Ayahandanya, mata _inuyokai_ penguasa tanah barat.

"K-Keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga." Perintah Akiko kemudian. Dia tidak mau melihat mata itu terus, sebab ada ketakutan yang melanda hatinya kini.

Shura tidak membalas sepatah kata pun, dia memang mirip dengan Ayahandanya yang miskin kata dan ekspresi. Dengan pelan, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Ibundanya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kamarnya terletak tidak jauh dari kamar Ibundanya. Dan saat memasuki kamarnya, dia langsung memerintahkan para pelayan dan pengasuh yang ada untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Mereka memang kelihatan ragu pertama kali, namun saat melihat matanya yang begitu dingin, mereka pun segera keluar.

Sepeninggalan semua pelayan dan pengasuhnya, Shura langsung menghempaskan badannya pada _futon_-nya. Perasaannya hampa, dia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa sekarang. Dengan pelan, dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, menatap bulan purnama besar yang menghiasi langit malam. Suasana begitu sunyi, tidak ada suara sedikit pun, yang ada hanyalah keheningan. Tapi, memang inilah suasana istana tanah barat_—_sunyi, hening dan dingin.

Seulas senyuman terlintas dalam pikiran pewaris tanah barat itu tiba-tiba. Wajah tersenyum dari gadis manusia dalam lukisan yang dilihatnya tadi pagi terpampang dengan begitu jelas dalam benaknya. Lalu, perasaan itu kembali lagi, kehangatan, ketenangan dan juga kedamaian.

Ada dorongan yang muncul tiba-tiba dalam hati Shura, hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Di dalam hatinya, keinginan untuk melihat lukisan itu muncul dan sama sekali tidak dapat dibendung. Dia ingin meihat wajah itu, dia ingin melihat senyum itu lagi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Shura pun segera berdiri dan berlari meloncat keluar kamarnya melalui jendela. Dengan menghindar para prajurit yang ada, secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dia menuju paviliun timur yang terlarang.

Shura melewati taman bunga itu lagi. Di dalam malam bulan purnama yang begitu terang, taman tersebut nampak semakin indah. Namun, dia tidak berhenti sejenak pun untuk menikmati keindahan yang ada, sebab dia tahu, ada yang lebih indah dari itu semua. Senyum gadis manusia itu lebih indah.

Lari Shura langsung berhenti saat dia telah tiba di depan kamar lukisan tersebut. Dengan pelan, dia membuka pintu _shoji_ yang ada dan berjalan memasukinya. Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka, membuatnya dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan baik. Langkah kakinya sangat pelan, namun juga penuh keyakinan saat mendekati lukisan tersebut, begitu juga dengan mata emasnya, hanya terpusat pada lukisan yang tertutup kain putih, seakan itulah satu-satunya yang dapat dilihatnya.

Tangannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati kemudian menarik turun kain putih yang ada saat dia tiba di depan lukisan. Dan dia menahan napasnya saat kain putih itu jatuh ke bawah, memperlihatkan lukisan gadis manusia itu lagi.

Di dalam limpahan sinar bulan, senyum gadis itu telihat begitu memesonakan_—_senyuman musim semi yang selalu hangat dan menyenangkan.

Hatinya berdebar dengan sangat cepat, napasnya bagaikan tertahan. Kehangatan, ketenangan dan kedamaian memenuhi hatinya, dan di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, dia bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan baru yang muncul, yakni; perasaan gembira dan juga rindu.

Kaki Shura kemudian melangkah mudur dua langkah. Dengan pelan tanpa menolehkan matanya sedikit pun, dia duduk di atas _tatami_, berhadapan dengan lukisan sang gadis. Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia bisa merasakan hal seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin lukisan seorang manusia bisa membuatnya merasakan semua perasaan itu? Kenapa?

Bagaikan menghipnotisnya, Shura tahu, dia sanggup duduk semalaman di kamar ini untuk menatap lukisan itu. Gadis manusia dalam lukisan ini telah berhasil merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

"Siapa? Siapa kau….." Gumamnya pelan.

Gumaman Shura begitu pelan. Namun, _youkai_ bermata emas identik dengan pewaris tanah barat yang telah mengamatinya semenjak membuka kain penutup lukisan itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia tahu, Shura tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya yang ada di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka sekarang, sebab, pasti sama dengannya, perhatiannya pasti telah direbut oleh senyum musim semi gadis dalam lukisan.

* * *

**Author Note** : Hallo semuanya! ini adalah fic multichapter pertamaku di fandom Inuyasha. Mungkin fic ini terasa sangat aneh dan membingungkan, namun aku suka sekali dengan fic ini. Jadi mohon dukungannya. ^^v

**Razux.**


	4. Chapter 3 : The Voice In The Dream

_Chapter III : The Voices In The Dream._

"_Shura…"_

_Suara yang begitu lembut, begitu indah bagaikan dentingan lonceng memanggil namanya._

"_Shura…"_

_Suara itu terdengar lagi. Begitu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Suara yang sanggup menenangkan dan ingin didengarnya untuk selamanya._

"_Shura…"_

_Dengan pelan, dia membuka mata emasnya. Dan yang diihatnya adalah sebuah senyum. Senyum di wajah seorang gadis—gadis dalam lukisan itu._

_Wajahnya gadis itu terlihat agak pucat, ada keletihan di mata coklatnya. Namun, kebahagiaan dan kecantikannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun, gadis itu tetap begitu memesonakan. Bisa dia rasakan gadis itu memeluknya. Bisa dirasakannya kehangatan tubuh gadis itu. Lalu, bisa dia cium juga bau badan gadis itu yang begitu menyenangan seperti laut, seperti langit,seperti bunga, seperti musim semi—tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata._

"_Shura…"_

_Kehangatan memenuhi hatinya saat mendengar namanya diucapkan lagi. Senyum di wajah gadis itu semakin melebar, dan dia bisa melihat air mata mengalir turun dari mata coklat besar yang begitu jernih dan indah; air mata kebahagiaan._

_Dia ingin menghapus air mata tersebut. Air mata tidak pantas berada di wajah itu, meskipun itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Hanya senyum dan tawa yang boleh berada di wajahnya. Dengan pelan dan susah payah, dia berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang ada. Namun, bukan jari panjang dan putih yang dilihatnya, melainkan kaki berbulu putih kecil. _

_Dia berada dalam wujud asli _youkai_-nya, seekor anjing putih kecil._

"_Shura…" Panggil gadis itu lagi. Dia segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap gadis itu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan mempelkan dahinya pada dahi anjingnya. Mata coklat besar yang begitu jernih dan indah tertutup, bisa dia lihat betapa panjang dan lentik bulu matanya, lalu yang paling penting, dia bisa melihat air mata yang masih mengalir turun dari mata itu._

_Tidak dapat membiarkan itu, dengan pelan, dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengeluaran lidah kecilnya untuk menjilat air mata yang ada. Dia tidak bisa berbicara, namun dia ingin gadis itu tahu, 'Jangan menangis, jangan menangis. Tersenyum dan tertawalah.'_

_Mata gadis itu terbuka karena terkejut, air matanya langsung terhenti saat merasakan apa yang dilakukannya. Mata coklat besar itu bertemu dengan mata emasnya, lalu sejenak kemudian, harapannya terpenuhi, sebuah senyum dan tawa yang begitu didambakannya terlintas di wajah itu lagi—senyum tawa musim semi yang hangat dan menyenangkan._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Shura…" _

Shura segera membuka matanya dan bangkit. Mata emasnya melihat sekelilinganya, dan saat melihat lukisan yang ada di depannya, dia segera tersadar, dia berada dalam kamar di pavilun sisi timur istana. Dari balik jendela yang terbuka, dia bisa melihat matahari yang telah bersinar di atas langit biru, dia telah tertidur dalam kamar ini semalam.

Dia kembali membalikkan kepalanya menatap lukisan gadis manusia tersebut, menatapnya seperti yang dilakukannya semalaman hingga tertidur. Lalu, dia pun menyadari sesuatu, pandangannya menjadi buram, ada sesuatu yang mengalir turun dari matanya. Kebingungan, Shura segera mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh apa itu.

Air_—_air mata.

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Kebingungan, Shura mengangkat kembali kepalanya menatap lukisan itu. Dan, saat melihat senyum gadis itu lagi, apa yang diucapkan gadis itu dalam mimpinya terus tergiang di dalam kepala.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali hingga rasanya ingin pecah. Dia seakan tidak bisa bernapas. Dia ingin berteriak, namun dia juga tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Sakit, perih, sesak. Kenapa? Kenapa hatinya merasakan ini semua? Kenapa air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya? Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa suara itu terus tergiang dalam kepalanya? Kenapa?

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, yang bisa dia lakukannya kini hanyalah meringkuk badannya hingga menjadi seperti sebuah bola, membiarkan rasa perih, sesak dan sakit itu menyerangnya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir turun, membiarkan dirinya menangis.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Shura…" _


	5. Chapter 4 : The Smile He Love So Much

_Chapter IV : The Smile He Love So Much._

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak dia menemukan lukisan itu, dan dalam seminggu itu pula, Shura dengan sembunyi-sembunyi terus menyusup ke dalam kamar lukisan tersebut. Setiap malam, dia melakukan itu, dan setiap siang maupun sore jika dia memiliki waktu.

"Shura_-sama_, Sesshoumru_-sama_ meminta hamba untuk meyampaikan pesan supaya anda menemuinya di tempat latihan pedang." Ujar seorang pelayan sambil membungkukkan kepala memberi hormat pada Shura.

Shura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jika Ayahandanya ingin bertemu dengannya di tempat latihan pedang, artinya hanya satu, Ayahandanya akan melatihnya secara langsung. Latihan dengan Ayahandanya tidaklah ringan, meski dia adalah anak kandungnya dan masih kecil, beliau tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya dalam latihan. Memar, luka dan darah pasti akan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya saat latihan selesai.

Dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, Shura menyandang pedangnya dan berjalan menuju tempat latihan pedang. Saat dia melangkah kakinya memasuki tempat itu, mata emasnya langsung menemukan Ayahandanya yang telah menunggunya.

Rambut perak panjang, badan yang tinggi ramping, telinga yang runcing, dua garis unggu di pipi, tanda bulan sabit di dahi dan sepasang mata berwarna keemasan. Shura tahu, itulah rupanya kelak, sama persis dengan youkai di depannya—Ayahandanya, Sesshoumaru, _Inuyoukai_ penguasa tanah barat.

"Tarik pedangmu dan lawan aku, Shura." Perintah Sesshoumaru datar dengan wajah tanpa ekpsresi.

Shura segera menuruti perintah Ayahandanya tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Dia menarik keluar pedang yang ada dipinggangnya dan menatap serius lawannya, mencari kelemahan, mencari celah untuk menyerang.

Sesshoumaru sama sekali tidak menarik pedangnya, dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, mata emasnya hanya menatap Shura, anak satu-satunya yang sedang mencari kelemahan dan celah untuk menyerang. Lalu, sedetik kemudian, Shura pun bergerak maju sambil menghunuskan pedang padanya.

Kecepatan gerak Shura sangat luar biasa, mata manusia pasti tidak akan dapat menangkapnya. Namun tidak bagi Sesshoumaru. Di dalam matanya, gerakan anaknya itu sangat lambat, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas celah mematikan yang dapat dimanfaatkan lawan untuk membunuhnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sesshoumaru kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk menyerang anaknya. Tangannya yang memiliki kuku tajam bagaikan pedang bergerak dengan luar biasa cepat mengincar dada Shura. Mata Shura terbelalak karena terkejut dengan serangan Ayahandanya yang tiba-tiba, dan fatalnya, dia tidak menemukan kesempatan untuk menahan ataupun menghindar.

Kuku tajam itu melukai Shura, mengoyak bagian dada _haori_ yang dikenakannya serta kulitnya. Darah mengalir menuruni dadanya. Namun, dia tidak berteriak kesakitan ataupun menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi kesakitan. Dia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit itu dan menyerang lagi. Hanya saja, itu semua tidak ada gunanya, sebab penguasa tanah barat yang dilawannya dapat dengan mudah menggagalkan serangannya dan menghempaskan dirinya hingga terjatuh menubruk lantai batu dibawah.

Sakit. Punggungnya yang menubruk lantai batu dingin sangat sakit, dan dia berusaha keras menahan suara teriakkan kesakitan yang hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya. Shura berusaha untuk bangkit lagi, namun tangan cakar Ayahandanya dengan cepat mencengkram lehernya dan menubruk kembali punggungnya ke atas lanati batu.

"Jika aku adalah musuhmu, kau sudah mati sejak tadi, Shura." Ujar Sesshoumaru dengan dingin tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikit pun.

Mata emas Shura hanya bisa menatap lurus wajah Ayahandanya. Begitu kuat dan tidak kenal ampun. Dia tahu, dia tidak mungkin dapat mengalahkan beliau sekarang. Namun, suatu hari nanti, saat dia sudah besar, dia pasti dapat mengalahkannya

Sesshomaru bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Shura. Memang ada ketakutan, namun ketetapan hati dan kepercayaan bahwa suatu hari nanti anaknya ini dapat mengalahkan dirinya terlihat lebih jelas. Shura memang mirip sekali dengannya.

Sesshoumaru kemudian melepaskan tangannya. Tanpa mempedulikan luka disekujur tubuh anaknya, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. "Pergilah ke tempat Akihiko, penguasa tanah selatan besok. Dan jangan kembali sebelum kau menjadi lebih kuat."

Mata Shura terbelalak mendengar perintah Ayahandanya, dia ingin membuka mulut untuk menolaknya. Namun, dia akhirnya mengurung kembali niatnya. Melawan Ayahandanya adalah sebuah tindakan yang tidak bijak sebab dia tidak punya hak untuk melawan perintah beliau yang merupakan seoarang penguasa.

Dia akan meninggalkan istana tanah barat dan menuju istana tanah selatah besok, dan di dalam hati Shura, perasaan sedih, kecewa dan bingung bercampur aduk. Ayahandanya memerintahkan dirinya untuk pulang saat dia menjadi lebih kuat, itu artinya dia akan menemui Akihiko_-sama_ untuk latihan. Kapan latihannya itu baru akan berakhir? Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Atau lebih lama lagi? Dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanya satu sekarang, dia tidak akan dapat melihat lukisan itu jika dia pergi ke sana. Dia tidak akan dapat melihat senyuman musim semi gadis dalam lukisan—melihat senyum yang sangat dicintainya lagi dalam beberapa hari ke depan.


	6. Chapter 5 : I Will Miss You So Much

_Chapter V : I Will Miss You So Much_

"Aku akan meningalkan istana tanah barat besok. " Ujar Shura pelan sambil menatap lukisan gadis manusia itu. Mata emasnya masih dapat melihat lukisan itu dengan baik walaupun bulan tidak lagi bersinar seterang malam pertama dia menginjakkan kakinya kemari.

Tidak ada balasan yang ada hanyalah keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan dapat melihatmu lagi.." Lanjutnya pelan.

Tetap keheninganlah yang ada.

Seperti makhluk hidup yang bodoh, Shura tahu, seperti itulah dia sekarang. Lukisan itu tidak akan membalas ucapannya, gadis dalam lukisan itu tidak akan mungkin mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun, dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia akan duduk menatap lukisan sang gadis dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Shura menarik napasnya dan sejenak kemudian dia merasakan kesakitan di dadanya. Dengan pelan, dia membuka bagian dada _haori_ yang dikenakannya, melihat bekas luka yang didapatkannya dari latihan dengan Ayahandanya tadi pagi. Saat pewaris tanah barat itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap lukisan itu lagi, tidak tahu mengapa, dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Apakah kau menghawatirkan lukaku ini?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Namun melihat senyum di wajah sang gadis, Shura tersenyum kecil. "Aku adalah pewaris tanah barat, putra dari Sesshoumaru, _Inuyoukai_ yang hebat. Luka ini akan segera sembuh, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Dengan pelan Shura kemudian bangkit dari _tatami_ tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mendekati lukisan itu. Mata emasnya menatap lukisan itu dengan lurus dan lekat. "Apakah kau akan kesepian? Kuharap siapa pun yang selalu datang membersihkan kamarmu ini akan mengajakmu bicara seperti yang aku lakukan?"

Shura tahu, ada seseorang yang selalu datang membersihkan kamar ini. Ruangan yang selalu bersih dari debu walau jendelanya selalu terbuka telah membuktikan semuanya. Ada yang menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam paviliun timur yang terlarang ini selain dirinya. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu siapa itu? Tidak ada yang boleh menginjakkan kakinya kemari, perintah itu adalah perintah langsung dari Ayahandanya, dan hukuman mati diberikan bagi siapapun yang melanggarnya.

Ayahandanya…

Shura sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada Ayahandanya siapa sebenarnya gadis ini, sebab dia tahu, hanya beliaulah yang berani dan dapat menjawab pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Namun, dia tidak pernah menemukan keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Dia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah Ayahandanya mengenal gadis dalam lukisan ini? Mengapa Ayahandanya melarang siapa pun memasuki tempat ini? Apa hubungan Ayahandanya dengan gadis manusia ini? Ayahandanya yang membenci manusia, tidak mungkin mengijinkan gadis ini tinggal di sini, kan? Jadi siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Dan di mana dia berada sekarang?

Di mana dia berada sekarang…

Ada perasaan sesak dan sakit yang menyerang hati Shura saat memikirkan itu. Perasaan yang sangat dibenci dan tidak disukainya. Perasaan ini terasa lebih menyiksakan dibanding dengan luka yang didapatkan dari latihan dengan Ayahnadanya. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis dalam lukisan ini, melihat secara langsung senyum musim semi itu, mendengar suaranya, mencium baunya, merasakan kehangatan badannya, namun….

Itu mustahil.

Mengapa? Sebab dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Shura tahu, dia tidak akan dapat bertemu dengannya, karena gadis ini telah tiada, karena gadis ini sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Mengapa dia merasa seperti itu? Pewaris tanah barat itu tidak pernah tahu, namun dia yakin akan itu.

Shura kemudian mengangkat tangannya menyentuh wajah sang gadis dalam lukisan. "Hei… Apakah kau akan merindukanku?" tanya Shura pelan, walau tetap keheninganlah yang menjadi jawaban. Sebuah senyum kecil kemudian mengembang di wajah Shura, dan dengan pelan, dia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan diucapkanya di dunia, ucapan yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dan tidak bisa dihentikannya. "Aku akan merindukanmu… Aku akan sangat merindukanmu.."

Di balik pintu_ shoji_ kamar tempat Shura dan lukisan itu berada, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, _youkai_ pemilik mata emas identik dengan Shura hanya berdiri mematung tanpa bergerak, mendengar semua yang diucapkan dan melihat apa yang dilakukan pewaris tanah barat dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

**Author Note :** Thanks bagi yang sudah membaca dan meriview fic-ku ini^^ Than you very much! Hehehehe aku tahu, semua orang juga sudah bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya Shura itu, tapi... Ya, misteri yang ada masih belum terungkap ( hahahaha ). Mungkin alur fic ini masih sangat membingungkan, tapi, aku sengaja membuatnya jadi seperti ini, sebab aku suka sekali dengan fic ini.^^ Aku ingin membuat fic ini jadi seindah mungkin^^

**Izuki Kamizuki :** Thx utk reviewnya ^^, Siapa Shura itu sebenarnya, kurasa semua orang pasti dapat menebaknya, apalagi setelah beberapa chapter ini ^^, dan mengenai InuKago.. Mereka akan muncul kok, walau aku tidak tahu di chapter berapa ^^ jadi mohon dukungannya terus ya^^

**Neerval-Li :** Thx tuk reviewnya ^^, hahahaha syukurlah kalau kau sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan dalam fic-ku^^ Siapa sebenarnya Shura, kurasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya ^^ Aku akan berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin, dan karena chapter2 fic ini pendek saja ( ini adalah fic dengan penggunaan kata tersedikit dalam chapternya yang pernah saya buat ), aku rasa aku bisa update ASAP ^^ Oh, iya, terakhir... Fic ini mungkin adalah fic yang akan mengundang air mata lo.. ( ya, kalau aku berhasil... -_-" )

**Moku-Chan :** Thx utk reviewnya!^^, kuharap semakin ke depan, kau tidak akan bingung dengan alurnya -_-" sebab aku sadar kok, chapter ke 1 dan 2nya memang membingungkan -_-" Kuharapa kau tidak kecewa dengan fic-ku ini nantinya^^

**Tanpa Nama :** hahahaha Thx tuk reviewnya^^, Shura itu anak siapa dan siapa? Kurasa kau sudah punya jawabannya dalam hati ^^, dan mengenai sang bapak.. Dia gak bakal gantung anaknya la, walau kayaknya juga.. ya gitu2 la ( hahahaha -_-" ) Da terima kasih untuk pujiannya ^^ kuharap fic ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu ^^

**Razux.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Obi of Her, The Warm Of Her

_Chapter VI : Obi Of Her, The Warm Of Her_

"Ayo, Ah-Un, terbang lebih tinggi." Perintah Shura sambil menatap desa manusia di bawahnya dari atas seekor naga berkepala dua yang terbang di langit biru. Mata emasnya bisa melihat para manusia penduduk desa yang berteriak ketakutan dan bersembunyi. Sungguh makhluk yang bodoh dan pengecut, mengapa mereka harus berteriak dan bersembunyi saat melihatnya? Tidak ada niat sedikit pun dalam dirinya untuk meladeni makhluk seperti mereka.

Ah-Un, naga berkepala dua yang ditunggangi Shura pun segera mematuhui perintah tuan mudanya dan terbang lebih tinggi ke atas menembus awan, hilang dari pandangan para manusia.

Perjalanan ke istana barat cukup jauh, dan Shura memerlukan waktu kurang lebih seminggu untuk mencapainya. Pewaris tanah barat ini lumayan bersyukur saat mengetahui teman sepejalanannya menuju istana tanah selatan adalah Ah-Un. Dia akan sangat tersiksa jika yang mengikutinya adalah Jaken, _youkai _katak pengecut, cerewet dan tidak berguna yang selalu mengikuti Ayahandanya. Dia sebenarnya sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Ayahandanya bisa tahan dan membiarkan Jaken di sampingnya? Pertanyaan itu mungkin adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dijawab siapa pun kecuali Ayahandanya sendiri.

Membiarkan seorang pewaris yang baru berusia delapan tahun menuju tanah selatan hanya ditemani seekor naga, sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Kemungkinan besar musuh Ayahandanya akan menculik ataupun membunuhnya sangatlah tinggi. Namun, memang itulah yang terjadi, kenyataan yang tidak dapat dibohongi.

Shura bisa memakluminya, sebab bagi Ayahanda dan Ibundanya, dirinya pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga dan berarti. Bahkan, saat pewaris tanah barat itu meninggalkan istana tanah barat, kedua orang tuanya juga tidak mengantarnya, hanya para pengasuh dan pelayan yang mengantarnya.

Youkai_ adalah makhluk paling _superior_ di dunia. Tidak ada gunanya berperasaan. Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu musnah. _Youkai_ adalah makhluk yang bisa hidup sendirian._

Kalimat yang selalu didengarnya kembali tergiang dalam kepala Shura, dan dengan pelan dia menutup kedua mata emasnya. Ya. Dia adalah _youkai,_ dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu semua. Dia tidak akan mengharapkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi lemah. Dia adalah _youkai_ yang kuat meski masih sangat kecil—dia bisa hidup sendirian.

Saat langit biru telah digantikan langit hitam, saat matahari telah digantikan bulan dan bintang, mata Shura pun menangkap sosok istana tanah selatan yang terletak di puncak sebuah gunung tinggi. Istana itu dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar berusia ratusan tahun dan tersembunyi dari mata manusia. Ukurannya lumayan besar, tapi tetap saja lebih kecil dibandingkan istana tanah barat tempatnya tinggal selama ini.

Dengan gerakannya yang luwes dan gesit, Ah-Un terbang turun menuju halaman istana tanah selatan. Para penjaga yang melihat naga berkepala dua itu terbang mendekat hanya berdiri diam, sebab mereka semua telah mendapat kabar bahwa pewaris tanah barat akan tinggal di tempat mereka untuk beberapa saat.

Shura segera meloncat turun dari punggung Ah-Un saat naga itu telah mendarat dengan sukses dalam taman istana tanah selatan. Para pengawal yang ada langsung menundukkan kepala padanya untuk memberi salam hormat. Namun, pewaris tanah barat itu tidak menpedulikannya, mata emasnya menatap lurus Akihiko_-sama_, penguasa tanah selatan yang ada di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Akihiko adalah seekor _youkai_ serigala. Dalam wujud manusianya, dia memiliki rambut putih kebiruan yang dipotong pendek, mata sewarna dengan langit biru, hidung yang mancung, telinga yang runcing serta dua garis biru tua di pipinya. Secara keseluruhan, dia sangat tampan. Namun, sekali melihat saja, semua yang ada akan tahu, dia adalah _youkai_ yang berbahaya dan harus dihindari—seperti Ayahandanya, Sesshoumaru, sang penguasa tanah barat.

"Selamat datang ke istanaku yang kecil ini, Shura." Ujar Akihiko pelan dengan nada malas. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari sebuah kursi santai tempatnya berbaring. Namun, kedua mata biru langitnya menatap lekat-lekat pewaris tanah barat itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Shura tidak membalas salam Akihiko, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya.

Melihat sikap Shura itu, sebuah senyum terlintas di wajah Akihiko. "Kau memang mirip dengan anjing itu, kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ibumu."

"Tentu saja." Balas Shura dengan nadanya yang datar, dan membuat Akihiko menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. "Meski wanita itu merupakan putri penguasa tanah timur dan juga wanita yang melahirkanku, aku bersyukur tidak mirip dengannya." Lanjut Shura lagi.

Mata Akihiko terbelalak mendengar ucapan Shura, dan sejenak kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahaha. Tidak peduli darah apa pun yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu, kau memang tidak diragukan adalah anak dari anjing arogan itu."

Shura tidak membalas ucapan Akihiko, dia hanya diam menatapnya dengan wajah yang tetap tanpa ekspresi, membiarkan penguasa tanah selatan itu tertawa sepuasnya. Setelah beberapa menit, penguasa tanah selatan itu pun akhirnya berhenti tertawa. "Kau sudah lelah, kan? Istirahatlah, kamarmu sudah kusiapkan." Ujarnya pelan sambil menjentikkan jarinya memanggil pelayan untuk menunjukkan letak kamar Shura yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

Seorang pelayan langsung mendekati pewaris tanah barat itu dengan penuh hormat untuk mengantarnya ke kamar yang telah disiapkan. Tidak bertanya apa pun lagi, Shura langsung membalikkan badan mengikuti pelayan itu. Namun, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa kedua mata biru langit penguasa tanah selatan terus menatapnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Saat tiba di kamar barunya, Shura bisa melihat kamar itu tidak beda jauh dengan kamarnya yang ada di istana tanah barat. Luas, lantai _tatami_ yang bersih, lukisan indah di dinding, serta perabotan indah yang mewah.

Pewaris tanah barat itu langsung memerintahkan para pelayan yang ada untuk meninggalkannya sendirian sesaat dia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamar barunya itu. Dia ingin sendirian dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun sekarang.

Para pelayan tidak bertanya apa pun. Dengan penuh hormat, mereka segera meninggalkan pewaris tanah barat itu sendirian. Dengan langkah yang pelan, Shura berjalan mendekati _futon _yang sudah disiapkan dan menghempaskan badan di atasnya. Matanya tertutup dan dia menghela napasnya. Ini adalah kamarnya sekarang, dia harus membiasakan dirinya dengan istana baru ini, sebab dia masih tidak tahu kapan dia baru bisa pulang ke istana tanah barat.

Saat Shura membuka mata emasnya lagi, tangan kanannya bergerak ke bagian dada _haori_ yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna merah muda dari dalamnya—sebuah _obi._

_Obi _milik gadis manusia dalam lukisan itu.

_Obi_ itu diambilnya secara diam-diam dari kamar itu pada pagi sebelum dia berangkat ke istana tanah selatan. Shura hanya berharap siapa pun yang selalu datang membersihkan kamar itu tidak akan pernah menyadari hilangnya _obi_ tersebut. Dia telah menghapus baunya yang tertinggal dikamar itu, jadi dia cukup yakin, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mengetahui bahwa dia pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sana.

Shura sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, mengambil obi tersebut. Sesaat dia harus meninggalkan kamar itu, kakinya terasa sangat berat, begitu juga dengan hatinya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan istana tanah barat, meninggalkan lukisan itu lebih tepatnya. Namun, dia tidak punya pilihan. Dan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia merasa takut. Takut apa yang dia temukan, apa yang dia lihat di paviliun timur istana tanah barat akan menghilang. Takut senyuman musim semi gadis yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi, sesuatu yang tidak nyata—sebuah ilusi.

Walau tahu itu salah, walau tahu itu adalah sebuah tindakan bodoh, pewaris tanah barat itu tidak dapat menghentikan niatnya untuk mengambil _obi_ itu, sebab, baginya sekarang, _obi _itulah satu-satunya bukti yang dapat dipegangnya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya memanglah kenyataan—bukan sebuah ilusi.

Shura kemudian mendekatkan _obi_ itu pada hidungnya, menciumnya. Tidak ada bau. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia mencoba menciumnya, dirinya tetap tidak dapat menemukan sedikit pun bau dari gadis tersebut. Tidak ada bau menyenangkan seperti yang diciumnya dalam mimpi malam pertama dia menemukan lukisan itu. Namun, dia tidak peduli. Bagi pewaris tanah barat itu, _obi_ itu memang tidak memiliki bau seperti yang diciumnya dalam mimpi, tapi, _obi_ itu selalu terasa hangat ditangannya. Memegang _obi_ itu, menyimpannya di balik _haori_nya, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan menyelimutinya.

Dengan perlahan, Shura menutup mata emasnya sambil mendekapkan _obi_ itu di dadanya dengan erat. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dan juga ngantuk. Kehangatan menyelimutinya. Sebuah senyum damai terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan. Ini adalah_ obi_ gadis itu, kehangatan yang dia rasakan adalah kehangatan dari gadis itu.

* * *

**Author Note :** Maaf kali ini aku hanya menupdate satu chapter, aku akan berusaha untuk chapter berikutnya. Satu lagi, aku akan berusaha men-update fic ini setiap hari ( aku lagi mencoba menantang diri sendiri, sih. Bisa gak ya? hahahaha ) Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan pembaca, dan sepertinya di beberapa chapter ke depan, aku hanya akan berpusat pada Shura. Tapi, aku janji, ke depannya pasti akan ada Sesshoumaru dan yang lain-lainnya kok ^^

**Izuki Kamizuki :** hahaha dalam pikiran terliarku pun sebenarnya aku tidak dapat memikirkan bahwa Sesshoumaru akan menjadi seorang bapak yang lembut, sepertinya, itu memang bukan sikapnya sih -_-" Dan mengenai bagaimana sifat Shura, kita ikuti saja perkembangan fic ini nantinya, ya? hahahaha ^^

**Neerval-Li :** Hehehehe, aku tidak akan mengatakan siapa Shura itu sebenarnya sampai tiba saatnya, namun… ya, semua orang pasti sudah punya jawabannya ( walau aku tahu banyak yang bertanya2, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? hahahahaha ) Dan, kau merasa enggak? Kayaknya hapter ini jadi semakin panjang, ya? Aku takut penyakitku 20k-ku kumat lagi, nih? -_-" Seoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^

**MirroR-7 :** Sedih? Jangan dulu, ya? Tapi, fic ini sejak awal memang bukan fic yang gembira, fic ini mungkin bisa aku kategorikan sebagai fic bergenre Hurt atau a, dan aku berharap kau tidak akan kecewa dengan perkembangan alurnya nanti ^^ Apakah Shura itu seorang youkai sejati ataupun hanyou ( setengah siluman ), aku akan menjawabnya di beberapa chapter ke depannya ( aku tahu, kau pasti sudah menebak-nebak siapa sesungguhnya ibu kandung Shura, kan? hahahaha )

**Moku-Chan :** Syukurlah kalau kau sudah mulai mendapat alur ceritanya ^^, dan aku akan beusaha untuk update kilat lagi^^

**Shiroi No Tsuki :** Benarkah? Syukurlah^^ Thx untuk review dan juga add favo-nya^^

**Razux. **


	8. Chapter 7 : How He Look Like Him

_Chapter VII : How He Look Like Him_

"Shura, ayo temani aku berburu hari ini." Ajak Akihiko sambil tersenyum menatap Shura yang sedang duduk menatap keluar melalui jendela kamarnya di istana tanah selatan. Shura tidak membalas ajakan Akihiko yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya tersebut, dia hanya mengangkat wajahnya menatap penguasa tanah selatan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Melihat sikap Shura itu, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah tampan Akihiko. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu dengan wajahmu yang mirip dengan anjing itu, Shura."

Ekspresi wajah Shura tetap tidak berubah sedikit pun saat mendengar ucapan Akihiko, mata emasnya tetap menatapnya lurus _youkai _di depannya. Pewaris tanah barat ini tidak suka diperintah, meski yang dihadapannya adalah seorang penguasa seperti Ayahandanya, dia tidak akan menuruti perintahnya begitu saja. Dia adalah penguasa tanah barat di masa depan, dia tidak akan tunduk kepada siapapun dengan mudah meski masih kecil.

Senyum di wajah Akihiko semakin melebar. Dia memang tidak dapat mempungkiri betapa miripnya Shura dengan Sesshoumaru. Penguasa tanah selatan ini telah mengenal penguasa tanah barat itu semenjak mereka masih kecil, dan melihat Shura sekarang, dia bagaikan melihat Sesshoumaru kecil sekali lagi. Bukan hanya fisik mereka yang mirip, pembawaan diri mereka pun bagaikan pinang dibelah dua.

Tahu Shura tidak akan mungkin membalas ucapannya, Akihiko pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pewaris tanah barat itu. "Aku tunggu kau di pintu keluar istana." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Shura tetap tidak mengucapakan sepatah kata pun, dia hanya diam menatap Akihiko menghilang dari hadapannya. Dengan pelan dia kembali menolehkan matanya ke luar jendela, menatap langit biru yang ada, dan menikmati hembusan angin pagi.

Shura sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahandanya mengirimnya kemari. Beliau memerintahkan padanya baru pulang saat dia jadi lebih kuat, hal itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa tujuannya ke istana tanah selatan adalah untuk latihan. Namun, meski sudah satu minggu dia berada di sini, dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun kecuali duduk di kamarnya menatap langit biru dari jendela kamarnya. Memang semua penghuni istana ini melayaninya dengan baik seakan dia adalah tuan muda di istana ini. Tapi, pewaris tanah barat ini tidak ingin berada di sini, dia ingin kembali ke istana tanah barat, atau lebih tepatnya tempat dimana lukisan itu berada.

Shura menghela napasnya begitu keinginan untuk melihat lukisan itu terlintas dalam hatinya. Dia menutup mata dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam _haori_nya untuk menyentuh _obi _merah muda yang disimpannya di sana. Dalam seminggunya di sini, tidak sehari pun dilaluinya tanpa tidak memikirkan senyuman gadis manusia dalam lukisan itu. Hanya _obi_ milik gadis itulah satu-satunya yang membuat dirinya dapat bertahan menghadapi semua ini.

Shura kembali menghela napasnya sekali lagi. Baginya sekarang, ajakan berburu dari Akihiko mungkin tidaklah begitu buruk. Pewaris tanah barat ini tahu, dia pasti bisa melepaskan kebosanan dan juga mengesampingkan keinginannya untuk melihat senyum itu sejenak jika berburu. Ya. Itulah pilihan terbaik yang dimilikinya sekarang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shura pun segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju tempat dimana Akihiko telah menunggunya, di pintu keluar istana tanah selatan.

Saat Shura menunjukkan dirinya, Akihiko hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia sudah bisa mempredeksi bahwa pewaris tanah barat itu pasti akan menerima ajakannya untuk berburu. Penguasa tanah selatan itu kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan memasuki hutan yang ada di depannya. "Ayo, Shura."

Shura berlari kecil mengejar Akihiko, mata emasnya bisa melihat semua pelayan dan juga prajurit yang ada di sana membungkukkan badan, mengantar penguasa mereka dengan ucapan semoga pemburuan mereka menyenangkan dan lancar. Sikap mereka itu sudah memberitahu pewaris tanah barat bahwa pemburuan yang ada hanya akan dilakukan oleh mereka berdua saja.

Di dalam hutan yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar berusia ratusan tahun, Shura menatap punggung tegap Akihiko dengan penuh pemeriksaan. Berbeda dengan ayahandannya yang selalu mengenakan baju pelindung saat meninggalkan istana, Akihiko hanya mengenakan _haori _berwarna biru bercorak seekor serigala putih dengan _hakama_ berwarna hitam, dan itu pun dipakai dengan tidak rapi. Senjata yang dibawanya pun hanyalah sebatang pedang _katana_. Penguasa tanah selatan adalah orang yang santai, itu terlihat dengan jelas sekali.

Sebenarnya ada berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Shura saat melihat sikap penguasa tanah selatan ini terhadapanya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa, penguasa yang ada di depannya sekarang dan Ayahandanya telah saling mengenal semenjak kecil. Mereka berdua sama-sama terlahir sebagai anak _youkai_ penguasa di jepang dan ditakdirkan menjadi penguasa. Sesshoumaru dari barat dan Akihiko dari selatan. Namun, hubungan mereka sejak dulu bukanlah hubungan persahabatan. Dari pada sahabat, mereka lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai _rival _yang saling menjatuhkan. Shura pernah mendengar cerita dari Jaken bahwa sebelum dia dilahirkan, kedua penguasa ini pernah berperang hebat,walaupun pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang menang maupun kalah. Jadi, kenapa Ayahandanya mengirimnya kemari? Dan kenapa Akihiko mengijinkannya tinggal di istananya?

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?" ujar Akihiko tiba-tiba. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya, dia menolehkan kepala menatap Shura yang ada dibelakangnya. "Sampai sore nanti, kita lihat siapa yang berhasil mendapat hasil buruan lebih banyak."

"Apakah anda ingin membodohiku, Akihiko_-sama_?" tanya Shura tajam begitu mendengar tantangan Akihiko. Dia bukan anak yang bodoh, dan dia cukup tahu diri. Dibandingkan dengan peguasa tanah selatan, dirinya yang masih kecil tidak mungkin dapat mengalahkannya, baik itu dalam kecepatan maupun kekuatan. Kekalahan pasti ada dipihaknya. Jadi, buat apa dia menerima suatu tantangan yang sudah dapat dipredeksi haslinya dengan baik itu?

Akihiko tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Shura. Sekali lagi dia terkejut dengan kemiripan _youkai_ kecil di depannya dengan Sesshoumaru. Sikap yang tenang dan selalu berhasil mempredeksi apa yang mungkin terjadi di depannya dan mengambil langkah terbaik itu, memang tidak diragukan lagi, Shura menwarisi semua sikap Sesshoumaru. Ada perasaan penasaran yang muncul dalam hati penguasa tanah selatan itu, dia ingin sekali melihat seberapa miripnya Shura dengan Sesshoumaru.

"Aku tidak membodohimu, Shura. Aku akan membiarkamu berburu lebih dulu hingga siang nanti. Dan jika kau menang, aku berjanji padamu, aku akan melatihmu secara langsung hingga kau menjadi lebih kuat." Jawab Akihiko kemudian. Dia tahu apa yang membuat Shura meninggalkan istana tanah barat dan tinggal di istananya; untuk berlatih, untuk jadi lebih kuat. Namun, di dalam hatinya, peguasa tanah selatan ini juga tahu, itu sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah alasan, alasan yang dibuat Sesshoumaru.

Tawaran dari Akihiko adalah sebuah tawaran yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Shura, dia tahu itu. Jika dia benar-benar bisa membuat penguasa tanah selatan ini melatihnya secara langsung, dia pasti bisa jadi lebih kuat. Dan dengan begitu, keinginannya untuk pulang ke istana tanah barat lebih cepat pasti akan menjadi kenayataan. Namun, pewaris tanah barat ini tahu, walau Akihiko adalah _youkai _yang sangat santai, dia pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi dalam tantangan ini.

"Jika aku kalah, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Shura kalem.

Sebuah senyum langsung terlintas di wajah Akihiko. Sikap yang penuh perhitungan, dia berhasil menemukan satu lagi kemiripan ayah-anak ini. Dengan pelan, Akihiko kemudian mengangkat tangannya menunjuk dada Shura. "Aku menginginkan _obi_ itu. Aku menginginkan _obi_ yang selalu kau simpan dengan baik dibalik _haori_mu."

Mata Shura langsung terbelalak mendengar apa yang diinginkan Akihiko, dan sejenak kemudian mata emasnya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah darah. "Kau! Beraninya kau!" ujarnya dengan suaranya yang telah berubah menjadi berat dan penuh niat membunuh.

"Apakah kau setuju?" tanya Akihiko lagi tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan Shura. Sikap yang selalu _posesif _terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'Dia', betapa miripnya sikap Shura ini dengan Sesshoumaru. Ironis sekali, meski Shura tidak pernah mengetahui siapa 'Dia' sebenarnya, dia telah begitu terobsesi padanya—_obi _milik 'Dia' yang dimiliki Shura telah menjawab semuanya.

Kemarahan Shura semakin memuncak, cakarnya yang panjang kini telah mulai mengeluarkan racun—racun yang sama dengan racun milik ayahandanya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Akihiko bisa mengatahui keberadaan _obi_ yang ada di balik _haori_nya. Namun, apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan membiarkannya merebut _obi_ itu darinya.

"Tidak ada jawaban? Ternyata kau sama dengan anjing yang menjadi ayahmu itu," ujar Akihiko lagi dengan nada merendahkan. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Shura menerima tantangannya. Ego yang dimiliki Shura pasti sama besarnya dengan ego yang dimiliki Sesshoumaru. Namun, pengendalian diri Shura pasti masih belum sebagus pengendalian diri Sesshoumaru, dia pasti akan menerima tantangannya tanpa ragu jika dia terus menghina pewaris tanah barat itu. "Seekor anjing yang pengecut."

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Akihiko berhasil membuat Shura kehilangan pengendalian dirinya, dia langsung menggeram penuh kemarahan. "Kuterima tantanganmu." Balas Shura kemudian, dan tanpa membuang waktu yang ada sedikit pun, dia langsung membalikkan badannya, berlari secepat yang dia bisa memasuki hutan di depannya, memulai pemburuannya.

Melihat Shura yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Akihiko mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru di atasnya. Sebuah senyum lembut terlintas di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau menang… Ternyata kau memang benar, dia memang mirip dengan anjing itu…" ujarnya pelan.

**.xOxOx.**

Shura tidak mempedulikan apa pun, dia mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk memburu makhluk apa saja yang ada di dalam hutan tempatnya berburu. Dengan indra penciuman, penglihatan, pendengaran yang tajam, serta gerakannya yang cepat dan akurat, dia berhasil memburu para binatang yang ada dalam hutan, tidak peduli itu kijang, rusa, maupun harimau dan beruang. Kemarahan yang masih begitu membara dalam hatinya membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik, yang ada di dalam kepalaya sekarang hanya satu, yaitu; memenangkan taruhan yang ada.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan penguasa tanah selatan itu menghina dirinya, terutama, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengijinkan serigala sialan itu menghina ayahanda yang begitu dihormatinya, dan yang terpenting, dia tidak akan membiarkan _obi_ gadis dalam lukisan itu jadi milik orang lain. Dia pasti akan memenangan taruhan ini, dia akan membuat penguasa tanah selatan ini melatihnya, menyumbat mulut besar itu sertamenjaga _obi_ itu tetap ditangannya.

Shura tidak menghitung lagi sudah berapa banyak binatang buruan yang berhasil diburunya, hingga hidungnya berhasil menangkap bau dari dua _youkai_ yang bergerak menuju arahnya. Mata merah darahnya segera berubah menjadi emas, dia bisa merasakan keanehan dari _youkai _yang mendekatinya, sebab dari bau yang ada, kedua _youkai_ itu jelas bukan berasal dari istana tanah selatan.

Saat mata Shura berhasil menangkap sosok kedua _youkai_ itu, dia langsung tahu, mereka memang bukan _youkai_ dari istana tanah barat, dan dilihat senyum di wajah mereka saat melihat dirinya, dia tahu siapa mereka.

"Lihat! Ternyata kabar bahwa pewaris tanah barat yang pergi ke selatan memang benar." Senyum salah satu_ youkai_ tersebut. Wujud mereka, yang bermata kuning, dengan badan manusia yang tidak begitu sempurna karena memiliki organ tertentu yang lebih panjang, kulit bersisik serta lidah yang terjulur saat berbicara, membuat Shura tahu, mereka berdua adalah _Youkai_ ular.

"Ya. Nama dan juga kehormatan kita pasti akan naik jika kita berhasil memenggal kepalanya." Balas _youkai_ satu lagi sambil tertawa.

Shura menutup matanya begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan kedua _youkai_ itu. Youkai yang mengincarnya nyawanya adalah hal yang biasa, sebab bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anak dari Sesshoumaru,penguasa tanah barat. Dan saat ini, bagi kedua _youka_i di depannya yang berani datang untuk membunuhnya, dia tidak akan segan-segan, sebab dia masih belum selesai melampiskan kemarahannya.

Saat Shura membuka kedua matanya lagi, bola mata emasnya telah kembali digantikan dengan bola mata merah darah. Tanpa membuang waktu, dengan cakar ditangannya, dia meloncat untuk menyerang.

**.xOxOx.**

Akihiko bisa merasakan bahwa ada _youkai_ tak dkenal yang berani memasuki wilayahnya, dan saat dia merasakan kedua _youkai_ itu bergerak mendekati Shura, dia pun langsung berlari menuju tempat Shura berada, sebab, dia tahu, _youkai-youkai_ itu pasti merupakan pembunuh yang mengincar nyawa pewaris tanah barat. Dia tidak bisa menginjinkan Shura terluka ataupun mati di tempatnya, sebab jika itu benar-benar terjadi, perang pasti akan pecah lagi. Namun, yang paling penting, bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan Shura menghadapi bahaya, sebab nyawa pewaris tanah barat itu adalah nyawa yang mati-matian dipertahankan oleh 'Dia' tanpa mempedulikan apa pun yang ada.

Dalam hatinya, Akihiko hanya bisa berharap Shura bisa bertahan sampai dia tiba di tempatnya. Namun, saat dia tiba di tempat Shura berada, mata biru langitnya langsung terbelalak. Dia sangat tertegun melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya sekarang.

Di bawah langit biru, di bawah pohon berusia ratusan tahun yang daunnya mulai berguguran, Shura berdiri tegap penuh kebanggan dengan badannya yang berlumuran darah. Namun, dari bau yang ada, Akhihiko langsung mengetahui bahwa darah ditubuhnya bukanlah darah pewaris tanah barat itu, melainkan darah dari _youkai_ yang datang memburunya—darah dari dua _youkai_ ular yang telah tergeletak tidak bernyawa di kakinya. Pemandangan di depannya adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak enak dilihat, walau juga tidak dapat dipungkiri sangat indah.

Perasaan kagum dan juga salut muncul dalam hati Akihiko saat melihat Shura. Meski masih kecil, dia sudah begitu kuat. Tidak diragukan lagi, kelak, _yokai_ kecil di depannya pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang _youkai_ yang dingin dan kuat. _Youkai_ yang akan ditakuti dan disegani lawan maupun kawan. _Youkai_ yang berbahaya, _youkai _tidak berperasaan seperti ayahnya sebelum menemukan 'Dia' yang merupakan keajaiban di dunia.

* * *

**Author Note :** ugh… maaf, aku tidak jadi menupdate semalam, -_-" padahal sudah sok yakin mau update tiap hari, tapi nyatanya… ugh… sory ya -_-', nah, kuharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan pembaca deh, dan aku jadi berpikir2 nih, apa aku perlu menaikkan rate fic ini, ya? Sebab kayaknya ntar ke dpannya bakal ada adegan penuh darah deh -_-"

**Neervela –Li :** ugh.. sudah gagal aku dalam tantanganku T_T, dan ya, kayaknya penyakitku sudah mulai kambuh, chapter ini 2k lebih T_T. Kuharap penyakit ini bisa aku smebuhkan…. Untuk TODAL nanti, ya, soal ide fic ini lagi hangat2nya dalam kepalaku ( hahahaha -_-" ), Syukurlah kau menyukai Shura. Kenyataan akan siapa Shura akan terjawab kok di beberapa chapter ke depan dan mengapa sikap Sesshoumaru terhadap anaknya seperti itu, mungkin karena dalam otakku, Sesshoumaru adalah pribadi yang sangat rumit ( bagiku dia lebih rumit dari Natsume, karena itu aku suka sekali membedah otaknya, mencari emosi dan juga memperkirakan tindakannya ^^) terakhir, semoga chapter ini tidak mengeewakanmu^^

**Moku-chan :** Maaf, aku telat update T_T, tapi semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^, thx utk reviewnya ^^ Dan ya, fic ini mungkin akan lumayan panjang, sebab aku memang tidak punya bakat dalam mengarang fic yang pendek-pendek T_T

**Izuki Kamizuki :** hehehehe, benar, Akihiko tahu kok akan kebenaran akan siapa Shura sebenarnya, walau dia tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya ^^, semoga kau menyukai Shura dan juga Akihiko yang kubuat ini, dan kurasa ke depannya masih akan muncul beberapa tokoh buatanku lagi^^ Thx tu reviewnya^^

**Shiroi No Tsuki :** sesshoumaru mungkin baru akan muncul di beberapa chapter ke depan, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Razux.**


	9. Chapter 8 : The Southern Lord

Chapter VIII : The Southern Lord.

"Angkat pedangmu lebih tinggi, pusatkankan _youki_mu dan salurkan pada pedangmu." Perintah Akihiko sambil menghindari serangan Shura.

Shura menuruti perintah Akihiko, dia mengangkat pedangnya lebih tinggi dan menyalurkan _youki_nya pada pedang tersebut. Akihiko tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Shura. Pewaris tanah barat itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan besar dalam menjalankan setiap instruksinya, dan apa pun yang diajarkannya, pasti akan diserap dengan cepat.

"Kerahkan _youki_ yang ada pada ujung pedangmu dan lancarakan keluar." Perintah Akihiko lagi. Mendengar ucapan Akihiko itu, tanpa membuang waktu yang ada, Shura langsung meloncat ke belakang dan melakukan apa yang diucapkan Akihiko.

Seberkas cahaya hijau meluncur keluar dari ujung pedang di tangan Shura mengincar Akihiko, dan penguasa tanah selatan itupun segera mengangkat pedangnya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Serangan itu tidak melukai Akihiko sedikit pun, namun badannya jelas terdorong ke belakang beberapa sentimeter. Mau tidak mau, Akihiko harus mengakui, kekuatan Shura benar-benar mirip dengan Sesshoumaru. Di dunia ini sekarang, mungkin dialah _youkai_ kecil terkuat yang ada.

"Bagus sekali. Shura. Jangan pernah lupakan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan." Puji Akihiko sambil tersenyum dan menurunkan pedangnya.

Shura hanya mengangguk kepalanya mendengar pujian Akihiko. Wajahnya tetap tidak berekspresi, seakan pujian tersebut sama sekali tidak ada artinya, dan hal itu langsung membuat senyum di wajah penguasa tanah selatan itu menghilang. "Setidaknya perlihatkanlah senyum atau sedikitpun ekspresi di wajahmu."

"Jangan menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu." Balas Shura pelan sambil menatap lurus Akihiko dengan wajah yang tetap tidak berekspresi.

Ucapan Shura kembali membuat Akihiko tersenyum, walau Shura juga tahu, itu adalah sebuah senyum mencemooh, "Sikap yang mirip dengan anjing itu, darah memang tidak bisa dilawan," ujar Akihiko sambil menyarungkan pedangnya dan membalikkan badan berjalan menjauh. "Latihan hari ini cukup sampai sini."

Shura tetap tidak mengatakan apa pun, namun, dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat kepada penguasa tanah selatan yang telah menjadi gurunya sekarang. Mata emasnya terus mengikuti gerakan _youkai_ di depannya. Lalu, saat Akihiko benar-benar telah menghilang dari pandangannya, dengan gerakannya yang cepat tanpa ragu, Shura menyarungkan pedangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat latihan itu menuju kamarnya.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pemburuan dan taruhan mereka_—_taruhan yang akhirnya dimenangkan Shura. Namun, pewaris tanah barat itu sendiri tidak pernah mengakui kemenangannya, sebab dia tahu, penguasa tanah selatan itu sengaja membiarkannya menang. Dalam pemburuan itu, Akihiko sama sekali tidak berburu, dia hanya mengikuti Shura dan melihatnya berburu hingga saat sore tiba. Saat pemburan mereka telah berakhir, penguasa tanah selatan itu bertepuk tangan mengatakan Shura menang dan latihan mereka akan dimulai besok.

Latihan dengan Akihiko tidaklah sepeti latihan dengan Ayahndanya. Dia mengakui, Akihiko adalah tipe seorang pelatih yang lumayan lembut jika dibandingkan Ayahndanya. Sebab, selama seminggu latihan mereka telah dimulai, dia tidak pernah mengalami sedikitpun luka atau memar. Dan tidak hanya itu, Akihiko tidak hanya mengajarkannya cara menggunakan pedang dan kekuatannya, penguasa tanah selatan itu juga mengajarinya kesastraan, taktit perang, politik yang ada di dunia youkai_—_segala sesuatu yang juga dipelajarinya di istana tanah barat, dengan kata lain, penguasa tanah selatan itu sedang mengajarinya bagaimana cara menjadi seorang penguasa.

Shura tidak mengerti akan sikap Akhihiko. Penguasa tanah selatan tersebut dan Ayahndanya bukanlah sahabat, dan dari sikapnya yang selalu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan mencemoh sambil mengatakan betapa miripnya ia dengan ayahandanya , dia bisa merasa bahwa Akihiko tidak menyukai Ayahandanya. Karena itu dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia mau melatihnya? Kenapa dia mau melatih pewaris tanah barat? Apa sesungguhnya hubungan Akihiko dengan Ayahandanya?

Dengan kepala yang masih berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak terjawab, kaki Shura yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya menyusuri koridor di samping taman istana tanah selatan yang dipenuhi pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"Shura_-sama_, apakah latihan anda telah selesai?" tanya suara lembut seorang wanita tiba-tiba.

Pewaris tanah barat itu segera membalikkan wajahnya menatap pemilik suara itu. Seorang _youkai _wanita, atau lebih tepatnya, Tsubasa, selir kesayangan penguasa tanah selatan sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum menatapnya dalam taman itu. "Apakah anda tidak keberatan menemani hamba, Shura-_sama_?" tanyanya lagi.

Shura hanya berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi mendengar undangan Tsubasa. Tsubasa adalah _youkai _burung. Wujud manusianya memiliki kulit putih dengan mata dan rambut berwarna merah. Diantara berpuluh-puluh selir yang dimiliki Akihiko, Tsubasa adalah yang tercantik, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menjadi kesayangan Akihiko.

Selama berberapa minggu di istana ini, Shura sudah cukup mengenal sifat Akihiko. Penguasa tanah selatan ini cukup berbeda dengan Ayahandanya, dia adalah_ youkai_ yang sangat santai, suka seenaknya dan memiliki banyak selir. Namun, yang membuat bingung Shura adalah meski memiliki banyak selir, Akihiko tidak memiliki pasangan sah dan juga penerus.

"Bunga _sakura_ yang bermekar akan gugur tidak lama lagi. Musim semi akan segera berakhir. Keberatankah anda menemani hamba menikmati keindahan ini, Shura_-sama_?" tanya Tsubasa kesekian kalinya lagi dengan lembut.

Apa yang diucapkan Tsubasa berhasil membuat pewaris tanah barat itu tersadar dari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dan dia mengakui, selir penguasa tanah selatan itu memang tidak salah, musim semi akan segera berakhir, bunga _sakura_ yang bermekaran dengan indah ini akan segera berguguran. Bagi Shura yang sudah tidak memiliki kegiatan lagi, undangan tersebut tidaklah terdengar begitu buruk.

Tsubasa hanya kembali tersenyum saat melihat Shura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam taman menuju arahnya. Shura memang tidak menjawab udangannya, namun selir penguasa tanah selatan ini tahu, pewaris tanah barat itu telah menerima undangannya. Selalu tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, lebih mengutamakan aksi dari pada kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan seseorang_—_sesuai kata Akihiko, Shura benar-benar menwarisi semua sikap dan sifat Sesshoumaru, penguasa tanah barat.

"Mari." Ajak Tsubasa membimbing Shura menuju bagian terdalam dari taman itu.

Sebuah tempat telah disediakan di dalam taman itu. Di bawah sebatang pohon _sakura_ yang sangat besar dan bermekaran dengan indah, kursi, teh telah disediakan, demikian juga dengan sebuah _shamisen_. Beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana segera bergerak menghampiri Tsubasa dan Shura saat melihat mereka berdua. Dengan gerakan yang penuh hormat dan hati-hati, para pelayan itu mempersilakan Tsubasa dan Shura menduduki tempat yang telah dipersiapkan. Seorang pelayan yang ada langsung memainkan _shamisen_ yang ada, dan nada lembut _shamisen_ yang dipetik pun langsung membuat suasana menjadi semakin damai dan tenang.

"Apakah anda cukup nyaman berada di sini, Shura-sama?" tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba sambil menatap Shura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lumayan." Jawab Shura singkat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," senyum Tsubasa. "Jika ada yang tidak berkenaan dalam hati anda mengenai istana ini, dan jika pun anda memerlukan sesuatu, silakan sampaikan pada hamba. Hamba akan berusaha sebisa mungkin membantu anda."

"Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan penuh hormat seperti itu?" tanya Shura tiba-tiba begitu mendengar ucapan Tsubasa. Selir kesayangan penguasa tanah selatan ini adalah _youkai_ yang sangat aneh baginya. Meski sama dengan ibundanya, seorang selir dari seorang penguasa, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tamak, penuh keirian dan kebencian. Selir ini sangat baik, rendah diri, dan yang paling penting selalu memperlakukan pewaris tanah barat itu dengan sangat hormat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Mata merah Tsubasa terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Shura, namun sejenak kemudian, senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya. "Karena ini ada hal yang sepatutnya hamba lakukan, Shura_-sama_."

"Apakah ini adalah perintah dari Akihiko_-sama_?"

"Tidak, Shura-_sama_. Akihiko-_sama_ tidak pernah memerintahkan hamba bersikap seperti ini pada anda. Hamba melakukan ini, murni dari kehendak hamba sendiri, tanpa paksaan orang lain."

"Mengapa?"

Tsubasa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shura itu, dia hanya tersenyum dan membuat pewaris tanah barat itu kebingungan, walau dia tidak menunjukkannya. Namun, pewaris tanah barat itu tahu, dia bisa merasakan _youkai_ di depannya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Dan jika selir ini tidak mau menjawab, dia juga tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, sebab dia tidak begitu tertarik untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau sama anehnya dnegan Akihiko-sama." Ujar Shura tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan padangannya pada bunga _sakura_ di sekeliling mereka.

"Maafkan hamba, Shura-_sama_. Apa maksud ucapan anda, 'aneh'?" tanya Tsubasa kebingungan.

"Dia melatihku dan kau bersikap begitu hormat padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala kalian sekarang. Namun, jika kalian berpikir untuk membuatku berhutang budi dan berniat memanfaatkanku kelak, maka lupakan itu. Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu." Balas Shura sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Tsubasa, sepasang matanya menatap tajam selir di depannya.

Mata Tsubasa terbelalak mendengar jawaban serta tatapan mata Shura. Namun, sejenak kemudian, dia tertawa. "Akihiko-sama dan hamba tidak pernah berpikir demikian, Shura_-sama_. Akihiko_-sama_ memang benar, anda memang mirip sekali dengan Sesshoumaru_-sama."_

Mendengar nama Ayahandanya di sebutkan, Shura kembali bertanya, "Kau mengenal Ayahandaku?"

Tawa Tsubasa terhenti, dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajahnya, dia mengangguk kepalanya. "Iya. Hamba mengenal Ayahanda anda, Sesshoumaru-_sama_."

Shura tetap menatap Tsubasa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, dia cukup terkejut. Dilihat dari tawa dan juga ucapan yang ada, pewaris tanah barat ini tahu, selir ini sepertinya cukup mengenal Ayahdanya dengan baik.

"Apakah kau mencintai, Ayahandaku?" tanya Shura lagi dengan tenang, sebab dalam pikirannya, itulah satu-satunya kemungkinan mengapa selir ini bersikap penuh hormat kepadanya. Dia pasti ingin mencari informasi akan Ayahandanya.

Mata Tsubasa kembali terbelalak, "Tidak, Shura_-sama_. Hamba tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Sesshoumaru_-sama_. Yang hamba cintai hanyalah Akihiko_-sama_,meskipun beliau tidak pernah mencintai hamba." jelasnya cepat penuh kepanikkan.

"Tidak pernah mencintaimu?" tanya Shura lagi dengan kalem, walau dalam hatinya, dia kembali bingung, sebab dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Tsubasa adalah selir kesayangan Akihiko. Namun sejenak kemudian, sebuah senyum menyeringai terlintas di wajah pewaris tanah barat itu. "Ternyata ada juga kemiripannya dnegan Ayahanda."

"Maksud anda?"

"_Youkai_ adalah makhluk yang tidak berperasaan. Makhluk yang tidak mengenal cinta. Baginya, kau serta selir-selir lainnya sama pasti sama dengan artinya ibundaku, Akiko bagi Ayahandaku_ —_alat. Ternyata dia cukup sama dengan Ayahanda dalam hal ini." Jawab Shura sambil tersenyum sinis.

Tsubasa tidak berkata apa pun, namun sejenak kemudian, sebuah senyum mengembang diwajahnya. "Anda salah, Shura_-sama_. Akihiko_-sama_ bukanlah makhluk yang tidak mengenal cinta."

Shura tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia hanya menatap Tsubasa dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, dan Selir kesayangan penguasa tanah barat ini tahu, pewaris tanah barat ini tidak mempercayai ucapannya.

Tsubaki kemudian membalikkan wajahnya menatap _sakura-sakura_ yang ada di sekeliling mereka. "Taman ini sangat indah, bukan?" tanya pelan.

Shura mengangguk kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa. Dia mengakui bahwa taman ini memang sangat indah, namun, seindah apapun taman ini, taman yang dilihatnya di sisi timur istana tanah barat jauh lebih indah_—_taman milik gadis dalam lukisan itu lebih indah.

"Percayakah anda, bahwa sampai sepuluh tahun yang lalu, taman ini sama sekali tidak ada. Tanah taman ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu hanyalah sebidang tanah tanpa sebatang rumput pun tempat Akihiko_-sama_ berlatih pedang." Jelas Tsubasa sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shura kembali

Shura hanya diam membisu mendengar penjelasan Tsubasa, sebab dia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Tsubasa sekarang.

Tsubasa kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap bunga _sakura_ di atas mereka. Sebuah senyum tipis terlintas di wajahnya. "Ada yang mengatakan pada Akihiko_-sama_. Jika ada bunga _sakura_ yang tumbuh di sini, tempat ini pasti akan sangat indah. Pada musim semi, saat bunga _sakura_ telah mekar dengan begitu indahnya, semua penghuni istana pasti bisa mengadakan _hamani_ di sini. Lalu, dia pasti akan datang lagi untuk memainkan _shamisen,_ bernyanyi dan menari untuk merayakan musim semi yang selalu dicintainya. Setelah itu, Akhiko-_sama_ pun membuat taman _sakura_ ini. Beliau membuatnya untuk dia, agar dia mengingat janjinya untuk kembali ke istana ini untuk memainkan _shamisen_, benyanyi dan menari. "

Shura tetap diam membisu, mendengar ucapan Tsubasa, pewaris tanah barat itu sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dan benar. Saat musim semi, saat bunga _sakura_ telah mekar, dia datang sesuai janjinya. Dalam _hanami_, dia memainkan _shamisen_, benyanyi dan menari. Tidak ada yang dapat melupakan suara _shamisen _ yang dipetiknya, suara nyanyianya yang lembut serta tariannya yang memesonakan saat itu. Begitu indah, sangat memesonakan, tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ekspresi wajah Akihiko-_sama_ saat melihat dia begitu lembut, penuh dengan perasaan. Dan detik itu juga aku tahu, beliau mengenal apa itu cinta. Dalam hidupnya, beliau pernah mencintai seorang. Akihiko-s_ama _mencintainya… sungguh mencintainya, terus mencintainya hingga sekarang… Mencintainya walau Akihiko_-sama_ sudah tahu dari awal hingga akhir, dia tidak akan pernah memilihnya."

"Apakah kau tidak membenci dia yang dicintai Akihiko-_sama _seperti itu?" tanya Shura tiba-tiba dengan pelan.

Tsubasa tersenyum dan kembali menurunkan kepalanya menatap Shura. "Bagaimana aku bisa membencinya? Siapa pun yang mengenalnya tidak akan mungkin dapat membencinya. Dia yang begitu bersih, begitu polos, suci dan murni. Makhluk yang sangat menakjukkan. Terlalu menakjukkan hingga membuat siapa yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir keberadaannya di dunia adalah keajaiban… Ah tidak, dia memang keajaiban, wanita itu memang merupakan sebuah keajaian di dunia ini."

**.xOxOx.**

Shura tetap duduk di tempatnya menikmati bunga _sakura _meski matahari telah digantikan bulan, meski dia kini tinggal sendirian di taman istana tanah selatan, sebab Tsubasa yang tadi menemaninya telah mempermisikan diri untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Pewaris tanah barat itu mengosongkan kepalanya, dia tidak memikirkan apapun, sabab dia tidak akan mungkin menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Semua yang ada sangat membingungkannya.

"Kau masih di sini? Bagus sekali, temani aku melewati malam ini di sini." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Shura tidak membalas ucapan orang itu, sebab dia tahu siapa itu. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang mendekatinya sejak tadi. Aura yang dimilikinya sudah memberitahunya sejak tadi. Aura mengerikan milik pemilik istana ini, Akihiko_-sama_.

Akihiko langsung duduk di samping Shura dan mengangkat kepala menatap bunga _sakura_ dan langit malam di atas. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, mereka hanya duduk diam membisu membiarkan angin malam serta helaian kelopak bunga _sakura_ yang gugur melewati badan mereka.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Shura tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menatap Akihiko memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Tidak mengerti maksud Shura, Akihiko menolehkan kepalanya menatap pewaris tanah barat itu.

"Dia.. Wanita yang kau cintai." lanjut Shura pelan sambil menolehkan kepalanya mentap Akihiko.

"Ah.. Tsubasa menceritakannnya padamu, ya?" tanya Akihiko sambil tersenyum.

Shura mengangguk kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Akihiko lagi.

"Tidak perlu menjawab jika anda tidak ingin." Balas Shura kalem.

Akihiko tertawa mendengar ucapan Shura, dan kemudian, dia menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada bunga _sakura_ dan langit malam di atas. "Dia seorang wanita yang sangat bodoh, apa pun yang diucapkannya selalu tidak ada gunanya. Dia juga sangat cerewet, jika sudah berbicara, mulutnya sulit sekali disuruh diam. Dia terlalu berani, bahkan saat aku memperlihatkan wujud asliku dan mengancam akan membunuhnya, dia tertawa dan mengatakan wujud asliku sangat menawan…"

Sebuah senyum lembut tiba-tiba melintas di wajah Akihiko, demikian juga dengan mata biru langitnya. Sebuah ekspresi wajah yang tidak pernah disangka Shura dimiliki penguasa tanah selatan ini.

"Lalu, dia sangat polos, bahkan lebih polos dari anak kecil. Dia juga sangat lembut, sangat hangat, sangat baik… Selalu menyukuri segala yang ada, selalu tersenyum, penuh semangat dan sangat cantik… Sangat-sangat cantik…"

"Cantik? Apakah dia lebih cantik dari ibundaku?" tanya Shura tiba-tiba.

Akihiko kembali menolehkan kepala menatap Shura, terkejut dengan pertanyaan pewaris tanah barat itu yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ibundaku, Akiko terkenal sebagai _youkai_ tercantik di dunia, kan? Apakah wanita yang kau cintai itu lebih cantik darinya?

Akihiko tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Shura. "Wanita itu? _Youkai_ rubah itu? _Youkai _tercantik di dunia? Benar sekali! Rubah itu mungkin memang _youkai_ tercantik di dunia setelah wajahnya ditutupi dengan bedak tebal dan riasan lainnya."

Shura hanya diam membisu, tidak ada kemarahan sedikitpun dalam hatinya mendengar Ibundanya dihina seperti itu, sebab, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia cukup setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Akihiko.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akihiko berhenti tertawa. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia mengangkat tangannya menepuk kepala Shura dengan pelan. "Makhluk tercantik di dunia. Itulah wanita yang aku cintai."

Shura mengangkat tangannya untuk menjauhkan tangan Akihiko yang menepuk kepalanya. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh penguasa tanah selatan ini, kejengkelan memenuhi hatinya. "Wanita yang kau cintai? Bodoh sekali anda, Akihiko-_sama_, sebab dari cerita yang aku dapatkan, wanita itu tidak pernah mencintaimu dari awal hingga akhir. Mencintai adalah kelemahan, bodoh sekali anda."

Akihiko tertegun mendengar ucapan Shura. Namun sejenak kemudian senyum kembali menghampiri wajah tampannya. "Ya. Aku tahu, aku cukup bodoh untuk hal itu. Tapi, aku tidak menyesal. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintainya sepenuh hati hingga sekarang. "

Mendengar ucapan Akihiko, Shura hanya bisa menatap Akihiko penuh kebingungan. Untuk hal ini, mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati, Akihiko benar-benar berbeda dengan Ayahandanya, Sesshoumaru. "Kupikir kau mirip dengan Ayahandaku akan hal apa itu mencintai. Tapi, ternyata aku salah, kau berbeda sekali dengan beliau."

"Kau juga. Aku selalu berpikir kau adalah duplikat anjing itu. Namun, ternyata aku salah. Ada hal yang kau warisi dari wanita yang melahirkanmu. Mulutmu yang tidak dapat dihentikan jika sudah berbicara. Anjing itu tidak punya sikap ini, ternyata darah memang tidak dapat ditipu." Balas Akihiko sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sikap yang terus bertanya tanpa henti Shura sekarang ini, penguasa tanah selatan ini yakin, dia pasti mewarisinya dari wanita yang melahirkannya, sebab Sesshoumaru tidak mungkin akan bertanya seperti ini, hanya wanita itu yang akan bertanya seperti ini.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan rubah itu." Ujar Shura jengkel dan membuat Akihiko kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau memang perpaduan sempurna dari mereka berdua." Ujar penguasa tanah selatan lagi.

Shura tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, sebab dia tahu, apapun yang diucapkannya sekarangpasti akan digunakan Akihiko sebagi senjata untuk mengolok-oloknya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar orang mengatakan dia mirip dengan Akiko, ibundanya. Dia membenci itu.

Saat Akihiko sudah berenti tertawa, dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya menepuk kepala Shura, tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka dari _youkai _kecil di depannya. Matanya yang menatap Shura melembut dan tanpa disadarinya, mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang mirip sekali dengan apa yang pernah diucapkannya pada seseorang dulu-dulu sekali.

"Shura… Tinggalkanlah anjing itu untuk selamanya dan jadilah anakku... Aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai pewaris tanah selatan ini. Aku akan memberikanmu cinta yang tidak pernah diberikan anjing itu padamu.."

Mata Shura terbelalak karena terkejut. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang. Apa yang ada dipikiran penguasa tanah selatan ini? Akihiko memang tidak memiliki anak, tapi memintanya menjadi anaknya? Mewariskan tanah selatan ini padanya? Apakah dia sudah gila?

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau. Sebab dalam hidupku, aku hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi anak dari Ayahandanku seorang saja."

Mata Akihiko terbelalak mendengar jawaban Shura. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawab seperti itu dari mulut pewaris tanah barat di depannya, sebab jawaban ini adalah jawaban yang mirip sekali dengan jawaban yang dulu didapatkannya. Melihat mata tanpa ragu Shura yang menolak tawarannya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa meghentikan senyum dan tawa yang kini kembali menghampiri wajahnya, sebab dia akhirnya berhasil menemukan persamaan dari Shura dengan wanita itu sekarang_—_sikap yang akan selalu setia pada anjing itu dari awal hingga akhir tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi.

Melihat tawa Akihiko, Shura segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, dia tidak ingin berada di samping penguasa tanah selatan ini sekarang, sebab, dia pasti akan terus menggoda dan mempermainkannya dnegan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal_—_sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. "Dasar bodoh." Ujar Shura pelan, walau dia yakin Akihiko bisa mendengarnya.

Tawa Akihiko semakin mengeras saat mendengar ucapan Shura yang mengatainya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah tertawa seperti ini. Dan saat Shura benar-benar telah menghilang dari pandangannya, tawanya terhenti dan dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap bunga _sakura_ serta langit malam dengan senyum yang masih merekah di wajah tampannya.

"Aku memang bodoh, Shura. Namun kau salah akan satu hal. Anjing itu juga sama bodohnya denganku.. Ah, tidak. Bukan. Anjing itu jauh lebih bodoh dariku…." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

**Author Note's :** Akhirnya update! Maaf gara-gara laporanku yang menumpuk, aku gagal update cepat T_T, gagal sudah aku dalam keinginan untuk update setiap hari T_T, Ugh… sepertinya dari chapter ke chapter, fic ini semakin panjang ya -_-", ya, sudahlah… aku gak mau koment apapun lagi -_-" Hehehehe bagaimana menurut pembaca chapter ini? Aku suka sekali dengan tokoh Akihiko dalam fic ini loh^^

**Izuki Kamizuki :** Maaf m_(-_-)_m, aku gagal update dalam beberapa hari ini, namun aku harap chapter ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu, dan terima kasih karena menyukai OC buatanku^^

**Neervel-Li :** Indikasi penyakit 20k-ku bakal kambuh di fic ini sepertinya tinggi kali ya -_-" , hehehe apa hubungan Akihiko dengan dia, mungkin sudah terjawab di chapter ini, tapi apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di masa lalu, masih rahasia ya ^^ Dan aku akan berusaha!^^

**Moku-chan :** Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengubah ratingnya, tapi dikedepannya, aku kurang tahu sih… -_-" Aku akan berusaha!^^

**Sotam :** Terima kasih sudah Add favo fic ini, aku harap fic ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu di kedepannya^^

**Razux.**


	10. Chapter 9 : Her Name Is Rin

_Chapter IX : Her Name Is Rin_

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa musim dingin telah tiba dan pewaris tanah barat itu masih saja terperangkap di istana tanah selatan. Dia duduk menatap keluar dari jendela di kamarnya, dia masih belum bisa kembali ke istana tanah barat meski dia merasa dirinya sudah cukup kuat dibanding musim semi lalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun dari ayahandanya akan memintanya pulang, dia masih belum dapat meninggalkan istana tanah selatan.

Istana tanah selatan bukanlah tempat yang buruk, Shura mengakui itu. Di istana ini, dia tetap diperlakukan dengan sangat baik, begitu juga dengan Akihiko yang selalu menemaninya latihan_—_walau kadang agak menjengkelkan karena penguasa tanah selatan itu selalu menggodanya. Bahkan boleh dikatakan, di mata semua penghuni istana selatan sekarang, Shura adalah tuan muda mereka, sosok yang paling dihormati setelah Akihiko.

Hubungan pewaris tanah barat dan penguasa tanah selatan sebenarnya cukup membingungkan. Tidak ada yang dapat mempungkiri bahwa penguasa tanah selatan itu sangat menyayangi Shura, anak dari rivalnya selama ini. Dari cara dia melatih dan mengajari Shura akan semua yang diketahuinya, dari ilmu beladiri, penggunaan _youki_, tradisi _youkai _hingga kesastraan, politik dan taktik perang, semua yang ada berpendapat bahwa Akihiko sedang melatih penerusnya, melatih seorang pewaris tanah selatan. Dan ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan Akihiko yang belum memiliki anak, berita yang bertiup itu semakin menyebar dan dipercayai semua yang ada, baik itu _youkai_ dalam istana selatan maupun _youkai_ luar istana yang kadang datang menemui Akihiko untuk keperluan politik.

Shura tidak pernah mempedulikan itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala Akihiko saat mendengar berita yang beredar itu. Namun, pewaris tanah barat itu bisa merasakan bahwa berita yang beredar tidak sepenuhnya salah, sebab dia masih ingat pembicaraan mereka pada malam musim semi lalu_—_malam di mana Akihiko memintanya menjadi anaknya.

Apakah Akihiko benar-benar ingin mengangkatnya menjadi anaknya dan mewariskan semua yang dimilikinya pada dirinya? Atau apakah penguasa tanah selatan ini berkeinginan membuatnya berdiri berseberangan dengan ayahandanya? Membuatnya melawan ayahandanya sendiri?

Shura hanya berpikir betapa bodohnya Akihiko jika itulah tujuannya, sebab, dia tidak akan pernah menghianati ayahandanya walau apa pun yang terjadi. Darah yang mengalir di dalam nadinya adalah darah dari penguasa tanah barat_—_darah Sesshoumaru. Itu adalah sebuah ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka berdua, kenyataan yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Meski ayahandanya tidak penah bersikap lembut terhadapanya, meski bagi ayahandanya, dirinya hanyalah alat, meski ayahandanya tidak pernah bertanya sedikit pun akan kabarnya semenjak dia hidup di istana tanah selatan, pandangannya terhadap beliau tidak akan pernah berubah, dia tetap sangat menghormati dan mengaguminya.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Shura ingin pulang ke istana barat sebenarnya hanyalah lukisan yang dilihatnya di sisi timur istana tanah barat. Dia ingin sekali melihat lukisan itu lagi, melihat senyum musim semi yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihat dan selalu diingatnya. Perasaan itu telah menumpuk dalam hatinya, perasaan yang akhirnya disadarinya merupakan kerinduan. Hanya _obi_ gadis itu yang dimilikinyalah yang bisa menahan dirinya untuk berlari pulang ke istana tanah barat, walau pewaris tanah barat itu juga sudah mulai ragu, berapa lama _obi_ itu bisa menahannya jika perasaan ini terus menumpuk?

"Shura_-sama_, Akihiko_-sama_ meminta anda untuk menemuinya di ruangannya." Ujar Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu kamar Shura sambil menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

Mendengar itu, Shura hanya bisa menutup matanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Akihiko darinya sekarang. Mengajaknya berburu? Bermain catur? Atau mendengar musik _shamisen_ sambil meminum teh? Namun, karena, dia juga tidak memiliki kerjaan, tanpa berpikir banyak lagi, pewaris tanah barat itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju tempat dimana Akihiko telah menunggu.

Yang dilihat Shura saat pertama kali dia memasuki ruangan penguasa tanah selatan adalah penguasa itu sendiri serta seekor _yokai_ katak kecil yang memegang sebuah tongkat berkepala seorang kakek dan wanita manusia_—_Jaken.

"Shura-_sama_!" teriak Jaken keras sambil berlari mendekati Shura.

Shura hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, ada kekesalan yang timbul dalam hatinya saat melihat Jaken, walau wajahnya tetap saja tanpa ekspresi, sebab tidak pernah telintas sedikit pun dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan melihat _youkai_ cerewet dan pengecut ini di sini.

"Shura-_sama_, anda semakin mirip saja dengan Sesshoumaru_-sama_. Hamba bangga sekali!" ujar Jaken sambil menatap lekat-lekat Shura yang ada di depannya sambil menangis.

Wajah Shura tetap tidak berekspresi, Namun, saat pewaris tanah barat itu mendengar nama ayahandanya disebutkan, ada kegembiraaan yang memenuhi hatinya. Jaken adalah bawahan ayahandanya yang paling setia, meski tidak berguna, Shura tahu, ayahandanya mempercayai _youkai_ kecil ini. Dan kini dia ada disini, tujuannya pasti hanya satu, "Apakah Ayahanda mengirimu untuk menjemputku pulang?" tanya Shura pelan.

Mendengar pertannyaan Shura, Jaken segera menggeleng kepalanya. "Bukan, Shura_-sama._ Shesshoumaru_-sama_ mengirim hamba kemari untuk mengantarkan sebuah surat untuk Akihiko_-sama_."

Mendengar jawaban Jaken, kegembiraan yang ada dalam hati Shura langsung menghilang dan digantikan dengan kekecewaan. Ayahandanya bukan memintanya pulang, kedatangan Jaken hanyalah untuk keperluan politik semata, bukan untuk dirinya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi, Shura langsung membalikkan dirinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Shura-sama! Mau ke mana anda? Tunggu!" teriak Jaken panik begitu melihat tuan mudanya berjalan keluar. Dia ingin mengejarnya, namun suara Akihiko menghentikannya.

"Katak kecil," panggil Akihiko sambil menatap Jaken. "Apa yang ingin disampaikan anjing arogan itu padaku?"

"Namaku, Jaken. Dan beraninya kau memanggil Sesshoumaru_-sama_ seperti itu!" balas Jaken penuh kemarahan. Namun saat dia melihat kedua mata biru langit Akihiko yang menatapnya dengan tajam, dia langsung terdiam, ada ketakutan dalam hatinya.

"I-ini.. Sesshoumaru-sama meminta hamba menyerahkan ini pada anda.." ujar Jaken terbata-bata sambil mengeluarkan sehelai surat dari dalam bajunya.

Akihiko mengambil surat itu dan segera membukanya. Sedetik kemudian penguasa tanah selatan itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia membaca surat itu, sedangkan Jaken hanya bisa diam membisu melihatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tertulis, tapi apa pun itu, pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang memiliki lucu, sebab Sesshoumaru-_sama_ tidak akan mungkin menulis sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang tertawa. Terlebih lagi, suara tawa ini sangat salah, suara tawa in terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"Sampaikan pada anjing itu, katak kecil," Ujar Akihiko tiba-tiba sambil menatap Jaken tajam. Mata biru langitnya telah brubah jadi merah darah karena amarah. "Aku tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan perang antara barat dan utara."

Jaken hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan membungkukkan kepalanya. "H-hamba mengerti, hamba akan menyampaikannya."

"Bagus. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku!" perintah Akihiko kemudian.

Jaken tidak mengucapkan apa pun lagi, dengan cepat dia segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Akihiko sendirian karena takut, sebab jika dia tetap di sana, nyawanya pasti akan melayang.

Sepeninggalan Jaken, Akihiko langsung meremas surat yang ada ditangannya. Kemarahan memenuhi hatinya. _"Beraninya Anjing itu!"_ batinnya dalam hati.

Surat yang ada ditangannya hanya berisi satu kalimat, yakni.

_Jika kau membantu utara, Sesshoumaru ini akan menghancurkan selatan setelah utara hancur._

_Sesshoumaru._

Akihiko sudah lama mengetahui akan utara yang berusaha menyerang barat. Walau dia selalu merasa betapa bodohnya penguasa tanah utara, Takeru yang selalu beranggapan dia mampu menaklukkan barat. Utara tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan barat. Meski agak menjengkelkan, Akihiko mengakui, di jepang ini, baratlah yang paling kuat. Jumlah prajurit, kekuatan dan juga pendukung barat sama sekali tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan pihak mana pun.

Memang Takeru, sang penguasa tanah utara telah mengutusakan bawahannya ke istana tanah selatan untuk meminta bantuan. Takeru tidak dapat meminta bantuan timur, sebab Akiko, putri penguasa tanah timur merupakan selir dari Sesshoumaru, satu-satunya yang dapat diminta bantuan hanyalah selatan. Dan secara pribadi, Akihiko tidak pernah mempedulikan itu. Perang antara barat dan utara sama sekali bukan perangnya.

Yang membuatnya sang penguasa tanah selatan ini marah sebenarnya hanyalah satu. Apakah anjing itu sudah lupa bahwa anaknya ada di selatan? Apakah dia sudah lupa semenjak musim semi lalu, Shura telah tinggal di istana tanah selatan? Menghancurkan selatan? Begitu arogan. Tidak takutkah anjing itu, jika dia marah dan menggunakan Shura sebagai sandera? Tidak pernah sekali pun anjing itu menanyai keadaan Shura selama berada di sini. Dia yakin, berita akan dia yang menginginkan Shura menjadi penerusnya pasti sudah sampai pada telinga anjing itu, dan meneliti siapa Shura sebenarnya, Sesshoumaru pasti tahu bahwa ada kebenaran di dalam berita itu. Karena itu, mengapa Sesshoumaru tidak melakukan apapun? Mengapa dia tetap berdiam diri? Alat? Penerus? Memang itu sajahkah arti Shura bagi Sesshoumaru? Begitu besarkah rasa bencinya pada anak kandungnya itu?

Sembilan tahun-tidak! Bahkan belum genap sembilan tahun.

Waktu yang sangat singkat bagi _youkai_ yang memiliki batasan hidup yang lama, dan anjing itu telah melupakan dia. Anjing itu benar-benar telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, makhluk tidak berperasaan dan dingin. Telahkah anjing itu melupakan dia? Itu sajakah artinya dia bagi anjing itu?

**.xOxOx.**

Shura duduk di bawah batang pohon sakura yang telah tak berdaun dalam taman isatana tanah selatan. Mata emasnya terus menatap _obi_ merah mudah yang ada di tangan kanannya, kekecewaan memenuhi hatinya, walau dia menolak untuk memperlihatkannya. Dia masih belum bisa pulang, ayahandanya masih belum mengijinkannya pulang, dia masih belum dapat melihat senyum musim semi yang dicintainya itu.

"Shura_-sama_!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Tanpa melihat pun, Shura tahu pemilik suara itu adalah Jaken, pengikut setia ayahandanya. Dia tidak memiliki suasana hati untuk meladeninya, karena itu, pewaris tanah barat itu tetap diam membisu ditempatnya.

"Shura-_sama_, ham_—_ " Ujar Jaken. Namun ucapannya langsung terhenti saat dia melihat _obi_ berwarna merah muda yang ada di tangan kanan Shura. Matanya terbelalak. "Shura-_sama_! Dari mana anda dapatkan _obi_ itu?!" tanya Jaken panik.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Shura kalem walau ada keheranan dalam dirinya melihat kepanikkan Jaken. Jaken tidak mungkin tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan _obi_ ini, kan?

"Shura_-sama_.." Ujar Jaken lagi dengan pelan, wajahnya memucat. "S-shura-_sama_.. Apakah anda menyusup ke dalam paviliun merah di sisi timur istana tanah barat?"

Shura sangat terejut mendnegar pertanyaan Jaken, namun dia tetap bersikap tenang, dan dia menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaken dengan sejujurnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Jaken? _Obi_ ini milikku."

Mendengar jawaban Shura, Jaken segera berteriak. "Anda bohong, Shura_-sama_. _Obi_ itu milik wanita! _Obi_ itu tidak mungkin milik anda!"

"_Obi_ ini milik Ibundaku!" teriak Shura penuh kemarahan. Dia tidak suka dengan nada bicara Jaken padanya, sebab bagaimana pun juga, statusnya lebih tinggi dari youai kecil di depannya. Dan meski dia tahu dia yang salah di sini, dia tidak akan mengakuinya. Dia akan mempertahankan _obi_ di tangannya sampai akhir.

Jaken langsung terdiam, matanya kembali terbelalak seakan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"_Obi_ ini milik ibundaku, Akiko, putri penguasa tanah timur, Jaken. Apa maksudmu aku berbohong?" Lanjut Shura membohongi Jaken lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Shura, kemarahan memenuhi hati Jaken. "Tidak!" teriaknya keras. "_Obi_ itu tidak mungkin milik Rubah betina itu! _Obi_ itu milik Rin! _Obi_ itu adalah hadiah dari Sesshomaru-_sama_ untuk Rin!"

Dunia Shura bagaikan saat terhenti saat dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaken. Mata emasnya langsung terbelalak, hatinya berdebar dengan sangat cepat tanpa diketahui sebabnya.

"Aku yang pergi mencari Onimura, _youkai_ laba-laba sang pemintal benang untuk membuat _kimono_ bererta _obi_ itu atas perintah Sesshoumaru_-sama_! Aku yang mengantar _obi_ itu pada Rin! Aku tidak mungkin salah! _Obi_ itu hanya ada satu di dunia, jadi itu tidak mungkin milik Rubah betina itu!"

Shura hanya diam membisu. Jantungnya bagaikan berhenti berdetak lagi saat dia mendengar nama itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Jaken.

"Kupikir Sesshoumaru-_sama_ yang mengambil _obi_ itu dari kamar Rin. Tapi, ternyata kaulah yang mengambilnya, Shura-_sama_!"

"K-kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Shura pelan, mulutnya terasa sangat kering dan membuatnya mengalami kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Tentu saja. Akulah yang membersihkan kamar itu setiap bulan. Kau pikir siapa aku?! Yang boleh memasuki kamar Rin hanya aku seorang saja!" jawab Jaken penuh kebanggan sambil memukul dadanya dengan tangannya.

_Rin._

_Rin._

_Rin. _

Nama itu terus berputar dalam kepala Shura. Itukah nama gadis dalam lukisan itu? Rin? Ayahandanya mengenalnya? Ayahandanya yang terkenal sangat membenci manusia mengenal dia? Dan tidak hanya itu, Ayahandanya secara langung meminta Jaken mencari Onimura untuk membuat _kimono_ serta _obi_ yang ada ditangannya sekarang untuk gadis itu? Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Ayahndanya?

"R-rin…" ujar Shura pelan seakan nama itu begitu sulit diucapkan. "Siaapa dia? Siapa Rin itu, Jaken?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Shura, Jaken langsung diam membisu. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya menutup mulutnya karena menyadari kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan. Ketakutan memenuhi hatinya, apa yang telah dia lakukan? Apa yang telah dia katakana pada Shura?

"T-Tidak… hamba tidak mengatakan apa pun." Jawab Jaken gugup.

Shura tahu Jaken berbohong. Pewaris tanah barat itu berjalan mendekati _youkai_ kecil di depannya, menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kesempatan untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya hilang begitu saja. "Jaken! Jawab pertanyaanku, siapa Rin itu?" perintah Shura dingin.

Jaken hanya bisa diam membisu, melihat Shura sekarang, dia bagaikan melihat Sesshoumaru. "H-hamba tidak tahu maksud anda, Shura-_sama_.. Aku tida_—_ " jawab Jaken kemudian, namun ucapannya itu segera terhenti karena Shura telah mencengkeram lehernya dan mengangkat badan kecil itu dari atas tanah dia berpijak.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa Rin itu sebenarnya?!" teriak Shura penuh kemarahan, mata emasnya kini telah berubah jadi merah darah.

Jaken tetap diam membisu. Dia takut melihat Shura yang ada di depannya. Namun, dia tetap diam membisu, sebab dia tidak akan mungkin menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Rin itu pada pewaris tanah barat di depannya. Dia memang pengecut, hanya saja untuk hal ini, meski dia akan mati, dia tetap akan mengrahasiakannya.

Melihat jaken yang tetap tidak menjawab, kemarahan dalam diri Shura semakin memuncak. Dia memperkuat cengkeraman leher Jaken. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Jaken… Siapa Rin itu?"

Jaken segera menutup matanya, dia tidak berani melihat mata merah darah Shura. Dia tahu, ajalnya pasti telah tiba, dia pasti akan mati di tangan pewaris tanah barat ini sekarang. Namun, tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Lepaskanlah katak kecil itu, Shura."

Shura tidak melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Dia tahu siapa itu, dia sudah bisa mencium baud dan merasakan kehadirannya sejak tadi, penguasa tanah selatan, pemilik istana ini, Akihiko.

"Lepaskan dia, Shura." Perintah Akihiko lagi.

Dengan pelan Shura akhirnya melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan menjatuhkan Jaken ke atas tanah. Jaken langsung terbatuk-batuk dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah darah pewaris tanah barat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Jaken? Siapa Rin?" tanya Shura lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jaken langsung menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, menolak untuk menatap mata mearah darah itu dan tetap diam membisu. Melihat itu, Shura tahu, Jaken tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya tidak peduli berapa kali dia bertanya. _Youkai_ kecil itu akan menjaga rahasia jati diri gadis dalam lukisan itu meski nyawanyalah bayarannya. Warna merah darahnya kembali menjadi emas, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pewaris tanah barat itu langsung membalikkan diri, berjalan untuk meninggalkan taman istana tanah selatan.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi, Shura?" tanya Akihiko kalem.

"Pulang," Jawab Shura tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun pada Akihiko. "Aku akan pulang ke istana tanah barat. Aku akan bertanya langsung pada Ayahanda."

Mata jaken terbelalak mendnegar jawaban Shura, dia langsung bangkit dan menarik kaki pewaris tanah barat itu. "Jangan, Shura_-sama_! Jangan bertanya siapa Rin itu sesungguhnya pads Sesshoumaru_-sama_! Hamba mohon, jangan bertanya padanya!" pinta Jaken penuh ketakutan.

Shura tidak mempedulikan permintaan Jaken, dia terus berjalan menjauh tidak mempedulikan Jaken yang ada di kakinya. Dia tidak mengalami kesulitan sedikit pun untuk bergerak, Jaken tidak akan mungkin menghentikannya untuk mencari kebenaran akan siapa sebenarnya Rin itu.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini, Shura." Ujar Akihiko tiba-tiba.

Langkah kaki Shura langsung terhenti saat dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan Akihiko. Dengan pelan dan penuh kebingungan, dia membalikkan wajahnya menatap penguasa tanah selatan sekaligus gurunya itu.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu?" tanya Akihiko lagi sambil menatap Shura dengan tajam. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan istanaku, Shura."

Kemarahan memenuhi hati Shura. Dia mengangkat bibirnya dan memperlihatkan seringai giginya yang tajam penuh amarah, matanya kembali berubah warna jadi merah darah. Apa maksud Akihiko? Tidak mengijinkannya meninggalkan istana selatan? Apa haknya menahan dirinya di tempat ini?

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan aku, Akihiko-sama!" teriak Shura.

Ekspresi wajah Akihiko tetap tidak berubah saat melihat kemarahn Shura, tetap tenang. "Aku tidak memerlukan hak untuk menghentikanmu."

Shura tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Akihiko, dia kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Namun, baru selangkah dia melangkah, sebilah pedang telah menempel di lehernya.

"Kubilang kau tidak boleh meninggalkan istanaku, Shura." Ujar Akihiko yang memengang pedang itu dengan dingin. Ada nada memerintah dalam ucapannya itu.

Jaken yang melihat apa yang terjadi hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan. Mata _youkai_nya sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap gerakan peguasa tanah selatan yang cepat itu. Namun, Shura tidak peduli, dia segera menepis pedang yang ada di lehernya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Minggir kau!" teriak Shura penuh kemarahan, mata merah darahnya langsung menatap tajam mata biru langit Akihiko.

"Kalahkan aku dulu jika kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke barat."

Mata Shur terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Akihiko. Namun, sejenak kemudian, kemarahan kembali mengambil alih pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu apa dan mengapa Akihiko tidak mengijinkannya pulang, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin bertanya pada Ayahndanya sekarang, mengenai siapa Rin itu, mengenai apa hubunganya dengan Ayahandanya, mengenai apa hubungan Rin dengan dirinya.

"Jika itu maumu, kuterima tantanganmu." Balas Shura penuh kemarahan dan tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kuat hingga mengangkat rambut perak panjang pewaris tanah barat itu ke atas. Asap berwarna merah pekat tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi sosoknya.

Jaken langsung melepaskan tangannya yang memegang kaki Shura dan berlari menjauh. Dia tahu, Shura akan kembali ke sosok asli _youkai_nya untuk meghadapi Akihiko, dan dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertarungan yang bisa saja mencabut nyawanya.

Saat asap merah itu menghilang, sosok Shura telah digantikan dengan seekor anjing putih besar dengan mata merah seperti darah. Ukurannya sekitar sepuluh meter dengan dua garis di pipi serta tanda bulan sabit di dahinya. Dia menggeram penuh kemarahan menatap Akihiko yang ada di depannya, air liurnya yang beracun mengalir menurun ke bawah dan kukunya yang tajam serta runcing telah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

Akihiko hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya menatap sosok asli Shura_—_seekor anjing putih besar. Melihat sosok ini, dia hanya dapat kembali berpikir, Shura benar-benar merupakan anak Sesshoumaru, sebab sosok aslinya benar-benar mirip sekali, tidak ada bedanya. Kemiripan yang sangat luar biasa, dan oleh sebab itulah dia tidak boleh membiarkan Shura pulang ke istana barat untuk menemui Sesshoumaru lagi. Jika Shura pulang ke istana barat, dia pasti akan tumbuh besar seperti Sesshoumaru yang kejam, dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Akihiko tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, sebab pewaris tanah selatan ini mengakui bahwa dia benar-benar menyayangi _inuyoukai_ di depannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar menyayanginya meski pun setengah darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya adalah darah anjng itu.

"Kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke istana tanah barat, Shura." Ujar Akihiko pelan dan sedetik kemudian, angin kembali bertiup mengelilingi badannya begitu juga dengan asap berwarna biru. Saat asap itu menghilang, sosoknya telah berubah menjadi seekor serigala putih besar. Ukurannya yang tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari pada Shura. Giginya sangat besar, runcing dan tajam, begitu juga dengan kuku kakinya.

Sosok asli penguasa tanah selatan tersebut pasti dapat membuat takut makhluk apapun yang melihatnya ketakutan. Namun, Shura tidak memperlihatkan ketakutan sedikit pun. Mata merah darahnya hanya memperlihakan kemarahan dan tekad untuk mengalahkan _youkai_ di depannya. Dengan gerakan yang cepart tanpa ragu, pewaris tanah barat itu meloncat sambil membuka mulutnya untuk menikam leher Akihiko.

Akihiko yang melihat Shura menyerangnya pun membuka mulut besarnya tanpa untuk balas menyerang. Dia tidak akan segan-segan dalam menghadapi Shura sekarang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Shura pulang ke barat lagi, dia tidak akan membiarkan Shura menjadi seperti Sesshoumaru.

Demi Shura dia akan melakukan itu.

Demi Rin.

* * *

**Author note's** **:** Akhirnya! Maaf untuk update yang agak lama, soal banyak halangan akhir2 ini -_-". Nah! Bagaimana menurut pembaca perkembangan fic ini? hehehe, Shura sudah tahu nama gadis manusia dalam luksan itu, walau ya… dia masih belum tahu siapa dia sebenarnya -_-", tapi, jawaban yang dicarinya akan segera terjawab di beberapa chapter ke depan kok^^

Lalu, aku sebenarnya mengelami kesulitan dalam menggunakan kata dalam fic ini. AKu benar-benar bingung dalam menggunakan kata 'seseorang' dalam fic ini. Merea semuakan _youkai, _jadi kayaknya penggunaan kata seseorang terdengar sangat salah. Tapi… kalau tidak pake seseorang, lantas pakai apa? Seekor? Ugh.. semakin salah -_-", adakah yang bisa membantuku? (**Ps.**Maaf kalau pertanyaanku aneh, soal aku bingung sekali T_T )

**Moku-chan :** Kayaknya iya nih, fic ini mungkin akan lebih dari 20 chapter -_-", soal masih banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan lewat fic ini ^^, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^

**Izuki Kamizuki :** hehehe iya, dia memang banyak pengemarnya^^, dan mengenai Shura, jangan khawatir, dia akan mengetahui kebenarannya tidak lama lagi kok ^^ dan Thx untuk Supportnya^^

**Neerval-Li :** makin panjang ya chapter ini -_-" penyakitku akan kambuh, percaya la -_-" hahaha terlambat, aku sudah jatuh sakit nih T_T, flu, panas dingin dan mimisan ( walau sudah sembuh sih, hanya sehari saja kok, jadi gak perlu khawatir.. hahahahaha teman gw bilang antibody-ku keren banget hahahahaha ) Ya. Aku suka sekali lo dengan Akihiko di sini, walau mungkin bakal ada yang akan merasa dia menyebalin di beberapa chapter ke depannya ( hahaha ), dan mengenai Shura.. tenang saja, dia akan mengetahui kebenarannya gak lama lagi kok^^ Ya! Semangat!

**Mirror-7 :** hehehe terima kasih sudah meriview, semogga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^, mengenai siapa Akiko sebenarnya, akan kujelaskan nanti^^ dan mengenai apa yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru di barat… hehehe nantikan saja^^ walau ya… di beberapa chapter ke depannya lagi sih -_-" Ya! Arigatou!^^

**Ethel-star :** hahahaha benar, aku berkhianat karang sebab aku lagi jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan SxR di inuyasha ini ^^, hehehe siapa Rin itu, kau tahu, aku tahu, semua tahu kok ^^ ( hahahaha ) tenang saja, di kedepannya, cerita ini akan terpusat pada SxR kok^^ Lalu, nama yang benar Tsubasa, aku ada kesalahan menulis ( maaf dan terima kasih sudah memberitahuku ^^ ) Mengenai Rin… Ya, abaikan saja deh, aku gak da mood nulis kalau tokoh utama cewnya gak cakep ( teliti fic karanganku selama ini hahahaha ) lukisannya? Ugh… Aku akan mencoba menggambarnya dan menjadikannya sebagai pp fic ini deh, ntarnya hahahaha walau aku sebenarnya punya satu gambar yang sangat menginspirasi fic ini^^. Berapa panjang? ugh… Jangan tanya aku… Aku gak tahu lagi, yang penting, panjang…. T_T

**Razux. **


	11. Chapter 10 : The Red Ribbon

_Chapter X : The Red Ribbon_

Dengan pelan Shura membuka kedua matanya. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang ada di istana tanah selatan, dan dia sedang berbaring di atas _futon_nya. Pewaris tanah barat itu berusaha untuk bangkit, namun seketika juga, rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, seakan memaksanya untuk tetap berbaring di atas _futon_ dibawahnya.

"Shura-_sama_! Pelan-pelan! Luka anda akan terbuka lagi jika anda terus bergerak." Ujar seorang wanita tiba-tiba sambil membantu Shura bangkit ke posisi duduk.

Shura menatap pemilik suara itu dan dia menemukan Tsubasa, selir kesayangan Akihiko menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Melihat wajah khawatir itu, rentetan kejadian akan apa yang terjadi sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya kembali ke dalam kepalanya. Dia segera menurunkan mata emasnya menatap seluruh badannya. Bekas cakaran kuku tajam, lebam serta perban yang menutup luka di sekujur badan dan kakinya….

Dia telah kalah.

Pintu _shoji_ kamar Shura tiba-tiba terbuka, dan suara teriakan Jaken langsung terdengar dengan jelas. "Shura-_sama_! Akhirnya anda sadar juga!"

Shura tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jaken yang telah berlari ke arahnya. Dia hanya diam membisu dan menutup matanya. Dia kalah. Dia telah kalah.

"Shura_-sama_, apakah ada yang sakit? Anda tidak apa-apa, kan? Apakah anda memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Jaken terus saat dia telah berada di samping Shura. Matanya menatap tuan mudanya ini dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Shura sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaken dan Tsubasa tiba-tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Jaken.

"Anda tidak menyadarkan diri selama seminggu, Shura-_sama_." Jawab Jaken cepat.

Shura tertegun mendengar jawaban itu. Seminggu? Selama itukah dia tidak menyadarkan dirinya? Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, kesal dan marah. Betapa lemahnya dia. Dia lemah, dia terlalu lemah, karena itulah dia tidak bisa kembali ke barat.

Pintu _shoji_ kamar Shura kembali terbuka, dan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sedikitpun, dia tahu siapa yang masuk dari bau dan juga auranya, pemilik istana ini, orang yang mengalahkannya, Akihiko.

Dengan pelan dan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Akihiko berjalan mendekati Shura. Tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah kata pun hingga suasana kamar menjadi hening. Penguasa tanah selatan itu hanya menatap pewaris tanah barat itu dalam diam saat dia tiba di sampingnya. Sejenak kemudian, Shura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Akihiko dengan tajam, ada kebencian dalam matanya sekarang.

"Lupakan barat. Selatanlah rumahmu mulai sekarang." Perintah Akihiko, tidak ada senyum dan juga ekspresi kebosanan di wajah sekarang, yang ada hanyalah keseriusan.

"Rumahku bukan selatan. Rumahku adalah barat." Balas Shura tajam.

"Kau bukanlah lagi pewaris tanah barat, Shura. Mulai hari ini, kau adalah pewaris tanah selatan, putraku." Balas Akihiko lagi dengan suaranya yang tetap tenang.

Kemarahan memenuhi hati Shura. "Aku bukan putramu! Aku adalah putra Sesshoumaru, sang penguasa tanah ba_—_"

"Dia telah membuangmu!" potong Akihiko.

Shura langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akihiko. Mata emasnya meyipit, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud penguasa tanah selatan itu sekarang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Anjing itu telah membuangmu." Ulang Akihiko lagi sambil menatap lurus Shura.

"Bohong!" teriak Shura penuh kemarahan.

"Aku tidak bohong padamu! Ini buktinya!" balas Akihiko sambil melemparkan sehelai surat pada Shura.

Shura segera mengambil dan membuka surat itu. Dia tahu surat yang ada ditanganntnya sekarang memang surat dari ayahandanya, sebab dia mengenal dengan baik tulisan yang rapi dan teratur itu, terlebih lagi, dia masih bisa mencium bau Ayahndanya yang masih tertinggal. Hanya ada satu kalimat dalam surat itu.

_Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau._

_Sesshoumaru._

"Aku memintanya memberikanmu padaku, dan itulah jawabannya."

Shura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sebab dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Suara Akihiko terasa sangat jauh, bagaikan sebuah mimpi, bukan kenyataan.

"Shura_-sama._.." Panggil Jaken pelan. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat keadaan tuan mudanya sekarang, sebab dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Akihiko benar. Dia melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang mengantar surat itu benar-benar merupakan salah satu penghuni istana tanah barat. Dia sangat terkejut, benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui apa yang tertulis. Sesshoumaru-_sama_ berniat melepaskan Shura? Membiarka Shura menjadi penerus Akihiko, rivalnya? Tidak! Jaken tidak mempercayai itu! "Dia berbohong Shura-_sama_! Sesshoumaru-_sama_ tidak mungkin membuang anda!" teriak Jaken tiba-tiba sekuat tenaganya.

Shura tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jaken dalam diam.

"Anda adalah satu-satunya anaknya! Pewarisnya! Beliau tidak mungkin membuang anda!" Lanjut Jaken lagi berusaha keras menyakinkan Shura.

Tsubasa yang juga ada di sana tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam membisu melihat apa yang terjadi dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Dia tidak menginginkanmu, Shura." Ujar Akihiko lagi tiba-tiba. "Sejak awal, dia tidak pernah menginginkanmu..."

Ucapan Akihiko kembali membuat Shura mengangkat wajahnya menatap penguasa tanah selatan itu. Dia ingin sekali mengeluarkan suara untuk membantah apa yang dikatakannya, namun, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menemukan suaranya, kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering.

"Akihiko-_sama_, hamba mohon, hentikan pembicaraan ini. Hamba mohon.." Pinta Tsubasa tiba-tiba. Dia tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan ini lagi. Meski sangat kuat, pintar dan dewasa, Shura tetaplah seorang anak kecil. Dia tidak mungkin dapat menghadapi kenyataan ini dengan santai.

Namun, Akihiko tidak mempedulikan permintaan Tsubasa, sebab dia memang sudah memutuskan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak membiarkan Shura kembali ke barat lagi. "Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, dia membencimu, Shura... Anjing itu membenci_—_"

"Keluar.." Ujar Shura tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Akihiko sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Shura-_sama.."_ Panggil Tsubasa dan Jaken pelan, kekhawatiran memenuhi hati mereka melihat sikap _inuyouka_i kecil di depan mereka

"Keluar dari sini!" Teriak Shura ltiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke atas menatap mereka semua. Mata emasnya telah berubah menjadi merah darah karena marah. Dia tidak ingin mendengar lagi, dia tidak mau mengetahui apapun lagi, dia ingin sendiri!

Akihiko, Jaken dan Tsubasa terdiam saat mendnegar teriakan penuh kemarahan Shura. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang, mereka sudah tahu betapa marah dan sedihnya dia. Mata merahnya itu berisikan kemarahan, namun juga tidak dapat dipungkiri, ada kesedihan.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik kataku barusan.." Ujar Akihiko tiba-tiba dan berjalan menjauh. Dia tahu, Shura pasti tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar, tidak peduli bagaiman dia berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Tujuan kedatangannya menemui _Inuyoukai _kecil itu sudah tercapai, meski hal ini akan membuat Shura membencinya, dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan mengulangi lagi kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan dulu.

Melihat Akihiko berjalan keluar, Tsubasa segera berdiri dan mengejarnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Akihiko bersikap seperti ini tiba-tiba. Tidak hanya melukai Shura, dia kini bahkan ingin merebutnya dari Seshoumaru. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

"Shura -_sama._." Panggil Jaken pelan penuh kekhawatiran sambil menatap tuan mudanya.

"Keluar Jaken. Tinggalkan aku sendiri.." Perintah Shura lagi.

Jaken ingin menolak, namun, akhirnya dia menuruti perintah itu, sebab dia tahu, Shura tidak akan mungkin mengubah keputusannya. Dengan pelan, Youkai katak itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Sepeninggalan mereka semua, saat dia tinggal sendirian dalam kamarnya, Shura membaringkan badannya kembali ke atas futon, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyusuri rambutnya dan menutup matanya.

_"Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, dia membencimu,Shura."_

Ucapan Akihiko itu terlintas dalam kepala Shura. Tidak peduli betapa kerasnya dia berusaha melupakannya, ucapan itu terus tergiang dalam kepalanya.

Youkai_ adalah makhluk paling _superior_ di dunia. Tidak ada gunanya berperasaan. Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu musnah. _Youkai_ adalah makhluk yang bisa hidup sendirian._

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam kepalanya. Youkai adalah makhluk tanpa perasaan. Dia dan Ayahndanya adalah youkai, makhluk tanpa perasaan, karena itu, dia tidak memerlukan perasaan. Dia tidak memerlukan cinta. Bukankah sejak awal dia sudah tahu, bagi ayahandanya dia tidak lebih dari alat. Sejak awal, bagi ayahandanya keberadaannya pasti tidaklah begitu penting.

Namun...

Kenapa? Kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit? Kenapa saat mendengar ayahandanya tidak mencintainya, saat mendengar ayahandanya telah membuangnya, dia merasakan kesakitan ini? Rasa sakit yang sangat menyesakkan, bagaikan ada yang meremas hatinya dengan begitu kuat. Dia tidak mengharapkan cinta ayahandanya, dia tidak mengharapkannya! Jadi kenapa dia merasakan rasa sakit ini? Mengapa?

**.xOxOx.**

"Akihiko-_sama!_ Tunggu!" panggil Tsubasa berusaha menghentikan Akihiko yang berjalan di depannya. Namun, Akihiko tidak berhenti dia tetap berjalan.

"Akihiko-sama! Berhenti!" teriak Tsubasa keras tiba-tiba.

Suara teriakkan Tsubasa yang sangat keras memanggilnya berhasil membuat Akihiko berhenti. Dia membalikkan wajahnya menatap selirnya itu. Tsubasa tidak pernah berteriak padanya, Tsubasa selalu menjaga suaranya tetap rendah saat berbicara padanya, namun sekarang dia berteriak padanya. Mata biru langit Akihiko bertemu mata merah Tsubasa, dan yang dapat dilihatnya dari mata merah itu hanyalah dua, kebingungan dan kesedihan.

"Mengapa anda melakukan ini? Kenapa anda mengatakan hal itu pada, Shura-_sama_?" tanya Tsubasa pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi seperti anjing itu." Jawab Akihiko tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dan langsung membuat Tsubasa terdiam. "Dia terlalu mirip dengan anjing itu. Aku tidak ingin dia tumbuh menjadi anjing itu yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan."

"Akihiko-sama…" panggil Tsubasa pelan.

"Shura sudah tahu akan Rin. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan akan siapa Rin sebenarnya pada anjing itu," potong Akihiko pelan. Mata Tsubasa langsung terbelalak karena terkejut, tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya. "Dan aku tidak mengijinkan itu terjadi…."

Tsubasa hanya diam membisu tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

"Dia mencintainya, Tsubasa. Jauh dalam hatinya, Shura mencintai Rin meski dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Obi rin yang selalu digenggam dan dilihatnya setiap hari adalah buktinya," lanjut Akihiko dan terdiam sejenak. "Anjing itu pasti akan memberitahu segalanya pada Shura. Kenyataan sesungguhnya. Anjing itu tidak pernah menginginkan Shura sejak awa-"

"Siapa yang mengatakan Sesshoumaru-_sama _tidak pernah menginginkan Shura-_sama_!" potong Jaken tiba-tiba dan membuat Akihiko serta Tsubasa menolehkan wajah menatapnya yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Kau tahu siapa Shura-_sama_ sebenarnya, kan? Beraninya kau mengatakan Sesshoumaru-_sama_ tidak menginginkan Shura-_sama!_ Tidak mencintainya?!" lanjut Jaken lagi sambil menatap Akihiko dengan tajam penuh kemarahan. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikit pun dirasakannya sekarang, kemarahan telah membuatnya lupa bahwa yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang adalah _youkai_ penguasa tanah selatan..

Akihiko membalas tatapan mata Jaken. "Justru karena aku tahu siapa Shura sebenarnya, aku yakin anjing itu membencinya.."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

" Sebab dia mati karenanya_—_Rin mati karena Shura…"

**.xOxOx.**

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak kejaidan itu. Berita telah menyebal ke mana-mana, mengenai Shura yang kini menjadi pewaris tanah selatan dan juga Sesshoumaru yang telah membuangnya. Tidak seorang pun penghuni istana selatan yang mengatakan sepatah kata pun akan hal itu, sebab jauh dalam hati mereka, mereka sudah bisa menduganya.

Luka disekujur badan Shura sudah mulai sembuh, namun, dia tetap tidak mengijinkan siapa pun memasuki kamarnya. Dia ingin sendiri, dan hal itu membuat Jaken serta Tsubasa sangat khawatir.

"Shura-_sama_.." panggil Tsubasa dari luar kamar Shura, "Bolehkah hamba masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shura-_sama_! Hamba mohon, biarkanlah hamba masuk!"pinta Jaken yang juga ada di luar.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Shura-_sama_! Hamba mohon!" panggil Jaken lagi sambil berlutut dan menangis memohon.

Melihat hal itu, Tsubasa menarik napasnya. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Namun, tiba-tiba saja suara Shura yang berada dari balik pintu Shoji kamarnya terdengar. "Masuklah kalian berdua."

Jaken langsung tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Shura itu. " Terima kasih, Shura-_sama_!" balasnya gembira sambil membuka pintu kamar Shura, sedangkan Tsubasa hanya bisa bernapas lega karena Shura akhirnya bersedia menemui mereka.

Saat Jaken dan Tsubasa melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, mereka melihat Shura sedang berdiri menatap langit musim dingin dari jendela kamar yang terbuka. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi seperti biasa.

"Sampaikan pada Akihiko-_sama_… Aku tidak akan menjadi anaknya." Ujar Shura tiba-tiba tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun pada Jaken dan Tsubasa.

"Shura-_sama_.," panggil Tsubasa pelan, sedangkan Jaken segera berteriak penuh semangat. "Kau dengar itu, wanita! Shura-_sama_ tidak akan menjadi anak dari serigala itu."

"Meski Ayahanda membuangku, tidak menginginkanku, dan membenciku… Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Shura dari selatan. Selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi Shura dari barat." Lanjut Shura tanpa mempedulikan Jaken.

Tsubasa hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun, saat melihat mata Shura, dia akhinya mengangguk kepalanya menandakan dia mengerti. Mata yang menatapnya tidak akan berubah, Itu adalah mata tanpa keraguan akan suatu keputusan_—_tatapan mata yang sama dengan tatapan mata seorang gadis manusia yang dulu pernah dilihatnya.

"Lalu Jaken.. " panggil Shura sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaken.

"Iya, Shura-_sama_." Balas Jaken gembira.

"Mana _obi_-ku? Mana_ obi_ Rin milikku?"

Jaken langsung mematung mendengar pertanyaan Shura, senyum di wajahnya menghilang. "H-hamba tidak tahu..," jawab Jaken terbata-bata. "Hamba tidak mengambilnya. Akihiko.. Serigala itu yang mengambilnya."

Shura langsung diam membisu medengar jawaban Jaken dan mengepalkan tangannnya. Mata emasnya berubah menjadi merah karena kemarahan. _Obi_ itu ada pada Akihiko. _Obi_ Rin ada pada Akihiko. Dan menilai apa yang terjadi, Shura tahu, Akihiko tidak mungkin mengembalikan _obi_ itu padanya lagi. Dia telah kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya sekarang karena dia terlalu _lemah_.

Mata emasnya kembali berubah menjadi emas saat pikiran itu merasukinya. Ayahandanya benar, dia terlalu lemah. Andaikan saja dia lebih kuat, ini semua tidak akan terjadi, dia tidak akan terperangkap di sini, dia tidak akan kehilangan _obi_ itu, dan yang terpnting, dia tidak akan dibuang Ayahandanya.

_Dia terlalu lemah._

"Shura-_sama_…" Panggil Jaken khawatir saat melihat perubahan sikap tuan mudanya, begitu juga dengan Tsubasa.

"Keluar." Perintah Shura tiba-tiba.

"Shura-_sama_.." Panggil Jaken lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Dengan pelan, sambil menghela napas, akhirnya youkai katak itu memutuskan untuk keluar juga. Dia tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengubah keputusan tuan mudanya ini, dia yakin itu.

Tsubasa yang juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pun segera berjalan mengikuti Jaken. Namun, saat kakinya akan melangkah keluar dari pintu _shoji_ kamar tersebut, dia membalikkan mata merahnya menatap Shura lagi. Melihat ekspresi wajah Shura, dia tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya. _Inuyoukai_ di depannya masih sangat kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa. tapi, dia sudah dihadapkan dengan masalah yang berat seperti ini.

"Keluarlah.." Perintah Shura lagi sambil menatap lurus Tsubasa. Dia bisa merasakan keprihatinan dari Tsubasa, hanya saja, dia tidak memerlukan itu.

Sambil menutup matanya, Tsubasa kembali mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan dan berjalan keluar.

Saat pintu _shoji_ kamarnya telah tertutup, saat dia telah tinggal sendirian, Shura menatap kedua telapak tangannya dan mengepalnya dengan pelan, berusaha membayangkan bahwa _obi _merah muda itu masih ada d itangannya. Namun, dia tidak bisa berbohong, _obi_ itu sudah tidak ada di sana, satu-satunya bukti akan keberadaan gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

Shura kemudian menutup matanya. Kebingungan menyelimutinya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak ingin berada di sini? Dia ingin pulang ke barat? Namun, Ayahandanya sudah tidak menginginkannya? Beliau telah membuangnya, ke mana dia harus pergi sekarang?

_Takut._

Dia takut. Dalam hatinya, dia merasakan apa yang dikatakan dengan takut untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tidak bisa melihat ke depan lagi, semuanya sangat gelap.

_Sendirian. _

Dia sendirian sekarang. Tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa, tidak mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Hilang, dia telah tersesat.

Betapa berharapnya dia _obi_ itu masih ada di tangannya sekarang, sebab dia tahu, obi itu pasti dapat menenangkannya. Kehangatan yang dirasakan saat mengenggam _obi_ itu, kehangatan saat dia mendekapnya di dada pasti dapat mengusir semua yang dirasakannya.

"Shura-_sama_, hamba masuk.." Ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Shura.

Belum sempat Shura mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pintu _shoji_ kamarnya telah terbuka. Tsubasa tidak mengucapkan apa pun, dia berjalan masuk mendekatinya dengan langkah kaki yang pelan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Shura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi saat selir penguasa tanah selatan itu tiba di depannya.

Tsubasa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shura. Di mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Shura.

Sebuah pita_—_pita berwarna merah.

Kebingungan, Shura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Tsubasa.

"Untuk anda Shura-sama." Ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba.

Shura semakin bingung. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pita tersebut, sedangkan mata emasnya menatap lekat-lekat benda itu, memeriksanya.

"Ini adalah miliknya… Ini adalah pita milik Rin-_sama_…"

Mata Shura langsung terbelalak, dan seketika itu juga dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Tsubasa.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shura.

Tsubasa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kepalanya dengan pelan. "Ya, hamba mengenalnya, Shura-_sama._"

"Beritahu aku! Siapa dia?! Siapa Rin itu sesungguhnya!? Apa hubungannya dengan Ayahandaku!?" tanya Shura tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan Tsubasa dengan kuat.

Tsubasa bisa merasakan kesakitan dari genggaman Shura. Namun dia tidak menunjukkannya, sebab, dari pada sakit, dia lebih merasakan kesedihan. Pertanyaan, teriakkan, kebingungan serta keputus asaannya, serta kesedihan, semua terlihat dengan begitu jelas di wajahnya kecil itu sekarang. Betapa inginnya dia memberritahu siapa sebenarnya Rin itu pada Shura. Namun dia tidak bisa, benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Maafkan hamba. Hamba tidak bisa menjawabnya Shura-_sama._" Jawab Tsubasa kemudian sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Shura.

Melihat sikap dan juga kesedihan di wajah Tsubasa, Shura segera melepaskan tangannya. "Akihiko-_sama_ mengenalnya juga, kan?" tanyanya.

Tsubasa mengangguk kepalanya.

"Namun, dia sama denganmu,kan? Dia tidak akan menjawabnya."

Tsubasa kembali mengangguk kepalanya dan membuat Shura berhenti bertanya. Tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Shura-_sama_," panggil Tsubasa tiba-tiba. "Kukembalikan pita itu pada anda, sebab pemilik pita itu memang seharusnya adalah anda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku seperti itu, Shura-_sama_." Balas Tsubasa pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hanya ini yang bisa hamba beritahu pada anda."

Shura tidak bertanya lagi, dia menurunkan kepalanya menatap pita di tangannya. Pita di tangannya adalah pitanya_—_pita Rin.

Dengan pelan, _inuyoukai_ kecil itu mengangkat pita itu dan menciumnya dengan pelan. Sebuah senyum kecil terlintas di wajahnya. Kehangatan. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Kelegaan memenuhi hatinya. Bukan ilusi, gadis itu, Rin selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi ilusi baginya.

Melihat senyum Shura, Tsubasa tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya, mempermisikan diri. Dia tidak perlu berada di kamar ini lagi. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia berusaha untuk menghibur dan menyemangati _inuyoukai_ kecil di depannya, dia tidak akan berhasil. Tidak akan ada yang bisa berhasil. Hanya keberadaan Rin yang bisa, keberadaan Rin yang ada dalam pita itu yang bisa_—_ikatan tidak terputuskan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, Shura-_sama_. Hamba mohon diri, silakan berisirahat." Ujar Tsubasa pelan.

Shura mengangguk kepalanya dan membiarkan Tsubasa berjalan keluar, dia tidak bertanya apa pun lagi. Namun saat Tsubasa akan membuka pintu kamar Shura, dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada _Inuyoukai_ kecil itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Hamba hampir melupakannya.. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke sembilan, Shura-_sama_…"

* * *

**Author note's :** Yes! Update! Aku tahu, pasti banyak yang bingung dengan chapter ini -_-", tapi ke depannya semuanya akan jelas kok^^, Hehehehehe.. Hm… apa yang mau aku katakana dichapter ini, ya? Pada hal saat mengetik chapter ini, rasanya ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku sampaikanpada pembaca, tapi nyatanya… Ugh.. lupa -_-"

Ah! Aku tahu apa yang mau au katakana! Chapter ini agak pendek ya? ( hahahahaha )

**Izuki Kamizuki : **Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu deh^^, dan kurasa chapter ini mungkin akan semakin membingungkanmu, tapi, aku janji, ntar pasti akan aku jelaskan kok mengenai apa yang terjadi ssungguhnya pada masa lalu ^^

**Moku-Chan :** Benarkah? Syukur deh tidak mengecewakanmu^^, dan mengenai mengapa Updatenya agak lama.. Ugh.. Maaf, soal kerjaanku banyak akhir-akhir ini, aku gak bisa curi2 ngetik di kantor, mana fic ini makin lama makin panjang perchapternya -_-" Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menupdate secepatnya lagi deh^^ SEMANGAT!

**Shiroi No Tsuki** : Semoga Chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^ Thx untuk reviewnya^^

**Neerval-Li :** Ya, Shura semakin mendekati kebenaranya ^^ hehehe chapter ini Akihikonya mungkin agak menyebalkan, ya? Tapi.. Ya, biarkan saja de -_-", dan terkaanmu benar kok, dia memang membuat hub ayah-anak itu agak ruwet ^^ Dan terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, aku sudah sembuh kok^^ Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^ ( ps. Perasaan chapter ini mungkin bakal membuatmu menerka-nerka lagi apa sih yang sesungguhnya terjadi di masa lalu -_-" )

**Aoru Kashiwabara :** Thx untuk add favonya^^ Semoga fic ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu^^

**Razux.**


	12. Chapter 11 : Our Eternal Bond

_Chapter XI : Our Eternal Bond._

_Ada yang mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Bau yang sangat familiar tercium olehnya, bau yang seperti laut, seperti angin seperti bunga, seperti musim semi__—__bau yang sangat disukainya. Senyum langsung merekah di wajahnya. Dia tahu siapa yang menciumya sekarang. Gadis itu, gadis manusia itu._

"_Shura…"_

_Suara yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan bagaikan dentingan lonceng terdengar. Dengan segera, dia membuka matanya. Dalam hatinya, dia tahu, apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti. Senyum. Senyum musim semi yang hangat__—_senyum yang sangat dicintainya.

_Dia tidak dapat menghentikan senyumnya lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar ada di depannya, meski masih terlihat pucat, dia sedang tersenyum dan menggendong dirinya yang masih bayi. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Betapa gembiranya dia saat berhasil menyentuhnya._

_Gadis itu tertawa, dan kembali mencium keningnya dengan begitu lembut. Lalu, tangan seseorang tiba-tiba mengelus kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu tangan siapa itu, tangan itu sangat besar, kuat namun juga hangat__—__tangan seorang laki-laki. Tangan yang menjaminkan keamanan dan perlindungan. Tiba-tiba saja, dia pun menyadari bahwa gadis yang sedang menggendong dirinya sedang duduk di pangkuan pemilik tangan itu._

_Mata emasya berusaha untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Namun, dia tidak dapat melihatnya, sebab gadis itu tiba-tiba mendekapkan wajahnya pada dadanya, memeluknya. Hanya saja, bau laki-laki itu tidak asing baginya. Dia mengenal siapa laki-laki itu dengan sangat baik walau dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Lalu, sepasang tangan hangat laki-laki itu bergerak memeluk mereka, memeluk gadis itu dengan dirinya dengan begitu erat, namun juga lembut, seakan mereka berdua adalah hidupnya, nyawanya, miliknya yang paling berharga, sesuatu yang tidak tergantikan dalam keberadaannya._

_Dia kembali tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada gadis itu, menutup matanya, membiarkan kehangatan kedua orang itu menyelimutinya. Dia merasa sangat damai dan terlindungi. Hangat. Sangat-sangat hangat. _

"_Cinta, Shura. Walau apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu mencintaimu…" _

_Suara yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Kata yang begitu didambakannya. Dia dicintai. Dia dicintai oleh mereka berdua. Bahagia. Dia sangat bahagia, saking bahagianya, dia tidak menemukan kata untuk melukiskannya. Dia berada di tempat yang sangat menyenangkan, dia sedang berada di dalam pelukan kedua orang yang sangat mencintai dan dicintainya._

_"Ikatan abadi. Selamanya, ikatan kita bertiga tidak akan pernah terputuskan..." _

Shura membuka matanya. Dia segera bangkit dari atas _futon_nya. Dia memimpikan gadis manusia itu lagi. Hanya saja kali ini ada seorang lagi, seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang dikenalnya, tapi tidak dapat diingatnya.

Mata emasnya kemudian jatuh pada pita merah yang ada di tangan kanannya_—_pita Rin. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat pita tersebut dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Pasti pita inilah yang membuatnya memimpikan mimpi yang aneh itu. Mimpi aneh yang tidak terasa seperti mimpi, mimpi aneh yang terasa seperti salah satu kepingan memori masa lalu yang terlupakan.

Shura kemudian bangkit dari atas _futon_nya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, menatap langit musim dingin sejenak. Lalu, pandangan matanya jatuh menatap tubuhnya. Luka yang di dapatkannya dari Akihiko telah sembuh sepenuhnya.

Akihiko, sang penguasa tanah selatan. Shura bisa memahami kenapa _youkai_ serigala itu bisa menjadi seorang penguasa sekarang. Dirinya memang sudah tahu bahwa penguasa tanah selatan itu kuat, dia bisa merasakannya. Namun, baru kali ini dia melihat kekuatan aslinya. Kuat. Akihiko sangat kuat, mungkin tidak kalah kuatnya dengan Ayahandanya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan penguasa tanah selatan itu.

Shura kemudian menutup matanya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, dia tidak bisa pulang ke istana barat. Dia terperangkap. Namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya, hatinya tidak terasa kacau dan sakit lagi. Tidak ada perasaan sedih dan juga menderita lagi, yang ada justru adalah ketenangan dan kejernihan. Mungkin berkat mimpi itu, mimpi aneh yang sangat menenangkan itu.

Dengan pelan Shura kemudian berdiri, mata emasnya menatap sekelilingnya, mencari pakaian barunya. Dia menemukannya, sehelai _haori_ dan juga _hakama_ baru telah terletak dan dilipat rapi di samping _futon_nya. Dia bisa mencium sedikit bau Tsubasa dari pakaian itu, selir itu pasti telah memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkan pakaian itu di sana tadi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Shura segera mengganti pakaiannya. Pakaiannya kali ini telah berbeda, pakaiannya bukan lagi _haori_ dan _hakama_ putih dengan sedikit motif bunga berwarna merah seperti ayahandanya, melainkan _haori_ biru dan _hakama_ hitam seperti Akihiko. Shura tersenyum sinis. Ternyata Akihiko memang serius dengan ucapannya. Dia benar-benar berniat membuat menjadi pewarisnya, anaknya. Pakaian ini jelas telah membuktikannya.

Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, mata Shura kembali jatuh pada pita merah yang ada di atas _futon_nya. Dengan pelan, dia mengambil pita itu lagi dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Dia kemudian menutup matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, menyusuri rambutnya. Dengan gerakan tangannya yang pelan, dia mengikat rambut perak panjangnya yang biasa terurai bebas menjadi ekor kuda_—_mengikatnya dengan pita merah yang sangat berarti baginya.

Sebuah senyum terlitas di wajahnya saat dia membuka matanya lagi. Mata emasnya tidak lagi memperlihatkan kebingungan dan keraguan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sebab dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

**.xOxOx.**

Akihiko duduk di bawah pohon _sakura_ yang tidak berdaun dalam taman istana tanah selatan. Mata biru langitnya menatap salju yang sudah mulai turun dan menumpuk di atas tanah. Telinga dan hidungnya yang tajam kemudian menangkap suara langkah kaki dan bau seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Musim dingin adalah musim di mana dunia membeku. Benarkan kataku ini, Shura?" tanya Akihiko sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shura yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Shura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akihiko, dia menatap penguasa tanah selatan itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sebuah senyum terlintas di wajah tampan Akihiko saat dia melihat penampilan Shura sekarang. "Pakaian itu cocok sekali denganmu, Shura." Puji Akihiko pelan. "Begitu juga dengan model rambut barumu serta pita merah itu."

"Kau mengenal siapa dia, kan? _—_Rin." Tanya Shura tenang.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shura, Akihiko mengangguk kepalanya dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajahnya, dan mata Shura sama sekali tidak kehilangan kesempatan untuk menangkap sinar mata Akihiko yang tiba-tiba melembut. Ekspresi mata yang hanya pernah dilihatnya sekali saja selama dia mengenal penguasa tanah selatan tersebut. "Ya. Aku mengenalnya… Aku megenal Rin.." Jawab Akihiko pelan.

"Dan kau tidak akan memberitahuku siapa dia, kan?" tanya Shura lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Akihiko singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini adalah yang terbaik. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa Rin sebenarnya dan apa hubungan dia dengan anjing itu."

Shura terdiam mendengar jawaban Akihiko. Dia tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi, sebab dia tahu, penguasa tanah selatan itu tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Namun, melihat ekspresi dan juga jawaban Akihiko tadi, dirinya akhirnya berhasil menemukan sedikit informasi akan siapa Rin itu.

"Rin," Ujar Shura pelan."Dialah satu-satunya wanita yang kau cintai hingga kini, kan?"

Mata Akihiko terbelalak, sebab tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya Shura akan mengetahui hal itu_—_tidak secepat ini.

"Aku akan menganggap ekspresi wajahmu itu sebagai 'Ya'." Lanjut Shura tenang tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Akihiko hanya menatap Shura dan tertawa kecil. Dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan _inuyoukai_ kecil di depannya. Shura memang selalu penuh kejutan. "Ya. Benar. Aku mencintainya, hanya dialah satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai."

Shura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya diam mendengar jawaban Akihiko.

Akihiko kemudian terdiam dan menatap Shura. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi kataku ini lagi, Shura. Lupakanlah barat, lupakan anjing itu, lupakan Rin... " Ujarnya pelan. "Jadilah anakku, lupakanlah semuanya. Kujaminkan kebahagiaan bagimu.."

Shura tersenyum sinis. "Egois sekali kau Akihiko-_sama_. Kau menyuruhku melupakan Rin, tapi kau sendiri tidak dapat melupakannya."

Akihiko tertegun mendengar ucapan Shura. Tidak menyangka _inuyoukai_ kecil di depannya akan berkata seperti ini padanya.

"Lalu, ingatlah kata-kataku ini baik-baik, sebab aku juga tidak akan mengulangi kataku ini lagi, 'Dalam hidupku aku hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi anak Ayahndaku seorang saja.'."

Akihiko mengepal tangannya mendengar jawaban Shura. Kebingungan dan kemarahan memenuhi hatinya. Dia tidak mengerti, setelah apa yang terjadi, kenapa Shura masih begitu setia pada anjing itu? Kenapa dia masih tetap saja ingin menjadi anak dari anjing itu?

Shura kemudian menarik pedang yang ada di pinggangnya dan mengarahkanya pada Akihiko. "Ayo, Akihiko-_sama_. Ayo kita bertarung lagi. Tantanganmu waktu itu masih berlaku, bukan?"

Mata Akihiko terbelalak mendengar tantangan Shura. "Kenapa kau masih ingin kembali ke barat?"

Shura tidak menjawab. Kenapa? Kenapa dia masih ingin kembali ke barat? Kembali pada ayahandanya yang tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Siapa Rin? Kenapa lukisan dan kamarnya bisa berada di istana tanah barat? Apa hubungannya dengan Ayahandanya? Kenapa semua orang tidak mau memberitahunya siapa Rin sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bisa memimpikan Rin? Kenapa dia selalu merasakan kehangtaan dan kedamaian saat memimpikannya? Kenapa dia bisa merindukannya? Apa hubungan Rin dengan dirinya? Apa hubungan Ayahandanya, Rin dan dirinya? Apa hubungan antara mereka bertiga?

Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan jawabannya. Tapi, benarkah itu? Benarkah pertanyaan–pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah di dapatkan jawabannya? Tidak! Sebenarnya, jika dia berpikir dengan kepala jernih dan menggunakan perasaannya, jawaban itu semua sebenarnya sudah terjawab sejak pertama kali dia melihat lukisan Rin di paviliun timur istana tanah barat_—_jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu suadah ada dalam hatinya sejak dulu-dulu sekali.

Kepastian dan kebenaran.

Itulah yang dia inginkan sekarang. Dan untuk itu, dia tahu, kini, hanya ada satu orang yang akan menjawab untuknya. Ayahandanya, Sesshoumaru, sang penguasa tanah barat. Hanya beliau seorang saja yang akan memberi tahunya kebenaran yang ada.

"Dia sudah membuangmu, Shura!" ujar Akihiko penuh kemarahan.

Shura hanya diam membisu mendengar ucapan Akihiko. Mata emasnya tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada keraguan, kesedihan ataupun kebingungan lagi. Sepasang mata emas itu hanya bersinar penuh kepercayaan, keberanian dan kepastian akan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Akihiko_—s_esuatu yang membuat penguasa tanah selatan itu semakin bingung.

_Cinta, Shura. Walau apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Ikatan abadi. Selamanya, ikatan kita bertiga tidak akan pernah terputuskan..._

Kalimat-kalimat dalam mimpinya itu tergiang dalam kepala Shura. Bagaikan sebuah mantra ajaib yang dapat membuat perasaanya menjadi tenang tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Akihiko. Kalimat-kalimat itu memberikannya kekuatan dan juga keberanian. Dia akan terus berjuang, mungkin dirinya yang kecil ini akan sering kalah dan sering terluka. Namun, dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan terus menantang Akihiko sampai dia menang, hingga dia bisa pulang ke barat.

"Kau bertanya kenapa, kan, Akihiko-_sama_?" tanya Shura tiba-tiba.

Akihiko menatap Shura yang ada di depannya dalam diam. _Inuyoukai_ kecil di depannya terlihat berbeda dengan _inuyoukai_ kecil yang telah dikalahkannya beberapa minggu lalu. Dia seakan telah berubah, dirinya tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya lagi sekarang.

"Karena ikatan," jawab Shura sendiri dengan pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Karena ikatan abadi yang ada…"

**Author note's :** Akhirnya Update! Maaf karena agak lama, soal lagi liburan sih^^ ( hahahaha ), Nah, bagaimana menurut pembaca chapter ini? hehehe Shura sudah bisa menebak kok apa hubungannya dengan Rin ( Soal menurutku, akan sangat janggal dan bodoh kali Shura itu kalau dia gak bisa menebaknya, Semua petunjuk yang ada, kan mengarah ke satu jawaban saja -_-" ), pembaca pasti juga sudah tahu apa hubungan Rin dan Shura, hanya saja, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu masih rahasia ya? hahahahaha ^^

Di chapter berikutnya akan muncul beberapa tokoh baru.. Tokoh OC juga si, walau kayaknya juga boleh aku katakan bukan OC juga, sebab mereka muncul juga di manga Inuyasha. Dan aku mungkin akan membuat satu pasangan yang akan sangat mengejutkan ( pasangan OC-ku juga sih, tapi aku benar-benar gak sabar ingin membuat pasagan ini, sebab menurutku akan snagat mengejutkan, lucu dan juga membuat orang tertawa, siapakah mereka? nantikan saja dichapter berikutnya^^

Oh, ya! jika ada yang bertanya kapan si Shura ini akan pulang ke barat? Jawabannya gak lama lagi kok^^ mungkin sekitar 3 Chapter lagi, dia sudah akan pulang ke barat^^

**Izuki Kamizuki :** Syukurlah, semoga chapter ini juga tidak mengecewakanmu^^ dan jangan menangis, sebab fic ini masih belum masuk ke bagian sedihnya kok. Aku berniat menguras air mata pembaca di fic ini, ya.. Jika aku berhasil -_-", soal kayaknya aku punya sedikit bakat dalam membuat fic yang membuat orang nangis ( hahaha puji diri sendiri ni -_-" ). Mengenai kenapa Sesshoumaru mengabaikan Shura, temukan jawabannya nanti ya? ^^ lalu

**Neerval-le :** hehehe aku akan berusaha de^^ hubungan antar Rin, Sesshoumaru dan Akihiko ya? Hm.. Mang agak rumit sih, tapi gak gitu rumit2 banget kok, sebab seperti yg sdh semua ketahui, cinta Akihiko bertepuk sebelah tangan kok ( hahahaha ) dan tebakan mengapa Akihiko marah pada Sesshoumaru.. Hehehe nantikan saja^^ trus tebakanmu akan kematian Rin itu.. Hehehe kau punya bakat jd penulis ni^^ ide yang briliant itu! Walau aku gak bakal menggunakannya plot itu, sebab pasti banyak yg sdh berpikir seperti itu. Tidak! Alasan kematian Rin itu sebenarnya sangat simple kok ( simple yang menurutku memiliki arti yang cukup dalam nantinya T_T ) ya, sampai nanti ya^^

**Deshitiachan :** Thx untuk add alertnya ^^, semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^


	13. Chapter 12 : Forest On The Autum Night

_Chapter XII : Forest On The Autum Night _

**Satu tahun setengah kemudian...**_  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Pada akhir musim gugur dalam hutan lebat yang berbahaya seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun dengan _kimono_ berwarna merah berlari tanpa arah. Rambut perak panjangnya terbang dimainkan angin yang bertiup dengan kencang, mata emasnya menatap langit sore yang semakin gelap karena awan hitam pekat, sedangkan telinga runcingnya berusa menangkap suara yang mungkin akan memanggil namanya.

Gadis kecil itu tidak tahu di mana dia berada dan sudah berapa lama dia telah berlari sekarang, sebab pikirannya tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa kecuali menemukan kakak dan teman sepejalanannya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia tidak seharusnya meninggalkan tempat kemping mereka tadi pagi, dia seharusnya tetap berada di tempat mereka bermalam kemarin hingga ada yang datang. Dia seharusnya tetap tenang saat dia membuka mata dan menemukan dia sendirian. Dia tidak seharusnya panik dan ketakutan berlari mencari kakak ataupun teman sepejalanannya.

Parahnya, saat mencari kakaknya, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun dan menghapus bau kakaknya yang diikutinya. Dirinya juga tidak dapat kembali lagi ke tempat kemping mereka karena baunya juga telah ikut terhapus oleh hujan. Dengan kata lain, dia telah tersesat dalam hutan yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kak Shiro! Kak Mamoru! Kak Maya! Kak Aya!" teriaknya keras. Namun, tidak ada sahutan. Angin keras bertiup semakin keras, dan dia tahu, tidak lama lagi hujan akan turun lagi.

"Kakak! Kak Shiro! Kau dimana?! Kakak!" teriaknya semakin keras. Air mata yang berusaha keras ditahannya kini telah mengalir turun membasahi pipinya yang selalu merona kemerahan. Dia tersesat, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Gadis kecil itu berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang dan mencari kakaknya walau awan hitam yang membuat langit semakin cepat gelap serta angin keras yang bertiup membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, mata emasnya menatap sosok sesorang tidak jauh di depannya. Air matanya langsung berhenti dan senyum lebar langsung merekah di wajahnya. Dia tahu itu, sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak sepertinya yang diikat ekor kuda, tidak salah lagi itu Kakaknya, Shiro.

"Kak Shiro!" teriaknya cepat dan berlari mengejar sosok pemuda di depannya. Dia langsung membuka kedua tangannya dan memeluk sosok itu saat berhasil menyusulnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung itu. Hidungnya langsung menangkap keanehan dari bau kakaknya sekarang, bau kakaknya selama ini adalah bau hutan pinus musim panas, sedangkan bau yang diciumnya sekarang adalah bau mint segar seperti musim dingin bercampur bau bulan. Namun, kelegaan karena berhasil menemukan kakaknya membuatnya mengesampingkan hal itu. Dan juga, bau aneh yang diciumnya sekarang sebenarnya sangatlah menyegarkan.

"Kak Shiro, Syukurah. Sakura takut sekali. Sakura pikir Sakura tidak akan menemukan kakak lagi." Ujar gadis kecil itu lagi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku bukan Kakakmu." Ujar suara asing seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mendengar suara itu, badan Sakura memebeku, dengan pelan dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok yang dipeluknya. Kedua mata emasnya langsung terbelalak, sebab yang di depannya sekarang memang bukanah Kakaknya. Pemuda itu memang memiliki mata dan rambut yang sama dengan Kakaknya, namun pemuda ini tidak memiliki telinga anjing, telinganya adalah telinga runcing yang sama dengannya dan juga, pemuda ini lebih kecil dari Kakaknya, usianya mungkin sekitar sepuluh atau sebelas tahun. Sekilas dilihat, pemuda ini agak mirip dengan kakaknya, namun dia mengakui, pemuda di depannya sekarang lebih tampan dari kakaknya, ditambahkan lagi aura aneh yang mengelilinginya serta haori biru dan hakama hitam yang dikenakannya, dia terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan besar.

"Lepaskan aku." Perintah pemuda itu tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sediki pun tiba-tiba.

Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya begitu mendengar perintah itu. Wajahnya langsung memerah, dia merasa malu dengan kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan. Namun, pemuda itu tidak peduli, dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Melihat itu, ketakutan kembali memenuhi hati Sakura. Dia tidak suka sendirian, dia benci dan takut sendirian, apalagi alam cuaca seperti ini. Dia berpikir untuk mengikuti pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang, walau jauh dalam hati dia masih ragu, sebab dia takut pemuda itu akan keberatan dan tenganggu olehnya. Namun, suara petir yang bertabrak di atas langit berhasil menghilangkan keraguannya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung menggerakkan kakinya mengejar pemuda berambut perak di depannya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

**.xOxOx.**

"Sakura!" teriak seorang pemuda berusia sekitar empat belas tahun ber_kimono_ merah. Rambut perak panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda bergerak kesana-sini karena larinya. Mata emasnya menatap sekelilingnya penuh kepanikkan, sedangkan telinga anjingnya berusaha keras menangkap balasan dari orang yang dicarinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan, angin keras yang bertiup, awan hitam pekat di atas langit serta suara tabrakan petir yang memekakkan telinga.

"Shiro, jangan berlari seperti itu." Ujar seorang pemuda berusia sekitar enam belas tahun berambut hitam pendek dengan mata coklat tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas dada _kimono_ hitamnya musim gugurnya yang tebal, berusaha mengusir kedinginan yang dirasakannya.

"Mamoru, kau!" balas Shiro, pemuda berambut perak itu sambil menaiikkan intonasi suaranya. Dia langsung mencengkram bagian dada _kimono_ pemuda tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau pikir gara-gara siapa ini semua bisa terjadi, Mamoru?!"

Mamoru hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi penuh kemarahan Shiro. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikit pun dalam dirinya melihat kemarahan _hanyou_ di depannya. "Tenanglah, Sakura-chan pasti tidak apa-apa."

"Kau!" teriak Shiro lagi penuh kemarahan. Kemarahan dalam hatinya sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, dia menggepalkan tangan kanannya yang memiliki kuku tajam, bersiap untuk mengangkatnya dan meninju pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Shiro, hentikan." Ujar suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba.

Shiro segera mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Mata emasnya menangkap sosok seekor _youkai_ kucing berwarna putih besar terbang turun ke bawah. Dua orang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun berwajah identik duduk di punggung _youkai_ itu. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan juga sama, yakni; pakaian perang hitam khas seorang _youkai taijiya_, yang membedakan hanyalah salah satu rambutnya terikat ke atas sedangkan yang satu lagi terurai.

_Youkai_ kucing itu mendarat di dekat Shiro dan Mamoru, dan kedua gadis itu langsung meloncat turun mendekati mereka.

"Mamoru, kau seharusnya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan." Ujar gadis yang rambutnya diikat sambil menatap tajam Mamoru, begitu juga dengan gadis yang rambutnya terurai.

"Aku tahu, Kak Aya, Kak Maya." Balas Mamoru sambil tersenyum menatap mata kedua gadis tersebut.

Aya, gadis yang rambutnya terikat hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap santai dari Mamoru, adik laki-laki satu-satunya. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya , Maya, hanya bisa menepuk pundak Aya memberikan dukungan, sebab memang inilah sikap dari adik mereka. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakana, sikapnya itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kalian berhasil menemukan sedikit petunjuk akan kebaradaan Sakura, Kak Aya, Kak Maya?" tanya Shiro cepat. Dia segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan menatap kedua gadis tersebut penuh harap.

Maya menggeleng kepalanya. "Maaf, Shiro, kami tidak menemukannya."

Sinar penuh harap dimata Shiro langsung meredup mendengar jawaban Maya. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Santailah Shiro. Tenanglah, kita pasti bisa menemukan Sakura-chan." Ujar Mamoru tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak Shiro, memberikan dukungan batin.

Shiro yang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap mamoru langsung membalikkan badannya dan mencengram kerah _kimono_ pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sialan! Dia adikku satu-satunya! Aku tidak seharusnya mempercayakan dia padamu saat aku, kak Aya dan Kak Maya mencari makanan!"

"Kau masih kecil, Shiro. Karena itu kau tidak mengerti," Balas Mamoru sambil menatap mata penuh kemarahan Shiro tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. "Seorang pria sejati sepertiku tidak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan untuk mengintip kolam air panas alami pada musim gugur dalam gunung seperti ini. Gadis cantik dengan kulit seputih salju, rambut sehita—Aw!"

"Diam kau, genit!" ujar Aya dan Maya bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan memukul kepala Mamoru.

"Kakak! Jangan memukulku terus! Apa salahku?" protes Mamoru.

Aya hanya bisa kembali menghela napas mendengar protes Mamoru, sedangkan Maya juga hanya dapat menggeleng kepala melihat sikap adik satu-satunya mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dalam hati mereka berdua, mereka berharap sekali Ibu mereka ada di sini, sebab hanya beliau seorang saja yang dapat menghadapi Mamoru yang mirip sekali dengan ayah mereka.

"Lalu…" Ujar Shiro pelan tiba-tiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah lagi. Kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kerah _kimono_ Mamoru sama tidak dilepaskannya, namun terlihat jelas, cengkramannya tidak lagi sekuat tadi. "Apakah kau melihat gadis cantik yang kau maksud?" tanyanya.

"Oh, itu ya?" balas Mamoru ceria, namun tiba-tiba, senyum di wajahnya menghilang. " Tidak. Tidak ada gadis cantik, yang ada hanyalah monyet…"

"Hanya untuk mengintip monyet mandi kau biarkan adikku menghilang!" teriak Shiro keras penuh kemarahan tiba-tiba. Dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Mamoru dari atas tanah tempatnya berpijak dan mengguncang-guncangnya. Kemarahannya benar-benar telah meledak, ingin sekali rasanya dia membunuh pemuda di depannya sekarang.

"Shiro! Tenang! Hentikan!" teriak Aya dan Maya sambil berusaha memisahkan _hanyou_ dan adik mereka.

"Ibu akan menghukumku, dan Ayah pasti akan membunuhku!" teriak Shiro terus sambil menguncangkan badan Mamoru, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Aya dan Maya yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. "Dan akan aku pastikan kau mati duluan sebelum aku mati jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura!"

Mamoru hanya bisa tertawa gugup melihat kemarahan Shiro. "Ah, dasar penderita _Sister-complex_ akut..."

**.xOxOx.**

Sakura duduk gemetar sambil menatap keluar gua kecil tempatnya berlindung dari hujan lebat yang telah turun. Badan kecilnya bergemetaran karena ketakutan. Dia sangat takut, benar-benar sangat takut. Biasanya pada hari dengan cuaca seperti ini, dia pasti berada dalam pelukkan Ayah, Ibu ataupun Kakaknya, berada di tempat aman yang dapat menenangkannya.

Suara petir yang bertabrakkan dengan kuat di atas langit tiba-tiba terdengan, Sakura kontan segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah pemuda berambut perak yang diikutinya tadi dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangan kecilnya yang gemetaran segera terangkat menyentuh lengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sakura dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"B-boleh Sakura duduk di sini? S-sakura takut dengan petir.." Pinta Sakura pelan sambil menahan air mata yang serasa ingin jatuh menetes ke bawah.

Pemud itu tidak menjawab, dia tetap diam membisu. Namun, suara tabrakan petir yang kembali terdengar berhasil membuat gadis kecil itu berteriak ketakutan. Tanpa mempedlikan apapun lagi, dia langsung memeluk lengan pemuda itu, membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan itu dan menangis terisak-isak.

Pemuda itu tetap diam membisu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Suara petir terdengar lagi dan membuat sakura semakin memepererat pelukan di lengan pemuda itu. Takut, dia benar-beanar sangat takut, dalam hatinya, dia berharap sekali bahwa Ayah, Ibu ataupun Kakaknya ada di sini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar pinggang kecilnya. Terkejut dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap tangan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya saat dia mengetahui bahwa pemilik tangan itu tidak lain adalah pemuda berambut perak di depannya itu. Dengan cepat, dia menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, dan dia langsung mematung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat mata emas mereka bertemu.

Wajah pemuda itu tetap tidak berekspresi, namun tangan kirinya yang memeluk pinggang Sakura langsung mengangkat badang gadis kecil itu dengan mudah dan mendudukannya di atas kakinya. Sakura hanya bisa tetap diam membisu menatap pemuda. Namun suara petir yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuatnya kembali membenamkan wajah pada dada pemuda itu. Kedua tangan kecilnya langsung bergerak memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

Sakura berusaha keras menahan tanggisnya, walau usahanya itu gagal karena suara petir yang memekakkan telinga terus terdengar bagaikan tidak akan berhenti. Badan kecilnya semakin gemetaran karena ketakutan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan bergerak memeluk dan membuatnya terkejut. Gadis kecil itu tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu, tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya ke atas melihat pemilik tangan itu, pemuda berambut perak yang ada di depannya.

"Tidur dan jangan berisik lagi." Perintah pemuda itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Meskipun agak bingung dengan sikap pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini, Sakura segera mengangguk kepalanya. "I-iya…, Terima kasih… Em.."

"Shura." Potong pemuda itu pelan.

"Eh?"

"Namaku."

Mendengar itu, senyum langsung mengembang di wajah cantik Sakura. "Terima kasih, Kak Shura."

Shura, pemuda berambut perak itu tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih Sakura. Namun, tanpa mempedulikan apa pun, gadis kecil itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Shura sambil tertawa kecil, memeluknya dengan erat.

Bagaikan keajaiban, ketakutan ang ada dalam hatinya tiba-tiba menghilang. Didalam pelukan orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya ini, dia merasa sangat aman, nyaman dan tenang. Pelukannya terasa bagaikan pelukan dari Ibu, Ayah ataupun Kakaknya, namun sekaligus sangat berbeda. Dirinya yang kecil tidak dapat membedakan perbedaan kedua pelukan itu, yang dia tahu hanya satu, pelukan ini adalah pelukan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Suara petir dan juga hawa dingin seakan menghilang, Sakura tidak merasakan apapun lagi kecuali kehangatan. Bau mint segar seperti musim dingin yang bercampur dengan bau bulan menyelimutinya, mata emasnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat berat dan dengan pelan, akhirnya diapun menutup mata membiarkan kegelapan menjemputnya, tertidur tenang dengan sebuah senyum indah di wajah cantiknya.

* * *

**Author note's :** Akhirnya update! Hehehe walau belum kujelaskan, kurasa semua orang juga sudah tahu siapa itu Sakura, Shiro, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya^^ hehehehehe Sakura dan Shiro memang merupakan OC, tapi Mamoru, Aya dan Maya sepertinya buakan OC deh, Soal mereka kan muncul dalam manga Inuyasha chapter terakhir, walau ya…. Hanya sebentar dan saat masih sangat kecil sekali, tanpa nama lagi ( hahahahaha )

Lalu pasangan yang akan aku buat dalam fic ini adalah ShuraXSakura. Aku bisa senyum sendiri kalau mmbayangkan pasangan ini ( hahaha ) Aku akan berusaha menupdate secepatnya, sebab aku sudah tidak sabar mengetik pertemuan Shura dan Shiro ( hahahahaha ^^ )

**Moku-chan :** Iya, Rin memang sudah mati dalam fic ini T_T, namun tenang saja, dia tetap akan mengambil ahli fic ini nanti kok^^ ( jika saatnya sudah tiba -_-" hahahaha) Lalu, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu, walau aku rasa, kau pasti cukup bingung dengan perubahan alur fic ini sekarang -_-"

**Neerval-Li :**Hehehe, kau bisa menebak siapa orang tua Sakura, kan? Tidak perlu khawatir, jujur saja, aku juga tidak hapal nama tokoh-tokoh di manga Inuyasha ( tapi, ngotot mau buat fic Inuyasha -_-" ) hehehe aku cukup mengerti maksud pendapatmu akan kematian Rin, dan bukan karena itu kok, penyebab Rin mati sebenarnya simple, dia mati karena dia adalah manusia ( Ugh… Agak sulit aku jelaskan si, dan kuharap saat chapter tu tiba, kau akan mengerti maksudku ^^ ) Semoga chapter ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu ^^

**Izuki Kamizuki :** Iya, masih panjang -_-" ( aku tidak punya bakat membuat fic pendek, bahkan rata-rata fic one-shotku adalah 5K ke atas -_-" ) Akihiko dan Kouga? Hm… mungkin juga ya ( hahahaha ) lalu mengenai hanyou atau youkai sejati, Shura itu Youkai sejati kok, dan aku pasti akan menjelaskan pada pertengahan cerita. Mungkin akan agak aneh, tapi aku selalu merasa jawabannya merupakan sesuatu yang sagat indah ( Ugh… aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan jawabanku, jadi kita tunggu saja ya ^^ ) Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^

**Numpang baca :** Hehehehe terima kasih sudah baca dan bersedia meriview fic-ku ini ^^ Shura itu youkai sejati kayak Sesshoumaru kok, alasannya? Nanti saja, ya? Akan kujelaskan di kedepannya kok^^ Alasan kenapa Sesshoumaru membuang Shura dan kenapa Rin mati? hehehehe yang ini juga nantikan saja ya^^ lalu, terima kasih untuk informasinya, aku akan mengubahnya nanti ( EYD-ku memang sangat menydihkan T_T ), sekali lagi THXX! ^^

**Ethel-Star :** Kita sambung lewat BBM saja ya, ntar hahahahaha ^^

**Inai Chan : **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview fic ini ^^, aku akan mengusahakannya complet kok^^

**Akasuna No Ei Chan :** Thx sudah add favo fic ini ^^

**Razux.**


	14. Chapter 13 : Hanyou

_Chapter XIII : Hanyou_

Shura berjalan dalam diam, dan di belakangnya, Sakura mengikutinya. Langkah kaki kecil Sakura memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan langkah kaki Shura. Karena itu, gadis kecil itu hanya dapat berlari kecil untuk tetap berada di belakang pemuda itu. Melihat punggung Shura yang ada di depannya, mau tidak mau, Sakura kembali teringat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

_Sakura membuka matanya dengan pelan. Sinar matahari yang berhasil masuk ke dalam gua kecil itu berhasil membangunkan dirinya dari tidur nyenyak. Sambil menguap dia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Namun, saat dia menyadri ada sepasang tangan yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya, aktivitasnya itu langsung terhenti. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat wajahnya mentaap pemilik tangan itu, dan seketika itu juga, dunianya bagaikan membeku._

_Sepasang mata emas menatap lurus dirinya_—_mata dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya, Shura. _

_Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat mata Shura, melihat wajah pemuda itu yang hanya berjarak sekitar tiga sentimeter dari wajahnya, dia pun tersadar, dia masih duduk dalam pangkuan pemuda itu, dalam pelukkannya, dia pasti telah tertidur semalaman di tempat itu. Merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang telah merepotkan, dia berusaha untuk bangkit dan menjauh dari pemuda itu. Namun, tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya tidak melepaskanya, tangan itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kebingungan, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap Shura._

_Shura tetap diam membisu dengan wajahnya yang tenang tanpa ekspresi, begitu juga dengan mata emasnya yang menatap gadis kecil tersebut._

_Tatap mata Shura, tangan yang masih berada di pinggangnya serta keheningan yang ada tiba-tiba saja membuat wajah Sakura menjadi memerah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, dia merasa sangat malu serta bingung. Mengumpulakn segenap keberanian dan mengesampingkan perasaan malu dan bingung dalam hatinya, dengan pelan dan terbata-bata dia membuka mulut untuk menyapa pemuda itu. "S-selamat pagi, Kak Shura.." _

_Shura tetap diam membisu. Namun sejenak kemudian, dia melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang kecil Sakura. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Sakura segera bergeseser ke samping. Keheningan kembali tercipta, hingga akhirnya Shura tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari gua tempat mereka bermalam._

_Ketakutan memenuhi hati Sakura saat melihat Shura akan meninggalkannya. Dia ingin mengikuti pemuda itu, sebab dia takut sendirian dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-ap. Namun, dia juga takut pemuda itu akan menolaknya, sebab dia merasa, pemuda itu pasti akan berpikir dia ini hanyalah sebuah beban._

_Mata emas Sakura menjadi berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang akan jatuh ke bawah. Tapi, sejenak kemudian, Shura tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang menatapnya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, begitu juga dengan mata emasnya yang tetap tenang. "Apa yang kau tunggu di sana? Ayo, kita pergi dari sini." Ujarnya pelan dengan datar._

_Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shura. Pemuda itu mengijinkan dirinya untuk mengikutinya? Pemuda itu tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini? Kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia segera berdiri dan berlari mendekati Shura dnegan senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajahnya._

"_Terima kasih, Kak Shura!"_

Shura tetap berjalan dalam diam, dia tahu Sakura berada di belakangnya. Dengan pelan Shura menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang menatap gadis kecil itu. Kepala kecil itu tertunduk sedikit kebawah, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Shura sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengijinkan gadis kecil—tidak! Bukan gadis kecil biasa, tapi _hanyou_. Meski memiliki rupa yang mirip sekali dengan _youkai _sejati, gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu adalah _hanyou_. Dia bisa mencium dengan jelas bau milik gadis kecil itu yang seperti bunga _sakura_ dan bulan bercampur dengan bau manusia.

Saat gadis kecil itu memeluk tangannya dengan penuh ketakutan semalam, bau itu menyelimutinya, dan dalam hatinya, timbul niat untuk mendekap badan kecil itu. Karena itu, tanpa membuang waktu, dia pun mendekapnya. Dia tidak membenci bau gadis itu, malahan dia menyukainya.

Shura kemudian kembali membalikkan wajahnya ke depan. Dia memang tidak tahu siapa gadis di depannya. Tapi dia cukup yakin, dia adalah _hanyou_ hasil persatuan dari _inuyoukai_ dari barat dan manusia. Ayahandanya adalah _Inuyoukai_ penguasa tanah barat, pemimpin dari klan _inuyoukai_ yang kuat. Semua _inuyoukai_ di dunia berada di bawah pimpinan beliau, dan tidak mungkin ada _inuyoukai _yang berani menikahi manusia hingga memiliki seorang anak _hanyou,_sebab bukan rahasia umum lagi ayahandanya sangat membenci manusia. Tidak ada _inuyoukai_ yang begitu bodoh untuk memancing kemarahan ayahandanya.

Tidak hanya itu. Ada sesuatu lagi yang sangat menganggu pikiran Shura. Bau gadis _hanyou_ itu. Dia bisa mencium bau bulan darinya. Bau bulan biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh _inuyoukai_ dari garis darah penguasa, bangsawan—garis darah keluarganya. Sakura adalah kerabatnya, dia cukup yakin itu. Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang hanyalah, siapa orang tua kandungnya? Siapa _inuyoukai_ yang tidak takut dnegan kemarahan ayahandanya?

"Kya!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba dan membuat Shura tersadar dari renungannya.

Shura dengan pelan kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sakura yang meringis kesakitan sambil menyentuh kaki kecilnya. Gadis itu pasti terjatuh karena terlalu tengelam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari akar pohon-pohon besar yang ada di depannya. Shura sebenarnya juga tahu, Sakura berusaha keras untuk menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Dan sejujurnya, dia sudah melambatkan jalannya. Hanya saja, gadis hanyou ini tetap saja lambat. Dalam hatinya, dia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah semua _hanyou_ seperti ini? Sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan _hanyou_.

Shura kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Menyadari kehadiran Shura, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke atas menatap pemuda itu. Wajahnya tetap tidak berekspresi sedikit pun, dan jujur, Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, Shura berjongkok dan membalikkan punggungnya menghadap Sakura. "Naik." perintahnya tenang.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dilihatnya. Namun, dia yang memang sudah lelah dan terluka tidak lagi mempedulikan itu lebih jauh lagi. Sambil tertawa lebar, dia segera meloncat memeluk punggung Shura, melingkarkan tangan kecilnya pada leher pemuda itu. "Terima kasih, kak Shura." Ujarnya pelan.

Melihat tawa, mencium bau, dan merasakan kehangatan badan kecil itu, Shura bisa merasakan ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Dia merasa hangat dan juga… Senang?

Badan Shura langsung mematung tidak bergerak sedikit pun saat dia menyadari perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya sekarang. Kebingungan memenuhi hatinya. Hangat? Ya. Badan dari dua makhluk hidup yang bersentuhan pasti terasa hangat. Jadi kehangatan ini adalah hal yang biasa, kan? Pasti begitu. Namun, senang? Kenapa dia bisa merasa senang? Karena senyum _hanyou_ itu. Ya, dia mengakui senyum gadis _hanyou_ di pungunggnya ini cukup menawan, walau masih kalah dnegan senyum musim semi Rin yang sangat dicintainya. Hanya saja, kenapa dia bisa merasa senang melihat senyum itu?

"Kak Shura, ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat Shura yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu berhasil menyadarkan Shura. Namun, dia menolak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia hanya diam membisu. Sejenak kemudian dia pun berdiri sambil membopong Sakura yang ada di pungungnya dan berjalan meninggal tempat mereka berada tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan gadis _hanyou_ di punggungnya.

_Ada apa?_ Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu ada apa.

**.xOxOx.**

"Sakura! Kakak mohon! Keluarlah! Kau ada di mana?!" teriak Shiro terus sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Mata emasnya kini sudah berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata yang serasa akan segera jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Ayolah, Shiro, jangan jadi seperti seorang wanita. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh meneteskan air mata. Tenanglah, kita pasti bisa menemukan Sakura-chan." Ujar Mamoru yang ada dibelakang Shiro. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya sekarang, sebab sudah lebih dari satu hari Sakura menghilang.

"Baru sekarangkah kau merasa bersalah, Mamoru?" tanya Aya yang ada disamping Mamoru kalem.

Mamoru hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan Aya.

"Ayah, Ibu dan kedua orang tua Sakura meminta kita mengungsi ke selatan untuk sementara karena perang antar _youkai_ barat dan utara. Mereka tidak mau kita terlibat dalam perang itu, tidak mau nyawa kita berada dalam bahaya," ujar Maya tiba-tiba. Dia terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menatap tajam Mamoru. "Dan kau sekarang malah membahayakan nyawa Sakura dengan meninggalkannya sendiri hingga menghilang."

Mamoru tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mendengar ucapan Kakaknya. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah mengira bahwa mereka tidak akan menemukan Sakura sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya dia cukup yakin bahwa dengan indra penciuman anjing Shiro yang tajam, mereka pasti akan menemukan Sakura dengan mudah. Namun, itu ternyata terbukti salah, mereka tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Semalam hujan lebat disertai petir yang sahut menyahut," ujar Shiro tiba-tiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah hingga membuat semua yang ada di sana menatapnya. "Sakura paling takut dengan petir. Setiap kali mendengar suara petir, dia pasti akan berlari mencari Ayah, Ibu ataupun aku. Namun semalam dia sendirian… Dia pasti sangat ketakutan…"

"S-Shiro…" Panggil Mamoru pelan. Kesedihan, ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan terasa sekali dari suaranya. Mamoru tahu, dia benar-benar telah melakukan kesalahan sekarang, sebab tidak pernah dia melihat Shiro yang selalu penuh semangat bersikap sepeti ini. Namun sejenak kemudia, hanyou itu t iba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan mencengkeram kerah _kimono_ Mamoru. "Aku akan membunuhmu! Seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak tadi!"

Aya dan Maya segera berlari mendekati Shiro dan Mamoru untuk memisahkan mereka. Kedua saudara kembar ini benar-benar sangat bingung dan lelah dengan keadaan mereka sekrang, sebab, sampai kapan keadaan ini baru akan berhenti? Setiap saat Shiro bisa meledak dan ingin membunuh Mamoru.

'_Andaikan orang tua mereka ada di sini sekarang.'_ itulah yang kini memenuhi pikiran kedua saudara kembar _taijiya_ ini sekarang.

**.xOxOx.**

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar saat melihat istana megah yang ada di depannya. Tidak pernah dia melihat istana sebesar dan semegah ini selama hidupnya. Namun, perasan terpesonanya ini dengan cepat berubah menjadi perasaan takut serta gugup, sebab dia merasa dirinya berada di tempat yang salah sekarang.

Shura yang masih menggendong Sakura di punggunya bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kegugupan _hanyou _tersebut. Namun, dia tetap diam membisu. Dengan pelan, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang besar yang telah terbuka.

Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas para prajurit yang semuanya merupakan _youkai_ segera menundukkan kepalanya member hormat dan salam kepada Shura saat dia melewati pintu gerbang. Dan dia juga bisa melihat pandangan penuh kebingungan di wajah mereka semua saat melihatnya yang ada di punggung Shura. Perasaan takut dan gugup Sakura semakin membesar, dia memang tidak tahu jelas siapa Shura sebenarnya, tapi dia tahu satu hal sekarang, pemuda ini pasti merupakan orang yang sangat penting di istana ini.

"Shura-_sama_!" teriak seseorang tba-tiba. Dari kejauhan Sakura bisa melihat seorang _youkai _wanita berambut merah berlari mendekati mereka. "Shura-_sama_, syukurlah anda sudah pulang. Hamba dan Tsubasa-_sama_ sangat menghawatirkan anda!"

Shura tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia hanya diam membisu. Namun, saat _youkai_ itu melihat Sakura yang ada di belakang punggung Shura. Matanya langsung terbelalak. "Shura-sama! Siapa anak ini!?" tanyanya panic.

Shura tetap diam membisu tidak menjawab pertanyaan _youkai_ tersebut. Dengan pelan dia menurunkan Sakura. "Himiko, bawa dia menemui Tsubasa-_sama_. Minta beliau untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan beri dia makanan." Perintah Shura kemudian.

Himiko, _youkai_ berambut merah hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut terbuka mendengar perintah Shura. Shura yang selama ini selalu cuek, dingin dan tidak pernah mempedulikan apapun memerintahkannya untuk melayani seorang gadis _youkai _tak dikenal? Mata Himiko langsung turun memeriksa Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan. Dan saat menagamti gadis kecil di depannya dengan lebih jelas lagi, dia sadar, anak itu bukan _youkai_, dia hanyou. Rupanya secara pribadi sangat mirip dengan rupa klan _inuyoukai _dari barat seperti Shura. Rambut perak, telingan lancip, kulit putih dan mata emas. Namun, itu semua tidak berarti banyak saat dia mencium bau manusia yang dipancaran tubuhnya.

Tidak mempedulikan Himiko yang kebingungan, Shura langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi, baru selangkah dia berjalan, sepasang tangan kecil telah memeluknya dengan erat. Dengan pelan, _inuyoukai _itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menatap wajah pemilik tangan itu, yakni; Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang terpendam dalam dada Shura. Mata emas besarnya yang kini berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata segera bertemu dnegan mata emas Shura. "J-jangan tinggalkan Sakura sendiran.. S-Sakura takut…" Pintanya pelan dengan terbata-bata.

"Pergi bersamanya. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu." Balas Shura datar sambil menatap wajah Sakura. namun, Sakura menggeleng kepalanya. Air matanya telah mengalir turun sakarang dan dia makin mempererat pelukannya.

Himiko yang ada di samping mereka hanya bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya terbelalak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Shura bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain. Shura yang selalu cuek, dingin dan tidak suka berdekatan dengan siapa pun kini membiarkan seseorang memeluknya?

Shura tidak mempedulikan ekspresi wajah Himiko, dia hanya bisa mengehela napas, dia tahu _hanyou_ di depannya ini tidak mungkin melepaskannya. Dan melihat airmata yang mengair turun menuruni pipi gadis itu, perasaan aneh dalam tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya. Dia tidak suka melihat air mata itu, dia tidak bisa membiarkan menangis. Dengan pelan, Shura mengangkat tangannya dan menggendong Sakura. "Hentikan air matamu yang tidak diperlukan itu." Perintahnya kalem.

Mendengar perintah Shura, senyum lebar segera mengembang di wajah Sakura. Dia segera melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pemuda itu. " Terima kasih, Kak Shura." Ucapnya gembira sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Shura, menghirup bau mint segar seperti musim dingin bercampur bau bulan. Bau menyenangkan yang disukainya.

"Hn." Balas Shura dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pavilun Tsubasa meninggalkan Himiko yang masih mematung.

Shura hanya bisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sekaran, kenapa dia melakukan ini semua untuk Sakura? Mengapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini? Ini jelas bukan sikapnya. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa, dia juga tidak mempedulikan sikap-sikapnya ini. Dia suka dengan bau badan Sakura yang kini diciumnya. Bau bulan dan bau bunga _sakura_—salah satu bunga musim semi. Bau _youkai_ dan bau manusia. Meski berbeda, namun bau ini cukup mirip dengan bau yang pernah diciumnya dalam mimpi. Mimpi indahnya yang sangat menyenangkan dan bahagiakan. Mimpi dirinya yang kecil berada dalam dekapan kedua orang yang sangat mencintai dan dicintainya. Mimpi akan kenangan masa kecilnya yang terlupakan.

**.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author Note's :** Maaf untuk update-nya yang lama sekali, gara-gara sibuk sih -_-", Akhirnya! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat pembaca mengenai hubungan Shura dan Sakura, aku hanya berusaha membuatnya semanis mungkin^^ Lalu, Shura dan Shiro akan bertemu di chapter berikutnya^^ Dan tak lama lagi, Shura juga akan kembali ke barat, mencari kenyataan akan masa lalu yang sebenarnya^^, arti lainnya, Rind an Sesshoumaru-sama akan mengambil alih fic ini! Ugh.. heboh sendiri aku -_-", sudah deh, sampai jumpa next chapter ^^

**Pemberitahuan! **mungkin banyak yang bertanya akan selang waktu antara chapter 11 dan 12. Maaf aku mengalami kesalahan dan tidak menuliskannya di chapter 12, aku sudah memperbaikinya. Dan jawabannya adalah **satu tahun**, atau lebih tepatnya satu setengah tahun si ( hitung : Shura ke selatan saat musim semi, dan kini sudah musim gugur tahun ke depannya -_-")

**I love Moku :** Semoga kau suka ShuraxSakura. Jati diri Sakura sudah terjawab di chapter ini ^^

Neerval-Li : gak perlu khawtir, kenapa Shura bisa merupakan youkai sejati simple saja kok^^ hehehe aku sendiri sering tertawa kok memikirkan reaksi mereka, ditambah lagi putra inuyasha yng akan ikut meramekan suasana karena adiknya direbut nanti ( hahahaha ^^ ) Usia Shura di sini sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. Tapi, kenapa aku menuliskan dia pemuda… Ya, ku jelaskan di chapter berikutnya deh, soal aku merasa kesulitan memakai kata anak padanya -_-" terima kasih untuk support-nya^^

**Inai chan :** hehehe tenang saja, adegan Sesshoumaru dan Rin nanti pasti ada kok, dan juga adegan Shura dan Sakura pasti tak ketinggalan. Semoga kau tidak akan kecea membacanya nanti ^^ Inuyasha dan Kagme pasti muncul kok, mereka punya eran cukup penting dalam fic ini ( kayaknya? )

**Izuki kamizuki 1(?) :** Lupa Password hingga buat ID baru, ya? hahaha iya, mereka muncul ^^ Mengenai apakah Shura akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Jawabannya, ya tentu saja hahahahaha . Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, dan sesuai janjiku, aku update hari ini, ya? hahahahaha

**Akasuna no ei-chan :** Maaf untuk update yang lama ini, Terima kasih sudah membaca, meriview dan men-add favo ficku ini ^^ kuharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^

**Hazena :** terima kasih sudah bela-belain membaca dan meriview fic-ku ini^^ kuharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu^^

**Numpangbaca :** Maaf update-ku kali ini lambat-_-" aku akan mengusahakannya lebih cepat lagi untuk chapter berikutnya!

**Kimura Shiba :** hehehe fic ini mungkin memang bisa aku katakana fic Shurax Sakura juga sih ^^, dan iya, kurasa dalam mimpipun inuyasha dan Seshoumaru tidak akan pernah membayangkan mereka bakal jadi besan ( hahahahaha ), terima kasih untuk add favo dan reviewnya, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Ethel star :** Iya. Sakura sudah muncul ^^ Iya, Aya, Maya serta Mamoru anak Miroku dan Sango kok ^^ lalu hubungan antar Shura dan Sakura … Hm, kayaknya gak bakal seperti NxM si, tapi kayaknya juga, kurang lebih sama sih? ( tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasa pasagan ini mungkin bakal mirip pasangan NxM-ku di TODAL ) Selebihnya lewat BBM saja deh ^^

**Namikaze Shira :** Aku ini, dari pada InuKik, aku lebih memilih InuKag, jadi kau tahukan siapa Ayah dan Ibu Shiro serta Sakura ^^ Dan juga, fic ini settingnya enam belas tahun setelah ending Inuyasha kok, arti lainnya, Kikyou sudah mati degan tenang kok ^^ Ya, aku akan berusaha menupdate secepat yang aku bisa^^ Thx sudah add favo^^

**Daiyaki Aoi :** hahahaha Iya, Aoi-chan, aku lagi jalan-jalan ke berbagai Fandom sekarang, walau ya, lebih memilih di Inuyasha ^^ hehehe aku memng tidak punya bakat membuat fic pendek -_-" siapa orang tua kandung Shura? Tidak kuberitahu semua orang juga sudah tahu kok ( aku sengaja tidak menuliskannya siapa orang tua kandung Shura, namun dengan membaca, semua orang pasti tahu siapa ibu shura yang sebenarnya ^^ ) Alasan kenapa Rin mati itu simple sekali ( menurutku -_-" gak ribet-ribet kok, aku gak membuat plot yang rumit kayak UM di fic ini ) dan alasan kenapa Sesshoumaru membenci Rin (?), maksudmu Sesshoumaru tidak melarang siapapun mengungki Rin dan mengrahasiakan keberadaannya dari Shura, ya? Kalau itu tunggu jawabannya di chapter2 ke depannya ya^^ hahahaha Iya, itu anak mereka^^ dan aku akan mengusahakan update secepatnya. Lalu, mengenai TODAL…. Ugh… aku tidak tahu kapan aku baru akan menupdatenya lagi T_T

**Dwisua :** Terima kasih sudah menadd favo fic ini^^v

**Razux.**


	15. Chapter 14 : I Am Here

Chapter XIV : I Am Here

Tsubasa hanya bisa duduk diam menatap pemandangan di depanny dengan wajah tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan para dayangnya. Di depannya sekarang, Shura sedang berdiri sambil menggendong seorang gadis kecil menatapnya. Wajah Shura tetap tidak berekspresi seperti biasanya, sedangkan gadis yang digendongnya terlihat sangat takut dan gugup.

"Shura-_sama_, siapa gads kecil ini?" tanya Tsubasa pelan. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Shura dan gadis kecil itu.

"Ganti baju kotornya dan beri dia makanan." Perintah Shura tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Tsubasa. Dia menurunkan Sakura yang digendongnya. Namun, gadis itu segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung Shura dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar menatap Tsubasa.

Tsubasa menolehkankan matanya menatap Sakura. Dan dia langsung tahu, bahwa gadis kecil di depannya adalah seorang _hanyou_ walau rupanya mirip sekali dengan _inuyoukai_ seajti. Namun, melihat wajah gadis itu lebih dekat lagi, dia merasa wajah itu sama sekali tidak asing baginya. "Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" tanya Tsubasa pelan sambil tersenyum.

"S-Sakura.." jawab Sakura pelan terbata-bata. Tanganya yang menggenggam _haori_ Shura semakin erat.

"Sakura? Nama yang bagus sekali." senyum Tsubasa. "Kemarilah, bajumu sudah kotor sekali. Seorang wanita tidak sepantasnya berpakaian seperti itu."

Sakura tetap tidak melepaskan _haori_ Shura. Seakan apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa tidak ada gunanya.

"Ayo, Sakura. Sangat tidak sopan kalau kau berpakaian kotor seperti itu di depan Shura-_sama_ , Sang penguasa tanah selatan masa depan." Ujar Tsubasa lagi.

MendeNgar ucapan Tsubasa, mata Sakura langsung terbelalak. Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Shura yang ada di depannya. Dia memang sudah merasa bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah orang yang sangat penting di istana ini, tapi, dia tidak pernah menyangka pemuda itu adalah putra dari pemilik istana ini, terlebih lagi pewaris tanah selatan. Saat mata emasnya bertemu dengan mata emas Shura, Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya yang sedang mengenggam _haori _pemuda itu dan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Ketakutan terlihat dengan jelas diwajahnya.

Ekspresi ketakutan Sakura membuat Shura membalikan badannya menatap _hanyou_ itu. Wajahnya tetap tidak berekspresi, namun di dalam hatinya dia merasakan kemarahan bercampur kebingungan melihat ketakutan yang ditujukan padanya. "Sakura." Panggilnya dengan suara datar.

Sakura segera menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah berkali-kali. "M-maafkan Sakura, Kak Shu—eh… Bukan. Maafkan Sakura, Shura-_sama._ Sakura tidak tahu…" Ujarnya terbata-bata. Ketakutan dalam hatinya semakin membesar. Seorang bangsawan seperti Shura pasti tidak akan menyukai dirnya yang merupakan rakyat biasa.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sakura, Shura segera berjalan mendekati _hanyou _tersebut. Tangan kanannya segera terangkat menyentuh pipi Sakura. "Hentikan sikapmu itu. Dan, jangan panggil aku Shura-_sama_. Aku bukan pewaris tanah selatan." Ujarnya datar.

Ucapan Shura berhasil membuat Sakura mengangkat matanya menatap wajah Shura. Ekspresi wajah Shura tetap sama, tanpa ekspresi dan tidak dapat ditebak, namun, saat Sakura melihat matanya, dia bisa merasakan kelembutan di mata itu. Mata itu sekarang mirip sekali dengan mata Ayah dan juga Kakaknya. Tidak bisa menahan perasaan lega, rindu dan juga gembira yang tiba-tiba membanjiri hatinya. Sakura langung membuka kedua tangannya memeluk Shura dengan erat. Shura tidak membencinya, pemuda itu tidak membenci dirinya yang merupakan seorang rakyat biasa.

Merasakan pelukkan Sakura yang erat, Shura segera mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk badan kecil itu dengan erat. Dan saat dia merasakan kehangatan serta bau bunga _sakura_ dari badan kecil dalam pelukkannya, semuanya seakan terlupakan. Dia tidak mempedulikan lagi keberadaan Tsubasa dan para dayang yang telah melihat mereka dengan mulut terbuka dan mata terbelalak. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya. Tapi, dia tidak mempedulikannya. Melihat ketakutan Sakura terhadapnya, dia merasa sangat marah dan benci. Dia tidak ingin _hanyou_ di depannya bersikap seperti itu terhadapanya. Dia hanya ingin _hanyou _di depannya ini merasa damai, tenang, gembira saat berada di sampingnya. Dia ingin Sakura selalu tersenyum dan tertawa untuknya.

**.xOxOx.**

"Kutemukan!" teriak Shiro tiba-tiba mengejutkan Mamoru, Aya dan Maya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang sedari semalam sangat kacau, penuh ketakutaan serta kekhawatiran langsung menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kegembiraan penuh kelegaan. "Berhasil, Kak Aya, Kak Maya! Aku sudah berhasil menemukan bau Sakura!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Mamoru, Aya dan Maya bersamaan. Kegembiraan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah mereka semua.

Shiro mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dengan cepat. "Benar! Tidak salah lagi, bau bunga _sakura_ musim semi. Ini bau Sakura." Ujarnya sambil mengendus-ngendus udara dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kita berhasil menemukannya." Ujar Mamoru lagi sambil menghela napasnya.

"Ya. Kita memang sudah berhail menemukan petunjuk akan keberadaan Sakura_-chan_, tapi ingat Mamoru, Sakura-_chan_ masih belum kita temukan. Dan kalaupun kita sudah menemukannya, kejadian ini belum berakhir di situ." Ujar Aya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum menatap Mamoru.

"Ahahahahaha… Kak Aya, Kak Maya, kalian makin mirip dengan ibu saja." Balas Mamoru sambil tertawa kikuk. Meski kakaknya itu sedang tersenyum, dia bisa merasakan kemarahan dibaliknya. Dan dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, sebab ini memang salahnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Shiro tiba-tiba dan menarik perhatian ketiga bersaudara di sampingnya. "Ada yang aneh. Selain Sakura masih ada bau seseorang yang tiak aku kenali…."

"Eh?" Seru ketiga bersaudar bersamaan.

Shiro kembali mengedus-ngendus udara. Seketika kemudian wajahnya langsung berubah menajdi serius bercampur ketakutan. "Ada bau _youkai _yang bersama dengan Sakura."

**.xOxOx.**

Shura hanya duduk diam membiarkan Sakura makan dengan lahap di sampingnya. Wajahnya tetap tidak berekspresi, tapi kedua mata emasnya tidak pernah meningalkan _hanyou_ kecil itu sedikitpun. Pakaian kotornya telah diganti, dan _hanyou_ itu pun sudah mulai tenang dan membuka dirinya terhadap Tsubasa.

"Apakah kau masih ingin menambah nasimu, Sakura?" tanya Tsubasa pelan sambil tersenyum menatap _hanyou_ di depannya.

Mendnegar petanyaan Tsubasa, Sakura menurunkan mangkuk dan juga sumpit ditangannya menatap _youkai_ burung tersebut. Dan Tsubasa tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. Dengan mata emas besarnya yang berbinar-binar, pipi merona kemerahan dengan beberapa butiran nasi serta wajah bengong- _hanyou_ di depannya nampak sangat menggemaskan dan lucu.

"Apakah kau masih ingin menambah nasimu?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

Suara lembut, sikap lembut serta perhatian yang diberikan Tsubasa pada Sakura membuat _hanyou _kecil itu tertegun. Tanpa disadarinya, mangkuk dan sumpit yang dipegangannya jatuh ke bawah. Melihat senyum _youkai _di depannya, meski wajah sangat berbeda, dia bagaikan melihat ibunya.

"Ada ap—" ujar Tsubasa terkejut, namun ucapannya terhenti saat dia melihat butiran-butiran air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Sakura. "A-ada apa, akura-chan?" tanyanya khawatir sambil mengangkat tangan menyentuh punggung _hanyou_ itu.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa, malahan tangisnya semakin keras. Kerinduan, kesedihan, dan ketakutan tidak akan melihat ibunya tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. Dia merindukan ibunya, dan tidak hanya ibunya, dia juga merindukan Ayah, Kakak serta teman-temannya di desa. Dia ingin pulang, dia ingin berada di antara mereka yang sangat menyanyangi dan disayanginya.

"Ibu.. Ayah.. Kakak.. Kalian di mana? S-Sakura takut.. Sakura mau Ibu, Ayah dan Kakak.." Tangis Sakura.

Mendengar tangis Sakura, Tsubasa langsung tahu apa penyebab _hanyou_ kecil ini menangis, yakni kerinduan akan rumah dan keluarga. Apa yang di ucapkannya pasti tidak akan berguna. Namun, dia tidak akan menyerah segampang itu, sambil membelai kepala Sakura, dia terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang padanya. "Tenanglah, Sakura_-chan_. Kami janji, kami pasti akan menemukan Ibu, Ayah dan Kakakmu untukmu.."

Shura hanya diam melihat Tsubasa berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang terus menangis memanggil orang terdekatnya—memanggil Kakak, Ayah dan Ibu…

_Ayah dan Ibu. _

_Ayahanda dan Ibunda. _

Sudah satu tahun lebih kedua kata itu tidak lagi terucapkan dari mulutnya. Sudah satu tahun lebih dia tidak melihat wajah dari kedua orang yang mengalirkan darah mereka dalam nadinya. Dan, berapa lama lagi waktu yang diperlukannya agar dapat kembali ke rumahnya di barat? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang diperlukannya agar dia bisa melihat wajah dari kedua orang tuanya? Berapa lama kedua kata sederhana itu dapat terucap lagi dari mulutnya?

Dia masih terperangkap di istana selatan. Meski dia bisa meninggalkan istana selatan dan berkeliaran di sekitar hutan untuk melatih kekuatannya, dia tetap saja tidak bisa meninggalkan selatan. Perjanjiannya, tantangan yang dulu diberikan Akihiko padanya masih berlaku, dia baru bisa kembali ke barat jika dia telah berhasil mengalahkan penguasa tanah selatan tersebut.

"Ayah.. Ibu…" tanggis Sakura terus.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan tangis Sakura, Shura akhirnya menggerakkan kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi _hanyou _tersebut dan mendonggakannnya ke atas hingga mata mereka bertemu. Dengan tenang dan pelan, dia pun membuka mulut dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada _hanyou_ di depannya. "Aku di sini."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendegar apa yang dikatakan Shura padanya. Begitu juga dengan Tsubasa yang ada di samping mereka. Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Shura. Saking terkejutnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap apa.

"Aku di sini." Ulangnya lagi sambil menghapus air mata Sakura yang ada. Suara Shura memang datar seperti biasanya, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Sakura bisa menangkap kelembutan di mata emas tersebut—mata yang kini kembali berhasil menghentikan air matanya.

Dengan pelan Sakura mengangguk kepalanya, dan tanpa membuang waktu, Shura segera melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh pipi _hanyou_ tersebut dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sakura menangis. Namun, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya. Dia tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata panjang untuk menenangkannya. Karena itu, dia hanya bisa menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu kepada _hanyou_ tersebut, yakni; aku di sini.

Tangis Sakura yang sempat terhenti kembali meledak. dia segera mengangkat tangan membalas pelukan Shura dan membenamkan wajahnya pada celah leher pemuda tersebut. Hanya saja, tangisnya kali ini berbeda dengan tangisnya barusan, sebab hatinya tidak merasa sedih dan takut lagi. Ada kelegaan, kehangatan dan kegembiraan yang membanjiri hatinya. Dia memang ingin bertemu dengan Ayah, Ibu dan Kakaknya, namun bukan kata-kata penenang bahwa dia akan menemukan keluarganya yang ingin didengarnya sekarang. Mereka tidak akan dapat bertemu pada saat dia menangis, dia sendirian, terpisah. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Tsubasa adalah sebuah janji. Janji yang tidak diketahui kapan baru akan terwujud.

Namun, Shura mengatakan padanya 'Aku di sini.'. Dan sejujurnya, mungkin dalam kondisinya sekarang, Itulah kata yang paling ingin di dengarnya. Kata yang mengatakan pemuda itu ada di sampingnya, kata yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sendirian sekarang, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Iya.. Kak Shura ada di sini.. Kak Shura ada di sini…" Ujar Sakura terbata-bata dalam isak tangisnya.

* * *

_**Author Note's : **_Maaf untuk update yang benar-benar sangat lama -_-", aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengetik sih -_-", dan sekali lagi maaf, sebab ternyata aku salah, Shura tidak bertemu dnegan Shiro dalam chapter ini -_-" , lalu apa lagi ya? Oh, iya, maaf jika chapter ini terasa aneh ( tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasa chapter ini cukup aneh -_-" ), satu lagi, maaf karena aku tidak membalas review di chapter ini ( kayaknya dari tadi aku meminta maaf saja ya? -_-" ), tapi aku mengucapkan **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** kepada yang sudah **men-add favo** dan **meriview** fic ini ^^

Terakhir :

**HappY NeW YeaRs 2013!^^**

**Razux.**


	16. Chapter 15 : Shura, Sakura And Shiro

_Chapter XV : Shura, Sakura And Shiro_

Akihiko mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit biru di atas. Daun-daun pohon _sakura_ yag ada di sekelilingnya telah menguning dan gugur dibawa angin. Sudah musim gugur, dan tidak lama lagi akan musim dingin, di mana salju akan turun. Lalu, setelah itu, musim semi akan tiba. Musim di mana bunga _sakura_ akan bermekaran dengan begitu indahnya lagi. Musim di mana dia bisa mengingat Rin dengan jelas.

Telinga dan indra penciumannya yang tajam tiba-tiba menangkap suara dan bau seseorang yang mendekatinya. Senyum kecil merekah di wajahnya, dia tahu siapa itu—Shura. Dengan pelan, dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap _inuyoukai _yang kini telah berada di belakangnya. "Kau sudah menjadi berita utama di istana ini sekarang, Shura. Siapa _hanyou_ kecil yang kau bawa itu?"

Shura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam membisu seribu bahasa. Akihiko kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap _inuyoukai_ itu. "Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli. Tapi, demi Tsubasa, kuharap kau akan tinggal di istana selama musim dingin daripada berkelana melatih dirimu."

Shura tetap tidak menjawab. Namun, dia tahu apa maksud ucapan Akihiko. Dia masih ingat ekspresi wajah Tsubasa saat melihatnya pada awal musim semi lalu, penuh air mata dan juga kelegaan saat melihat dirinya yang pulang setelah berkelana melatih diri sendirian sepanjang musim dingin tanpa memberikan kabar sedikit pun. Meski Tsubasa dan dirinya tidak memiliki hubungan darah, Selir Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu selalu menyayangi serta memperlakukan Shura dengan baik seakan dia adalah anaknya sendiri. Dan dalam hati Shura yang terdalam, dia sendiri juga sangat menghormatinya, walau dia tidak pernah dapat menganggap _youkai_ itu sebagai ibundanya.

Akihiko hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Shura yang tetap datar. Meski terlihat seperti tidak peduli, dia tahu, Shura akan mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakannya. Satu tahun lebih Shura berada di Selatan telah membuat dirinya cukup mampu membaca ekspresi datar itu, walau juga sama seperti kedua orang yang mengalirkan darah padanya, kadang keputusannya selalu saja di luar dugaan.

"Cukup basa-basinya," kata Shura tiba-tiba sambil mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya, "Cabut pedang anda, Akihiko-_sama_."

Akihiko langsung tertawa melihat tindakan Shura. Memang tidak dapat ditebak. _Inuyoukai _di depannya benar-benar _youkai_ yang memiliki kepribadian sangat unik dan langka. Semenjak musim gugur tahun lalu, Shura mulai meninggalkan Istana Tanah Selatan dan mengembala melatih dirinya sendirian. Dia bisa saja mengambil kesempatan saat mengembala untuk kembali ke Barat jika dia mau, namun, _inuyoukai_ itu tidak pernah melakukannya. Tidak pernah Shura meninggalkan Tanah Selatan dan menginjakkan kakinya ke Barat. Dia selalu kembali ke Istana Selatan mencarinya sata dia merasa dirinya telah menjadi lebih kuat, menantangnya dan kalah. Setelah itu dia akan pergi mengembala melatih diri lagi dengan kepercayaan suatu hari nanti dia pasti bisa mengalahkannya.

Perjanjian tidak tertulis mereka, Shura baru akan kembali ke barat menemui Sesshoumaru jika dia telah berhasil mengalahkannya, Akihiko Sang Penguasa Tanah Selatan.

Akihiko hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap Shura itu. Tidak pernah menyerah, selalu memegang janji yang telah dibuatnya, selalu berpikir positif, benar-benar sifat yang diwarisinya dari wanita itu. Tangan Akihiko kemudian bergerak mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya. "Ayo, tunjukkan apa yang kau dapatkan selama pengembala kali ini."

**.xOxOx.**

"Shiro! Tunggu! Jangan berlari secepat itu!" teriak Mamoru, Aya dan Maya yang sedang duduk di atas punggung Kirara keras.

Namun, Shiro tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus berlari cepat mengikuti bau Sakura yang ditangkap hidungnya. Dia bisa mencium bau sakura dan juga _youkai_ yang tertinggal. Namun, yang paling penting, dia bisa mencium bau darah Sakura. Sakura terluka. Dia yakin itu. _Youkai_ yang bersama dengan adiknya sekarang pasti bukanlah _youkai _baik hati seperti beberapa _youkai_ yang dikenalnya.

"Tunggulah Sakura. Kakak pasti akan menolongmu dan menghajar siapapun yang berani menyakitimu." Gumam Shiro pelan dengan wajah yang penuh kecemasan bercampur kemarahan.

**.xOxOx.**

Tsubasa menatap _kimono_ merah Sakura yang ada di tangannya. _Kimono_ itu terbuat dari bahan yang sangat langkah, dan tidak mudah ditemukan, yaitu bulu tikus api. Tsubasa kemudian membalikkan matanya menatap Sakura yang sedang tertidur di atas _futon_ dalam kamarnya. Sebuah senyum melintas di wajahnya. Dia tahu sekarang, kenapa wajah Sakura terasa tidak asing baginya, dan juga penyebab mengapa Shura begitu memperhatikan _hanyou_ itu.

"Kak Shura.." Gumam Sakura yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba sambil menggerak-gerak tanggannya, seakan mencari Shura. Tsubasa segera bergerak mendekati _hanyou_ itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Namun, sebelum dia berhasil melakukan itu, kedua mata emas Sakura telah terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Tsubasa lembut.

Melihat wajah Tsubasa, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan penuh kepanikkan. Selir Penguasa Tanah Selatan tersenyum, dia tahu _hanyou_ di depannya ini pasti sedang mencari Shura. "Shura-_sama _sedang menemui Akihiko-_sama_, Penguasa Tanah Selatan."

"Eh?" seru Sakura terkejut.

"Apakah kau ingin menemui beliau? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu ke sana?"

Tawaran Tsubasa sesungguhnya merupakan sebuah tawaran yang sangat membingungkan bagi Sakura. Dia ingin menerima tawaran itu, namun, dia juga ragu. Yang di depannya sekarang adalah _youkai_. Dan dia sudah diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak sembarangan mempercayai _youkai _ maupun orang asing yang ditemuinya.

Tsubasa tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. Dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan _hanyou_ di depannya, dan dia setuju sekali dengan itu, sebab bagaimana pun juga, dia bukanlah sekadar _hanyou_ biasa. Dia adalah anak dari _miko_ dan juga _hanyou_ terkuat yang pernah ditemuinya. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku janji, aku akan mengantarmu pada Shura-_sama_."

Tawa Tsubasa sebenarnya membuat Sakura semakin bingung dan ragu. Namun, saat memikirkan akan bertemu Shura. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu. Dia tidak mau sendirian di tempat asing ini, dia ingin berada di sisi Shura. Shura memang _youkai_, dan dia juga baru mengenalnya. Tapi, dia yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya, dia bisa mempercayainya. Tidak! Dia telah mempercayai pemuda itu sejak awal dia bertemu dengannya.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Tsubasa, matanya tetap menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Para pelayan dan prajurit yang seluruhnya adalah _youkai _membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada Tsubasa saat, _youkai_ burung itu berjalan lewat. _Hanyou_ kecil itu tahu, _youkai_ yang ada di depannya pasti memiliki status yang tinggi. Namun, dia juga tahu, dia bukanlah Nyonya rumah dari istana ini, buktinya, dia memanggil Shura yang merupakan Pewaris Tanah Selatan dengan sebutan '_Sama_' penuh kehormatan. _Youkai_ ini pasti merupakan Selir dari Sang Penguaasa Tanah Selatan.

Sakura juga bisa melihat semua _youkai _yang dilewatinya menatap dirinya. Itu sebenarnya membuat dirinya sangat takut. Bisa merasakan ketakutan di hati _hanyou_ kecil itu, Tsubasa tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menggandeng tangan kecilnya. "Jangan khawatir, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu. Mereka menatap dirimu karena kau adalah orang pertama yang dipedulikan Shura-_sama_ selama ini."

"Eh? Maksunya?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Shura-_sama_ selama ini tidak pernah mempedulikan siapa pun. Dia selalu sendirian dan memiliki hati yang sangat dingin seperti es. Semua yang mengenalnya percaya, tidak akan ada yang mungkin dapat mencairkan es dalam hatinya. Tapi, hari ini, semua itu terbukti salah. Kau berhasil mencairkan es dalam hatinya, Sakura-_chan_." Senyum Tsubasa.

Sakura tidak mengerti sepenuhnya ucapan Tsubasa, namun tidak tahu mengapa, wajahnya memerah. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat malu dan juga gembira pada saat bersamaan. Tsubasa yang melihat reaksi _hanyou_ kecil itu hanya bisa tertawa. Mau tidak mau, melihat kembali kepolosan _hanyou_ kecil di depannya, dia teringat kembali pada gadis manusia menawan yang juga polos seperti ini. Mungkin, secara tidak langsung, Shura melihat sedikit bayangan gadis manusia yang begitu berharga baginya pada diri _hanyou_ kecil ini. Ya, bau mereka juga cukup mirip. Gadis manusia itu berbau musim semi yang selalu hangat dan menyenangkan, sedangkan Sakura berbau bunga _sakura_—bunga musim semi. Mereka memang cukup mirip.

Saat mereka memasuki taman di Istana Tanah Selatan. Suara ribut yang sangat keras tiba-tiba terdengar. Kepanikan memenuhi hati Sakura, dia bisa merasakan ada dua _youkai_ sangat kuat yang sedang bertarung. Namun, Tsubasa yang mengenggam tangannya tetap tenang dan membimbingnya berjalan mendekati sumber keributan.

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak saat dia melihat siapa yang sedang bertarung. Dengan badan yang penuh luka, Shura berlari sambil menghunuskan pedangnya pada seorang _youkai _di depannya. Namun, _youkai_ yang dilawannya dengan mudah menahan serangannya itu. Lalu, sambil tersenyum menyeringai, pedang lawan Shura tiba-tiba bergetar dan memancarkan _youki_ yang sangat kuat. Shura berusaha untuk menahannya, namun dia gagal. Badannya segera terhempas ke belakang menabrak pohon _sakura._

"Kak Shura!" teriak Sakura penuh ketakutan. Tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya lagi, dia langsung berlari ke arah Shura dan memeluknya dengan erat, seakan berusaha menjadikan dirinya sebagi perisai bagi _youkai_ itu.

Sikap Sakura kontan membuat semua yang ada di sana kebingungan, terutama Shura. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas badan kecil itu bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Dia juga bisa mencium bau air matanya. _hanyou _kecil itu. Menghela napasnya, Shura kemudian melepaskan pedang di tangannya dan memeluk badan kecil itu dengan erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Shura saat merasakan pelukan tersebut dan menatap wajah _inuyoukai_ di depannya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras saat dia melihat darah yang mengalir turun dari sebetan pedang di pipi Shura. Saat tangannya teriris pisau waktu membantu ibunya memasak, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Besarnya luka di tangannya saat itu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan besarnya luka di pipi Shura sekarang. Luka itu pasti sakit sekali. Karena itu, tanpa membuang waktu yang ada, dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shura, mengeluaran lidahnya dan menjilatnya dengan lembut.

Apa yang dilakukan Sakura, benar-benar membuat Shura, Akihiko dan Tsubasa terkejut. Namun, yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya. Selama ini, setiap kali dia terluka, Ayah ataupun Kakaknya pasti akan menjilatnya, dan dia belajar bahwa air liur mereka adalah obat yang sangat baik untuk luka seperti itu.

Meski terkejut, Shura dengan cepat kembali tenang. Melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat dengannya, merasakan napas dan lidah yang masih menjilat lukanya. Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi _hanyou _kecil itu. Sakura segera berhenti dan menatap wajah Shura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya." Ujar Shura pelan sambil menatap lurus mata emas Sakura. Mendengar jawaban Shura, Sakura segera mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tangan yang ada di pipinya, menekannya dengan kuat, membenamkan pipinya pada telapak tangan itu. "Iya.. Iya, Sakura tahu.."

Akihiko yang melihat interasksi antara Shura dan Sakura sangat tertegun. Sikap lembut Shura ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Shura yang dikenalnya. Namun, sejenak kemudian, senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis _hanyou_ di depannya ini pasti merupakan _hanyou_ yang menjadi berita utama di istananya sekarang. _Hanyou _yang berhasil mencarkan es dalam hati Shura.

"Akihiko_-sama_, apakah anda merasa tidak asing dengan wajah _hanyou_ kecil itu?" tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba dari samping Akihiko. Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu mengamati baik-baik wajah Sakura, dan seperti Tsubasa, wajah itu tidak asing baginya. Dia tahu, setengah darah _youkai_ yang mengalir dalam tubuh Sakura adalah _inuyoukai_ seperti Shura.

"_Kimono_ merah yang dikenakan Sakura_-chan_ sebelumnya terbuat dari bahan yang sangat langkah, Akihiko_-sama_, yaitu bulu tikus api." Lanjut Tsubasa lagi sambil tersenyum.

Mata Akihiko langsung terbelalak, dia kembali mengamati wajah menatap Sakura, dan tiba-tiba saja, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Begitu, ya? Pantas saja."

Shura yang berada tidak jauh dari Akihiko dan Tsubasa bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua dengan jelas. Dia sebenarnya cukup penasaran akan siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Sepertinya, mereka berdua kenal siapa sebenarnya _hanyou_ itu. Hanya saja, dia memutuskan untuk mencari jawabannya nanti saja, sebab prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah menghentikan air mata dari mata emas di depannya. Dengan pelan, dia menggerakkan tangannya menghapus air mata yang ada, "Jangan menangis lagi."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk kepalanya. Mulut kecilnya terbuka untuk membalas ucapan Shura. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi tiba-tiba saja dari samping mereka, sebuah serangan berupa pedang udara berwarna merah melesat mengincar Shura.

"_Hijinkesso_!"

Serangan yang tiba-tiba itu cukup mengejutkan Shura. Dengan segera dia menghindari serangan itu sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura. Namun, dari sampingnya, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan bergerak menarik lengan Sakura dengan kuat hingga pelukan Shura terlepas.

Mata Shura terbelalak. Saat dia mendarat di atas tanah, dia membalikan badan menatap siapa yang menyerangnya barusan, kemarahan langsung memenuhi hatinya. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar empat belas tahun berambut perak seperti dirinya dan sakura, menatap penuh kemarahan padanya dengan sepasang bola mata keemasan yang juga mirip sekali dengannya. Shura tahu, pemuda ber_kimono_ merah di depannya adalah _hanyou, _sebab, telinga anjing di atas kepalanya telah membuktikannya. Namun, yang sesunguhnya membuat mata Shura terbelalak adalah sepasang tangan yang memeluk erat Sakura. Kemarahan memenuhi hatinya, mata emasnya dengan segera berubah menjadi merah darah. Siapapun juga yang ada di depannya, berani sekali dia merebut Sakura darinya!

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa, Shura tiba-tiba bergerak maju. Tangan kanannya yang berkuku panjang segera bergerak menyerang _hanyou _ber_kimono_ merah di depannya. _Hanyou_ di depannya cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan dan serangan Shura yang tiba-tiba, dia berusaha menghindar sambil memeluk Sakura. Namun, tangan Shura yang pertama kalinya berposisi menyerang, tiba-tiba berubah dan menarik badan kecil Sakura. Hanyou yang dilawan Shura sangat terkejut, dan belum berakhir keterkejutan yang dirasakannya, tangan kiri Shura tiba-tiba bergerak menempel di dadanya. _Youki _yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba melancar keluar dari telapak tangan _Inuyoukai _kecil itu dan menghempaskan lawannya hingga terhempas jatuh ke belakang.

Saat _hanyou_ ber_kimono_ merah itu bangkit lagi, kedua matanya langsung terbelalak. Di depannya, Shura berdiri sambil memeluk erat Sakura. Matanya merah darahnya membesar, mulutnya terbuka menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi taringnya dan kedua garis biru di pipinya menggelap. Kemarahan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya sekarang. Namun, yang membuat kedua mata hanyou itu terbelalak sebenarnya bukanlah kemarahan Shura, melainkan wajah Shura. "P-paman Sesshoumaru?" panggil _hanyou_ itu pelan dengan terbata-bata.

Mata merah darah Shura segera kembali menjadi emas saat mendengar ucapan _hanyou_ di depnnya. _Hanyou_ di depannya itu mengenal Ayahandanya? Dan tidak hanya itu, barusan dia memanggil yahndanya, 'Paman'?

Belum terjawab kebingungannya, Sakura yang ada dalam pelukannya tiba-tiba menolehkan kepala menatap _hanyou_ ber_kimono_ merah itu. Kebahagiaan dan air mata langsung memenuhi wajah cantiknya. "Kak Shiro!" teriaknya sambil beruaha memebebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Shura. Namun, tangan Shura yang memeluk erat badannya tidak mau melepaskannya, malahan pelukannya semakin erat. Kebingungan dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shura yang masih menatap wajah Kakaknya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dimengertinya- ekspresi wajah penuh posesif terhadap dirinya.

Tidak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi, Sakura kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shiro yang masih menatap Shrura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia seakan telah melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun, yang paling membuat terkejut dirinya adalah, mulut Kakaknya tiba-tiba terbuka dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "T-tidak mungkin.. Kau, Shura?"

* * *

**Author note's :** Aku tahu update-ku kali ini benar-benar sangat lambat -_-", maaf, karena aku benar-benar sibuk. Dan aku juga tidak berani menjamin akan menupdate cepat -_-", mohon dimaklumi ya -_-" Maaf, aku tidak sempat membalas review pembaca di sini. Tapi, kuucapkan beribu-ri—eh! Salah! Berjuta-juta terima kasih kepada siapapun yang telah meriview, menadd favo dan membaca fic-ku ini^^ ARIGATOU! AND GONG XI FA CHAI bagi yang merayakannya ^^

**Razux. **


	17. Chapter 16 : Lullaby

_Chapter XVI : Lullaby_

Shiro duduk menatap tajam pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dia merasa sangat kesal, marah dan juga cemburu pada saat bersamaan, sebab, Shura yang duduk di depannya sedang memeluk erat Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya. Tatapan mata _inuyoukai _itu juga tidak kalah tajam dengan pandangan matanya. Mata emas di depanya seakan berkata padanya bahwa Sakura, adik kesayangannya itu adalah miliknya.

Shiro ingin sekali menarik lepas kedekatan mereka dan menjauhkan adik perempuannya itu sejauh-jauh mungkin. Namun, yang menjadi masalah adalah Sakura yang berada dalam pelukan Shura sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan keberatan sedikit pun. Sakura memang tidak mengerti kenapa _inuyoukai_ itu terus memeluk dan tidak mau melepaskan dirinya, tapi, dia tidak membencinya, malahan dia sesungguhnya sangat menyukai kehangatan Shura yang menyelimutinya sekarang. Dirinya tertawa dengan penuh kegembiraan sambil berbicara dengan Shura, walau yang bersangkutan hanya diam membisu.

"Bagaikan dua ekor anjing yang sedang merebutkan sepotong tulang—ah, tidak! Ini memang dua ekor anjing yang sedang merebut sepotong tulang." Ujar Mamoru yang dari tadi melihat pertandingan tatapan mata antara Shura dan Shiro tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Mamoru?" tanya Shiro kesal. "Kau pikir, gara-gara siapa ini semua bisa terjadi?"

"Benar kata Shiro, Mamoru. Walau Sakura sudah berhasil kita temukan, kau seharusnya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan." Tambah Aya yang juga ada di sana sambil menatap tajam Mamoru, begitu juga dengan Maya.

Mamoru hanya tertawa dengan penuh kegugupan melihat tatapan tajam kedua Kakaknya. "Ahahaha, Sudahlah Kakak, semuanya, kan sudah berlalu.."

"Ya. Semuanya memang telah berlalu, tapi, kesalahanmu di mata kami masih belum berlalu." Balas Maya tajam.

"Kak Ma— " protes Mamoru, tapi ucapannya itu segera terhenti saat pintu_ shoji_ ruangan mereka berada terbuka. Shiro, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya langsung bersiaga saat melihat siapa yang masuk, yakni _youkai_ Penguasa Tanah Selatan, Akihiko.

Akihiko tersenyum menyeringai melihat reaksi Shiro dan yang lainnya. Mau tidak mau, melihat sikap mereka itu, dia hanya bisa kembali berpikir betapa miripnya mereka semua dengan orang tua mereka, terutama Shiro. _Hanyou_ itu benar-benar seperti ayahnya. Akihiko kemudian menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shura yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya, dan dia tertawa kecil saat melihat _inuyoukai _itu memeluk erat Sakura yang kini metapanya penuh kebingungan. Dalam mata Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu, sikap Shura sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor anjing yang sedang menjaga ketat sepotong tulang yang dimilikinya.

Tidak mempedulikan semua yang kini menatapnya, Akihiko berjalan dan duduk di atas _tatami_ di samping Shura. Mata biru langitnya menatap Shiro dan yang lainnya. "Kenapa kalian semua ada di tanahku?" tanyanya.

Shiro dan Mamoru hanya diam membisu, begitu juga dengan Aya dan Maya. Mereka tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Mereka tahu dengan jelas siapa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang. Meski mereka masih kecil saat itu, ingatan akan kebuasan dan kegilaan yang diperlihatkan _youkai _di depan mereka masih membekas dengan jelas.

Bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan _hanyou_ dan manusia-manusia di depannya, Akihiko tersenyum menyeringai. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak memerlukan jawaban dari mereka, sebab, dia sudah tahu apa penyebab mereka bisa berada di selatan, kenapa orang tua mereka membiarkan mereka berada di sini tanpa pengawasan," Ternyata perang antara barat dan utara memang tidak dapat dipredeksi kali ini. Utara ternyata dapat memojokkan barat." ujar Akihiko sambil tertawa.

Kewaspadaan Shiro dan yang lainnya semakin meningkat saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akihiko. Mereka tidak bisa mempercayai _youkai_ yang ada di depan mereka. Perang antara barat dan utara yang telah berlangsung selama satu tahun lebih, sesuai dengan kata Akihiko, memang tidak dapat dipredeksi. Utara yang menyerang barat terbukti bisa memojokkan barat, beberapa desa manusia yang berada di barat telah hancur di tangan para _youkai _dari utara. Barat yang terkenal aman, tidaklah aman lagi sekarang. Karena itulah, orang tua mereka memerintahkan mereka untuk ke selatan.

"_Pergilah ke selatan, Shiro. Jaga Sakura. Aku dan ibumu akan pergi membantu si berengsek itu."_

Ucapan yang diucapkan ayahnya tergiang dalam kepala Shiro. Dia tahu, hubungan ayah dan si berengsek itu atau dengan kata lain, pamannya, memang tidak pernah baik semenjak dulu. Namun, dia juga tahu, keluarga mereka berhutang budi pada beliau untuk selamanya. Tanpa beliau, dia tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana keluarga mereka kelak di masa depan.

Akihiko kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap Shura. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja tenang, seakan berita mengenai barat yang masih belum berhasil menaklukkan utara tidak ada artinya. Namun, dia tahu, berita ini sesungguhnya pasti sangat mengejutkannya. Selama ini, dia sangat jarang mendapatkan berita mengenai keadaan barat. Dan sesuai dengan sikap yang diwarisinya dari anjing arrogant itu, dia pasti berpikir barat akan dapat mengalahkan utara degan mudah.

Sakura yang berada dalam pelukan Shura bisa merasakan perasaan terkejut yang dirasakan _inuyoukai _itu. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Shura sempat terhenti sejenak dan berpacu cepat saat mendnegar berita akan barat yang terpojok. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap _inuyoukai_ itu. "Kak Shura, ada apa?" tanyanya pelan, mata emasnya menatap lurus mata emas di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Shura datar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura lagi tidak mempercayai jawaban Shura. Kedua tangannya segera terangkat menyentuh kedua pipi Shura.

Kehangatan kedua tangan Sakura yang ada di pipinya membuat Shura semakin mempererat pelukannya. Tanpa mempedulikan siapapun yang ada di sana, dia membenamkan kepalanya pada celah leher kecil Sakura, menghirup bau bunga _sakura_ yang ada sambil bergumam pelan, "Ya."

Sikap Shura itu kontan membuat wajah Sakura memerah, sedangakan Shiro yang ada di sana langsung berdiri dan berteriak, "Lepaskn adikku, anjing mesum!" _hanyou_ itu langsung bergerak cepat untuk memisahkan adiknya dari Shura. Tapi, Shura tidak mengijinkan itu terjadi, kepalanya terangkat memperlihatkan seringai penuh kemarahan dengan mata semerah darah.

"Aku tidak taku dengan seringai bodohmu itu, anjing mesum! Lepaskan adikku!" teriak Shiro penuh kemarahan tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

Akihiko tidak mempedulikan keributan antar _inuyoukai_ dan _hanyou _di sampingnya, walau sejujurnya, dia mengakui pemandangan di sampingnya itu merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat lucu dan tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya akan terjadi. Siapa yang menyangka Shura mempunyai sifat seperti ini dalam dirinya? Dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Mamoru, Aya dan juga Maya yang dari tadi diam membisu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. "Tinggallah di istana ini selama yang kalian inginkan, namun aku tidak menjamin keselamatan kalian.."

**.xOxOx.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shiro kesal sambil menatap tajam Akihiko yang ada di depannya. Dirinya yang dipanggil menghadap Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu bersama Mamoru, Aya dan Maya tidak memperlihatkan sedikit pun ketakutan, sebab pikirannya sekarang sedang penuh dengan Sakura, adik kesayangannya yang bersama dengan Shura. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan anjing mesum itu pada adiknya yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Akihiko menatap Shiro dengan penuh ketertarikkan. Dia berikir-pikir dalam hatinya, apakah semua anak laki-laki dari keturunan _inuyoukai_ itu selalu mirip dnegan ayah mereka. Shura, tidak diragukan lagi mirip sekali dengan Sesshoumaru, begitu juga dengan Shiro. Rupa, sikap kurang ajar, tidak takut apapun dan juga sembrono yang dimilikinya, benar-benar merupakan cerminan ayahnya yang merupakan _hanyou _terkuat di jepang.

"Shiro, jaga sikapmu." Ujar Maya menenangkan Shiro.

"Ya, benar kata Aya, Shiro. Tenanglah." Tambah Aya sambil menepuk pundak Shiro. Mamoru tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun, matanya yang menatap Shiro jelas mengucapakan hal yang sama.

Ketiga bersaudara ini tidak mengurangi sedikit pun kewaspadaan yang mereka miliki semenjak menginjakkan kaki mereka ke istana ini. Mereka tahu betapa berbahayanya tempat mereka berada sekarang, seluruh penghuni istana ini adalah _youkai_. Dan apa yang dikatakan Akihiko saat mengijinkan mereka tinggal di istana ini semakin meninggikan kewaspadaan mereka.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Akihiko_-sama_?" tanya Mamoru tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingati kalian akan satu hal," jawab Akihiko sambil menatap _hanyou_ dan ketiga manusia di depannya. Sinar matanya yang penuh ketertarikan kini berubah menjadi serius, begitu juga dengan suaranya yang telah berubah menjadi berat penuh intimidasi. "Jangan berani kalian mengungkit akan _'Rin'_ di depan Shura. Aku tidak akan mentoleransinya. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua jika kalian berani melakukan itu."

Ketakutan langsung menyelimuti Shiro dan yang lainnya. Mereka bisa merasakan betapa seriusnya Akihiko akan kata-katanya barusan. Namun, selain takut, mereka juga merasa sangat terkejut. Terkejut akan nama yang barusan disebutkan Penguasa Tanah selatan itu, sebab sudah berapa lama mereka tidak pernah mendengar nama itu disebutkan.

_Rin._

Nama sederhana yang selalu mereka ingat. Gadis yang mereka kenal semasa kecil dan tidak dapat mereka lupakan, karena kecantikan, kebaikan, kepolosan, kehangatan, keteguhan, keberanian,kesetiaan, kebahagiaan, penderitaan dan juga keajaiban yang dimilikinya.

"A-apa maksudmu barusan?" tanya Shiro kebingungan.

"Shura tidak tahu akan siapa itu Rin sebenarnya."

"Apa!?" teriak Shiro, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya bersamaan, tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar.

"Anjing itu tidak pernah memberitahu dan merahasiakan semuanya dari Shura."

Shiro dan yang lainnya tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Akihiko. Namun,mereka tidak dapat berbuat banyak, sebab, semenjak kejadian itu, semenjak gadis itu menghilang dari dunia ini, mereka tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan kabar sedikit pun mengenai Shura. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana Shura dibesarkan dan apa saja yang diketahuinya dari Ayahnya, Sesshoumaru, sang Penguasa Tanah Barat.

**.xOxOx.**

"Tinggalkan kamarku." Perintah Shura dingin.

"Tinggalkan kamarmu? Enak saja! Lepaskan adikku dulu!" teriak Shiro membalas perintah Shura yang masih memeluk erat Sakura.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu, siapa yang akan memang pada akhirnya dari perebutan tiada henti ini." Ujar Mamoru pelan sambil menghela napas melihat sikap Shura dan Shiro yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan.

"Diam. Bantu kami menyiapkan _futon_." Perintah Aya kalem begitu juga dengan Maya, dia hanya mengangguk kepalanya sambil menyiapkan _futon_ mereka dalam kamar Shura.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti Kak Aya, Kak Maya." Balas Mamoru sambil menghela napas lagi dan mulai membantu kedua kakaknya.

Shiro dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk bermalam dalam kamar Shura. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak boleh terpisah dan berada dalam kamar yang berbeda saat melewati malam di istana ini, sebab apa saja mungkin terjadi pada mereka dalam sarang _youkai_ ini. Namun, alasan sebenarnya kamar Shura lah yang mereka pilih adalah karena Shura yang masih belum mau melepaskan Sakura_. Inuyoukai_ itu benar-benar sangat posesif terhadap _hanyou _kecil itu.

"Keluar dari kamarku." perintah Shura lagi sambil menaikkan nada suaranya. Kekesalan memenuhi dirinya. Dia tidak suka privasinya dilanggar, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan orang yang baru dikenalnya tidur dalam kamarnya.

"Baik! Tapi, lepaskan adikku dulu, anjing mesum!" balas Shiro lagi.

Mata emas Shura langsung berubah menjadi merah darah. Kemarahan memenuhi hatinya. Dia tidak mempedulikan julukan yang diberikan Shiro padanya. Namun, semuanya akan berbeda jika _hanyou_ di depannya berniat merebut Sakura darinya. Shura sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini. Dia mengakui dirinya memang menyukai kehangatan dan bau yang dimiliki Sakura-bau bungan _sakura_ seperti musim semi. Tapi, itu semua tidak seharusnya membuat dirinya menjadi posesif seperti itu pada _hanyou_ kecil itu, kan? Pikirannya tidak bisa berkerja dengan baik saat menyangkut _hanyou_ kecil itu, instingnya yang berkerja lebih baik sekarang. Setiap kali dia membayangkan ada laki-laki yang menyentuh Sakura selain dirinya, tidak peduli itu teman ataupun keluarganya, kemarahan akan segera mengambil alih hatinya. Sakura adalah miliknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain diirnya.

"Kak Shiro, Kak Shura, jangan bertengkar, ya?" pinta Sakura yang ada dalam pelukan Shura tiba-tiba. Kedua mata emas besarnya kini telah berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata. _Hanyou_ itu tidak menegrti kenapa kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu selalu saja bertengkar setiap kali bertemu.

"Sakura, jangan menangis! Iya, iya, Kakak tidak akan bertengkar lagi dengan Shura." Bujuk Shiro cepat saat melihat sepasang mata berkaca-kaca adiknya. Hal yang paling dia benci di dunia adalah air mata Sakura.

Sakura kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shura. Wajah _inuyoukai _tetap tidak berekspresi, namun tidak dengan mata merah darah yang telah kembali menjadi emas itu, ada ketidaksukaan di dalamnya sekarang, "Kak Shura, jangan bertengkar dengan Kak Shiro, ya? S-Sakura tidak suka kalian bertengkar.." ujar mulut munggil itu terisak-isak. Air mata mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipinya.

"Sakura! Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Kakak mohon, hentikan air matamu!" pinta Shiro penuh kepanikan.

Shura yang menatap air mata Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alis matanya. Dia tidak suka air mata di depannya sekarang. Dia lebih suka dengan tawa dan senyum di wajah cantik itu. Dengan pelan, Shura kemudian mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mata itu dan mengangguk pelan kepalanya.

Senyum lebar langsung melintas di wajah Sakura melihat jawaban yang berhasil didapatkannya. Kedua mata besarnya langsung berbinar-binar. Kegembiraan terpancar dengan sangat jelas, dan itu semua membuat Shura merasa betapa cantik dan menggemaskannya _hanyou_ kecil dalam pelukannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kak Shura," tawa Sakura sambil menatap lurus Shura. "Dan, Kakak mengijinkan Sakura, Kak Shiro, Kak mamoru, Kak Aya dan Kak Maya tidur di kamar Kakak, kan? Kita tidur ramai-ramai, ya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Shiro dan ketiga bersaudara di sana menolehkan wajah menatap Shura. Sedangkan _inuyoukai_ itu sendiri langsung tertegun. Dia ingin menolak permintaan itu, namun, melihat ekspresi penuh harap dan tawa di depannya, dia tidak berhasil menemukan suara untuk menolaknya. Dia tidak mau kekecewaan dan air mata memenuhi wajah itu lagi. Dengan pelan, Shura kemudian mengangguk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Kak Shura!" teriak Sakura gembira dan memeluk erat Shura, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang _inuyoukai_ tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Shura, dia semakin mempereratkan pelukannya.

"Sakura! Jangan memeluk anjing mesum itu! Lepaskan pelukanmu, anjing mesum!" teriak Shiro penuh kemarahan dan berusaha menarik lepas adiknya itu.

"Ternyata yang bisa menghadapi Shiro dan Shura sekarang memang hanyalah Sakura-_chan_ seorang. Kekuatan kepolosan dan kenaifannya memang sangat hebat." Ujar Mamoru sambil mengangguk-angguk kepalanya. Kedua kakaknya tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi, mereka juga mengangguk-angguk kepala menyetujuhi apa yang dikatakan adik mereka.

Setelah melewati beberapa pertengkaran dan perebutan akan Sakura. Mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Shura yang berbaring di sisi kanan Sakura memeluk erat _hanyou_ kecil itu, sedangkan Shiro yang berada di sisi kiri menatap tajam _inuyoukai_ itu. Lampu minyak dalam kamar itu memang telah dimatikan, namun bagi _inuyoukai_, _hanyou_ dan juga ketiga _taijiya_ yang ada di sana, kegelapan itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Mereka semua masih dapat melihat jelas sekeliling mereka tanpa masalah.

Sakura yang ada dalam pelukan Shura tiba-tiba membuka matanya menatap Shiro yang ada di sampingnya, "Kak Shiro, Kakak bisa menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang biasa Ibu nyanyikan untuk Sakura?" pintanya pelan.

Permintaan Sakura membuat Shiro tersenyum menyeringai menatap Shura yang tertutup matanya. Dia tahu, _inuyoukai_ itu masih belum tidur. Permintaan Sakura sekarang tidak mungkin dapat dikabulkan Shura, sebab memang hanya dia seorang saja yang bisa menanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu ibu mereka nyanyikan. Tidak peduli bagaimana Shura berusaha mengklaim Sakura, Sakura adalah adiknya. Dia lebih mengenal baik Sakura ketimbang Shura. Tidak membuang waktunya lagi, Shiro langsung membuka mulutnya dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang biasa dinyanyikan ibu mereka.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_ how I wonder what you are? _

_Up above the sky so high, _

_like a diamond in the sky. _

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Shiro membuat Shura langsung membuka matanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa lagu yang dinyanyikan _hanyou_ itu, dan juga, tidak pernah dia mendengar bahasa asing yang sangat aneh itu. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah suara Shiro—suara yang sumbang dan buta nada.

_Are you sleeping? Are you Sleeping?_

_Brother John, Brother John_

_Morning bell is ring-ring, morning bell is ring-ring_

_Ding-dond-ding, din_—

"Kakak!" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan Shiro, "Terima kasih. Jangan bernyanyi lagi."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Shiro bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak Shiro. Terima kasih." Balas Sakura. Dia sesungguhnya merindukan ibunya. Dia berpikir jika mendengar lagu pengantar tidur itu, kerinduan dalam hatinya bisa sedikit terobati. Tapi, ternyata dia salah. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Shiro tidak bisa mengobati kerinduannya, yang bisa hanya membuat sakit telinganya.

Mamoru, Aya dan Maya yang ada di samping Shiro bernapas lega. Mereka tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya kepala mereka nanti kalau Sakura tidak menghentikan Shiro. _Hanyou_ itu memang tidak punya bakat dalam bernanyi.

Sakura kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap Shura. "Kak Shura, kau bisa menanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku?"

Mata Shiro terbelalak dan mulutnya ternga-nga. Dia tidak memepercayai apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Adiknya sekarang ternyata benar-benar lebih memilih _inuyoukai_ itu dari pada dirinya. Sedangkan untuk Shura, dia tertegun.

"Kak Shura bisa menanyikan lagu yang selalu Kak Shura dengar sebelum tidur pada Sakura?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Lagu pengantar tidur.

Selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur padanya, tidak peduli itu para pengasuh, dayang maupun Akiko. Dalam ingatannya, tidak ada lagu pengantar tid—tidak! Ada! Ada sebuah lagu yang selalu didengarnya sebelum tidur dulu-dulu sekali. Lagu yang bahkan sampai kini kadang-kadang didengar dalam mimpinya yang sangat menyenangkan. Ya! Lagu itu memang agak aneh, namun, lagu itu tidak diragukan lagi adalah lagu pengantar tidurnya—lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Rin untuknya.

Dengan pelan dan lembut, Shura kemudian membuka mulutnya menyanyikan lirik dari lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan gadis manusia yang begitu penting baginya, lagu yang dinyanyikan sambil memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang—lagu yang selalu dinanyikan Rin dengan suaranya yang merdu dan jernih bagaikan dentingan lonceng untuknya.

_Nama no naka_

_Kaze no naka_

_Yume no naka_

_Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru _

_Jakken-sama wo shita naete_

_Watashi wa hitori de machimashou_

_Shura wa hitori de machimashou_

_Wareware wa hitori de machimashou_

_Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo_

Sakura sangat tertegun mendengar suara nanyian Shura. Suaranya begitu lembut dan nyaring. Sangat indah. Sedangkan Shiro, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya, mereka langsung bangkit dari _futon _dan menatap _inuyoukai _itu dengan mata terbelalak. Terkejut. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan lagu pengantar tidur yang dinyanyikan Shura, sebab tidak pernah mereka menyangkan akan mendengar lagu itu lagi.

Saat Shura menyelesaikan lagu yang dinyanyikannya, Sakura langsung bertepuk tangan, "Kak Shura! Hebat sekali! Indah sekali!" puji Sakura penuh kekaguamn.

Shura tidak membalas pujian Sakura, dia hanya menatap _hanyou _kecil itu dengan wajahnya yang miskin ekspresi. Namun, Shiro yang berada di samping mereka tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan terbata-bata. "D-dari mana kau belajar lagu itu?"

Shura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shiro. Dia bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah _hanyou_ itu dan juga tiga bersaudara _taijiya_ yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Tidak mempedulikan ekspresi mereka, dia membuka mulutnya menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Dari mimpiku, dari dalam kenangan masa laluku yang terlupakan."

* * *

**Author's Note :** Hallo! Update kali ini agak cepat ya? Hahahaha, aku akan ebrusaha untuk update cepat lagi, sebab, sesungguhnya, aku sudah mulai malas menulis cerita akan Shura, aku pingin banget menulis bagian SesshoumaruXRin T_T, tapi demi kelansungan cerita dalam otakku, aku tidak bisa T_T….

Ehm, bagaimana menurut kalian perkembangan fic ini? Anehkah? Semoga tidak deh ^^ En mengenai lagu yang dinyanyikan Shura, itu sebenarnya lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Riin saat menunggu Sesshoumaru, ya setelah kuubah sedikit ( bahasa jepangku benar atau salah, aku gak tahu deh, soal jepang bukan bidangku -_-") , sebab aku merasa lagu itu cocok sekali dinyanyikan Shura^^

Arti lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Shura :

_Di dalam hutan_

_Di dalam hembusan angin_

_Di dalam mimpiku_

_Sesshoumaru-sama di mana anda berada?_

_hanya diitemani Jaken_

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu_

_Shura akan selalu menunggumu_

_Kami akan selalu menunggumu_

_Sesshoumaru-sama, cepatlah anda pulang_

Thx bagi yang sudah menriview, dan maaf aku tidak sempat membalasnya lewat sini, mungkin aku akan membalasnya lewat PM saja nanti^^


	18. Chapter 17 : Miracle

_Chapter XVII : Miracle_

_Nama no naka_

_Kaze no naka_

_Yume no naka_

_Suara yang sangat lembut dan merdu bagaikan dentingan lonceng. Dirinya yang kecil hanya bisa berdiri diam di pintu _Shoji _yang terbuka sambil menatap gadis manusia yang sedang bernyanyi itu dengan ekspresi penuh keterpesonaan. _

_Dalam mata emasnya, gadis manusia itu begitu cantik. __Rambut sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang, kulit seputih salju, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang munggil, mata coklat besar jernih yang bersinar penuh kasih sayang__ —__sungguh gadis yang sangat menawan. _

_Gadis itu sedang duduk di atas _futon_ sambil memeluk erat seorang bayi kecil. Wajahnya memang terlihat sangat pucat, tidak seperti biasanya. Namun, dia juga tidak dapat mempungkiri kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah menawan tersebut._

_Wajah gadis itu kemudian terangkat menatapnya. Senyum masih tetap ada di wajahnya, begitu juga dengan lagu yang mengalun dari bibir munggilnya. Mata coklatnya berbinar, dia mengangguk pelan kepalanya seakan menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dnegan dirinya. Dan tidak membuang waktu, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu._

_Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru_

_Jakken-sama wo shita naete_

_Saat dia di depan gadis itu, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, dia berusha mengintip wajah bayi yang ada dalam pelukan sang gadis. Gadis itu dengan pelan menurunkan pelukannya, membiarkan dirinya menatap wajah sang bayi, walau kedua mata coklat itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap bayi dalam pelukannya. Tatpan mata penuh kegembiraan, kebanggan, ketidak percayaan dan juga kasih sayang cinta tiada tara._

_Watashi wa hitori de machimashou_

_Shura wa hitori de machimashou_

_Wareware wa hitori de machimashou_

_Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo_

_Lagu mengalun di udara kemudian terhenti. Dia bisa melihat jelas wajah bayi yang ada dalam pelukannya itu sekarang. Berambut perak dengan kulit berwarna putih, __tanda bulan sabit di dahi serta dua garis keungguan di pipi. Mata sang bayi tertutup, tapi dia mengakui, bayi ini sangat tampan._

_Tangan kecilnya kemudian terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah bayi dengan ragu-ragu, sebab dia takut membangunkannya dari tidur yang terlihat begitu damai dan nyenyak. Namun, saat tangannya hampir berhasil menyentuh pipi sang bayi, mata sang bayi langsung terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna emas seperti miliknya._

_Dirinya yang masih kecil tertegun. Sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya dengan lurus tanpa rasa takut atau pun penasaran membuatnya merasa, bayi ini pasti akan tumbuh menjadi youkai yang sangat kuat dan tangguh. _

"_Jika kelak, Shura mengalami kesulitan, apakah kau bersedia membantunya?" tanya gadis lembut._

_Dirinya segera mengangkat kepala menatap wajah gadis manusia itu, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba. "Bersediakah kau membantu Rin menjaga Shura kelak?" tanyanya gadis itu lagi._

_Dirinya yang kecil hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia sangat terpesona melihat wajah gadis itu yang begitu dekat dengannya sekarang. Hati kecilnya merasa, tidak akan yang mungkin dapat menolak permintaan gadis secantik ini._

_Gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya. "Janji?" _

_Dirinya yang kecil segera mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking gadis itu."Aku janji, RIn. Aku, Shiro berjanji padamu, aku pasti akan menjaga Shura kelak." _

Mata emas Shiro terbuka, dia langsung bangkit dari _futon_nya. Mimpi. Mimpi dari kejadian yang sudah lama sekali terjadi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa memimpikan kejadian itu, namun, _hanyou_ itu merasa, itu pasti karena lagu yang didengarnya sebelum tidur_ —_lagu pengantar tidur Shura.

Shiro menolehkan kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya. Mamoru, Aya dan Maya masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dirinya kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Kedua alis matanya langsung terpaut, Shura dan Sakura tidak ada di atas _futon_ mereka.

Dia segera mengangkat tangannya menyentuh _futon _itu. Masih hangat, Shura dan Sakura pasti belum lama meninggalkan kamar ini. Tidak membuang waktu, dia langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Sakura dan Shura. "Ke mana kau akan membawa adikku, Anjing Mesum?" gumamnya kesal.

**.xOxOx.**

Tsubasa menatap Shura yang ada di depannya sekarang. _Inuyoukai_ itu berdiri sambil menggendong Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya tetap tidak berekspresi seperti biasanya, tapi Selir Penguasa Tanah Selatan tersebut tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum yang mulai merekah di wajahnya. Dia tahu kenapa Shura ada dalam kamarnya pada pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, yakni; Sakura.

Shura benar-benar sangat posesif terhadap Sakura. Dia membawanya ke kamar ini pasti disebabkan karena dia tidak ingin Shiro menyentuh hanyou kecil itu. Tsubasa sangat senang, Shura datang padanya secara tidak langsung telah membuktikan padanya bahwa dalam Istana Tanah Selatan ini, dirinya adalah orang yang paling dipercayainya.

_Inuyoukai_ di depannya tidak pernah terlihat seperti seusianya. Meski baru berusia sembilan tahun mendekati sepuluh, dia selalu terlihat lebih tua, dingin dan terkontrol emosinya. Itu memang bagus, mengingat posisi yang akan disandangnya kelak. Namun, Tsubasa juga ingin Shura memiliki masa kecil semana mestinya, walau dirinya tahu, yang bersangkutan mungkin tidak memerlukannya. Lalu, kini, setelah bertemu dengan Sakura dan Shiro, sedikit demi sedikit, sepertinya _inuyoukai_ ini telah mulai memperlihatkan emosinya semana mestinya seorang anak kecil.

Tsubasa sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

"Serahkan saja Sakura-_chan_ pada hamba, Shura-_sama._ Hamba pasti akan menjaganya baik-baik sampai anda kembali." Senyum Tsubasa dan bangkit untuk mengendong Sakura. Shura menyerahkan Sakura pada Tsubasa, walau mata emasnya tidak henti-hentinya meninggalkan sosok _hanyou_ kecil itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, tangan kanan Sakura bergerak menarik ujung lengan _haori_ Shura.

Mata Sakura yang masih tertutup membuat Shura tahu,_ hanyou_ kecil itu masih tertidur. Degan pelan dia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sakura, membisikan sesuatu. Bisikan Shura itu lumayan berefek, sebab, secara perlahan, tangan kecil yang menggenggam ujung lengan _haori_nya terlepas. Menatap wajah Sakura sejenak, Shura kemudian membalikkan badannya meninggalkan kamar Tsubasa tanpa mengatakan sesuatu atau pun menolehkan wajahnya pada selir Sang Penguasa Tanah Selatan.

Senyum Tsubasa hanya bertambah lebar saat melihat sikap Shura itu. Ya, apa yang dipikirkannya memang benar sekali. Es dalam hati Shura kini sudah mulai mencair. _Hanyou_ kecil dalam gendongannya sekarang, _hanyou_ kecil ini dengan mudah tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun telah berhasil mencairkan es tersebut. Walau baru bertemu, walau baru saling mengenal sejenak, sudah tercipta sebah ikatan antara _Inuyoukai_ dan _hanyou_ ini. Bisikan Shura tadi telah menbuktikannya.

"_Tenanglah, aku akan segera kembali."_

**.xOxOx.**

langkah kaki Shiro terhenti, tidak pernah dirinya menyangka yang akan ditemukannya setelah berusaha melacak keberadaan Shura dan Sakura dalam Istana Tanah Selatan ini adalah Akihiko, Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu sendiiri. Mata emasnya menatap penuh kewaspadaan _youkai_ itu dan sekeliling mereka, yakni taman Istana Tanah Selatan, sebab, mungkin saja ada jebakan di sekelilignya sekarang.

Akihiko yang berdiri diam bisa membaca pikiran _hanyou_ di depannya dengan mudah. Saat matanya menatap sosok _hanyou_ di depannya, sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Ternyata, persatuan dari _hanyou_ dan manusia tetaplah _hanyou_."

Mata Shiro langsung menyipit saat mendengar ucapan itu, kewaspadaannya semakin meninggi, sebad dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Akihiko. Akihiko tidak mempedulikan Shiro, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit pagi, "Sama halnya dengan persatuan dari _youkai _dan manusia."

Shiro tetap diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sebab dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti mengerti maksud ucapan tersbut. Namun, dengan pelan Akihiko kemudian menurunkan wajah menatap Shiro lagi. "Keajaiban. Hanya keajaiban persatuan dari _youkai_ dan manusia adalah _youkai._"

Ucapan Akihiko itu membuat Shiro tertegun. Di dunia ini, persatuan dari _youkai_ dan manusia adalah _hanyou_ seperti ayahnya, dirinya dan juga adiknya, Sakura. Meski memiliki bentuk dan rupa yang mirip dengan youkai, _hanyou_ tetaplah _hanyou_. Manusia mungkin tidak bisa membedakannya, namun tidak dengan _youkai_, sekali lihat saja, mereka mengetahuinya. Darah manusia yang mengalir dalam tubuh _hanyou_ membuat mereka berbeda, darah itu membuat bau dan _yuouki_ mereka berbeda. Karena itu, keajaiban… Ya, benar! Itu adalah keajaiban. Bagi semua yang ada di sana saat itu, apa yang mereka lihat adalah keajaiban_ —_keajaiban yang hanya dimiliki oleh gadis manusia itu seorang.

Bau Shura yang seperti mint segar seperti musim dingin bercampur bau bulan tiba-tiba tercium oleh Shiro. Tidak membuang waktu, dia segera membalikkan badannya menatap sumber bau tersebut. Dan melihat Shura berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seorang diri, pembicaraannya barusan dengan Akihiko langsung menghilang dari dalam kepala Shiro. "Heh! Anjing Mesum! Di mana adikku berada sekarang?!"

Shura tidak mempedulikan Shiro sedikit pun, wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal atau sejenisnya. Namun, Akihiko yang ada di sana langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sebab waktu satu tahun lebih Shura berada di Selatan telah membuatnya cukup bisa membaca sifat _inuyoukai_ itu. Walau terlihat tenang, cuek dan tidak peduli, dia sebenarnya sangat kesal, sebab _inuyoukai _dengan harga diri tinggi sepertinya, tidak mungkin bisa menerima julukan rendahan seperti itu. Yang membuat Shura bisa menahan dirinya dan tidak membunuh _hanyou_ itu pasi hanya satu, yakni; Sakura. Menilai hubungan Shiro dan Sakura, Shura pasti tahu betapa pentingnya _hanyou_ di depannya ini bagi Sakura. Jika dirinya berani membunuh _hanyou_ itu, dirinya tidak akan mungkin lagi mendapatkan senyum lebar serta tawa dari wajah kecil itu.

"Hei!Aku bertanya padamu! Di mana Sakura?!" tanya Shiro lagi sambil berteriak. Kesabarannya yang memang tipis telah mencapai batasnya. Namun, Shura yng ada di depannya tiba-tiba mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya dan kontan membuat hanyou itu segera memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk bertarung, "Kau ingin bertarung? Ayo, kemari! Aku tidak takut!" teriak Shiro lagi dengan berapi-api.

Akihiko yang melihat sikap Shiro hanya bisa tertawa semakin keras. Dia tahu sekali pada siapa Shura sebenarnya mengarahkan peangnya. Pedang itu di arahkan padanya, untuk pertarungan mereka yang terhenti kemarin gara-gara kemunculan Sakura dan Shiro yang tiba-tiba. Sikap antara Shura dan Shiro ini benar-benar membuat dirinya seperti melihat kembali interaksi antar kedua ayah kandung mereka masing-masing. Kemiripan yang benar-benar sangat luar biasa.

Namun, tawa Akihiko itu tidak bertahan lama. Shura tiba-tiba bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arahnya. Pedang di tangan inuyoukai itu terangkat untuk menyerangnya. Senyum menyeringai melintas di wajahnya. Pertarungan mereka sudah dimulai, dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Shura menang. Tidak mempedulikan Shiro yang kini menatap Shura dan dirinya dengan pandangan terkejut bercampur kebingungan, dia pun mengangkat tangannya dan bergerak maju.

**.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author's Note :** Pendek? Ya, aku tahu, ini pendek, dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuat next chapter lebih panjang lagi ^^

THX bagi yang membaca, menadd favo dan menriview fic ini^^ ( Maaf, aku gak punya waktu untuk mengetik balasan review kalian -_-" Salahkan diri sendiri yang sering update tengah malam -_-" )


	19. Chapter 18 : The Reason

_Chapter XVIII : The Reason._

"Lebam dan luka bekas cakar disekujur tubuh. Tulang kaki kanan patah, begitu juga dengan tulang tangan kanan. Tiga tulang rusuk retak, sama halnya dengan tulang pundak kanan. Terakhir, tulang tengkorak kepala juga retak karena terbentur dengan keras hingga tidak sadarkan diri hingga kini," jelas Mamoru sambil menutup matanya. Saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lagi, dia menatap tajam Shiro yang ada di sampingnya. "Bagaimana Shura bisa mendapatkan luka separah itu, Shiro? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Bukan aku!" bela Shiro. "Aku hanya berbaik hati menolongnya dengan membawanya kemari, bukan membiarkannya di bawah pohon, tahu!?"

"Kalau begitu, siapa?" tanya Aya, sedangkan saudara kembarnya, Maya hanya diam membisu membalut luka Shura yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diiri di atas _futon _kamarnya sendiri.

"Akihiko. Serigala berengsek itu." Jawab Shiro kesal.

Aya, Maya dan Mamoru terkejut mendengar jawaban Shiro. Mata mereka bertiga terbelalak tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya, "Kau yakin, Shiro?" tanya Mamoru lagi.

"Kalau tidak percaya, ya sudah? Yang penting memang bukan aku yang melakukannya, walau sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali!" jawab Shiro sambil membuang wajahnya.

Mamoru, Aya dan Maya yang melihat sikap Shiro tahu, _hanyou_ itu tidak berbohong. Shiro bukanlah orang yang bisa berbohong. Hanya saja, mereka tidak mengerti kenapa Akihiko melakukan itu. Memang, mereka tahu, hubungan antara Penguasa Tanah Barat dan Selatan tidak selalu baik. Namun, sikap yang diperlihatkan Akihiko dan Shura saat mereka tiba di Istana Tanah Selatan ini pertama kali juga tidak dikatakan buruk. Terlebih lagi, kalau menilai siapa sesungguhnya Shura itu, Akihiko tidak mungkin menyerang Shura hingga luka separah ini.

Ketiga bersaudara _taijiya_ itu kemudian menolehkan kepala mereka menatap _inuyoukai_ yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu, kepala mereka penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tidak mereka miliki jawabannya.

Shiro juga menolehkan wajahnya menatap Shura dengan pelan. Melihat sosok yang tidak sadarkan diri itu, ada perasaan sedih, tidak tega dan marah yang tumbuh dalam hatinya. Dia ada di sana saat itu, melihat dengan kepala matanya sendiri, Shura yang menyerang Akihiko dengan segenap tenaganya, serta Akihiko yang juga tidak segan-segan dalam melawannya. Dia ingat ekspresi kesakitan yang dipelihatkan wajah selalu tanpa ekspresi itu_ —_ekspresi wajah yang mati-matian menahan teriakan kesakitan saat Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu mematahkan tulang tangannya.

Pertarungan mereka memang bukan pertarungan biasa. Kedua pihak tidak main-main, hanya saja, tidak peduli betapa kerasnya Shura mencoba, seorang _youkai_ yang baru berusia kurang dari sepuluh tahun tidak mungkin dapat mengalahkan Akihiko yang telah berusia ratusan tahun. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia memang berusaha menghentikan pertarungan itu, tapi yang besangkutan tidak mempedulikannya, mereka tetap saja maju untuk saling menyerang. Ekspresi wajah Shura saat itu penuh dengan tekad, seakan pertarungan yang dilakukannya itu adalah sesuatu yang harus, wajib dimenangkannya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Shiro tidak mengerti, dirinya benar-benar tidak eskpresi wajah dan juga kegigihan Shura. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _inuyoukai_ kecil ini sebenarnya? Mengapa dia bisa berada di selatan? Dan yang paling penting, jika apa yang dikatakan Akihiko padanya kemarin benar, bagaimana mungkin Shura bisa tidak mengenal Rin?

Di tengah kebingungan mereka, pintu kamar Shura tiba-tiba terbuka, dan Sakura berlari masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi penuh ketakutan. "Kak Shura!" teriaknya. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Tidak mempedulikan siapa pun yang ada di sana, dia langsung berlari mendekati Shura. "Kak Shura! Bangun! Kakak!" teriak Sakura terus sambil mengenggam tangan Shura.

Shiro yang melihat air mata adiknya segera berjalan mendekati _hanyou_ kecil itu dan menghiburnya, "Jangan menangis, Sakura. Anjing mesum ini tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan mati." Namun, yang bersangkutan tidak mempedulikannya, tangisannya malah semakin keras.

"Sakura-_chan_, dengan tangisan sekeras itu, kau akan membangunkan Shura-_sama_ dari istirahatnya." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba. Mata semua yang ada di sana termasuk Sakura segera mengarah pada sumber suara itu dan melihat Tsubasa yang berjalan memasuki kamar dengan tenang.

"T-tapi, K-kak Shu_—_" ujar Sakura terisak-isak. Namun, suara tenang seseorang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan _hanyou_ kecil tersebut. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Semua pasang mata yang ada di sana kembali menoleh pada pemilik suara tersebut, yakni _inuyoukai_ yang semenjak tadi tidak sadaran diri. Mata emasnya kini telah terbuka kembali. Ekspresi wajahnya pun tetap seperti biasa_; _tidak berekspresi, seakan luka yang ada disekujur tubuhnya bukanlah sebuah masalah.

"Kak Shura, Kakak sudah bangun? Kakak tidak apa-apa, kan? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Sakura terus menerus. Air matanya yang mengalir tidak terhenti, butiran-butiran air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi Shura.

Merasakan air mata Sakura, melihat wajah penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan di wajah cantik kecil itu, Shura merasakan kesakitan dalam hatinya. Dia membenci air mata dan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang seperti itu. Namun, dia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang. Karena dialah penyebab air mata dan ekspresi itu ada di wajah Sakura. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura. "Bukankah sudah aku katakan? Jangan menangis. Luka ini akan segera sembuh, tidak ada yang perlu kau tangiskan."

Sakura segera menangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan Shura. Meski Shura memintanya berhenti menangis, air matanya tetap saja terus mengalir turun. Dia hanya bisa berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata dan tangisan yang sudah pecah. Dia mungkin memang masih kecil, tapi, dia jelas tahu luka disekujur tubuh Shura bukanlah sebuah luka biasa. Dirinya sangat takut saat terbangun dan mendapatkan kabar dari Tsubasa bahwa Shura terluka, dan saat melihat luka disekujur tubuh _inuyoukai _itu, ketakutannya semakin membesar. Bagaimana jika Shura sampai mati? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak dapat melihatnya lagi? Tidak bisa mencium baunya, merasakan kehangatan badannya dan mendengar suaranya lagi? Dia tidak mau itu terjadi! Sebab Shura sudah menjdi orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Shiro hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mencibir saat mendengar ucapan Shura yang mengatakan dirinya akan segera sembuh. Luka separah ini tidak akan sembuh secepatnya, memerlukan beberapa minggu agar _inuyoukai_ itu bisa kembali seperti biasanya. Wajah tegar dan tanpa ekspresi itu mungkin bisa menipu Sakura maupun semua orang, tapi, tidak untuknya. Walau dia tidak tahu bagaimana, dia bisa melihat dnegan jelas kekecewaan, kesedihan bercampur penyesalan yang ada. _Inuyoukai_ kecil di depannya jelas jauh sekali dari kata '_Aku baik-baik saja.'_ . Namun, dirinya juga tidak bisa mempungkiri betapa leganya diriny saat melihat kedua mata emas itu telah terbuka.

"Shura-sama, sepertinya anda tidak memerlukan bantuan hamba untuk mengobati luka anda kali ini. Hamba tidak akan menganggu istirahat anda lagi. Kurasa semua yang ada disini juga demikian." Ujar Tsubasa tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Selir Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu sebenarnya benar-benar sangat sedih melihat kondisi Shura sekarang, tidak peduli sudah berapa puluh kali dia melihatnya. Berapa kali dia telah meminta, memohon Shura untuk menghentikan pertarungannya yang sia-sia. Namun, tubuh kecil yang babak beluk itu tidak pernah peduli. Separah apapun luka yang diterimanya, dia akan bangkit kembali, bertarung lagi, sesuai dengan arti namanya, Shura; pertarungan.

Ucapan Tsubasa membuat Shiro, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya menyadari keadaan mereka sekarang. Apa yang dikatakan Selir Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu memang tidak salah. Shura perlu beristirahat untuk menyembuhkan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya langsung melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan keluar dari kamar Shura. Shiro segera mendekati Sakura, namun _hanyou_ itu segera menggeleng kepalanya dan mengenggam semakin erat tangan Shura, menolak untuk melepaskan tangannya, menolak untuk meninggalkannya.

Mengetahui niat Shiro, mata emas Shura langsung berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan memperlihatkan seringai penuh kemarahan pada _hanyou_ itu. Dia memang menginginkan semua yang ada di sini keluar, tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Dia tidak mau hanyou kecil itu meninggalkannya sekarang, sebab mungkin saja jika dia melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura sejenak saja, _hanyou_ itu akan menghilang selamanya dari hadapannya. Dia lemah sekarang, namun, itu tidak berarti dia akan berdiam diri saja melihat sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya diambil darinya.

Seringai penuh kemarahan serta mata merah darah Shura membuat Shiro tahu maksud _inuyoukai_ itu. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk mengalah kali ini. Sepertinya adik perempuannya dan juga sepupunya ini memang tidak mungkin dapat dipisahkan sekarang. Mencibir lagi, Shiro kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Namun, saat mencapai pintu kamar, dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok Shura. "Kubiarkan kali ini, tapi, ingat! Jika kau berani melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sakura, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Shura tidak mengatakan apapun, namun seringai dan mata merah darahnya segera menghilang, terkejut, sebab dia tidak menyangka Shiro akan menyerah secepat itu. Sedangkan untuk Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, dia hanya bisa bersyukur karena dia tahu, dirinya masih diijinkan untuk berada dalam kamar ini.

Saat Shiro telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Tsubasa pun segera meyusul. Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang kini telah tersenyum lebar karena diijinkan untuk tinggal sebelum pintu _shoji_ di depannya tertutup. Shura memerlukan Sakura, keberadaan _hanyou_ kecil itu secara tidak langsung, mungkin telah menjadi keberadaan yang sangat penting bagi Shura secara tidak disadarinya sendiri.

Tsubasa kemudian melangkakan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Shura menuju kamarnya. Namun, baru berjalan tidak jauh, matanya menangkap sosok Shiro dan juga tiga beraudara_ taijiya_ di depannya. "Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar, Tsubasa-_sama_?" ujar Aya pelan.

Tsubasa tidak megatakan apa-apa, dia hanya diam menatap manusia dan _hanyou_ di depannya.

"Bisakah anda menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? Anda mengatakan _'Shura-sama, sepertinya anda tidak memerlukan bantuanku untuk mengobati luka anda kali ini.' _Sepertinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Shura mengalami luka seperti ini selama berada di selatan." Tambah Mamoru tenang. Aya dan Maya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, tapi mata mereka menatap tajam Tsubasa, menginginkan jawaban, begitu juga dengan Shiro yang terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli.

Tsubasa tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Mamoru. Yang ada di hadapannya mungkin memang manusia dan _hanyou_, tapi daya tangkap dan intusi mereka sangat tajam. Mungkin memang sudah turunan dari orang tua mereka. "Silakan ikuti hamba. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok bagi hamba untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Selir Penguasa Tanah Selatan pelan dan mempersilakan mereka mengikutinya.

Tidak membuang waktunya, Shiro, Mamoru dan Maya pun mengikuti Tsubasa. Mereka menuju pavilium selatan, tempat di mana kamar Selir Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu berada. Tsubasa mempersilakan mereka semua duduk._ Hanyou_ dan ketiga bersaudara _taijiya_ itu sebenarnya cukup ragu dengan sikap Tsubasa yag terlihat begitu sopan, perhatian dan baik. Namun, mereka memutuskan untuk mempercayainya.

Dengan tenang, Tsubasa pun menceritakan pada Shiro dan ketiga saudara tersebut apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Mengapa Shura bisa ada di sini, mengapa Shura bisa bertarung dengan Akihiko, mengapa dia begitu ingin pulang ke barat. Jawaban akan itu semua sebenarnya sangat mudah, yakni satu kata; Rin.

**.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author's Note :** Ya! Penyakitku kayaknya memang kambuh lagi, cepat juga ya update kali ini, satu hari saja ( hahhahahaha ). Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi, cerita Shura akan berakhir dan aku bisa menfokuskan diri ke cerita Sesshomaru x Rin! Semangat!

**Razux.**


	20. Chapter 19 : He Promise To Protect Him

_Chapter XIX : He Promise To Protect Him_

"Shiro! Tunggu!" panggil Mamoru panik sambil mengejar Shiro.

Shiro tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus saja berlari mengikuti bau yang dicarinya. Dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya sebagai _hanyou_, hanya dalam hitungan perdetik saja, Mamoru yang ada dibelakang telah kehilangan dirinya. Hati _hanyou_ itu sedang dipenuhi kemarahan. Saat dia mendengar cerita dari Tsubasa, mengenai kenapa Shura ada di selatan, dan juga alasan kenapa _inuyoukai_ kecil itu terus bertarung_ —_dia tidak bisa tidak berdiam diri lagi, sebab semua ini salah.

"Akihiko!" teriak Shiro sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja Akihiko. Dia tahu, _youkai_ itu ada di dalam, bau dan _youki_-nya jelas telah menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Akihiko yang sedang duduk di atas kursi membaca gulungan-gulungan dokumen kerjanya mengangkat kepalamenatap _hanyou_ di depannya. Dia sudah tahu Shiro berlari mencarinya penuh dengan kemurkahan. Dan secara pribadi, dia sebenarnya tidak tertarik sedikit pun untuk mengetahui kemarahan _hanyou_ itu, tidak peduli apapun penyebabnya.

Shiro berjalan mendekati meja Akihiko. Kedua telapak tangannya langsung memukul meja Sang Penguasa Tanah Selatan dan menciptakan bunyi yang sangat keras. Sedangkan kedua mata emasnya menatap tajam _youkai_ di depannya.

"Jangan pernah kau kira karena kau adalah sepupu Shura, aku akan mentoleransi semua tingkahmu, _hanyou_." Kata Akihiko pelan dan kembali membaca gulungan di tangannya, walau tidak dapat dipungkiri ada ancaman di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu itu, hah?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu pada Shura?!" teriak Shiro penuh kemarahan, tidak mempedulikan ancaman yang didapatkannya.

Pertanyaan Shiro membuat Akihiko berhenti membaca gulungan di tangannya, kepalanya terangkat ke atas menatap _hanyou_ tersebut. "Karena ini adalah yang terbaik."

Jawaban yang diberikan Akihiko tidak membuat surut kemarahan yang ada dalam hati Shiro, malahan kemarahan itu semakin memucak. "Apanya yang terbaik?!"

"Shura lebih baik tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Rin sebenarnya," balas Akihiko menatap tajam Shiro. Sikap yang ditujukan _hanyou_ itu benar-benar membuat jengkel dirinya.

Shiro tertegun mendengar jawaban Akihiko. Namun, sedetik kemudian, kemarahan kembali menyelimutinya. "Apanya!?" teriaknya lagi.

"Rin mati karena Shura. Itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak pernah dapat diubah lagi. Dan yang paling penting, anjing itu juga tidak pernah menginginkannya."

Frustasi dengan jawaban Akihikom, Shiro mngangkat kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut perak panjangnya. "Ahhh! Tutup mulutmu, serigala sialan!"

Perintah dan juga hinaan Shiro berhasil membuat marah Akihiko. Kedua matanya langsung berubah menjadi merah darah. "Beraninya kau memerintahku diam, _hanyou_ kecil!" katanya sambil menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

"Kenapa aku tidak berani diam! Kalian orang dewasa memang suka seenaknya saja!" balas Shiro keras. Tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan di wajahnya melihat kemarahan di wajah Penguasa Tanah Selatan.

"Kau_—_ "

"Kau tahu apa mengenai Shura, Rin dan Paman Sesshoumaru!" teriak Shiro lagi. "Tahu apa kau mengenai mereka?!"

Kata-kata Shiro membuat Akihiko tertegun. Dirinya langsung terdiam.

"Shura lebih baik tidak tahu siapa Rin itu sesungguhnya?! Rin mati karena Shura?! Paman Sesshoumaru tidak pernah menginginkan Shura?! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Karena itu, jangan sembarangan mengambil asumsi seenak perutmu!"

Akihiko tetap diam membisu mendengar kata-kata Shiro yang sedang mengatur napasnya karena berteriak keras tanpa henti penuh kemarahan. Sejenak kemudian saat napasnya telah kembali teratur, dia menatap _youkai_ di depannya. Suaranya kemudian melemah hingga normal seperti biasanya. Kemarahan di matanya menghilang dan digantikan dengan sepasang mata sendu penuh kesedihan. "Kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Hubungan diantara mereka… Kau tahu apa tentang ikatan yang ada diantara mereka bertiga…"

Kalimat Shiro itu benar-benar membuat Akihiko terguncang hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

_Ikatan. _

Ikatan yang ada diantara mereka bertiga. Penguasa Tanah Selatan teringat lagi akan jawaban yang pernah diberikan Shura padanya dulu, saat _inuyoukai_ kecil itu memutuskan untuk melawannya dengan segenap kemampuannya, demi pulang mencari kebenaran.

_Karena ikatan abadi yang ada… _

Dia tidak pernah tahu. Akihiko mengakuinya, dia memang tidak pernah mengetahui ikatan yang mengikat mereka betiga. Sama seperti Rin, Shura tidak akan mungkin pernah menghianati Sesshoumaru, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkamu," kata Shiro tiba-tiba dan menyadarkan Akihiko dari lamunannya. Mata biru langit itu langsung menatap kembali wajah_ hanyou_ di depannya. Kedua mata emas itu kini bersinar penuh keyakinan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Aku akan membantu Shura untuk megalahkanmu. Dan aku akan membawanya kembali ke barat."

Akihiko tidak bergerak atau mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tidak mempedulikannya, Shiro langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Namun, sebelum dia meninggalkan ruang kerja Penguasa Tanah Selatan, dia menolehkan kepala menatap _youkai_ serigala tersebut sekali lagi. "Aku lupa memberitahumu, kau mengatakan Shura tidak tahu siapa Rin itu sebenarnya, kan?"

Kalimat Shiro berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Akihiko. Wajahnya kembali menatap sosok_ hanyou_ di depannya.

"Shura tahu siapa Rin sebenarnya. Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia sudah tahu siapa Rin itu sesungguhnya…"

**.xOxOx.**

_Dia bisa mencium bau itu. Bau yang akan selalu dicintainya. Bau yang seperti __seperti laut, seperti langit, seperti bunga, seperti musim semi—bau Rin._

"_Shura…"_

_Suara dentingan lonceng itu terdengar lagi—suara Rin. Dengan pelan, dia membuka matanya. Senyum langsung merekah di wajahnya saat dia melihat senyum musim semi di wajah cantik yang begitu dicintainya._

_Sebuah tangan besar dan hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalanya, mengelus rambut peraknya dengan lembut. Dia segera menutup matanya dan tertawa. Dia kenal tangan hangat ini. Tangan yang selalu menjanjikannya keamannan dan pelindungan._

_Dia tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Dia berada dalam gendongan Rin yang sedang duduk di pangkuan pria itu —dalam dekapan pria itu. _

"_Shura, kami mencintaimu…"_

_Air mata menetes menuruni pipinya, karena bahagia. Dia dicintai. Ya, dia dicintai oleh mereka berdua. Sayang sekali dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Jika saja bisa, dia ingin sekali memberitahu mereka berdua; cinta. Dia juga mencintai mereka berdua, sungguh-sungguh mencintai mereka._

_Tangan pria itu kemudian bergerak memeluk Rin yang sedang mengendongnya. Pelukan itu sangat kuat, namun juga sangat lembut. Dia bisa merasakannya, betapa berharganya dirinya dan Rin bagi pria itu. Mereka adalah hidupnya, nyawanya, miliknya yang paling berharga—sesuatu yang tidak tergantikan dalam keberadaannya. _

_Dalam kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang dirasakannya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang cair dan hangat jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kebingungan, dia segera membkua kedua mata emasnya untuk melihat apa itu. Namun, betapa terkejutnya dia, saat menemukan sepasang bola mata coklat jernih besar yang menatapnya kini telah penuh dengan air mata kesedihan dan penyesalan._

"_Maaf… Maafkan Rin yang tidak beguna, Shura.."_

_Dia tidak mengerti. Dia memang sering melihat air mata di wajah itu. Namun, air mata yang dilihatnya selalulah air mata kebahagiaan, bukan air mata penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin ekspresi dan air mata ini ada di wajah cantik itu. Sejak pertama kali membuka mata dan melihat wajah itu, dia sudah memutuskan, hanya senyum dan tawa penuh kebahagiaan yang boleh ada._

"_Maafkan Rin, Maafkan Rin, Maafkan Rin…."_

_Pelukan pria itu semakin erat, begitu juga dengan tangis gadis manusia yang telah pecah. Dia tidak mau! Dia tidak mau mendengar suara tangis itu. Dia hanya mau mendengar tawa, hanya mau mendengar suara lembut yang membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkannya. Kenapa Rin terus meminta maaf padanya? Apakah karena dia berpikir dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan kepadanya? Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya. Rin tidak perlu meminta maaf padanya. Di dunia ini, Rin adalah salah datu dari dua orang yang tidak perlu mengatakan kata 'Maaf' padanya. Karena itu, Hentikan! Hentikan! Jangan meminta maaf!_

_Hentikan!_

"Hentikan!"

"Kak Shura! Sadarlah!" panggil Sakura penuh kepanikan sambil memukul kedua pipi Shura.

Mata emas Shura terbuka. Dia langsung bangkit dari atas _futon_ tempatnya berbaring. Napasnya tidak beraturan, dan keringat dingin mengalir menuruni wajahnya.

"Kak Shura! Kak Shura tidak apa-apa? Kak Shura bermimpi buruk, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap wajah Shura penuh kekhawatiran.

Melihat wajah penuh kekhawatiran Sakura, Shura langsung menolehkan wajah menatap sekelilingnya. Dia berada dalam kamarnya. Napasnya yang tidak beraturan pun segera kembali normal. Yang barusan dialaminya hanyalah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk…

"Kak Shura, ap_—_ " kata Sakura lagi. Bingung melihat sikap Shura yang tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, belum selesai dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu_ shoji_ kamar tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Shura!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Shura dan Sakura segera menolehkan wajah menatap pemilik suara itu, walau mereka berdua sebenarnya juga sudah tahu yang membuka pintu itu adalah Shiro melalui bau yang ditangkap hidung mereka.

Shiro berjalan masuk ke dalam diikuti ketiga saudara _taijiya_ yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. Mata _hanyou_ itu menatap lekat-lekat_ inuyoukai_ yang masih ada di atas _futon_. Tidak mempedulikan ekspresi semua yang ada, dia langsung berjalan ke depannya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak _inuyoukai_ tersebut. "Aku akan membantumu." katanya penuh keyakinan. Mata emasnya bersinar penuh keyakinan.

Ucapan dan juga sikap Shiro yang tiba-tiba membuat terkejut Shura walau wajahnya tetap saja tenang tanpa ekspresi, begitu juga dengan Sakura adn ketiga bersaudara _taijiya_ yang ada dalam ruangan.

"Aku akan membantumu mengalahkan serigala berengsek itu." Ulang Shiro lagi.

Ya. Shiro tahu dan yakin sekarang. Dia akan membantu Shura agar dapat kembali ke barat. Pulang ke tempat seharusnya dia berada. Mungkin inilah penyebabnya dia memimpikan Rin tadi pagi, mimpi itu adalah mimpi untuk mengingatkan dirinya akan janji yang pernah dibuatnya saat masih kecil; janji untuk menjaga Shura.

_Jika kelak, Shura mengalami kesulitan, apakah kau bersedia membantunya? Bersediakah kau membantu Rin menjaga Shura kelak?_

_Aku janji, Rin. Aku, Shiro berjanji padamu, aku pasti akan menjaga Shura kelak._

**.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author's note :** Sikit-sikit, lama-lama jadi bukit. Baru aku sadari, ternyata ficini sudah akan memcahkan 100 review ( banyak juga ya? wwkwkwkwk ) Ehm… aku tahu chapter ini pendek, tapi aku akan berusaha di chapter berikutnya^^

**Terima kasih kepada yang sudah menadd favo dan juga meriview fic ini^^**


	21. Chapter 20 : The Shocking News

_Chapter XX : The Shocking News._

Mata emas Shiro menatap lekat-lekat sosok Shura yang sedang berlatih mengayunkan pedang di tangannya dalam taman Istana Tanah Selatan. Kedua alis matanya bertaut, ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kak Shiro, kenapa Kakak terus menatap Kak Shura?" tanya Sakura yang ada di samping Shiro tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan saja Kakakmu itu, Sakura-chan. Dia hanya sedang merenung memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat diterima pikirannya." Kata Mamoru yang juga berada di sana.

"Diam kau Mamoru!" hardik Shiro kesal.

"Iya, iya, iya. Aku diam." Balas Mamoru cuek.

Sakura yang melihat reaksi Shiro hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan kakaknya, dan sepertinya, kakaknya itu juga belum bersedia memberitahunya. Menghela napas sekali lagi, _hanyou_ kecil itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok Shura yang sedang berlatih mengayunkan pedang di depan.

Kepala Shiro sebenarnya sedang penuh dengan pertanyaan dan juga ketidak percayaan akan sosok _inuyoukai_ di depannya. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa luka begitu parah yang dialami Shura kini telah sembuh sepenuhnya. _Youkai_ memang mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan luka yang sangat cepat, Shiro tahu itu, tapi demi segala Tuhan yang ada! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Sebab, baru seminggu berlalu! Predeksinya, luka-luka itu baru akan sembuh dalam jangka waktu sebulan.

Lalu, satu hal lagi yang sangat menganggu pikiran dan membuat kesal Shiro, yakni Shura yang menolak bantuannya. Saat dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu _inuyoukai_ itu untuk mengalahkan Akihiko, dengan dingin tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, Shura menolak.

"_Tidak perlu. Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan darimu yang lemah."_

Teringat jawaban Shura saat itu, Shiro hanya bisa berusaha keras menahan kekesalan dalam hatinya yang seakan ingin meledak. _Inuyoukai_ itu benar-benar mirip dengan ayah kandungnya, Sesshoumaru, Sang Penguasa Tanah Barat alias pamannya. Sikap yang sangat sombong, dingin dan menganggap siapa pun lemah.

"Jangan kau pkirkan terlalu banyak, Shiro. Jalan pikirannya berbeda dengan kita," kata Mamoru tiba-tiba, membuat Shiro dan juga Sakura menoleh kepala menatapnya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit biru di atas. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, Shura begitu ngotot menepati perjanjian tidak pernah terucapkan yang ada. Ah, bodoh sekali. Janji kan dibuat untuk dilanggar?"

"Iya! Benar! Seperti dirimu yang berjanji ntuk menjaga Sakura, tapi pada akhirnya kau tinggalkan demi mengintip monyet mandi!" teriak Shiro kesal.

Ucapan Shiro hanya membuat Mamoru tertawa gugup. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang. Tidak seharusnya dia mengungkit-ngungkit kata janji di depan _hanyou_ ini. Sedangkan Shura yang sebenarnya bisa mendnegar jelas pembicaraan mereka dengan indra pendengarannya yang tajam tetap saja cuek.

Tiba-tiba saja, Shiro, Shiro, Sakura dan Mamoru yang berada di taman merasakan aura mengerikan seorang _youkai _yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Tidak ada sedikit pun kepanikan yang mereka rasakan, sebab tidak ada niat buruk darinya yang terasa. Lalu, mereka juga tahu,_ youkai_ yang mendekat adalah Akihiko, Sang Penguasa Tanah Selatan.

Shura tetap saja melanjutkan latihannya mengayunkan pedang ditangannya, begitu juga dengan Shiro, Sakura dan Mamoru yang sedang menontonnya saat Akihiko telah tiba di dekat mereka. Dengan tenang, Akihiko kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Matanya menatap sosok_ inuyoukai_ kecil yang sedang mengayunkan pedangnya dalam diam.

Sakura yang ada di samping Akihiko mulai merasakan ketidak nyamanan. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menganggu hatinya. Memberanikan diri, dia mengangkat wajah menatap Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu. "Ehm… Anu, Akihiko-_sama_. S-Sakura ingin meminta sesuatu pada anda.."

Ucapan Sakura kontan membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh kepala menatapnya, termasuk Shura yang sedang mengayunkan pedang di tangan. Namun, _hanyou_ kecil itu tidak menyadarinya, dengan terbata-bata, dia membuka mulutnya. "J-Jangan melukai Kak Shura lagi..," air mata langsung mengalir turun menuruni pipinya. "S-Sakura tidak ingin Kak Shura terluka…"

Permohonan Sakura hanya membuat Akihiko yang melihatnya ingin tertawa. Dia tidak dapat mempungkiri, meski mewarisi darah _hanyou_ yang tidak pernah disukainya serta manusia terkasar yang pernah dilihatnya, _hanyou_ kecil ini sungguh sangat mengemaskan.

Shiro hanya mencibir sambil membuang muka mendengar permohonan Sakura, dia tidak suka dengan kenyataan adiknya yang terus saja memperhatikan Shura. Mamoru hanya bisa menggeleng kepala dan bergumam, "Ah, masa muda…"

Sedangkan untuk Shura, dia menggeram penuh kekesalan. Dia tidak menyukai sikap Sakura yang berusaha keras melindungi dirinya, sebab bukan Sakura, dirinyalah yang seharusnya melindungi _hanyou _kecil itu. Menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, dia segera berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tangannya segera terangkat menghapus air mata yang ada, "Jangan menangis." perintahnya datar.

Merasakan kehangatan tangan Shura, Sakura segera mengangkat kepala menatap wajah _inuyoukai_ di depannya.

"Kalau kau mau, tertawa untukku. Bukan menangis untukku." Tambah Shura tetap dnegan suara datarnya yang tanpa emosi.

Kata Shura itu benar-benar membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Akihiko langsung tertawa lepas. Apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa padanya memang benar, _hanyou_ kecil ini benar-benar telah berhasil mencair hati es inuyoukai tersebut. Shiro hanya bisa kembali mencibir dan membuang muka, sedangkan Mamoru juga hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu, untuk Sakura, dia hanya bisa mengangkat tangan kecilnya mengenggam tangan Shura yang sedang menghapus air mata dipipinya, mempelihatkan senyum dan tawa terbaik yang dimilikinya.

Melihat senyum dan tawa itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Shura tertegun hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Senyum dan tawa itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, dia segera menurunkan tangan yang ada di pipi _hanyou_ kecil itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei! Anjing mesum! Lepaskan Adikku!" teriak Shiro panik penuh kemarahan begitu melihat Shura memeluk Sakura. Namun, yang bersangkutan tidak peduli. Dia mempererat pelukannya, begitu juga dengan Sakura, dia hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya.

"Lepaskan Adikku, anjing mesum!" teriak Shiro lagi. Kedua tangannya segera bergerak untuk memisahkan pelukan Shura dan Sakura. Namun, Shura segera meloncat ke belakang sambil mengendong Sakura. Kepalanya terangkat menatap tajam Shiro dengan matanya yang telah berubah warna semarah darah dan menggeram penuh kemarahan.

"Jangan menggeram dan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak takut, anjing mesum!" teriak Shiro lagi tanpa takut dan melangkah kaki untuk menarik adiknya.

Aikihiko dan Mamoru hanya bisa duduk melihat pemandangan di depan mereka, yakni Shura yang terus menghindari Shiro sambil menggendong Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang menaji pokok permaalahan hanya bisa tertawa lepas penuh kegembiraan, seakan apa yang terjadi adalah sebuah permainan.

Tidak tahan dengan Shiro yang terus-terus saja berusaha merebut Sakura, Shura akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman tempat mereka berada sekarang. Darah _youkai_ dalam dirinya terasa sangat bergelojak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan siapa pun yang berniat merebut Sakura darinya meski itu adalah Kakak Kandungnya. Terlebih lagi, dia sendiri tidak dapat mempercayai dirinya mampu menahan diri untuk tidak melukai Shiro jika ini terus berlanjut. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang membuat dirinya bisa berpikir seperti ini adalah dirinya tidak ingin Sakura menangis jika melihat Kakaknya yang bodoh itu terluka karena diriinya.

Tidak membuang waktu, Shura langsung mengubah dirinya dan juga Sakura menjai bola api berwarna biru dan terbang menjauh. Tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja, Shiro langsung melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar. Namun, Akihiko tiba-tiba menghentikannya. "Hentikan, _hanyou_. Biarkan mereka berdua atau kau akan terluka."

Shiro membalikkan kepala menatap Akihiko penuh kemarahan. "Apa maksudmu!? Enak saja! Aku tidak bisa mempercayai anjing mesum itu!?"

"Shura adalah seekor Alpha sejati. Melindungi dan menyerang tanpa bulu siapapun yang berani melawan atau pun berniat merebut sesuatu miliknya sudah mengakar dalam dirinya. Dia sudah mengangap Sakura adalah miliknya. Karena itu, kurasa dia juga tidak akan segan menyerangmu jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini." Jelas Akihiko tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ada Shiro. Matanya menatap lurus langit biru akhir musim gugur di atasnya.

"Sakura bukan miliknya, tahu!? Sakura itu milik kami! Milikku, Ayah dan Ibuku! Dan kau pikir aku takut dengan anjing mesum itu!?"

"Jangan pernah meremehkan Shura, _hanyou_." Akihiko dengan pelan menurunkan kepalanya menatap Shiro. "Shura kuat. Sangat kuat. Kelak, saat dewasa, dia pasti akan menjadi sangat kuat melebihi siapapun, bahkan diriku maupun anjing arogan itu."

Jawaban Akihiko membuat bingung Shiro dan juga Mamoru. Sebab, melalui apa yang mereka dengar dari Tsubasa, Penguasa Tanah Selatan ini tidak akan mungkin mengijinkan Shura menang. Demi melindungi _inuyoukai_ kecil itu dari kenyataan sesungguhnya yang ada.

"Maaf, akihiko-_sama_. Jika itu keyakinan anda, berarti anda juga tahu, kan? Anda tidak akan bisa menahan Shura selamanya di sini. Dengan kata lain, anda tidak mungkin dapat menrahasiakan siapa Rin sesungguhnya untuk selamanya.." Jelas Mamoru pelan dengan hati-hati.

Akihiko hanya diam membisu. Namun, sejenak kemudia dia kembali mengngkat kepala menatap langit di atas. "Ya. Aku sudah tahu. Namun, jika saat itu tiba. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan mungkin memilih barat. Anjing arogan yang tidak pernah menginginkannya, serta kenyataan pahit bahwa dialah penyebab kematian Rin…. Shura akan memilih selatan, menjadi pewarisku."

"Cih!" cibir Shiro tiba-tiba. Dia menatap penuh kekesalan Akihiko. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakana! Kau yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi serta ikatan mereka bertiga thu apa?! Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat Shura memilih selatan! Terlebih lagi, kau pikir para bawahanmu mau?! Shura adalah anak Sang Penguasa tanah Barat! Kau pikir bawahanmu mau menerimanya menjadi pemimpin mereka! Kau terlalu bermimpi!"

"Tidak akan ada yang keberatan, _hanyou_." Balas Akihiko tenang, tetap tidak menolehkan kepalanya pada Shiro yang kebingungan dengan ucapannya. "Siapa Shura sebenarnya, semua _youkai_ yang ada di selatan tahu. Karena itu, jika Shura ingin menjadi Penguasa Tanah Selatan, tidak akan ada satu pun klan _youkai_ di selatan yang akan keberatan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiro semakin bingung.

"Perang antara barat dan selatan dua belas tahun yang lalu adalah perang tanpa pemenang. Semua orang tahu itu, tapi, sesungguhmya itu salah. Ada pemenang dalam perang itu."

"Ehm, sepertinya perlu kukoreksi, Akihiko-_sama_? Anda yang memimpin selatan dan Sesshoumaru yang memimpin barat tidak menjadi pemenang. Batas wilayah antara barat dan selatan tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun." Koreksi Mamoru pelan. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengoreksi kesalahpahaman ini, sebab meski masih kecil, dia ada di sana, pada detik-detik terakhir perang besar antar barat dan selatan yang di luar dugaan.

"Karena pemenangnya bukan diantara kami berdua." Akihiko kembali menurunkan kepala menatap Shiro dan Mamoru. "Pemenang perang itu adalah pemenang tunggal yang tidak pernah terucapkan dan diceritakan."

"Siapa?" tanya Shiro penuh kebingungan. Dia tidak pernah mengingat jelas akhir perang itu meski dia ada di sana, karena dia masih sangat kecil saat itu. Namun, dalam hidupnya, dari cerita-cerita yang ada, memang tidak ada pemenang dalam perang itu.

Akihiko tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia bisa melihat jelas kebingungan dalam wajah mereka berdua. "Rin. Dialah pemenang sesungguhnya dari perang dua belas tahun yang lalu."

Mata Shiro dan Mamoru langsung terbelalak karena terkejut dengan jawaban di luar dugaan tersebut.

"Dalam perang itu, semua klan _youkai_ di selatan dan barat berhutang budi padanya. Selatan dan barat bisa seperti ini sekarang adalah berkat keajaiban yang dimilikinya. Karena itu, jika Shura ingin menjadi Penguasa Tanah Selatan di masa mendatang, tidak akan ada yang keberatan. Mereka akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Shiro dan Mamoru tidak dapat membalas kalimat Akihiko.

_Di bawah langit senja yang memerah. Gadis manusia itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata penuh air mata keahagiaan. Tangannya memeluk erat kalung yang ada di dadanya. Di hadapannya, beribu-ribu pasang mata youkai menatap tidak percaya gadis itu, terkejut, sebab apa yang dilakukan gadis manusia itu memang merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Mulut kecil gadis itu kemudia terbuka dan memngucapkan sesuatu yang sangat sederhana._

"_Syukurlah… Terima Kasih…"_

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan siapa yang menang siapa yang kalah dalam perang dua belas tahun yang lalu!" teriak Shiro tiba-tiba sambil mengeleng-geleng kepalanya. Dia kembali menatap tajam Akihiko. "Kau salah! Aku tidak peduli kata-katamu itu! Shura tidak akan mungkin memilih selatan! Akan aku seret dia pulang ke barat jika dia berani melakukan itu!"

Akihiko tertawa mendengar ucapan Shiro. "Terserah katamu, _hanyou_." Tidak mempedulikan Shiro maupun Mamoru, penguasa tanah selatan itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hei! Tunggu! Jangan pergi!" teriak Shiro berusaha menghentikan Akihiko, namun Mamoru segera menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan aku Mamoru!" protes Shiro. "Aku harus memberitahu dengan sejelas-jelasnya pada serigala bodoh itu bahwa apa yang direncanakannya tidak akan berhasil."

"Hentikan, Shiro! Kita sekarang berada di selatan. Jangan membuat sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan nyawa kita! Ingat, Sakura-_chan _juga berada di sini."

Shiro langsung terhenti begitu mendengar nama adiknya disebutkan, dan itu benar-benar membuat Mamoru bernapas lega. Sama seperti ayah kandungnya, Shiro selalu saja bertindak sebelum berpikir. Menatap hanyou di depannya, Mamoru hanya bisa mengeleng kepalanya penuh kebingungan lagi. "Kenapa denganmu, Shiro? kupikir kau tidak menyukai Shura. Tapi melihatmu sekarang, sepertinya aku salah, ternyata kau sangat menyanyangi sepupumu itu..."

Kalimat Mamoru membuat mata Shiro terbelalak. "Kau salah, Mamoru! Aku membenci anjing mesum itu! Aku tidak menya— " protes Shiro panic. Tapi, ucapannya itu segera terhenti karena dari belakang, dia mendengar suara Aya dan Maya yang berteriak memanggilnya dan Mamoru penuh kepanikan.

"Shiro! Mamoru!"

Shiro dan Mamoru tahu ada yang tidak beres, mereka segera berlari mendekati kedua saudara kembar itu.

"Ada apa kak Aya, Kaka Maya?" tanya Mamoru cepat.

"Kami menerima pesan dari Ibu lewat burung merpati yang dikirimnya." Jawab Aya cepat. Matanya penuh dnegan kepanikan.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Shiro cepat.

"Pesan bahwa kita tidak boleh pulang ke barat. Barat telah terdesak oleh utara. Istana Tanah Barat telah berhasil diserang hingga rusak parah oleh _youkai_ dari utara." Jawab Maya.

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Shiro dan Mamoru terkejut.

"Ya, itu tidak mungkin…" ujar seseorang dari belakang mereka tiba-tiba.

Semua yang mendengar suara itu tahu siapa pemilik suara tenang tersebut. Mereka segera menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan menemukan Shura berdiri menatap mereka dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. Namun begitu, Shiro dapat melihat dengan jelas kepanikan serta ketidakpercayaan dalam sepasang mata emas itu.

* * *

**Author Note's :** Yup! Sedikit lagi! Tinggal sedikit lagi, cerita Shura akan segera berganti ke cerita Sesshoumaru dan Rin. Sebab, semua komponen fic ini sudah lengkap! hahahahahahahaha ( maklumi saja, Author lagi stress berat -_-" ) Aku tidak tahu apakah, Sesshoumaru akan muncul dichapter berikutnya atau tidak, tapi percaya la, cerita Shura benar-benar tinggal sedikit saja lagi, maksimal juga tinggal 2 Chapter ^^

**Razux.**

**Ps.** Terima kasih kepada yang menriview fic ini ^^, Maaf aku gak sempt membalasnya -_-"


	22. Chapter 21 : Another Fight

_Chapter XXI : Another Fight._

"Kenapa Kak Shura lama sekali, Tsubasa-_sama_?" tanya Sakura pelan dengan mulutnya yang berlepotan nasi. Tangan kanannya memegang sumpit, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang mangkuk berisi makanannya.

Tsubasa yang ada di samping Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Shura_-sama_, Shiro-_sama_ dan yang lainnya pasti akan tiba sebentar lagi, Sakura-_chan._ Jadi, bersabarlah."

"Iya." Senyum Sakura lebar. Namun, sejenak kemudian senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Keningnya langsung berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. Kepalanya kemudian terangkat menatap Tsubasa lagi. "Tsubasa_-sama_, boleh Sakura bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silakan, Sakura_-chan_."

"Sakura tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Kak Shiro dan Kak Shura selalu saja bertengkar. Menurut Tsubasa_-sama_, apa penyebab mereka berdua selalu bersikap seperti itu?"

Tsubasa tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Sakura. Semua yang melihat juga tahu, penyebab mereka berdua selalu bertengkar setiap saat tidak lain ada _hanyou_ kecil ini sendiri. Dirinya masih ingat, baru beberapa menit yang lalu,_ inuyoukai_ itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam kamarnya sambil mengendong Sakura, memerintahnya untuk menyediakan makanan bagi _hanyou_ kecil itu. Lalu, saat Sakura memohon pada Shura untuk mengajak kakaknya, Shiro dan yang lainnya untuk diijinkan makan bersama. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa _inuyoukai_ itu tidak suka, walau akhirnya, dia mengalah karena air mata Sakura yang mulai menumpuk di wajah. Sakura benar-benar telah berhasil mengenggam erat kelemahan terbesar Shura. _Inuyoukai _penuh kebanggan dan harga diri tinggi itu ternyata tidak berkutik dihadapan _hanyou_ kecil ini.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan Sakura-_chan_, tenan_—_ " ujar Tsubasa. Namun katanya segera terhenti karena pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Aya dan Maya segera berlari masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi penuh ketakutan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Ikut dengan kami sekarang juga! Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan Shura!"

**.xOxOx.**

"Hentikan bodoh! Kau mau cari mati ya?!" teriak Shiro panik sambil menahan badan Shura yang sudah penuh luka dan darah. Namun, Shura tidak peduli, dia tetap mengangkat tanganya yang memiliki kuku pajang dan runcing untuk menyerang. Mata emasnya yang telah berubah warna semerah darah menatap tajam Akihiko yang ada di depannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Shura!" teriak Mamoru yang juga sedang menahan tubuh Shura.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Shura tanpa mempedulikan mereka berdua.

Akihiko hanya menatap Shura dalam diam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Shura. Tiba-tiba saja, _inuyoukai_ itu berlari memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menantangnya. Saat dirinya menolak karena tahu Shura baru saja sembuh dari luka sebelumnya, _inuyoukai_ itu dengan cepat langsung meyerangnya, memaksanya menerima tantangan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Shura penuh kemarahan. Asap merah tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi tubuh Shura. Shiro dan Mamoru yang sedang menahan tubuh _inuyoukai_ itu bisa merasakan dengan jelas, badan yang lebih kecil dari mereka itu membesar .

"Sial! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, anjing mesum!?" tanya Shiro bingung. Dia dan Mamoru segera melepaskan badan Shura. Mereka berdua tahu, Shura akan kembali ke wujud asli _youkai_nya.

Saat asap merah yang mengelilingi Shura menghilang, wujud Shura telah berubah menjadi seekor anjing putih besar dengan mata merah seperti darah. Dia menggeram penuh kemarahan menatap Akihiko yang ada di depannya. Air liurnya yang beracun mengalir turun dari mulutnya, badan besarnya menabrak rusak langit-langit ruang kerja Penguasa Tanah Selatan, sedangkan kukunya yang tajam serta runcing mencakar-cakar lantai di bawahnya.

Akihiko tetap diam menatap Shura yang telah kembali ke wujud aslinya. Wujud aslli Shura kini jauh lebih besar dari pada satu setengah tahun yang lalu saat dia pertama kali melihatnya. Ini membuktikan bahwa, _inuyoukai_ kecil itu memang telah jauh lebih kuat dari dulu. Namun, sekuat apa pun dia sekarang, dirinya tetaplah lebih kuat.

Shiro dan Mamoru tidak dapat berkata apa pun melihat sosok asli Shura. Mereka memang mengetahui wujud asli _inuyoukai_ itu sangat besar. Namun, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa menerima jika wujud sesungguhnya dari Shura yang lebih kecil dari mereka adalah sebesar ini.

Tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Shura langsung bergerak maju menyerang Akihiko sambil membuka mulut besarnya. Akihiko dengan lincah meloncat menghindar. Namun, Shura tidak membiarkannya, dia segera mengejarnya.

Shura tahu, pertarungan ini sesungguhnya tidak menguntungkan diirnya yang memiliki badan besar, sebab, tempat pertarungan yang sempit dan dipenuhi perabotan membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas. Bergerak cepat menyudutkan Akihiko, Shura berusaha keras memancing Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Akihiko tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Shura. Dan jika memang itulah yang diharapkannya, dengan senang hati, dia akan mengabulkannya. Bergerak cepat mendekati Shura, dia segera mengangkat kaki kanannya menendang badan besar _inuyoukai_ itu dengan kuat hingga terpental menabrak dinding dan keluar dari ruangan.

Shura berusaha untuk bangkit, dirinya kini telah berada dalam taman luas di samping ruang kerja Akihiko. Namun, Penguasa Tanah Selatan tidak membuang waktunya sedikit pun, dia kembali maju sambil mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya menyerang.

Shura hanya bisa menggaung kesakitan saat sebetan-sebetan pedang itu berhasil melukainya. Bulunya yang berwarna putih kini telah penuh dengan merahnya darah_—_darahnya sendiri. Tapi, tidak sedikit pun dia memperlihatkan niat untuk berhenti, dia terus berusaha menyerang.

"Hentikan! Hentikan Shura!" teriak Shiro. Dia ingin menghentikan pertarungan di depannya. Namun, dia tidak bisa. Tidak ada celah baginya untuk masuk ke dalam pertarungan tersebut.

"Kak Aya, Kak Maya, kenapa mereka lama sekali?" kata Mamoru pelan sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok kedua kakaknya berlari mendekatinya. Hatinya benar-benar sangat lega saat melihat Sakura yang berada di belakang punggung Maya, sebab dia tahu, _hanyou_ kecil itu pasti dapat menghentikan Shura.

Sakura yang sebenarnya masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang terjadi di depannya. Meski sosoknya telah berubah, sekali lihat saja, dia tahu, sosok anjing putih besar penuh darah yang sedang bertarung dengan Akihiko adalah Shura.

Raungan kesakitan dan suara geraman kemarahan Shura membuat air mata Sakua langsung jatuh membasahi pipinya. Yang ada di depannya memang Shura, tapi itu bukanlah Shura yang dikenal dan disukainya. Tidak bisa menahan ketakutan yang memenuhi hatinya, mulut kecilnya langsung terbuka meneriak nama _Inuyoukai_ tersebut. "Kak Shura!"

Suara teriakan Sakura berhasil membuat Shura yang sedang menghadapi Akihiko menolehkan kepalanya pada _hanyou_ kecil itu. Melihat wajah penuh ketakutan Sakura, gerakannya langsung terhenti. Bola matanya terbelalak. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya sedikit pun untuk menunjukkan wujud dan kondisinya yang begitu menyedihkan pada _hanyou_ kecil itu.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Akihiko segera mengangkat pedangnya menyerang Shura. Pedang itu berhasil menusuk tepat dadanya. Shura hanya bisa kembali berteriak kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Darah merembas keluar dari lukanya, pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menggelap. Satu-satunya yang diingatnya setelah itu hanyalah teriakan ketakutan Sakura yang meneriakan namanya, lalu, gelap.

"Kak Shura!"

**.xOxOx.**


	23. Chapter 22 : I Just Want To Go Home

_Chapter XXII : I Just Want To Go Home._

_Hanya ada kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Shura berlari dengan cepat, walau sebenarnya, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya berlari. Yang dia tahu, kakinya terus saja bergerak, berlari ke depan tanpa tujuan._

"_Shura.." _

_Suara yang sangat lembut bagaikan dentingan lonceng terdengar memanggil namanya. Shura segera menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak. Di kejauhan, dia melihat gadis manusia dalam lukisan itu-Rin._

"_Shura.." _

_Gadis itu berada dalam taman paviliun timur istana tanah barat. Sama persis dengan lukisan itu, gadis itu sedang memeluk bunga dengan senyum musim semi di wajah cantiknya. Tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, senyum segera mengembang di wajah Shura yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. Melangkahkan kakinya lagi, dia segera berlari ke arah gadis manusia itu._

"_Shura…"_

_Senyum musim semi, senyum yang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Senyum yang dapat menenangkan dan ingin dilihatnya__—__senyum yang sangat-sangat dicintainya._

"_Shura.."_

_Percikan api tiba-tiba muncul di sekeliling gadis itu. Mata Shura kembali terbelalak, senyum di wajahnya segera berubah menjadi ketakutan. Api menjalar dengan cepat, merayap naik membakar kimono gadis manusia tersebut. Namun, senyum musim semi tetap merekah di wajah itu, tidak ada kesakitan sedikit pun diperlihatkannya, begitu juga dengan suara lembut yang memanggil namanya._

"_Shura.."_

_Shura segera mengerahkan kakinya secepat yang dia bisa. Dia harus memadamkan api itu. Dia harus menyelamatkannya. Namun, berpuluh-puluh tangan hitam tiba-tiba muncul menangkap kakinya, menahan dirinya untuk berlari. Dia berusaha untuk membebaskan diri, tapi gagal. Tangan-tangan itu menahan dirinya begitu kuat. _

_Panik, Shura kembali mengangkat kepala menatap gadis di depannya. Ketakutan yang luar biasa segera menyerangnya. Api itu kini telah merayap membakar seluruh tubuh gadis yang begitu berarti baginya._

"_Shura.." _

_Api telah menjalar ke wajah cantik itu. Namun, senyum dan panggilan lembut bagai dentingan lonceng itu tetap tidak berubah._

"_Tidak! Hentikan!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Shura…"_

"_Tidak! Aku mohon! Hentikan!"_

"Tidak! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

"Bangun! Bangun, Shura!" Panggil Shiro keras sambil memukul kedua pipi Shura.

Kedua mata emas Shura langsung terbuka. Dia langsung bangkit dari _futon_ tempatnya berbaring. Wajahnya pucat pasi, napasnya terengah-engah, keringat mengalir menuruni dahinya dan ketakutan memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kak Shura, ada apa? Kenapa dengan Kakak?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menyentuh wajah Shura.

Kehangatan tangan Sakura langsung membuat Shura sadar sepenuhnya. Dia segera menolehkan kepala menatap sekelilignya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah khawatir dari Sakura, Shiro, tiga bersaudara _taijiya_ serta Tsubasa. Dia ada dalam kamarnya, di atas _futon_nya dengan tubuh yang babak beluk.

"Kak Shura tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Tangan kecilnya yang berada di pipi Shura memaksa _inuyoukai_ itu menatapnya.

Shura hanya diam membisu. _Mimpi._ Yang tadi dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Shura-_sama_, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsubasa cemas. Dia tidak pernah melihat _inuyoukai_ itu seperti ini selama ini. Kondisinya sekarang sangat tidak wajar.

Shura tetap tidak menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepala ke bawah. Apa yang dia lihat tadi memang mimpi. Tapi, hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Mengapa dia bisa bermimpi seperti itu? _Inuyoukai_ itu tahu. Istana Tanah Barat telah diserang hingga rusak parah. Dia tidak menghawatirkan Ayahandanya, sebab dia tahu, beliau yang begitu kuat pasti tidak akan apa-apa. Yang dirinya khawatirkan sebenarnya hanya satu, yakni; lukisan Rin yang ada dalam paviliun timur istana tanah barat.

Lukisan Rin. Betapa berartinya lukisan itu bagi dirinya mungkin tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Lukisan itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang bisa memperlihatkan padanya senyum musim semi yang sangat dicintainya dalam dunia nyata. Bukti dan juga gambaran kenangan terkuat akan keberadaan gadis manusia yang begitu berarti baginya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika lukisan itu rusak? Tidak berani dia membayangkan jika lukisan itu benar-benar terbakar seperti Rin yang ada dalam mimpinya?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shiro pelan. Dia tidak bisa tidak menghawatirkan_ inuyoukai _di depannya sekarang. Shura memang selalu diam, namun, sikapnya ini sangatlah tidak wajar.

"Keluar." perintah Shura tiba-tiba. Kepalanya dengan pelan terangkat ke atas, menatap semua yang ada di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Keluar dari kamarku. Tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"Kak Shu_—_ " panggil Sakura cepat. _Hanyou_ kecil itu tidak ingin keluar, namun sepasang tangan Tsuabasa tiba-tiba menarik badannya. "Mari, semuanya. Kita tinggalkan kamar ini. Shura_-sama_ perlu beristirahat. Jangan menganggu beliau lagi." Ujar Tsubasa pelan.

Shiro, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya yang sebenarnya juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa memutuskan untuk menuruti ucapan Tsubasa. Namun, Sakura tetap saja bersikap keras kepala. Dia memberontak diri sekuat yang dia bisa untuk melepaskan gengaman tangan Selir Penguasa Tanah Selatan.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin berisitirahat." Kata Shura tiba-tiba sambil menatap Sakura. Tidak ada emosi sedikit pun di mata emas itu sekarang, dan hal itu membuat Sakura tertegun. Perasaan terkejut memenuhi hatinya, dirinya terdiam. Sejenak kemudian, kesedihan memenuhi hati _hanyou_ kecil itu. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Tidakkah Shura menginginkannya lagi? Tidak inginkah_ inuyoukai_ itu jika dirinya berada di samping?

Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Tsubasa segera menarik keluar Sakura dari kamar tempat mereka berada. Shiro dan tiga bersaudara _taijiya_ segera membuka pintu shoji kamar dalam diam dan berjalan keluar. Sakura tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, namun, mata emasnya yang masih meneteskan air mata terus saja menatap sosok _inuyoukai_ itu penuh kesedihan hingga pintu tertutup.

Air mata Sakura tergambar dengan begitu jelas dalam benak Shura. Dia sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri. Betapa menyedihkannya dia sekarang. Betapa tidak inginnya dia _hanyou_ kecil itu melihat kondisinya sekarang. Dia yang begitu lemah hanya bisa membuat Sakura takut, sedih dan juga menangis.

Menutup matanya, Shura memutuskan untuk kembali berlaring. Namun, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, dan Sakura yang masih saja terus meneteskan air mata berlari dengan cepat masuk. _Hanyou_ kecil itu segera membuka kedua tangannya dan memeluk erat _inuyoukai_ yang benar-benar sangat terkejut.

"S-Sakura tidak mau keluar! Sakura mau di sini! Sakura mau di samping Kak Shura! Kak Shura jangan mengusir Sakura! Kak Shura jangan membenci Sakura!" teriaknya keras dalam isak tangis.

Shura menatap bingung Sakura. Sejenak kemudian, dia mengangkat kepala menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dirinya bisa melihat Shiro, tiga bersaudara _taijiya_ dan Tsubasa berdiri menatapnya dan Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah pasrah.

Shiro menghela napasnya. Shura memerlukan Sakura sekarang, dia tahu itu. Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, _hanyou_ itu sesungguhnya bisa melihat jelas, sudah ada sebuah jalinan ikatan yang tercipta antara Shura dan Sakura. Sakura terbukti benar-benar dapat menghentikan kegilaan Shura yang tiba-tiba menyerang Akihiko. Karena itu, adiknya itu pasti bisa menyemangati inuyoukai itu juga. Dia tidak suka Shura yang sedang patah semangat dan bersedih. Itu tidak cocok. _Inuyoukai_ itu seharusnya selalu kuat, penuh kebanggan dan juga harga diri tinggi. Mencibir, Shiro membuka mulutnya, "Biarkan Sakura di sini saja. Aku mirip ayahku, sedangkan Sakura mirip ibuku. Percayalah, Sakura mewarisi semua sikap keras kepala ibu kami. Tidak akan mungkin ada orang yang dapat menariknya keluar dari kamar ini sekarang. "

Selesai berkata seperti itu, tidak mempedulikan reaksi Shura, Shiro segera menutup kembali pintu yang terbuka, meninggalkan Sakura bersama _inuyoukai_ tersebut.

Masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, Shura hanya bisa diam membisu. Tangan Sakura tiba-tiba bergerak menyentuh pipi Shura, membuat mata_ inuyoukai_ itu kembali terarah padanya, "Kak Shura, Sakura mohon, jangan membenci S-Sakura.." Pintahnya dengan mata berlinang air mata.

Shura hanya bisa menghela napas saat mendengan permintaan itu. Kedua tangannya segera terangkat menghapus air mata yang ada. "Aku tidak membencimu. Karena itu, jangan menangis."

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah Sakura, dengan cepat dia mengangguk kepalanya. Namun, air matanya tidak berhenti. Air matanya terus mengalir. Mulut kecilnya kembali terbuka. "Kak Shura, Sakitkah? Apakah luka di tubuh Kak Shura sakit?"

"Tidak sakit. Karena itu, berhentilah menangis," jawab Shura datar. Namun, air mata di wajah _hanyou _kecil itu tetap tidak berhenti. Air mata itu tetap mengalir dengan deras. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura hanya menangis terisak-isak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Saat Shura mengatakan dia tidak membenci dirinya. Dia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ketakutan yang ada di hatinya segera menghilang tanpa bekas. Namun, saat dia menatap wajah _inuyoukai_ itu, dia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Sebab, melalui sepasang mata emas itu, meski wajah dihadapannya itu begitu tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, dia bisa melihat kesedihan, keputusasaan, kesakitan, ketakutan, kebencian pada diri sendiri serta air mata yang tersembunyikan.

"K-karena Sakura mengantikan Kak Shura untuk menangis." Jawab Sakura n sambil menyentuh wajah Shura. Shura selalu kuat dan tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan air matanya. Sakura tahu itu, oleh karena itu, dirinyalah yang akan mengantikannya untuk menangis.

Mata Shura terelalak tidak mepercayai apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"S-Sakura memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kakak, tapi Sakura tahu, Kak Shura sebenarnya ingin menangis, kan? Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan Sakura yang mengantikannya? Biarkan Sakura yang menangis dan Kak Shura yang tersenyum kali ini serta seterusnya…"

Shura segera mengangkat tangannya memeluk erat tubuh kecil Sakura saat mendengar jawaban yang di dapatkannya, membenamkan wajah _hanyou_ kecil itu di dadanya. Tidak dipedulikan lagi luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Jawaban Sakura membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ada kesedihan, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ada kebahagiaan dalam hatinya.

_Menangis._

Sudah berapa lama dia melupakan itu? Air matanya. Sesungguhnya, sudah berapa lama dia menahan air matanya? Sejak terperangkap di selatan, sudah berapa kali dia menahan air matanya. Kekalahan demi kekalahan yang diterimanya dari Akihiko. Luka menganga di seluruh tubuh. Kerinduannya pada barat. Keinginannya untuk pulang, keinginan untuk bertanya pada ayahandanya, serta keinginan sederhana untuk senyum musim semi dalam lukisan di paviliun timur yang begitu dicintainya. Dia ingin menangis dan berteriak. Namun, dia tidak bisa. Dirinya takut jika dia mengijinkan dirinya menangis, dia akan menjadi lemah dan kesempatan menjadi kuat untuk menglahkan Akihiko akan lenyap selamanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, kak Shura?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba sambil membalas pelukan Shura.

Mengigit mulutnya, Shura membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Sakura. "A-Aku ingin kembali ke barat… Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah…"

**.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author Note's :** Aku tahu, aku mengatakan, cerita Shura akan berakhir di chapter berikutnya. Tapi, maaf, ternyata aku telah salah -_-" Sesungguhnya, Chapter 21 dan 22 itu adalah satu chapter, tapi setelah kupikir2, kayak lebih baik ke2 chapter itu dipisahkan. Lalu, aku jadi agak ragu sendiri, nih -_-" Apa aku bisa mengakhirnya di chapter 23? Atau mungkin akan berakhir pada chapter 24? Sebab aku benar-benar merasa chapter 23 dalam kepalaku pasti akan aku potong jadi dua chapter lagi -_-"

Ugh… Aku tidak tahu lagi deh . .

Update kali ini cepat, kan? hehehe aku akan berusaha menupdate lagi dalam waktu dekat ini ^^. Oh iya, adegan pertarungan Shura dan Akihiko mungkin agak aneh, sebab aku sebenarnya sudah lama sekali berhenti menulis adegan pertarungan, kuharap para pembaca tidak kecewa ( Aku sendiri seenarnya masih bingung bagaimana mau menuliskan pertarungan yang bakal ada di fic ini kedepannya . , mana ada adegan perangnya lagi… Ugh… ( maaf, abaikan saja curhat gak penting ini -_-" )

Time for Review :

**Moku-Chan :** Kali ini lumayan cepat, kan? hahahaha^^ benarkah? Syukurlah, sebab aku sebenarnya juga sangat menyukai pasangan ini ^^, Semoga kau juga menyukai ke-cute-an dua OC-ku ini pada chapter ini^^

**Neerval-Li :** Nah, penyakitku kambuh, kan? Aku benar-benar gak nyangka chapter ini bakal jadi sepanjang ini. Saat sadar dari mengetik, tahu-tahu sudah sepanjang ini, jadinya, apa boleh buat deh ( indikasi penyakit 10K kayaknya benar-benar akan kambuh, tapi kucoba untuk menahannya terus -_-" ) Shura akan pulang ke barat atau tidak? Nantikan di chapter berikutnya ^^, Lalu, alasan kenapa Barat bisa terdesak… Ya nantikan saja juga ya hahahaha ^^

**Hazena :** Terima kasih ^^, kuharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Hiruma Hikari :** Sesshoumaru _sama,_ ya? Hm.. aku gak bisa memberikan garansi untuk itu hahahaha Tapi tenang saja, akhir fic ini adalah sebuah Happy End kok ^^

**Razux.**


	24. Chapter 23 : The Meaning Of A Family

_Chapter XXIII : The Meaning Of A Family._

"_Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah…"_

Kata yang diucapkan Shura dibalik pintu_ shoji_ kamarnya yang tertutup, terus tergiang dalam kepala Shiro. Kakinya bergerak cepat mencari Akihiko. Kemarahan memenuhi dirinya. Di belakangnya, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya berlari mengejar, berusaha menghentikan _hanyou_ tersebut. Namun, mereka yang merupakan manusia memang mustahil dapat menyusulnya yang _hanyou_.

Mengedus udara dan mencari aura Penguasa Tanah Selatan, meski berada di dalam istana yang penuh dengan _youkai_, Shiro tidak mengalami kesulitan besar dalam menemukannya. Dia berhasil menemukannya dalam taman istana tanah selatan yang penuh dengan pohon _sakura_. Penguasa Tanah Selatan sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan badan pada dahan pohon _sakura_ menatap langit biru di atas.

"Hei! Serigala berengsek!" teriak Shiro penuh kemarahan.

Akihiko tidak mempedulikan Shiro, matanya masih menatap langit biru di atas, begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak berubah. Dia tahu, _hanyou_ itu pasti datang karena ketidakpuasan terhadap sikapnya pada Shura.

"Hei! Aku sedang berbisara padamu!" teriak Shiro lagi sambil berjalan ke depan Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu. Mata emasnya menatap tajam Akihiko. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikit pun di wajahnya.

"Apa maumu, _hanyou_?" tanya Akihiko kemudian dengan pelan penuh kemalasan. Kepalanya kemudian menatap Shiro.

"Biarkan Shura pulang."

"Tidak akan." Balas Akihiko pelan.

Tidak mempedulikan Akihiko, Shiro langsung mencengkeram kerah _kimono_ Akihiko. "Biarkan dia pulang! Kau pikir, kau ini siapa!? Kau tidak punya hak untuk menahannya di sini!"

Mata Akihiko langsung berubah menjadi merah darah. Sikap Shiro ini benar-benar telah kelewatan. Kemarahan memenuhi hatinya, dia akan memberikan pelajaran pada _hanyou_ kurang ajar di depannya sekarang. Dia tidak dapat mentoleransi kekurang ajar sikapnya lagi.

Melihat kemarahan Akihiko, Shiro segera melepaskan tangannya dan meloncat ke belakang. Namun, tetap tidak ada ketakutan di wajahnya, dia masih menatap tajam Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu. Dia tahu, _youkai_ yang ada di depannya akan menyerang. Dengan segera dia memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk bertarung.

"Shiro! Hentikan!" teriak Aya dan Maya bersamaan tiba-tiba.

Kedua saudara kembar yang baru saja di tempat mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikan mereka lagi. Shiro tidak mungkin dapat mengalahkan Akihiko, dan melihat kemarahan _youkai_ tersebut sekarang, mereka tahu, _hanyou_ itu sedang berada dalam masalah. Sedangkan Mamoru yang juga baru tiba bersama kedua kakaknya tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Dia hanya diam membisu menatap apa yang terjadi.

Shiro tidak mempedulikan teriakan Aya dan Maya, dia menatap tajam Akihiko, "Kau mengatakan Shura baru boleh pulang jika mengalahkanmu, kan?" tanya nya tiba-tiba. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang melawanmu, berengsek!"

"Tambahkan aku sekalian, Shiro," sela Mamoru tiba-tiba, membuat semua yang di sana menatapnya. Dengan pelan _taijiya_ muda itu berjalan mendekati Shiro, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas mantra yang tersembunyi di punggung _kimono_nya dan memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. "Aku menatangmu, Akihiko-_sama_. Untuk kebebasan Shura." Katanya serius.

Shiro, Aya dan Maya sangat terkejut mendengar kata Mamoru. Tidak pernah sedikit pun terpikirkan oleh mereka bahwa, Mamoru yang selama ini selalu cuek dan tidak mau ikut campur akan berkata seperti itu.

"Mamoru! Kau gila ya?!" teriak Aya kebingungan bercampur panik.

"Hetikan Mamoru!" teriak Maya.

Mamoru menolehkan kepalanya pada kedua kakaknya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kak Aya, Kak Maya, siapa Shura sebenarnya, kita semua tahu. Sejak dia dilahirkan, dia sudah merupakan bagian dari keluarga besar kita secara tidak langsung. Dan serendahnya aku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu anggota keluargaku terperangkap dalam masalah."

Mata Aya dan Maya benar-benar terbelalak begitu mendnegar penjelasan Mamoru. Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajah, Mamoru kemudia menatap Akihiko. "Anda tidak keberatan jika bertambah satu orang, kan, Akihiko-_sama_?"

Kemarahan yang memenuhi hati Akihiko menghilang. Kebingungan menguasai hatinya melihat sikap Shiro dan mamoru. Dia tidak mengerti sikap _hanyou_ dan manusia di depannya. Namun, dia mengesampingkan itu semua. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka bersikap seenaknya terus.

"Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan kalian." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba.

Terkejut, Shiro, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya segera menolehkan kepala pada sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Shura berdiri dengan bantuan Sakura dan Tsubasa menatap mereka semua. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja datar seperti biasa. Saat dia mendnegar suara teriakan Aya, Maya dan Mamoru yang memanggil nama Shiro dalam kamarnya, dia tahu, pasti ada yang tidak beres, dan ternyata firasatnya itu memang terbukti benar.

"Masalahku aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya,bukan kalian. Jadi, mundur." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ucapan Shura membuat Shiro menarik napasnya. Kekesalan memenuhi dirinya. Wajahnya tidak dapat menahan kejengkelan yang dirasakanya lagi. Melangkahkan kakinya, dia mendekati _inuyoukai _tersebut. Tangannya segera terangkat ke atas. Tidak mempedulikan luka yang ada, dia langsung memukul kepala Shura dengan kuat. "Jangan memerintahku, bodoh!" teriaknya.

"Kakak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sakura terkejut.

Shura yang dipukul tiba-tiba langsung menatap tajam Shiro. Mata emasnya langsung berubah jadi merah darah karena kemarahan. Namun, belum sempat dia mengatakan sesuatu, kedua tangan Shiro tiba-tiba menyentuk kedua pundaknya, sedangkan dahinya menempel di dahinya. "Dulu, saat masih kecil, aku pernah berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungimu. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk membantumu kemarin.."

Shura menatap bingung Shiro, kemarahannya segera berubah menjadi kebingungan.

"Namun, ternyata aku salah untuk itu. Bukan janji atau apa, sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban bagiku untuk menjaga, melindungi dan membantumu. Kau adalah anak paman Sesshoumaru. Darah yang mengalir dalam nadimu juga mengalir dalam nadiku. Kau adalah sepupuku, keluargaku.."

Mata Shura langsung terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang, dan itu membuat Shiro tersenyum. Dia menjauhkan dahinya, lalu, tangan kirinya bergerak mengacak-acak rambut Shura. Dalam hatinya, dia sangat senang, gembira dan puas. Pertanyaan dalam hatinya kini telah terjawab. Sejak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Shura, dia tidak menyukainya, karena _inuyoukai_ itu selalu bersikap Sakura, adiknya adalah miliknya. Tapi, saat dia melihat dengan kepala mata sendiri apa yang dilalui _inuyoukai_ itu, hatinya merasa sakit, sedih dan tidak tega. Shura masih sangat kecil, bahkan belum berusia genap sepuluh tahun. Di tempat yang asing ini, dia tidak bisa mengandalkan siapa pun. Namun, tidak untuk sekarang, sebab kini dia telah berada di sini—keluarga ada untuk saling membantu, keluarga ada untuk saling menyokong.

"Peraturan pertama dalam sebuah keluarga. Yang lebih tua menjaga yang lebih muda. Aku harus menjagamu, keluargaku, adikku.."

Kata-kata Shiro benar-benar membuat Shura terdiam seribu bahasa. Mata emasnya semakin terbelalak. Tidak mempedulikannya, _hanyou_ itu mengangkat tangan memeluk erat dirinya.

Sakura yang ada di samping tidak mengerti jelas yang terjadi, tapi, ini adalah pertama kalinya Shiro bersikap seperti itu terhadap Shura. Dan, bukankah ini yang diharapkannya? Kedua orang yang sangat berarti baginya berdamai, tidak beradu mulut dan bertengkar lagi. Tidak membuang waktu, dia pun tertawa dan mengangkat tangan ikut memeluk Shura.

"Hei, jangan lupakan aku," Ujar Mamoru tiba-tiba. Dia juga ikut membuka tangan memeluk mereka bertiga. "Aku yang paling besar diantara kalian. Melindungi kalian semua seharusnya adalah tugasku," tawanya. Matanya kemudian terarah pada Aya dan Maya. "Kak Aya, kak Maya, kemarilah. Kalian tidak mau ketinggalan pelukan besar keluarga besar kita yang pertama, kan?"

Aya dan Maya tertegun mendengar ajakan Mamoru. Namun melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Maya tiba-tiba tertawa. Siapa yang menyangka adik kandungnya bisa berkata itu, dan yang terpenting, bagaimana dia bisa menolak ajakan yang begitu benar itu. Menolehkan kepala menatap saudara kembarnya yang kini juga ikut tertawa dan diyakininya juga berpikir sama, mereka berdua pun berlari mendekati keempat anggota keluarga mereka, membuka lebar tangan dan ikut dalam adegan peluk-pelukan yang ada.

Tertawa. Mereka semua tertawa lebar memeluk Shura yang kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Shura tidak mengerti apa-apa. Mereka yang baru dikenalnya tidak lama memeluknya dengan erat. Bau mereka dapat diciumnya dengan kuat. Bau _hanyou_ dan manusia menyelimutinya. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa, dia tidak menemukan kekuatan untuk membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan tersebut, dan dia tahu, itu bukan karena luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak mengerti kenapa, kedua tangan Shura bergerak sendiri, tidak dapat dihentikannya. Tangan itu bergerak memeluk Shiro yang paling dekat dengannya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang di depannya.

_Keluarga._

Keluarga? Dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah menganggap siapa pun keluarganya selain Ayahanda dan Ibundanya. Namun. dia bertanya pada diri sendiri, kenapa kata itu terdengar begitu benar? Kenapa pelukan mereka semua sekarang ini begitu hangat? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat? Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu hangat? Kenapa dia merasa air matanya bagaikan ingin menetes jatuh dari matanya? Kenapa?

"Kau tidak sendirian lagi, Shura. Kami ada di sini. Keluargamu ada untukmu.." Bisik Shiro pelan.

**.XOX.**

* * *

**Author Note :** Aku tahu aku mengatakan cerita Shura akan berakhir pada chapter ini, tapi ternyata belum -_-", Aku gak berani mengatakan akan berakhir dichapter berikutnya, sebab aku yakin 100%, cerita Shura belum berakhir . Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah berpikir chapter ini akan menjadi seperti ini, aku terhanyut dalam menulisnya. Tapi pribadi, aku suka dan sangat bersemangat menulisnya. Menurutku sangat manis. Aku bisa tersenyum sendiri membayangkan adegan pelukkan mereka semua sebagai keluarga—pelukkan keluarga besar dalam Inuyasha generasi kedua^^

Jangan tanya padaku, berapa chapter fic ini baru akan tamat? Aku tidak mau memikirkannya, sebab aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya menuliskan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku -_-", dan dalam otakku, inti ceritanya selalu sama, namun alurnya selalu saja berubah. Mungkin fic ini akan mencapai 50 chapter lebih, mungkin saja, 70 chapter lebih -_-"

Dan satu lagi, hahahahahaha…. Jangan tanya aku nasib TODAL, aku gak tahu -_-"

Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas review dichapter ini, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menriview dan men-add favo fic ini^^

**Razux.**


	25. Chapter 24 : Time For All Of This To End

_Chapter XXIV : Time For All Of This To End_

Akihiko menatap dalam diam adegan peluk-pelukan yang ada di depannya, kebingungan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat Shura yang membalas pelukan mereka, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shiro, ada kesedihan yang memenuhi dirinya.

_Keluarga._

Pemandnagan di depannya memang merupakan pemandangan sebuah keluarga. Shura mengakui mereka._ Inuyoukai_ yang selalu dingin dan tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya, dari dalam hatinya telah mengangap mereka sebagai keluarganya, tidak seperti dirinya…

"Lepaskanlah Shura-_sama_, Akihiko-sama," ujar Tsubasa pelan tiba-tiba dari samping Akihiko. "Sudah saatnya anda melepaskannya. Shura-_sama_ bukan milik selatan. Meski raga berada di selatan, jiwanya selalu berada di barat, berada di tempat di mana dirinya berasal. Beliau bukan anak anda, Akihiko-_sama_…."

"Aku tidak ingin dia terluka, Tsubasa." Potong Akihiko pelan.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba. Tapi, hentikanlah sikap anda itu. Anda tahu sendiri, bukan? Beliau kuat, sangat kuat. Beliau pasti mampu menghadapi kenyataan itu."

Akihiko kembali diam membisu.

Tsubasa kemudian menolehkan wajah menatap Shura yang masih berada dalam pelukan Shiro dan lainnya. "Dan juga, Llhatlah, ada yang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang. Beliau tidak sendirian lagi…"

Akihiko tetap diam membisu, tapi dia juga tahu. Apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa benar. Shura tidak sendirian lagi, kini, di sampingnya telah ada mereka yang akan membantu, membela dan melindunginya dari apa pun_ —_keluarganya. Hanya saja, Tsubasa mungkin tidak pernah tahu, betapa berat hatinya untuk mengijinkan Shura meninggalkan selatan. Walau rupa dan juga sikap _inuyoukai_ itu bagaikan Sesshoumaru yang dibencinya, dia bisa melihat bayangan dari gadis manusia yang begitu dicintainya. Dia bisa mengingat wajah, suara, senyum dan tawa gadis itu hanya dengan melihat wajah Shura_ —_mengingat Rin yang telah tiada dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

Melihat Shura, dia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, kenapa Shura bukanlah anaknya? Bukan darah dagingnya? Kenapa satu-satunya peninggalan Rin yang begitu berharga bukanlah anaknya? Dulu dia bisa menyerah dan melepaskan Rin karena dia bisa melihat betapa bahagianya gadis itu saat berada di samping Sesshoumaru. Tapi, Sesshoumaru membiarkannya mati. Tanpa melakukan apa pun, dia membiarkan Rin mati begitu saja. Betapa dia membenci _inuyoukai_ tersebut untuk hal itu. Jika saja dia tahu, inilah yang akan terjadi, seharusnya dia tidak menyerah dulu. Seharusnya dia merebut Rin tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, sebab dengan begitu, gadis itu pasti masih hidup, tersenyum dan tertawa sebagaimana mestinya.

Tsubasa hanya diam membisu menatap Akihiko. Melihat mata biru yang menatap sosok Shura. Dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Penguasa Tanah Selatan.

_Rin._

Akihiko pasti memikirkan gadis itu lagi. Betapa Akihiko mencintai Rin, dia tahu. Tapi, betapa sakit hatinya melihat itu, Akihiko mungkin tidak pernah tahu. Meski dia adalah Selir kesayangan yang setia menemaninya, dia tidak pernah berhasil mendapatkan cinta dari _youkai_ Penguasa Tanah Selatan. Dan dia sadar, itu sudah sewajarnya, sebab dirinya tidak mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis yang begitu istimewa itu_ —_gadis yang dipuja dan dihormati oleh semua yang ada di barat dan selatan.

Dulu sekali, saat dia pertama kali mengetahui Akihiko mencintai Rin, dia pernah berusaha untuk membenci gadis itu. Tapi, itu mustahil. Sebab, siapa yang mampu membenci gadis itu jika sudah mengenalnya? Saat gadis itu menghembuskan napas terakhir dan menghilang dari dunia ini, dia pernah berpikir, mungkin Akihiko akan berhenti mencintai gadis itu seiring waktu berjalan. Namun, betapa salahnya dia. Akihiko tidak pernah berhenti mencintai Rin. Dia tetap mencintainya hingga kini.

_Bodoh…_

Mencintai seorang manusia, mencintai seorang wanita yang tidak mencintainya, mencintai seorang wanita yang merupakan milik orang lain sejak awal hingga akhir, betapa bodohnya Akihiko, Sang Penguasa Tanah Selatan.

Lalu, betapa bodohnya dirinya. Dirinya yang masih saja terus mencintai _youkai _itu dan berharap suatu hari nanti akan mendapatkan cinta yang begitu didambakannya. Ya, dirinya mungkin lebih bodoh. Tapi, apa dayanya? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tidak ada.

Youkai_ adalah makhluk paling _superior_ di dunia. Tidak ada gunanya berperasaan. Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu musnah. _Youkai_ adalah makhluk yang bisa hidup sendirian._

Kalimat yang selalu diajarkan dan didengarnya sejak dulu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sebuah senyum kecil terlintas di wajah cantik Tsubasa. Jika saja dia benar-benar bisa hidup dengan prinsip itu, betapa hidupnya akan menjadi lebih mudah, sederhana dan bahagia.

_Cinta. _

Cinta membelenggu mereka_ —_dirinya dan Akihiko. Cintanya membuat dirinya terperangkap di sini. Cintanya adalah sebuah sangkar yang menahan dirinya untuk terbang di atas langit biru. Namun, untuk Akihiko, cintanya membuat Shura yang terperangkap di sini, cintanya pada Rin kini telah menjadi sebuah penjara bagi _inuyoukai_ kecil itu. Dan, Tsubasa tahu, betapa salahnya itu...

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, Tsubasa mendekati Shura dan yang lainnya. Shura, Shiro dan yang lainnya segera menatap penuh kebingungan Selir itu. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Tsubasa melihat reaksi mereka itu. Dengan pelan lagi, dia kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap Akihiko dengan senyum lembut yang masih ada di wajahnya. "Hamba juga, Akihiko-sama. Hamba memihak Shura-sama..."

Mata Shura, Shiro dan yang lainnya terbelalak karena terkejut, begitu juga dengan Akihiko. Tidak pernah mereka menyangka akan ada hari di mana Tsubasa akan menentang Akihiko. Shiro dan yang lainnya segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Shura berjalan mendekati Tsubasa, menatap penuh kebingungan Selir tersebut, "Apa maksud ucapan anda barusan, Tsubasa-_sama_?" tanyanya.

Tsubasa tidak menjawab prtanyaan tersebut, dia hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Shura dan membuat semua yang di sana kebingungan. Dengan pelan, dia kemudian mengangkat wajah menatap Akihiko lagi. "Bebaskanlah Shura-_sama_, Akihiko-_sama_. Hentikan kegoisan anda ini. Sudah saatnya semua ini berakhir…"

_Sudah saatnya ini semua terselesaikan_. Tsubasa tahu, tidak lagi demi cara mencintai yang salah, tidak lagi demi kebodohan yang sangat lucu. Sudah saatnya Shura bebas, dan juga, sudah saatnya dirinya bebas.

Ya, sudah saatnya semua ini berakhir…

Akihiko tertegun mendengar ucapan Tsubasa. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Namun, sejenak kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya segera kembali seperti semula.

_Egois._

Dia memang egois, sangat egois. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu, tidak peduli betapa keras dia mengubahnya, dia tidak akan pernah berhasil. Shura tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya, sama seperti halnya Rin yang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya.

Menatap wajah Tsubasa sekarang. Dia hanya bisa merasakan dua hal, yakni; penderitaa dan kesedihan. Kepada Tsubasa yang telah melayani dan mencintainya selama ratusan tahun, yang dapat dia berikan hanyalah penderitaan dan kesedihan. Dia pernah berpikir, kenapa dia tidak mencintai Tsubasa saja? Kenapa dia tidak memberikan cintanya pada Tsubasa saja? Hidupnya dan Tsubasa pasti akan sangat memuaskan dan bahagia jika benar seperti itu. Tapi, cinta memang aneh. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak peduli berapa keras dia mencoba untuk melupakan Rin dan mencintai Tsubasa, dia terus saja gagal. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Tsubasa sebagaimana dia mencintai Rin.

Menghela napas, Akihiko mengangkat kepala menatap langit biru di atas.

_Sudah saatnya semua ini berakhir_.

Kalimat itu terus berputar dalam kepala Akihiko. Dan dia tahu, itu benar. Sudah saatnya dia menghentikan keegoisannnya yang membuat Shura serta Tsubasa menderita. Sudah saatnya dia membebaskan mereka berdua…

"Pergilah," ujar Akihiko pelan tiba-tiba. "Pergilah ke mana kau mau. Aku tidak menginginkanmu menjadi penerusku lagi, Shura…"

Mata Shura dan yang lainnya terbelalak mendengar ucapan Akihiko.

"A-apa kata anda?" tanya Shura terbata-bata, terkejut dengan kejadian yang tidak pernah diduganya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang kataku lagi. Pergi. Lupakan taruhan kita dulu. Pulanglah ke barat." Jawab Akihiko sambil menatap Shura.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Shura kembali membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Namun, Shiro yang ada di sampingnya menutup mulutnya. _Hanyou_ itu segera menoleh wajah menatap Mamoru, Aya dan Maya. Mengerti apa maksud tatapan Shiro, Mamoru segera bersiul memanggil Kirara.

Kirara, _Youkai_ kucing itu segera berlari mendekat dalam wujud aslinya yang besar. Tidak membuang waktu, Mamoru segera membopong Sakura. Bersama dengan kedua saudaranya, mereka melompat ke punggung _youkai_ tunggangan mereka. Begitu juga dnegan Shiro, dia tidak membuang waktu yang ada, dia segera mengendong Shura di punggungnya. Kirara segera meloncat terbang ke atas langit. Namun, saat Shiro akan meloncat, Shura tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan menarik telinga anjing _hanyou_ tersebut.

"Ahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Shiro kesakitan dan menoleh kepala menatap _inuyoukai_ di punggungnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shura kembali dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja meninggalkan selatan, bodoh!" balas Shiro kesal. _Youkai_ seperti Akihiko adalah _youkai_ yang sangat egois dan tidak dapat ditebak sikapnya. Dia mengatakan akan membiarkan Shura meninggalkan barat sekarang, namun, mungkin saja, sedetik mendatang, keputusannya itu akan berubah. Dia mungkin tidak akan mengijinkan Shura pergi sebentar lagi, karena itu, mereka tidak boleh menyiakan kesempatan emas yang mereka miliki. Jujur saja, meski mereka semua menggabungkan kekuatan, dia ragu mereka dapat mengalahkan Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu.

"Turunkan aku." perintah Shura kemudian.

"Turunkan?" tanya Shiro frustasi. "Enak saja! Tidak akan!"

"Pergilah Shura-_sama_," sela Tsubasa tiba-tiba dengan pelan. "Pulanglah ke barat. Anda sudah tidak perlu lagi berada di sini."

Kebingungan, Shura kemudian menoleh kepala menatap Akihiko lagi. Penguasa Tanah Selatan itu tetap diam membisu. Wajahnya tetap santai seperti biasa, tapi, melalui matanya, _inuyoukai _kecil itu bisa melihat adanya kesedihan. Akihiko tidak berbohong, dia benar-benar akan membiarkan dirinya pulang ke barat.

Melihat Shura yang tidak memberontak lagi, Shiro langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan tempat mereka. Namun, baru tia langkah diambilnya, lagi-lagi Shura menarik telinga _hanyou_ itu dan menghentikannya.

"Tarik sekali lagi, dan aku benar-benar akan melemparmu keluar dari istana ini, Shura!" teriak Shiro penuh kemarahan.

Shura tidak mempedulikan Shiro, dia menoleh kepala menatap Akihiko dan juga Tsubasa. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Akihiko membebaskannya, megijinkannya pulang ke barat. Dan meski, ini adalah hal yang sangat diharapkannya, dia tidak merasa puas. Dia memang ingin pulang ke barat dan meninggalkan selatan untuk selamanya, tapi, ini slaah. Bukan seperti ini. Memusatkan pandangannya pada Penguasa tanah Selatan lagi, Shura membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan kembaii lagi ke sini setelah urusanku di barat selesai. Aku tidak akan benar-benar pulang ke barat sebelum berhasil mengalahkan anda dan memenangkan pertarungan kita, Akihiko-_sama_.."

**.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author Note's : **Yes! Yes! Yes! Akhirnya! Chapter berikutnya, Sesshoumaru akan muncul! Dan Chapter selanjutnya lagi, aku akan memasuki cerita yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, yakni cerita SesshoumaruxRin! hahahahahaha ( Aku tidak akan mengubah ide dalam kepalaku lagi, jadi tenang la, hahahahaha )

Hm… Apakah chapter ini aneh? Membuat chapter ini, aku hanya bertanya-tanya, sesungguhnya antara Akihiko dan Tsubasa, nasib siapa yang lebih menyedihkan, ya? Akihiko mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain, sedangkan Tsubasa mencintai seseorang yang dimiliki raganya ( diakan selirnya Akihiko ) namun tidak dapat dimiliki hatinya.

Aku tahu, pasti banyak yang berharap Akihiko dan Tsubasa akan bersama pada akhir cerita, kan? Dan pribadi aku suka kok dengan kedua tokoh ini ^^, tapi mengenai akhir hubungan mereka… Hmmmmm, aku ragu. Apakah mesti kuberikan Happy End atau kuberikan saja ending yang ya, tidak bersama pada akhirnya ( Ethel, jangan marah dulu, ya? Aku masih berusaha mencari ending untuk kedua tokoh ini -_-" )

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menadd favo dan menriview. Maaf gak bisa balas di chapter kali ini, soal demi update, aku sampai bergadang loh -_-" ( Jam kamarku sekarang 1:18 pagi, mataku tinggal 5 watt, sudah mau tidur aku.. Good Night (?) kayaknya juga salah ni, soal sudah bukan malam lagi -_-" ).

**Razux.**

**Ps.** Akihiko dan Tsubasa kayak seperti Ruka dan Hotaru di fic Permainan Petak Umpet Terakhir-ku saja, ya? ( Ps tidak penting, abaikan saja -_-" )


	26. Chapter 25 : Traitor

_Chapter XXV : Traitor_

"Kita akan mencapai istana barat minggu depan. Musim dingin sudah tiba, semoga saja istana tanah barat masih memiliki kamar yang dapat menghangatkan badan kita pada malam hari." Kata Mamoru sambil menatap langit malam musim dingin di atasnya. Mereka berada dalam sebuah hutan di perbatasan barat dan selatan.

"Hanya itu saja kah yang ada dalam kepalamu, Mamoru?" tanya Shiro kesal.

"Tidak, Shiro. Aku juga berpikir, apakah ada makanan enak di sana." Balas Mamoru sambil tersenyum lebar dan membuat Shiro menjitak kepalanya dengan keras karena kesal. Meski keadaan mereka sekarang cukup serius, pemuda di depannya ini tetap saja bisa bercanda.

Shura yang ada di samping mereka tidak mempedulikan sedikit pun kedua pemuda yang sudah mulai beradu mulut. Dia hanya diam membisu menatap api unggun di depannya. Namun, tangan kecil Sakura tiba-tiba menarik lengan _kimono_nya, merebut perhatian. "Kak Shura, apakah kakak baik-baik saja? Apakah luka kakak masih sakit? Apakah kakak kedinginan?" tanya _hanyou_ kecil itu terus sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah Shura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Shura pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sakura sangat senang." senyum Sakura lebar. Tangan kecilnya segera melepaskan lengan _kimono_ Shura. _Hanyou_ kecil itu kemudian menoleh kepala menatap api unggun, kedua tangan kecil terangkat mendekati bibir munggilnya. Dengan pelan, dia menggosok-gosok tangan dan meniupnya, berusaha mengusir kedinginan yang menyerangnya.

Melihat itu, Shura tiba-tiba menarik badan kecil _hanyou_ itu. Dia segera menempatkan Sakura di depannya. Kedua tangannya segera melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Awalnya Sakura sangat terkejut dengan sikap Shura yang tiba-tiba. Namun, sejenak kemudian, dia tertawa. Dia tahu, Shura bermaksud menghangatkan badannya. Selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, itu adalah sikap Shura. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, hanyou kecil itu menyadarkan punggungnya pada dada Shura yang baru saja sembuh dari luka tusukan Akihiko. Kedua tangan munggilnya bergerak menyentuh tangan Shura dan matanya tertutup. Dia membiakan bau dan kehangatan badan _inuyoukai_ itu menyelimutinya.

Shiro langsung menghentikan adu mulutnya dengan Mamoru begitu melihat Shura dan Sakura. Alisnya langsung terangkat ke atas. Lagi-lagi, Shura memeluk Sakura seakan adiknya itu adalah miliknya. Menggeram penuh kekesalan, dia menatap tajam Shura, memberikan perintah supaya melepaskan Sakura. Namun, Shura tetap saja tidak peduli seperti biasanya, malahan dia membuang muka dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Adikmu sudah menemukan penggantimu, Shiro. Percayalah, adikmu akan menikah dan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya tidak lama lagi." Goda Mamoru sambil tertawa geli melihat sikap Shura dan Shiro.

Kekesalan Shiro semakin memuncak, dia segera berjalan mendekati Shura dan Sakura. Tangannya segera terangkat untuk menarik Sakura. Namun, Shura segera menepis tangan itu. Mata emasnya menatap tajam _hanyou_ tersebut. Dan seperti biasanya lagi, _hanyou_ itu pun membalas tatapan mata _inuyoukai_ itu dengan sama tajamnya.

Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka menatap penuh kebingungan _inuyoukai_ dan **hanyou** tersebut. Lalu, sejenak kemudian, kegembiraan di wajahnya berubah menjadi kesedihan. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua berkelahi dan bermusuhan, padahal saat dia melihat kakaknya membela dan menggendong Shura keluar dari istana tanah selatan, dia berpikir mereka tidak akan bermusuhan lagi.

Perubahan suasana Sakura segera disadari _inuyoukai_ dan _hanyou_ di sampingnya. Dua pasang mata emas segera menatap _hanyou_ kecil tersebut. "Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Shiro pelan. Shura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi matanya yang menatap _hanyou_ kecil itu jelas juga bertanya sama.

Sakura menggeleng kepala dan menundukkannya ke bawah, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Khawatir, Shiro segera berlutut dan mengangkat kepala adiknya. Kedua mata emasnya dan Shura langsung terbelalak saat melihat air mata telah memenuhi sepasang mata emas yang identik dengan mereka.

"Sakura! Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Shiro panik, sedangkan tangan Shura yang sedang melingkar di pinggang Sakura segera terangkat menghapus air mata yang telah jatuh menuruni pipi _hanyou_ kecil itu. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya datar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, walau terlihat sekali ada kepanikan di sepasang emas matanya sekarang.

"S-Sakura sayang dengan Kak Shura dan Kak Shiro.." jawab Sakura sambil terisak-isak. "S-Sakura tidak suka kakak berdua saling membenci terus. S-Sakura ingin k-kakak berbaikan dan t-tidak pernah bertengkar lagi.."

Permintaan Sakura membuat Shura dan Shiro tertegun. Kepala mereka langsung terangkat untuk saling menatap, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Shiro hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dengan pelan, dia mengangkat tangan mengnyentuh pipi Sakura, tanpa mempedulikan tangan Shura yang juga ada di sana serta tatapan tajam _inuyoukai_ tersebut yang jelas-jelas tidak suka. "Sakura, dengar baik-baik, ya?" Ujarnya tegas. "Pertama, aku tidak membenci Shura. Kedua, sikap kami ini buka saling membenci atau pun berkelahi. Kau lihat, kan? Kakak sering beradu mulut dengan Mamoru. Ini tanda sayang Kakak kepadanya. Ketiga, Shura itu secara garis besar sebenarnya juga termasuk adikku, seperti kamu."

"Aku bukan adikmu." Protes Shura pelan sambil menatap Shiro. Dia sebenarnya sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan _hanyou_ itu. Namun, dia menolak untuk menunjukkannya.

Shiro tidak mempedulikan protes Shura, dia tersenyum menatap adiknya. "Tenang, Sakura. Bukankah kakak sudah mengatakan kemarin, Darah yang mengalir dalam nadi Shura juga mengalir dalam nadiku. Dia adalah sepupuku, keluargaku, adikku…"

Sebuah senyum lebar langsung terlukis di wajah Sakura. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengangkat tangan menyentuh tangan Shiro dan Shura yang ada di pipinya. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh menatap Shura. "Kak Shura juga seperti itu, ya? Sakura mengerti sekarang, kita adalah sekeluarga. Kak Shura pasti juga menyayangi Kak Shiro seperti Sakura dan Kak Shiro menyayangi Kak Shura, kan?"

Pertanyaan tidak terduga Sakura membuat Shura tertegun dan diam membisu. Menyayangi? Sakura? Shiro? _Inuyoukai_ itu ingin menjawab, tidak, tapi, tidak tahu mengapa, kepalanya tiba-tiba mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Tertegun sejenak karena jawaban yang baru saja diberikan, Shura ingin mengoreksinya, namun saat melihat senyum di wajah Sakura yang semakin lebar, dia segera membatalkan niatnya itu. Dia tidak ingin senyum itu menghilang. Dirinya bukan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia memang hanya ingin mengangguk kepalanya barusan. Ya, pasti itu. Dia tidak mungkin menyayangi kedua _hanyou_ ini, kan? Terutama sang kakak?

Shiro yang melihat Shura mengangguk kepalanya tiba-tiba merasakan kegembiraan yang sangat besar memenuhi hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan lagi senyum yang terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Tertawa, dia segera mengangkat tangan mengacak-acak rambut kedua adiknya tersebut.

Sakura tertawa gembira dan mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi kepalanya, sedangkan Shura kembali menatap tajam Shiro, megirimkan perintah pada _hanyou_ itu untuk menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Namun, bukannya berhenti, _hanyou_ itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kakak! Kak Shiro! Kak Shura!" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menatap Shura dan Shiro. Senyum lebar masih ada di wajahnya, sedangkan kedua matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap. "Sebagai tanda kalian saling menyayangi, maukah kalian berdua berpelukan? Lalu, malam ini, kita bertiga tidur bersama-sama, ya?"

Ucapan Sakura yang diluar dugaan, sekali lagi membuat Shura dan Shiro tertegun. Mata emas mereka berdua terbelalak karena terkejut, tawa Shiro langsung terhenti. Tidur bersama? Mungkin masih bisa diterima. Tapi, berpelukan?

Mamoru yang melihat semua interaksi keluarga_ Inu_ di depannya benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. "A-aduh, sakit perutku menahan tawa.. Ahahahaha, Sakura-_chan_, kau memang hebat! Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak berkutik saat menghadapimu.. Ahahahahaha.."

Sakura yang tidak mengerti ucapan Mamoru kembali menatap Shura dan Shiro penuh kebingungan. "Apa maksud ucapan Kak Mamoru, Kakak?" tanyanya polos.

Pertanyaan Sakura kembali membuat tawa Mamoru semakin keras. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi melihat ekspresi wajah Shura dan Shiro yang terkejut, bingung dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, Sakura benar-benar telah berhasil memegang kendali akan _inuyoukai _dan _hanyou_ yang lebih tua darinya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hingga seperti itu, Mamoru?" tanya Aya tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di sana segera menoleh menatap kedua saudara kembar Aya dan Maya yang muncul dari balik semak-semak, "T-tidak apa-apa, kak Aya, Kak Maya.. Aku hanya mentertawakan keluarga _inu_ yang sangat mengelikan.." jawab Mamoru sambil menahan tawanya.

Aya dan Maya hanya menatap penuh kebingungan Shura, Shiro dan Sakura saat mendengar jawaban Mamoru. Namun, sejenak kemudian, mereka berdua menghela napas. Apa yang terjadi pada _inuyoukai _dan kedua hanyou tersebut saat mereka tidak ada, mungkin sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi, ini bukan saat bagi mereka untuk tertawa, ada sesuatu yang mesti mereka sampaikan.

"Kami menerima surat dari burung merpati yang Ibu kirimkan lagi lagi." Kata Aya tenang memulai pembicaraan.

Tawa Mamoru langsung terhenti, dia segera menatap kedua kakaknya dnegan serius, begitu juga Shura, dan Shiro. "Apa yang dituliskan, Sango-_san_?" tanya Shiro.

"Keadaan barat sekarang tidak begitu aman, karena utara benar-benar berhasil mendesak barat," jelas Maya pelan. "Dan alasan kenapa barat bisa jadi seperti ini adalah karena ada penghianat di barat."

"Penghianat?" tanya Shiro lagi, bingung.

"Iya, penghianat bernama Akiko."

"Akiko? Siapa dia? Nama itu tidak terasa asing, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya," Kata Mamoru, berusaha keras mengingatnya. Dengan pelan dia kemudian menoleh wajah menatap Shura. "Kau kenal itu siapa, Shura?"

Shura membalas tatapan Mamoru, wajahnya tetap saja tenang, tidak berekspresi seperti biasanya, seakan apa yang didengarnya barusan tidak ada artinya. "Iya. Aku kenal dia. Dia adalah wanita yang dikatakan melahirkanku."

.xOxOx.

Perjalanan mereka menuju istana tanah barat tidaklah mudah. Sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis dalam surat dari ibu tiga bersaudara _taijiya_, keadaan barat memang tidak seaman dulu lagi. _Youkai-youkai_ dari selatan berkeliaran di mana-mana, desa manusia yang hancur dan juga, mayat-mayat manusia yang tanpa jiwa.

Mereka berusaha keras menghindari para _youkai_ dan juga desa manusia. Apa yang terjadi jika para _youkai_ dari selatan tahu, Shura, putra satu-satunya dari Sang Penguasa Tanah Barat ada di tempat alam bebas ini. Kefatalan pasti akan terjadi. Lalu, mereka juga tidak mau memperlihatkan pemandangan kematian yang menakutkan itu pada Sakura yang masih kecil.

Mereka cukup beruntung, karena dengan indera penciuman Shura dan Shiro yang tajam, mereka dapat mengetahui arah mana yang aman dari para youkai dan juga mayat manusia. Pertama kalinya, Shura sangat menolak untuk bersembunyi, sebab harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak bisa membiarkannya bersembunyi. Namun, setelah Mamoru mengatakan bahwa semuanya demi keselamatan Sakura, inuyoukai itu pun akahirnya mengalah untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Dilain pihak, luka di sekujur tubuh Shura pun telah sembuh total. Shiro dan tiga bersaudara _taijiya_ hanya dapat menatap penuh kekaguman dengan kemampuan menyembuhnya yang begitu luar biasa.

"Aku benar-benar iri dengan kemampuan menyembuh Shura yang luar biasa." kata Mamoru sambil menatap penuh keirian Shura. "Dia benar-benar mewarisi semua kemampuan yang dimiliki ayahnya."

"Iya, dan jangan kau lupakan, dia juga mewarisi harga diri tinggi yang sebetulnya tidak diperlukan dalamkeadaan kita sekarang ini." Tambah Shiro kesal, saat teringat sikap tidak suka dan terhina Shura saat mereka menghindari _youkai_ yang ada.

"Benar. Anak laki-laki pertama dalam keluarga _Inu_ mungkin memang ditakdirkan mirip dengan ayah mereka. Lihat saja dirimu, kau juga mewarisi wajah dan sikap keras kepala ayahmu."

"Hei! Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?!" teriak Shiro kesal.

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan sikap kalian berdua itu," sela Aya tiba-tiba. "Ini bukan saatnya membahas itu. Sampai kapan aku harus melarai pertengkaran memalukan kalian berdua?"

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Maya kita sudah akan mencapai Istana tanah barat." Kata Maya sambil menepuk pundak saudara kembarnya, memberi dorongan semangat.

Shura yang ada di belakang mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya dia berjalan menatap ke depan. Mereka kini berada dalam hutan di dekat istana tanah barat. _ Inuyoukai_ kecil itu kenal dengan baik hutan ini, sebab hutan ini merupakan tempatnya bermain selama ini.

"Kak Shura," panggil Sakura yang ada di samping Shura tiba-tiba, merebut perhatiannya. "Apakah Kakak senang kembali ke rumah?" tanyanya pelan.

Shura tidak menjawab dia diam membisu.

"Lalu, Kak Shura. Wanita bernama Akiko yang dikatakan menghianati barat," lanjut Sakura lagi. "Sakura memang tidak mengerti apa itu menghianati, tapi Sakura tahu, itu pasti bukan perbuatan yang baik dan benar…"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Ucapkan saja secara terus terang." Perintah Shura pelan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Kata Kakak, Akiko adalah wanita yang melahirkan kakak. Dia adalah ibu kakak, kan? Apa yang akan kakak lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat sebuah senyum kecil mengembang menghiasi wajah Shura. Namun, senyum itu adalah sebuah senyum menghina. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Akiko hanyalah seorang penghianat." Jawab Shura dingin.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah sampai! Akhirnya kita mencapai istana tanah barat!" teriak Mamoru penuh kegembiraan memotong ucapan Sakura.

Shura dan Sakura segera menoleh wajah menatap ke depan. Di hadapan mereka semua sekarang berdiri sebuah istana besar dan megah yang dikelilingi tembok tinggi dan kokoh—istana tanah barat.

Beberapa prajurit yang ada di atas benteng langsung mengarahkan panah dan senjata mereka saat menyadari keberadaan Shura dan yang lainnya. Namun, saat mengetahui siapa yang sesungguhnya ada di hadapan mereka, mereka langsung menurunkan senjata mereka dan berteriak kepada prajurit di bawah untuk membuka pintu benteng istana.

Dengan tenang, tegap dan mantap, Shura langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki istana. Semua prajurit yang ada langsung membungkuk memberikan salam hormat kepada _inuyoukai_ kecil tersebut.

"Shura memang berbeda denganmu, Shiro. Dia dilahirkan dengan aura seorang penguasa, sedangkan kau, kau mungkin dilahirkan dengan aura seo—" bisik Mamoru pada telinga Shiro pelan. Namun, dia tidak bisa menyelesaiakn ucapannya, sebab _hanyou_ itu telah mengangkat tangan menjitak kepala pemuda tersebut.

Shura tidak mempedulikan hanyou dan manusia di belakangnya, dia terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya dia merasakan tangan kecil Sakura mengenggam tangannya. "Kak Shura, i-ini rumah Kakak, ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Shura mengangguk kepala menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Meski terlihat agak berantakan dan penuh kewaspadaan, istana ini tidak diragukan adalah istana terbesar dan termegah yang penah dilihatnya. Dia baru saja menyadari, Shura yang selalu ada di sampingnya ternyata memang merupakan seseorang yang sangat penting dan besar. Seseorang yang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Selama datang, Shura-sama. Hamba senang sekali akhirnya anda pulang." Salam seorang prajurit dalam istana tanah barat tiba-tiba.

"Di mana Ayahndaku?" tanya Shura datar, mengabaikan salam yang ditujukan padanya.

Mata prajurit itu terbelalak. Ada keraguaan dalam dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tuan mudanya. Namun, setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, dia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "S-Seshoumaru-sama, beliau ada di pavilium timur istana."

Mata Shura langsung terbelalak. Namun, sejenak kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya kembali menjadi tanpa ekspresi. Tidak mempedulikan apa pun lagi, _inuyoukai_ itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi timur istana tanah barat. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan prajurit yang memintanya berhenti atau pun tatapan kebingungan Sakura, Shiro, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya. Dia sudah pulang. Ayahandanya pasti ada dalam kamar Rin—bersama lukisan Rin. Kini, sudah tiba saatnya bagi semua kebohongan untuk berakhir, saat bagi dirinya untuk mendapakan kepastian akan kebenaran yang telah dirahasiakan dalam hidupnya.

**.xOxOx.**


	27. Chapter 26 : Mother

_Chapter XXVI : Mother_

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Sesshoumaru," kata seorang _youkai_ wanita berambut perak dengan wajah santai penuh kemalasan. Kedua mata emasnya terarah menatap sosok Sang Penguasa tanah Barat yang membelakanginya dalam kamar Rin di paviliun timur istana tanah barat. "Meski aku, Inukimi, adalah wanita yang melahirkanmu, aku tidak pernah dapat mengerti dirimu."

Sesshoumaru hanya diam membisu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan para _youkai, hanyou_ dan manusia yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, kedua mata emasnya terus saja menatap lurus lukisan seorang gadis manusia yang sedang tersenyum di depannya_—_lukisan Rin.

Inukimi kemudian menolehkan mata emasnya menatap Akiko yang sedang ditahan dua prajurit istana barat tidak jauh di sampingnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja tidak berubah, yakni santai penuh kemalasan. "Kapan kau akan membunuh rubah ini?"

Pertanyaan Inukimi membuat wajah Akiko yang penuh dengan luka menjadi pucat pasi. Kedua tangannya yang terikat rantai besi langsung gemetar, "Kau tidak akan berani!" matanya menatap sosok Sesshoumaru yang ada di depannya. "Kau tidak akan berani membunuhku! Jika kau membunuhku, Shura akan selamanya mencapmu sebagai seorang Ayah yang membunuh Ibunya!"

"Ayah yang membunuh Ibu? Keh! Siapa yang mau kau bodohi?!" cibir seorang pria berumur awal dua puluh tiba-tiba. Dia berambut perak panjang dengan sepasang telinga anjing di atasnya. Kedua mata emasnya menatap tajam Akiko, sedangkan kedua tangannya terlipat di atas _kimono_ merah yang dikenakannya.

"Shura mengenalku sebagai ibundanya, wanita yang melahirkannya! Itu adalah kenyataan!" teriak Akiko keras menatap pria itu.

"Kenyataan?" balas pria itu penuh kekesalan, "Siapa yang mau kau tipu, berengsek!?"

"Inuyasha, tenangkan dirimu," ujar seorang wanita berpakaian _miko_ tiba-tiba sambil menyentuh pundak pria itu. Wanita itu berambut hitam dan bermata coklat, usianya juga terlihat sama dengan Inuyasha.

"Jangan menyuruhku tenang, Kagome! Aku ini suamimu, jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku dulu. Seenaknya saja dia mengatakan Shura adala_—_"

"Inuyasha, tenanglah. Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari kemarahanmu itu?" potong seorang pria berambut serta mata hitam tiba-tiba, dia mengenakan pakaian seorang biksu dan usianya terlihat sekitar pertengahan tiga puluh.

"Benar kata Miroku, Inuyasha, tenanglah." tambah seorang wanita yang ada di samping Miroku pelan. Usianya terlihat sama dengan Miroku. Rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dengan sepasang mata berwarna coklat, dan dia mengenakan pakaian seorang _taijiya_.

"Terima kasih karena setuju denganku, Sango." Senyum Miroku sambil menatap wanita tersebut.

"Inuyasha-_san_. Kami semua mengerti perasaanmu, tapi, ketahuilah, ini memang bukan saatnya untuk marah." Kata seorang pria berusia akhir dua puluh. Rambut hitam yang panjang diikat satu, mata coklatnya menatap tenang sosok _hanyou_ yang terlihat masih penuh kemarahan. Dan sama seperti Sango, pria itu juga mengenakan pakaian seorang _taijiya_.

"Ya, bagus sekali! Terima kasih karena setuju denganku, adik iparku, Kohaku." Kata Miroku lagi sambil menatap pria tersebut.

Inuyasha hanya membuang wajah mendengar ucapan istri dan semua temannya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, sebab dia tahu, semua itu pasti tidak akan ada gunanya lagi.

"Jika anda tidak bisa membunuhnya, maka biarkan hamba saja yang membunuh rubah itu, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." ujar seseorang _youkai_ wanita tiba-tiba. Dia berambut perak pendek dan bermata emas seperti semua _youkai_ yang ada dalam _youkai_ itu terlihat seperti awal dua puluh, dia mengenakan kimono biru lengkap dengan pakaian perang berwarna perak. Wajahnya yang cantik memang terlihat tenang, namun aura disekitarnya jelas mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Hamba juga dengan senang hati akan melakukan itu, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." Tambah seorang _youkai_ pria. Sama seperti _youkai_ wanita tersebut, dia juga mengenakan _kimono_ biru lengkap dengan pakaian perang berwarna perak, bahkan wajah mereka juga sangat mirip. Sekali lihat saja, semua orang akan tahu, mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar.

Kedua _youkai_ itu langsung berjalan mendekati Akiko. Wajah Selir penguasa tanah barat itu langsung memucat. Dia tahu, kedua _youkai _itu serius. Mereka berdua tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya, dan kematiannya pasti akan menjadi kematian yang sangat lambat dan menyakitkan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa kedua _youkai_ itu sangat membencinya sejak dulu.

"Hentikan, Kiri, Kira." Perintah Sesshoumaru kalem tiba-tiba tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Kedua _youkai_ itu langsung berhenti dan menolehkan wajah menatap Sesshoumaru. "Kenapa anda menghentikan kami, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?" tanya Kiri, _youkai_ wanita tersebut, ada kemarahan dalam nada suaranya. Namun, saudara kembarnya, Kira tiba-tiba berteriak penuh kemarahan menatap Penguasa Tanah Barat dengan mata yang telah berubah warna semerah darah. "Iya! Kenapa!? Setelah apa yang rubah ini lakukan, menghianati barat, dan berkeinginan memanfaatkan Shura-_sama_, kenapa anda masih menghentikan kami, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?"

"Karena Rin tidak akan menginginkan itu terjadi." Jawab Sesshoumaru.

Kiri dan Kira langsung terdiam karena terkejut mendengar jawaban tersebut, begitu juga dengan semua yang disana. Mata mereka semua terbelalak mendengar jawaban yang diluar dugaan.

"Keh!" cibir Inuyasha tiba-tiba. Mata emasnya menatap penuh kemarahan sosok Sesshoumaru yang masih saja menatap lukisan Rin. "Rin, Rin, Rin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Sesshoumaru. Tapi, aku percaya, jika Rin masih ada di sini, dia pasti tidak akan setuju dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Merahasiakan semuanya dari Shura, kau pikir dia akan senang?!"

Sesshoumaru diam membisu.

"Inuyasha, hentikan!" ujar Kagome pelan berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Jangan menyuruhku berhenti Kagome!" teriak Inuyasaha penuh kemarahan menatap Kagome. Sejenak kemudian, dia kembali menolehkan wajah menatap Sesshoumaru. "Apakah kau sudah melupakannya?! Melupakan Rin?! Kau tahu! Kau yang kejam, dingin, egois dan tidak berperasan sama sekali tidak pernah pantas untuknya!"

"Inuyasha, hentikan!" teriak Kagome lagi. Namun, yang besangkutan tidak peduli, dia terus saja berteriak mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Aku seharusnya menentang keinginannya untuk bersamamu dulu! _Youkai_ seperti dirimu tidak pernah pantas untuk mendapatkan cintanya!?"

Kagome yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kata Inuyasha langsung berteriak menggunakan kata yang dia tahu pasti akan menghentikan mulut _hanyou_ tersebut. "Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

Dorongan gravitasi yang berat tiba-tiba menyerang Inuyasha dan membuatnya jatuh terkapar di atas lantai _tatami_ tempatnya berada. "Ahhh!" teriak Inuyasha. Kepalanya langsung terangkat menatap _miko_ sekaligus istrinya itu. "Apa-apaan kau, Kagome?!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Kagome kesal. Dia kemudian menoleh kepala menatap Sesshoumaru yang tetap saja berdiri tanpa gerak sedikit pun. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan sedih yang menyelimutinya. Apa artinya sosok gadis manusia bernama Rin itu bagi _youkai_ penguasa tanah barat, betapa penting dan berharganya gadis itu, dia tahu___—_tidak! Bukan hanya dirinya, mungkin Inuyasha sendiri serta semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini tahu, karena itu, kata-kata Inuyasha tadi sesungguhnya sudah sangat kelewatan.

"Ya, kau benar Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru adalah _youkai_ dan Rin adalah manusia. _Youkai_ dan manusia. " kata Sesshoumaru tiba-tiba, membuat semua yang ada menatapnya. "Manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang tidak berguna, egois, lemah, rapuh dan bodoh."

"Apa maksud ucapan anda barusan, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?" tanya Kohaku bingung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Namun, penguasa tanah barat itu tidak peduli, dia tetap menuruskan kata-katanya yang belum terselesaikan. "Terlebih lagi untuk Rin. Dia yang tidak pernah berguna, egois, lemah dan rapuh benar-benar merupakan manusia terbodoh di dunia."

Ucapan Sesshoumaru membuat mata semua yang ada di sana terbelalak karena terkejut. Sejenak kemudian ekspresi terkejut mereka segera berubah menjadi ekspresi kemarahan, kecuali Inukimi yang masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu barusan, berengsek!?" teriak Inuyasha penuh kemarahan.

Sesshoumaru tetap saja tidak mempedulikan Inuyasha maupun semua orang yang kini menatapnya penuh kemarahan. "Kenyatan adalah kenyataan. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa."

"Kau!" teriak Inuyasha, dia segera bergerak maju, bersedia menyerang saudara seayahnya. Namun, pintu _shoji_ ruangan tempat mereka berada tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Shura yang berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Belum sadar dari perasaan terkejut yang memenuhi hati mereka semua dengan kemunculan Shura yang tiba-tiba, sosok Sakura, Shiro, Mamoru, Aya dan Maya muncul dari belakang Shura. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar karena kegembiraan saat melihat Inuyasha dan Kagome. Tanpa membuang waktu, _hanyou_ kecil itu langsung berlari mendekati mereka berdua. "Ibu! Ayah!" panggilnya gembira. Shiro juga segera berlari mendekati kedua orang tua mereka sambil tersenyum, diikuti Mamoru, Maya dan Aya yang berlari mendekati kedua orang tua mereka, yakni; Miroku dan Sango.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" tanya Inuyasha bingung. Dia segera mengangkat tangan menggendong putri kesayangannya.

"Sakura ada di sini karena mengikuti Kak Shura, Ayah." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

Nama Shura yang disebutkan Sakura membuat Inuyasha dan semua yang ada dalam ruangan menolehkan wajah menatap Shura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Wajah _inuyoukai_ kecil itu tetap saja tanpa ekspresi. Meski dia tidak mengenal siapa _youkai_ dan manusia yang ada di depannya, dari bau yang tercium serta aura yang terasa, dia tahu, siapapun yang ada di depannya, sebagian besar masih merupakan kerabatnya. Matanya kemudian jatuh pada Akiko yang sedang ditahan dua prajurit. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Selir penguasa tanah barat saat melihat Shura. "Shura, anakku.. Akhirnya kau pulang. Tolong! Cepat tolong ibundamu ini.." pintahnya lirih.

Ucapan Akiko membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh kepala menatap _youkai_ rubah itu penuh kemarahan. Namun, Akiko tetap tidak peduli, dia tetap menatap Shura dengan mata penuh air mata, "Shura, anakku! Lihatlah, apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada ibundamu ini.."

Shura menatap Akiko dengan wajahnya yang tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, sejenak kemudian, dia mengangkat kepala menatap semua yang ada di depannya. Saat pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada sosok punggung Ayahandanya, dengan pelan dan tegap, dia melangkah kaki mendekatinya. Tidak dipedulikannya sedikit pun tatapan penuh kebingungan semua orang pada dirinya, maupun Akiko yang masih terus memohon pertolongan padanya.

Saat tiba di belakang Sesshoumaru, Shura langsung membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. "Aku sudah pulang, Ayahanda.."

Sesshoumaru hanya diam membisu tidak membalas salam Shura. Kedua mata emasnya masih terpusat pada lukisan di depannya yang telah ditatapnya sejak tadi.

Melangkahkan kakinya lagi, Shura kemudian berdiri di samping Sesshoumaru. Seperti ayahandanya, dia mengakat kepala menatap lukisan gadis manusia yang sedang tersenyum di depan. Mata emasnya yang tajam dan dingin langsung melembut. Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan. Akhirnya, akhirnya dia bisa melihat lagi lukisan ini. Melihat senyum musim semi yang begitu dicintainya, melihat sosok dari gadis manusia yang selalu mencintai dan dicintainya___—melihat lukisan dari wanita yang sesungguhnya melahirkan dirinya._

"Aku pulang. Aku sudah pulang, Ibunda.."

Mata semua yang ada segera terbelalak karena terkejut, tidak pernah mereka menyangka bahwa Shura tahu akan kebenaran siapa sebenarnya Rin itu.

Sesshoumaru hanya dia membisu. Dia tidak terkejut sedikit pun dengan apa yang dikatakan Shura. Sejak pertama kali dia melihat putranya menemukan lukisan Rin, dia sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat apa yang dirahasiakannya pasti akan ketahuan. Shura adalah anaknya, putranya yang mirip sekali dengannya. Meski dirahasiakan, disembunyikan, dibohongi, dia pasti akan menemukan kenyataan darah siapa yang sesungguhnya mengalir dalam dirinya—darah manusia, darah Rin.

Menutup matanya dengan pelan, kenangan akan Rin seketika juga merasuki dirinya. Sesshoumaru bisa mendengar jelas tawa nyaring bagai dentingan lonceng yang disukainya, melihat dengan jelas senyum musim semi yang dicintainya. Masa lalu mereka, kebahagiaan dan penderitaan, tawa dan air mata, kebersamaan dan juga perpisahaan mereka...

.

.

.

.

_Berapa lama kau sanggup mencintaiku?_

"_Selamanya. Tidak peduli napasku telah berhenti, tidak peduli ragaku telah tiada, selama jiwaku masih ada_—_tidak. Bahkan jikapun jiwaku telah tiada, cintaiku pada anda tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku akan selalu mencintai anda, hingga akhir waktu."_

.

.

.

.

_"Rin ingin selalu bersama Sesshoumaru-sama." _

_"Lebih tinggi dari langit, lebih dalam dari laut, lebih besar dari pada dunia, lebih dari hidup Rin sendiri. Lebih dari segala-galanya, sebesar itulah cinta Rin untuk Sesshoumaru-sama." _

_"Hidup Rin adalah pemberian Sesshoumaru-sama, karena itu, untuk anda, Rin bersedia untuk mati."_

_"Di dunia ini, Rin hanya ingin berada di samping Sesshoumaru-sama seorang saja, tidak ada yang lain lagi."_

_"Sesshoumaru-sama, apakah Rin terlihat aneh dan jelek? Rin tahu Rin bodoh, Rin hanya berusaha mempercantik diri supaya tidak memalukan anda, sebab Rin selamanya adalah bawahan anda.."_

_"Jika ini adalah mimpi, jangan bangunkan Rin lagi. Biarkan Rin berada di mimpi ini selamanya; mimpi bisa menjadi pengantin Sesshoumaru-sama."_

_"Rin mencintai anda, Sesshoumaru-sama. Cinta, cinta, cinta, sangat mencintai anda, hanya anda."_

_"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih telah bersedia menajdi keajaiban untuk Rin. Dan terima kasih, Sesshoumaru-sama. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menciptakan keajaiban ini bersama Rin." _

_"Cinta. Rin mencintaimu. Sesshoumaru-sama juga mencintaimu. Tumbuhlah dengan baik. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat. Rin dan Sesshoumaru-sama akan selalu melindungimu..."_

_"Rin pasti akan memberikan Sesshoumaru-sama keluarga yang bahagia."_

_"Dalam hidup Rin, yang membuat keputusan adalah Sesshoumaru-sama. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Kali ini, yang membuat keputusan adalah Rin."_

_"Namanya adalah Shura. Shura yang berarti pertarungan. karena hidupnya kelak pasti akan penuh pertarungan. Pertarungan yang pasti akan dimenangkannya."_

_"Jangan khawatir, Sesshoumaru-sama. Untuk anda dan Shura, Rin akan hidup."_

_"Darah manusia Rin tidak akan membuatnya menjadi hanyou. Shura akan lahir sebagai Inuyoukai sejati berharga diri tinggi. Tampan, bijaksana dan kuat, seperti anda Sesshoumaru-sama."_

_"Langit berwarna biru, rumput dan pohon berwarna hijau, bunga berwarna-warni. Matahari yang hangat, hembusan angin yang lembut. Rin akan menunjukkan itu semua padamu, Shura. Karena itu, lahirlah dengan selamat."_

_"Selamat datang ke dunia, Shura. Selamat datang ke dunia ini, anakku, putraku..."_

_"____Ikatan abadi. Selamanya, ikatan kita bertiga tidak akan pernah terputuskan..."_

_"Maaf karena Rin tidak berguna, maafkan Rin karena tidak bisa membesarkanmu, Shura.."_

_"Rin tidak ingin Shura besar tanpa seorang ibu. Rin ingin Shura memiliki ayah, memiliki ibu. Tidak pernah dicap sebagai anak tanpa ibu dan memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Rin tidak mau Shura hidup seperti Rin dulu."_

_"Jika suatu hari nanti Rin benar-benar telah tiada. Bakarlah raga Rin. Biarkan abu Rin hilang dibawa angin. Sebab Rin tidak ingin raga tanpa jiwa Rin digunakan sebagai senjata untuk melawan Sesshoumaru-sama bagi siapa pun juga..." _

_"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin dan Shura. kita bertiga, keluarga. Selalu bersama untuk selamanya.."_

_"Kematian pertama, Rin dihidupkan Sesshoumaru-sama. kematian kedua, Rin dihidupkan Ibunda, karena itu, kematian ketiga adalah kematian Rin yang sesungguhnya. Rin tidak bisa mencurangi kematian lagi. Tapi, Rin ingin tinggal, Rin tahu itu egois, Rin tidak mau menginggalkan Sesshoumaru-sama dan Shura.." _

_"Iya, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin tidak akan kemana-mana. Rin akan tinggal, selama anda memerintahkan.."_

_"R-Rin mohon, keluar, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, Rin tidak apa-apa. Keluarlah..."_

_"Terima kasih, Sesshoumaru-sama. Untuk semua yang telah anda berikan pada Rin, terima kasih.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Berapa lama anda sanggup mencintai Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

"_Selamanya. Tidak peduli napasmu telah berhenti, tidak peduli ragamu telah tiada, selama jiwamu masih ada_—_tidak. Bahkan jikapun jiwamu telah tiada, cintaiku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. __Sesshoumaru ini akan selalu mencintaimu, Rin. Hingga akhir waktu..."_

******.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author note's : **Maaf untuk update yang aku tahu, sangat lama -_-". Karena aku terlalu sibuk akhir2 ini, jadi aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk menulisnya. Dan parahnya lagi, aku tidak bisa mengetik di kantor lagi karena program Microsft Word di computer kantorku telah dihapus T_T ( mana hanya di devisi kami saja T_T ), hingga baru akhir2 ini aku sadar masih ada yang namanya Wordpad ( sekarang aku mengetik fic lewat sana -_-" ).

Sebenarnya chapter XXV dan XXVI ini satu chapter, namun, aku membaginya jadi dua. Dan, untuk penggemar Shura dan Sakura, mulai chapter ke depannya tidak akan ada mereka berdua lagi untuk waktu yang… ya, kurasa cukup lama -_-". Tapi, jika aku sudah berhasil menyelesai fic ini, aku mungkin akan membuat sequel fic Shura, Sakura dan Shiro, sebab tidak tahu mengapa, aku sangat menyukai mereka ^^

**Terima kasih untuk yang telah menfavo fic ini, menriview dan menalertnya. Hontoni arigatou, Xie-xie, kamsia, thank you, terima kasih untuk dukungannya, maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya lewat sini ( Aku sudah mau tidur, jika tidak, jangan2 besok telat aku ke kantor, aku memang sudah tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaan update tengah malam -_-" )**

**Razux.**


	28. Chapter 27 : Rin

_Chapter XXVI : Rin_

Gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu berlari sambil meloncat-loncat. Kaki seputih saljunya yang tidak beralas menginjak rumput hijau dengan pelan. Rambut hitam panjangnya terbang dibawa angin dan juga gerakan tubuhnya yang ramping, matanya coklatnya yang besar berbinar-binar karena kegembiraan, lalu mulut munggilnya terus saja menyandungkan irama sebuah lagu yang selalu dinyanyinya.

"Rin, kau mau ke mana?" tanya suara seoarang wanita tua tiba-tiba.

Gadis kecil itu menolehkan kepala menatap sumber suara, saat dia melihat seorang _miko_ tua dengan mata kanan yang tertutup penutup mata hitam tidak jauh darinya, sebuah senyum kecil merekah di wajahnya yang cantik. Usia wanita tua sudah hampir mencapai pertengahan enam puluh, tapi, kesehatannya mungkin tidak kalah dengan orang muda.

"Rin, mau ke hutan, Nenek Kaeda," Balas Rin cepat. "Rin mau memetik bunga."

"Begitu, ya," Kaeda mengangguk kepala, "Ingat pulang sebelum malam, ya? Dan jangan sembarangan memakan apa pun yang kau temukan."

"Iya. Rin mengerti. Terima kasih, Nenek Kaeda." Tidak membuang waktunya lagi, Rin lagsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari menjauh.

Kaeda hanya diam menatap sosok tubuh kecil yang semakin menjauh itu dan menghela napas panjang. Sudah setengah tahun Rin hidup bersamanya di desa ini, dan dalam setengah tahun itu, dia sudah tahun jelas bagaimana sifat dan sikap gadis tersebut. Rin adalah gadis yang manis, baik hati dan penurut. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa, dia selalu kesulitan bergaul dengan anak desa lainnya. Dia tidak pernah terlihat bermain dengan anak seusianya di desa, dia lebih memilih bermain sendiri seperti memetik bunga liar di hutan. Terhadap para orang dewasa pun begitu, dia selalu terlihat ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan mereka. Hanya di dekatnya, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango dan putra-putri mereka saja lah, gadis kecil itu terlihat bisa nyaman dan bebas dari rasa takut.

Di desa ini, sosok Rin sebenarnya sangat mencolok. Kebanyakan anak-anak dalam desa mengenakan _kosode_ yang terbuat dari kain katun yang kasar, sebagian kecil menganakan _kimono_ dari kain katun dengan mutu yang lebih baik. Hanya gadis kecil itu seorang sajalah yang selalu mengenakan _kimono_ dari sutra yang lembut dan indah untuk seorang putri.

_Putri._

Kaeda hanya bisa kembali menghela napas saat kata itu terlintas dalam kepalanya. Putri. Di mata semua orang, Rin mungkin memang terlihat bagaikan seorang putri_—_putri dari seorang _youkai_. Dan bukan _youkai_ biasa, _youkai_ itu adalah _inuyoukai_ pewaris tanah barat, Sesshoumaru.

Sebenarnya tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengapa Sesshoumaru yang terkenal begitu membenci manusia bisa mentoleransi keberadaan gadis kecil itu. Dari apa yang didengarnya, Kaeda tahu, Rin yang diterlantarkan penduduk desa tempat tinggalnya dulu tidak sengaja menemukan Sesshoumaru yang terluka setelah pertarungan dengan Inuyasha. Saat _youkai_ serigala menyerang desa tersebut, gadis kecil tersebut mati. Lalu, dengan pedang _Tessaiga_ miliknya, Sesshoumaru menghidupkan gadis itu kembali dan mengijinkannya mengikuti ke mana saja dirinya pergi.

Saat pertama kali melihat Rin bersama dengan Sesshoumaru, Kaeda merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Hidup gadis kecil itu tidak akan tenang. Bahaya selalu mengintai, ada banyak sekali _youkai_ yang berkeingingan mengalahkan Sesshoumaru. Rin pasti akan digunakan sebagai umpan atau sandera, sebab _inuyoukai_ itu meski selalu dingin dan nampak tidak peduli, sesungguhnya sangat mempedulikan gadis manusia tersebut. Sesshoumaru juga pasti tahu akan itu, karena itulah, _inuyoukai_ itu setuju saat dirinya meminta agar Rin untuk hidup bersamanya.

Rin menolak. gadis itu terus menangis dan memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan saat kaeda menyampaiakan dirinya akan tinggal bersamanya. Namun, saat Sesshoumaru membuka mulut dan memerintahkan gadis itu untuk tinggal, Rin tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Walau terlihat jelas tidak mau, gadis kecil itu dengan patuh menuruti perintah yang diberikan. Badan kecil yang terus gemetar, isak tanggis yang berusaha keras ditahan, serta air mata tidak henti saat menatap sosok _inuyoukai_ berjalan meninggalkannya di depan pintu desa_—_Rin jelas tidak mau berpisah dengan Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru memberikan Rin sebuah kebebasan untuk memilih saat dia meninggalkannya di desa ini. Kelak, saat gadis kecil itu sudah besar dan tahu apa itu, manusia dan _youkai_, dia boleh memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama manusia atau mengikutinya lagi. Dalam hati Kaeda, dia merasa bila saat itu tiba, Rin tanpa ragu pasti akan memilih mengikuti _youkai_ itu lagi. Karena itulah, selama gadis kecil itu masih kecil dan tingga bersamanya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah keputusan Rin saat besar nanti. Namun, tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya, berapa keras usahanya untuk membuat gadis itu memilih dunia manusia, semuanya akan segera menghilang saat hadiah dari Sesshoumaru sampai ditangan gadis kecil tersebut.

_Hadiah._

Sesshoumaru sering memberikan Rin hadiah berupa _kimono_ sutra mahal dan indah. _Inuyoukai_ itu memang tidak pernah memberikan hadiah itu secara langsung padanya. Hadiah itu selalu diletakkan di depan pintu rumah mereka. Sejujurnya, Kaeda tidak menyukai Sesshoumaru yang sering memberikan _kimono-kimono_ itu pada gadis kecil tersebut. Hadiah itu membuat Rin terlihat begitu berbeda dari semua yang ada, membuat semua orang tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Namun, yang paling penting, _kimono-kimono_ itu, kimono yang selalu melekat di badannya membuat Rin tidak akan pernah dapat melupakan _youkai_ tersebut. _Kimono_ itu membuat dirinya mengetahui bahwa, Sesshoumaru masih mengingatnya, masih memikirkannya.

Pilihan gadis itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Gadis itu akan memilih mengikuti _inuyoukai_ itu jika waktunya tiba, dan Kaeda tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, sebab, itu salah..

"Kaeda-_san_!" panggil seseorang wanita tiba-tiba menyadarkan Kaeda dari lamunannya. Menoleh kepala menatap sumber suara, dia melihat seorang gadis cantik berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun berpakaian _miko_ berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, begitu juga dengan matanya, seulas senyum merekah dibibirnya.

"Ada apa, Kagome?" tanya Kaeda sambil menatap gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Wajahmu terllihat serius sekali?" tanya Kagome kembali, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kaeda. Dia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Kaeda menghela napas dan kembali menoleh wajah menatap sosok Rin. Kagome mengikuti pandangan Kaeda, dan seketika juga, dia langsung sadar dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran wanita tua itu. Sebuah senyum kecil penuh pengertian melintas di wajah cantiknya, "Ini hidupnya, Kaeda-_san_. Keputusan ada di tangannya sendiri, kau tidak bisa memaksanya jika saatnya tiba."

Kaeda menatap Kagome. "Kau juga merasa, Rin akan memilih _youkai _dari pada manusia?"

Kagome mengangguk kepala. Rin akan memilih Sesshoumaru jika saatnya tiba, dirinya sudah bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. _Youkai_ dan manusia, dua dunia yang berbeda, kebersamaan mungkin di mata semua orang adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi, dirinya tidak merasa itu adalah sebuah pilihan yang salah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rin, antara semua yang ada, dia memilih bersama _Hanyo_, makhluk setengah manusia setengah _Youkai_. Banyak yang mengatakan itu salah, melanggar hukum alam, sesuatu yang tabu. Benarkah? mungkin. Apa yang dia lakukan mungkin salah dan egois. Untuk bersama orang yang dicintai, dia membuang semuanya, orang tua, keluarga, teman dan dunia dimana seharusnya dia hidup. Tapi, dia ingin bahagia, dan dia tahu, inilah satu-satunya pilihan yang dimilikinya untuk bahagia. Ya! _Hanyou _dan manusia atau _youkai_ dan manusia, salah atau benar, itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, selama mereka benar-benar saling mencintai.

Merasa lucu dengan apa yang dilamunkannya, Kagome tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Dia akan mendukung Rin, jika nanti gadis cilik itu benar-benar akan memilih Sesshoumaru. _Inuyoukai_ pembenci manusia itu, walau tidak pernah mengatakan ataupun mengakuinya, sebenarnya sangat mempedulikan dan menyayangi Rin. Melindungi, menyelamatkan serta membesarkan Rin saat mereka mengembala, dan sekarang, memberikan hadiah-hadiah mewah saat sudah tidak mengembala setiap bulan, sikap itu sudah menjelaskan Rin memiliki kedudukan yang sangat penting dalam hatinya. Rin sekarang memang masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi, bagaimana saat dia dewasa nanti? Apakah rasa sayang Sesshoumaru masih akan sama? Atau berubah? Bagaimana jika Sesshoumaru kemudian mencintainya? Memilihnya, memilih manusia yang semula sangat dibencinya menjadi pendamping hidupnya! Itu semua akan menjadi seperti dalam cerita komik, drama TV atau Novel yang di bacanya! Kisah yang sangat romantis!

"Kagome, mengapa kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu" tanya Kaeda tiba-tiba menyadarkan Kagome yang sedang tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri.

Malu dengan sikap dan lamunannya, dia segera menjawab pertanyaan wanita tua di sampingnya. "Tidak-apa-apa, maaf."

Kaeda hanya menggeleng kepala, sikap gadis masa depan ini kadang memang tidak dapat dipahaminya, ah tidak, mungkin tidak hanya gadis ini, sesungguhnya, dia tidak mengerti suami, sahabat dan teman dari gadis itu. Mereka semua terlalu aneh.

Kagome kembali menatap sosok Rin yang kini sudah hampir berhasil mencapai hutan, senyum kembali merekah di wajah cantiknya. Apa yang tadi dipikirkannya mungkin memang sudah terlalu jauh, tapi kemungkinan untuk menjadi kenyataan tetaplah sangat besar. Tertawa lepas, gadis masa depan itu mengangkat wajah menatap langit biru di atas, "Biarkan sang waktu yang menentukannya.."

******.xOxOx.**

Dalam hutan, Rin melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Mata coklat besarnya langsung berbinarkarena kegembiraan saat tiba di tempat tujuannya, tempat favoritnya. Sekarang adalah musim semi, musim yang paling disukainya, musim dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran. Di depannya adalah sebuah padang bunga dengan hamparan bunga beraneka ragam. Tidak membuang waktu sedikit pun, dia langsung berlari cepat mendekati padang bunga tersebut.

"Halo semuanya, bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada jawaban, senyumnya langsung berubah menjadi tawa geli. Dia tahu, bunga-bunga tidak akan menjawabnya, namun dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Hari ini matahari tidak begitu terik, kalian pasti tidak akan kepanasan, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Dengan pelan dia, duduk di antara bunga-bunga dan mengangkat tangan menyentuh kelopak salah satu bunga di dekatnya. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar, "Tumbuh dengan baik, ya? Mekarlah dengan indah, Rin akan selalu menjaga kalian..."

Sejak kecil, dia selalu menyukai bunga, tidak peduli itu bunga _sakura_, bunga tulip, bunga peoni, bunga _nadhesiko_ atau pun bunga _tanpopo_. Dia masih ingat, meski pun kenangan itu kini telah begitu buram. Dulu, dia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang besar dan hangat, dengan makanan enak yang selalu terpenuhi, pakaian yang selalu indah dan hangat, serta beberapa pria dan wanita dewasa yang mengurusnya. Lalu, ada seorang pria yang biasa dipanggilnya _'Ayahanda'_, wanita yang dipanggilnya _'Ibunda'_ serta dua anak laki-laki yang dipanggil _'Kakak'._ Dirinya memang tidak bisa mengingat jelas lagi wajah mereka, tapi ada sesuatu yang selalu ingat, ada seulas senyum atau tawa hangat saat mereka menatapnya—mereka adalah keluarga kandungnya.

Mereka sering memberikannya pakaian indah, permen, ataupun boneka. Dia memang menyukai apa yang mereka berikan, namun ada sesuatu yang lebih disukainya, yakni; saat mereka memberikannya bunga. Mereka akan merangkaikan mahkota, kalung maupun gelang bunga untuknya, memakaikan padanya, memeluk, mecium keningnya dan membisikkan satu kalimat, _'Rin tersayang, senyumlah, tertawalah..'_

Bunga mengingatkannya pada keluarganya, pada masa bahagia hidupnya.

Saat keluarganya terebut dari hidupnya, saat keluarganya, orang-orang yang dicintainya mati, saat dia melihat dengan mata sendiri mereka terbunuh dari tempat persembunyian, bunga pemberian orang tuanya yang terselip di rambutlah temannya. Lalu, saat dia telah diabaikan, sudah tidak diinginkan, diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang desa, kehilangan rumah, kehilangan suara dan segalanya. Saat yang dirasakannya setiap hari hanyalah takut, lapar, dingin, sedih, perih, sakit, bingung dan kesepian, tetap para bungalah yang masih menerimanya. Sikap manusia terhadapnya berubah, tapi bunga tidak, mereka tetap bermekaran seperti biasa untuknya.

Hidup yang dijalani dirinya yang kecil di masa yang penuh kekacauan, sungguh berat. Berapa kali dia berpikir untuk mati mengikuti keluarganya, dia pun tidak tahu lagi. Namun, sekali lagi, dirinya yang kecil melihat bunga. Meski matahari sangat terik, hujan badai, kemarau atau musim dingin, tidak peduli cuaca seburuk apa, bunga akan mekar lagi, tidak pernah menyerah dan terus hidup. Bunga seakan memberikan semangat padanya, menepati permintaan terakhir orang tuanya, _'Kau harus hidup, Rin tersayang..'_

Dalam neraka hidupnya saat itu, bunga yang begitu lembut dan rapuh, adalah penompang hidupnya. Dan yang terpenting, bungalah yang mempertemukannya dengan dia yang begitu sempurna—Sesshoumaru.

Dia yang saat itu sendirian, berusaha menghibur dirinya, berjalan memasuki hutan untuk mencari bunga. Namun, bukan bunga yang ditemukannya, melain Sesshoumaru yang sedang terluka. Dia seharusnya takut dan menjauh, namun dia tidak bisa. Dirinya terpesona dengan kecantikan _youkai_ itu; begitu cantik, lebih dari bunga yang selama ini dilihatnya.

Dia yang kecil seharusnya lari dan meninggalkan _youkai_ itu. Namun, melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Sesshoumaru, dia ingin _youkai _itu cepat sembuh. Sebuah pemikiran yang sangat salah, bodoh dan gila, tapi, memang itulah yang ada dalam hatinya saat itu.

Takut Sesshoumaru akan kelaparan, kehausan dan mati, dia membawakan makanan dan minuman untuknya. Sesshoumaru mengabaikannya, tapi, dia tidak menyerah, segala hal dia lakukan untuk mencari makanan untuk _youkai_ itu, termasuk mencuri di tambak penduduk desa. Ketahuan, dia pun dipukul, dicaci dan dimaki. Hingga akhirnya, dia hanya dapat memberikan tumbuhan paku untuknya.

_"Dari mana kau dapatkan memar di wajahmu?"_

Itulah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Sesshoumaru saat itu. Pertanyaan yang sederhana dan tidak ada artinya, tapi, bagi Rin saat itu, pertanyaan itu telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Di dunianya yang hanya penuh dengan perasaan-perasaan menyakitkan, dalam dunia dimana dia hanya sendiri, ternyata masih ada yang mau bertanya padanya dari mana asal luka di wajahnya—ada yang memperhatikan dan mempedulikannya.

Senyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak dunianya berubah menjadi neraka, Rin dapat tersenyum. Kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan memenuhi hatinya, menggantikan perasaan-perasaan menyakitkan yang ada dalam hati. Bahagia dan gembira, perasaan yang sudah lama sekali tidak dirasakannya, dan bahkan sudah dilupakannya, kini kembali lagi memenuhi hatinya, berkat _inuyoukai_ itu; Sesshoumaru.

'Sreet.'

Suara yang tiba-tiba di dengarnya membuat terkejut Rin yang sedang merangkai kalung bunga. Menolehkan kepala ke belakang menatap sumber suara, semak-semak tidak jauh di belakangnya tiba-tiba bergerak. Dia segera bangkit, mulut kecil terbuka untuk melontarkan pertanyaan siapa yang ada di sana, namun, belum sempat dia melakukan itu, pandangannya menjadi kabur, dan sejenak kemudian, gelap.

******.xOxOx.**

Seorang pemuda ber_kimono _merah dengan rambut perak dan sepasang telinga anjing membalikkan badan ke belakang, telingannya berdiri, sepasang mata berwarna emasnya bergerak ke kiri-kanan penuh keseriusan.

"Ada apa, Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome pada pemuda tersebut yang juga merupakan suaminya.

"Ada _youkai_." Jawabnya.

"_Youkai_?' tanya Kagome lagi penuh kebingungan. "Aku tidak merasakan aura _youkai_ sedikit pun."

"Tidak, Kagome, ada _youkai_," potong Inuyasha sambil mengendus-endus udara, "Dia menyembunyikan auranya. Walau samar, aku dapat mencium baunya."

Wajah Kagome segera berubah menjadi serius. Jika ada _youkai _yang mendekat, tetapi tidak sedikit pun dia merasakan auranya, tidak diragukan lagi, _youkai_ tersebut pasti sangat kuat. Mereka berada dalam desa, jika _youkai_ menyerang, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang akan terluka, "Dimana _youkai_ itu berada, Inuyasha?" tanyanya cepat.

Inuyasha berusaha keras mengendus bau yang dibawa angin, pandangannya kemudian terarah ke samping, tangannya terangkat menunjuk hutan tidak jauh dari desa. "Dari situ. Dalam hutan itu."

Mata Kagome langsung terbelalak sebab hutan yang ditunjuk Inuyasaha adalah hutan di mana dia Rin biasa bermain selama ini.

"Rin!"

******.xOxOx.**

"Sesshoumaru_-sama_, tunggu!" teriak Jaken, _youkai_ katak kecil berkimono hijau menatap _youkai _di depannya. Namun, sosok yang dipanggilnya tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun, dia terus berjalan seakan suara teriakan _youkai_ katak itu tidak didengarnya.

Bagi Jaken, sosok _youkai_ di depannya adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi dan ditakuti. Sesshoumaru adalah _youkai_ terkuat yang pernah ditemuinya. Berambut perak panjang, badannya tegap, kulit putih pucat dan rupa yang sungguh rupawan. Namun, sekali lihat saja, semua orang akan tahu, dia berbahaya. Statusnya di dunia _youkai_ juga sungguh luar biasa, dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, keturunan _inuyoukai_ sejati, seorang _taiyoukai_, pewaris sah tanah barat.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_! Tunggu!" teriak Jaken lagi, langkah kaki kecilnya tidak dapat mengimbangi langkah kaki sesshoumaru. Dia menatap Ah-Un, _youkai_ naga berkepala dua yang ada di samping _inuyoukai_ tersebut. Hati kecilnya menggerutu, jika saja dia bisa duduk di atas punggung naga tersebut, dirinya pasti tidak perlu berteriak sambil berlari seperti ini. Alasan dirinya tidak bisa duduk di atas adalah kotak besar berwarna hitam yang ada di punggung Ah-Un; hadiah untuk Rin.

Jaken tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa Sesshoumaru selalu memberikan hadiah kepada gadis manusia itu. Setengah tahun yang lalu, saat _inuyoukai_ itu menitipkan gadis itu di desa manusia, dirinya merasa senang dan sekaligus kehilangan. Senang karena akhirnya dia bebas dari tugas menjaga gadis cilik itu, kehilangan karena keberadaan Rin dalam kelompok mereka yang kecil ini telah menajdi salah satu bagian yang penting. Sesshoumaru meninggalkan Rin di desa manusia, sesungguhnya adalah sesuatu keputusan yang sangat benar, sebab gadis itu adalah manusia. Dia seharusnya memang tinggal di antara manusia, bukan diantara _youkai_ seperti mereka. Tapi, kunjungan sekali setiap bulan, serta hadiah-hadiah mewah yang selalu dibawa, membuat Jaken merasa bahwa sesungguhnya_ Inuyoukai_ itu tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis tersebut.

Mereka kini berada dalam perjalanan menuju desa manusia di mana Rin hidup. Sudah setengah tahun, Jaken tidak melihat Rin. Meski mereka mengunjunginya setiap bulan, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis cilik tersebut. Hadiah yang dibawa mereka selalu diletakkan di depan rumah, dirinya sedang berpikir, bagaimana rupa gadis manusia itu sekarang. Dia mengakui, setidaknya dalam kunjungan kali ini, dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Rin.

Sesshoumaru yang berjalan di depan tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Jaken yang berada di belakang kebingungan. "Ada apa, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?' tanyanya. Namun, seperti biasa, _Inuyoukai_ itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, mata emasnya menatap penuh kebosanan semak-semak tidak jauh di depan mereka.

Mengikuti pandangan Sesshoumaru, Jaken menatap semak-semak di depan. Semak-semak itu tiba-tiba bergerak, membuat Jaken segera berlari bersembunyi di belakang tuannya penuh ketakutan. Namun, saat dia melihat siapa yang muncul dari balik semak-semak itu, ketakutannya segera menghilang. "Apa maumu,_ hanyou_?!" teriaknya.

Yang muncul dari balik semak-semak itu tidak lain adalah Inuyasha, _hanyou_ adik tiri Sesshoumaru. Namun, Inuyasha tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Jaken, dia menatap serius Sesshoumaru yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi. _Hanyou_ itu tahu, kakak tirinya itu pasti sudah tahu akan keberadaan dirinya yang berlari mendekat. Bau yang dibawa angin serta auranya pasti sudah memeberitahu _inuyoukai_ itu saat jarak mereka masih berpuluh-puluh kilo meter, tapi, dia tidak yakin,_ inuyoukai_ itu sudah tahu berita yang diakan disampaikannya sekarang.

"S-Sesshoumaru, Rin menghilang."

******.xOxOx.**

Rin membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit yang sangat asing baginya. Bangkit dari posisinya, dia menemukan dirinya berada di atas sebuah _futon_ lembut dan besar, dalam sebuah kamar besar dan mewah. Kebingungan, dia mengaduk kepala memikirkan di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Seingat dia, dia sedang bermain dalam hutan, memetik bunga dan lalu, semuanya gelap.

"Kau sudah sadar, gadis kecil?" tanya suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba.

Rin segera menoleh wajah menatap sumber suara tersebut. Kedua matanya langsung terbelalak, yang berada di depannya adalah seorang _inuyoukai_ wanita berambut perak dan bermata emas. Dia mengenakan pakaian mewah layaknya seorang putri dengan bulu putih, atau lebih dikenal dnegan _mokomoko_ mengelilinginya. Wajahnya sangat rupawan, dengan mata emas, hidung mancung, mulut kecil berwarna merah, serta sepasang garis di pipi dan bulan sabit di dahi.

"Ibunda Sesshoumaru-_sama-sama_?"

******.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author Note's :** Hai! Pertama-tama, maaf kepada semuanya, aku tidak akan koment banyak, sebab kayaknya sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak update, maklum, aku sibuk bgt akhir2 ini, tapi aku akan berusaha mengupdate rutin lagi deh ^^

Sebenarnya, chapter ini sudah lama sekali aku ketik, hanya saja tidak selesai-selesai. Lalu, saat **Thi3x** memasukkan aku dalam grup Sesshoumaru and Rin 4ever Love di FB ( Makasih ya Thi3x! You are the best! Tanpamu, gw gak tahu ada group ini! ), tanpa sengaja, aku membaca salah satu status, yang ya.. membuatku malu dan gak tahu harus buat apa ( tapi senang bgt juga si ^^ ), ternyata ada orang yang menunggu fic TTOT ( Till The End Of Time ) ini. Dan tiba-tiba, aku merasa, kayaknya gak sopan dan bertanggung jawab banget kalau fic ini aku tinggalkan di tengah jalan ( Kalau TODAL beda, ya! jadi No koment untuk itu! XD )

Aduh ngomong apa aku ini XD, abaikan saja, pokoknya aku akan berusaha deh! Semangat!

Kayaknya chapter ini jadi mirip dengan fic-ku yang berjudul "Cinta yang sesungguhnya", tapi, maklumlah, memang hanya plot inilah yang ada dalam kepalaku saat aku memikirkan mengapa Rin tidak melarikan diri saat menemukan Sesshoumaru pertama kali ^^

Terakhir, mungkin chapter ini agak membosankan, tapi, aku akan berusaha membuatnya jadi seru di chapter mendatang. Dan hehehe, nyokapnya Sesshoumaru muncul! Dan dalam beberapa chapter masa kecil Rin ini, dia akan memiliki peran yang lumayan penting ^^ ( Alasannya? Dia tokoh favoritku ^^ )

**Razux.**

**Ps.** Terima kasih kepada yang sudah menrview, add favo ama alert fic ini^^


	29. Chapter 27 : Inukimi And The Little Girl

_Chapter 27 : Inukimi And The Little Girl_

Inuyasha mengelus-elus lehernya, mata emasnya menatap penuh kekesalan sosok kakak tirinya. Bekas cengkraman tangan _inuyoukai_ itu masih membekas di lehernya. Tidak pernah dia mengira, Sesshoumaru akan melakukan itu saat dia menyampaikan berita bahwa Rin menghilang.

"Semenjak Rin menghilang lima hari yang lalu, aku, Inuyasha, Kaeda-_san_, Sango, Miroku dan Kohaku telah mencarinya ke mana-mana, Kakak. Kami sudah meminta bantuan dari semua yang kami kenal kurasa kita akan mendapatkan kabar keberadaan Rin-_chan_ tidak lama lagi." Jelas Kagome pelan sambil menatap Sesshoumaru.

Mereka kini berada di depan pintu masuk desa, _inuyoukai_ itu tetap terlihat tenang, meski di sampingnya, Ah-uh kini meringkih-ringkih penuh kemarahan, sepertinya naga itu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, sedangkan Jaken, dia rasa masih tertinggal dalam hutan dimana Inuyasha menemukan Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar istrinya memanggil Sesshoumaru _'Kakak'_, dan bahkan, sesungguhnya, dia juga bisa melihat ketidak sukaan di mata _inuyoukai_ itu saat Kagome memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Panggil Sango tiba-tiba dari kejauhan. _Taijiya_ itu berlari mendekati mereka diikuti Miroku, Kaeda dan juga Kohaku di belakang.

"Bagaimana? apakah kalian menemukan Rin-_chan_?" tanya Kagome cepat.

"Tidak, Kagome," jawab Miroku pelan. "Kami tidak berhasil menemukan sedikit pun petunjuk akan keberadaan Rin_-chan."_

Jawaban Miroku membuat Kagome terdiam, matanya dengan hati-hati menatap sosok Sessshoumaru yang ada di sampingnya. Saat dia melihat raut wajah Sesshoumaru yang tetap tenang tidak berekspresi, dia menghela napas lega, sepertinya _inuyoukai_ itu tidak marah. Namun, dalam hitungan perdetik, Sesshoumaru tiba-tiba bergerak cepat mencengkeram leher Inuyasha dan mengangkatnya dari atas tanah. Mata emasnya kini telah berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Kakak!"

"Sesshoumaru-_san_!"

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_!"

Teriak Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kaeda dan Kohaku terkejut. Inuyasaha berusaha keras melepaskan lehernya yang dicengkeram Sesshoumaru. Tapi, dia tidak berhasil. Malahan cengkeraman tangan_ inuyoukai _itu semakin kuat, "Kutinggalkan Rin di sini dalam penjagaanmu, tapi kau membiarkannya diculik." suara yang biasannya tenang tanpa emosi, kini berubah menjadi berat penuh tekanan.

Tidak ada yang berani mendekati Sesshoumaru maupun Inuyasha. Mereka semua tahu, _inuyoukai _itu sedang marah. Salah ambil langkah, bisa-bisa mereka hidup mereka akan sgera berakhir.

"Lepaskan aku, berengsek! Memangnya kapan kau memintaku menjaganya?!" teriak Inuyasha sambil mencabut pedang _Tessaiga_ dari pinggangnya untuk menyerang Sesshoumaru. Melepaskan tangannya Sesshoumaru meloncat ke belakang. Mencabut B_akusaiga_ dari sarungnya, dia juga bersiap untuk menyerang adik tirinya.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak melihat petarungan kedua inu bersaudara ini." kata Miroku santai menatap Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha.

"Ini bukan saatnya mengatakan itu, Miroku." Sango mengeleng-geleng kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Kaeda sedangkan Kohaku hanya bisa tertawa kecil penuh kegugupan.

"Inuyasha! _Osuwari_!" teriak Kagome kuat.

Tekanan gravitasi yang kuat tiba-tiba, menghantam Inuyasha, membuat _hanyou_ itu terjatuh ke bawah, "Kagome! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya penuh kemarahan menatap Kagome.

"Diam kau Inuyasha," perintah Kagome cuek, dia membalikkan badan menatap Sesshoumaru ragu-ragu, "Kakak, tenanglah. Ini bukan saatnya meladeni si bodoh itu. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ada melacak keberadaan Rin-_chan."_

Ucapan Kagome membuat mata merah darah Sesshoumaru kembali menjadi emas. Menyarungkan pedang _Bakusaiga-_nya, dia menatap Kagome dengan wajah yang telah kembali menjadi tanpa ekspresi. "Dimana hutan tempat Rin berada sebelum dia diculik?"

**.xOxOx.**

"Kenapa Rin ada di sini, Ibunda Sesshoumaru-_sama-sama_?" tanya Rin pelan sambil menatap sosok _Inuyoukai_ di depannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Inukimi, inuyoukai yang melahirkan Sesshoumaru. Dia sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi santai menatap ke depan dalam ruangannya, mengabaikan Rin yang ada di samping.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" gumam Rin bingung, menatap wajah Inukimi, dia kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan polos, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana Rin bisa berada di sini, Ibunda Sesshoumaru-_sama-sama_?"

Pertanyaan Rin tidak di jawab Inukimi, kedua bola mata emasnya menatap gadis cilik di sampingnya.

"Seingat Rin, Rin sedang berada di dalam hutan, tiba-tiba Rin mendengar suara dari balik semak-semak, lalu semua gelap," jelas Rin sambil mengenyitkan kedua alisnya, kedua mata coklat besarnya kembali menatap Inukimi, "Ibunda Sesshoumaru-sama-sama, apakah anda tahu bagaimana Rin bisa berada di sini? Lalu, ini dimana? Apakah tempat ini jauh dari desa tempat Rin tinggal sekarang?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berturut-turut membuat Inukimi menatap Rin. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa emosi, tapi matanya menatap penuh ketertarikan gadis cilik tersebut. Biasanya, seorang manusia, baik itu orang dewasa apalagi anak kecil pasti akan merasa takut, jika berada dalam kondisinya. Namun, anak di depannya ini tidak memperlihatkan ketakutan sedikit pun, malahan dia masih berani mengikuti dan bertanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa henti.

"Apakah kau tidak taku padaku, gadis kecil?" tanya Inukimi.

"Takut?" kebingungan memenuhi hati Rin. "Kenapa Rin harus takut pada anda, Ibunda Sesshoumaru-_sama-sama_?"

"Karena ini." Angin kuat tiba-tiba muncul menerpa wajah Inukimi, menebangkan rambut perak panjangnya ke belakang. Kuku tangannya memanjang, mata emasnya berubah menjadi merah darah, ujung bibirnya terangka ke atas, memperlihatkan sepasang taring panjang.

Rin yang menatap perubahan Inukimi tidak bergerak sedikit pun, mata coklat besarnya berkedip-kedip, dan tetap hanya kebingungan yang ada di wajahnya, "Rin tidak mengerti," katanya pelan. "Apa yang harus Rin takutkan, Ibunda Sesshoumaru-_sama sama?"_ tanyanya polos.

Mata merah darah itu terbelalak, sejenak kemudian, mata itu kembali berubah menjadi emas, begitu juga dengan kuku, wajah dan angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup, semuanya kembali normal. Menatap Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Inukimi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kau memang sangat menarik, gadis kecil," tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis tersebut.

Rin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya bisa menatap bingung Inukimi.

Saat tawanya telah berhenti, Inukimi tersenyum menyeringai menatap Rin, "Kau ingin membantuku melakukan sesuatu, Rin-kecil?"

**.xOxOx.**

Sesshoumaru berjongkok menyentuh seuntai kalung bunga yang sudah mengering di atas sebuah padang bunga. Dia, Inuyasha, Kagome dan yang lainnya berada dalam hutan tempat di mana Rin diculik. Melihat sekelilingnya, _inuyoukai_ itu tahu, Rin pasti menghabiskan waktunya di sini, merangkai bunga dan bernyanyi seperti biasanya. Mengendus-endus bau yang ada, dia dapat mencium bau Rin yang tertinggal, bau yang menyenangkan, bau bermacam-macam bunga, bau musim semi. Lalu, samar-samar, dia juga bisa mencium bau _youkai_ yang tertinggal...

"Aku sudah mengikuti bau yang tertinggal, namun bau itu menghilang tiba-tiba di luar hutan." jelas Inuyasha sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menutup matanya, "Aku tid—Apaan, Kagome! Jangan menarik bajuku terus!" teriaknya menatap Kagome yang ada di sampingnya. Namun, saat dia melihat wajah pucat istrinya yag sedang menatap ke depan, ke arah Sesshoumaru, dirinya segera menoleh wajah menatap kakak tirinya tersebut.

Inuyasha langsung terdiam. Di depan mereka semua, mata emas Sesshoumaru telah berubah menjadi merah darah, kedua garis di pipinya menggelap, bibirnya terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan kedua taringnya yang panjang. Kemarahan terpancar dengan begitu jelas dari badan _inuyoukai_ tersebut, dan itu membuat Inuyasha menelan ludahnya, tidak pernah dia melihat Sesshoumaru semarah ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat dulu dia memotong lengannya, dia tidak semarah ini.

"K-kakak.." Panggil Kagome pelan.

Sesshoumaru tidak memberikan reaksi sedikit pun pada Kagome. Dia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas menatap langit. Asap merah tiba-tiba muncul menyelubungi badan_ inuyoukai_ tersebut, dan sedetik kemudian, sosok tubuhnya telah diganti dengan sosok seekor anjing putih besar yang meloncat ke atas langit.

"Apa-apan si berengsek itu!" teriak Inuyasha penuh kemarahan bercampur bingungan.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berteriak seperti itu, Inuyasha!" teriak Kagome. "Kita harus mengejar Kakak. Dengan kondisinya sekarang, bisa-bisa dia sembarangan membunuh!"

**.xOxOx.**

"Anda yakin, ini tidak apa-apa, Ibunda Sesshoumaru-_sama-sama_?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Inukimi.

"Ya, Rin kecil," jawab Inukimi sambil tersenyum. "Tenang saja, rasa sakit ini hanya akan terasa sebentar saja."

Mengangguk kepala, Rin menjulurkan lengan tangan kananmya pada Inukimi. Mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia segera menutup mata. Dengan senyum yang masih ada di wajahnya, Inukimi mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berkuku tajam, menngores kulit seputih salju tersebut. Darah merah segera mengalir turun memenuhi sebuang mangkuk kecil yang tersedia di bawah. Rin tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, dia mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang lengannya.

Saat darah Rin yang mengalir turun berhasil memenuhi setengah mangku kecil di bawah, Inukimi segera menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat luka yang dibuatnya. Air liur rasnya mungkin memang beracun, tapi, air liur mereka juga merupakan obat untuk menghentikan luka yang sangat berkhasiat. Darah di lengan Rin segera berhenti mengalir, begitu juga dengan lukanya, luka tersebut menutup.

Namun, meski lukanya telah menutup, Rin merasa pandangannya menjadi kabur, sebab dia telah kehilangan lumayan banyak darah. Kepalanya terasa berat dan badannya kehilanggan tenaga. Sepasang tangan Inukimi segera memeluk tubuh kecil itu, mengangkat tangan membelasi rambut gadis kecil itu,

Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba memenuhi hati Rin. Meski yang sedang memeluknya adalah _youkai_ yang sangat ditakuti, pelukan, bau dan belaian lembut tangan Inukimi mau tidak mau mengingatkan dirinya pada pelukan seorang wanita yang dulu dipanggilnya 'Ibunda'. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, tangannya dengan pelan bergerak membalas pelukan tersebut. Bau ini, pelukan ini, kehngatan ini—ini adalah pelukan seorang ibu.

"Ibunda..." pangilnya pelan sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan kesadarannya pada kegelapan.

**.xOxOx.**

"Kau tahu kemana Sesshoumaru pergi, Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome yang berada di punggung Inuyasha penuh kebingungan.

"Mana aku tahu, kagome!" Jawab Inuyasha kesal, dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa mengejar anjing putih besar yang berada di depannya, di samping mereka, Kirara berlari dengan Miroku, Sango, di atas punggungnya, serta Kohaku dan Kaeda yang ada di atas Ah-uh.

"Sepertinya, Sesshoumaru tahu siapa yang menculik Rin." Ujar Miroku.

"Kurasa, iya." Setuju Sango.

"Cih, kalau begitu, gadis kecil itu sangat sial! Diculik hanya gara-gara kenal dengan si berengsek itu!" cibir Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha_-san_, mungkin yang anda katakan benar. Tapi, Sesshoumaru_-sama_ pasti akan menyelematkan Rin_-chan_. Beliau tidak akan membiarkan terjadi apa-apa padanya." Balas Kohaku cepat. Taijiya muda itu tahu, apa yang dikatakan Inuyasha benar, Rin diculik karena Sesshoumaru. Tapi dia tidak setuju dengan ungkapan bahwa pertemuan Rin dan Sesshoumaru adalah sebuah kesialan bagi Rin. Dirinya tahu, betapa gadis itu memuja_ inuyoukai_ tersebut. Tanpa Sesshoumaru, di dunia ini tidak akan pernah lagi ada gadis bernama Rin yang mereka kenal sekarang.

Kaeda tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap sosok Sesshoumaru. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, dia hanya merasa ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini benar, Sesshoumaru seharusnya memutuskan semua hubungannya dengan gadis tersebut. Sesshoumaru hanya akan membawakan bahaya bagi gadis manis itu.

**.xOxOx.**

Seorang _inuyoukai_ wanita berambut perak pendek berdiri menatap Inukimi. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kedua mata emasnya menatap penuh kebingungan penguasa tanah barat di depannya. Inukimi sedang duduk sambil tersenyum, di atas pangkuannya, seorang gadis manusia kecil tertidur nyenyak dengan seulas senyum di wajah. _Mokomoko_nya menutupi badan gadis kecil gadis itu bagaikan sebuah selimut, sedangkan tangan cakarnya tidak henti-hentinya membelai rambut hitam sang gadis dengan lembut.

"Inukimi-_sama_, hamba membawakan _kosode_ yang anda minta." kata _inuyoukai_ wanita itu pelan sambil menyerahkan sehelai _kosode_ kotak-kotak berwarna putih kemerahan dengan beberapa motif lingkaran di sekelilingnya.

Inukimi tidak mempedulikan ucapan wanita _inuyoukai_ itu, mata emasnya masih menatap sosok gadis manusia yang sedang tertidur. Tangan yang membelai rambutnya kemudian bergerak menyentuh pipi gadis manusia itu dengan lembut. "Rin kecil, bangun," panggilnya lembut.

Panggilan lembut Inukimi, serta sentuhan hangat di pipinya, membuat Rin membuka mata coklat besarnya dengan pelan. Saat pandangannya melihat sosok Inukimi yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya, sebuah senyum lebar melintas di wajah munggilnya. Mata coklatnya tertutup, pipinya bersemu kemerahan, kebahagiaan terpancar dengan jelas.

Melihat senyum di wajah Rin, Inukimi tidak dapat membendung tawanya, dengan segera dia mengangkat badan kecil itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Gadis kecil itu memang manusia, tapi dia sangat mengemaskan. Senyumnya yang polos dan indah benar-benar merupakan sesuatu yang sangat indah, begitu juga dengan bau badannya yang seperti musim semi, bau yang sangat menyenangkan. Senyum di wajah Rin segera berubah menjadi tawa kecil, memendamkan wajah di dada Inukimi, dia tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan _inuyoukai _tersebut.

_Inuyoukai_ berambut pendek yang menatap pemandangan di depannya menjadi semakin bingung. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Inukimi, _inuyoukai_ penguasa tanah barat bisa bersikap seperti itu pada seorang manusia, dan bukan hanya Inukimi saja, bahkan begitu juga dengan putra beliau, Sesshoumaru. Dirinya tahu, gadis cilik di depannya adalah gadis cilik yang dihidupkan Sesshoumaru, mengikuti, dilindungi dan menjadi bahan gosip semua _youkai_ di jepang. Apa sesungguhnya yang spesial pada gadis kecil manusia ini, sehingga_ daiyoukai_ yang ditakuti semua orang bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Rin, Inukimi mengangkat tangan kembali membelai rambut hitam Rin, "Ganti pakaianmu, Rin kecil," perintahnya lembut. Rin mengangguk kepala. Dengan pelan, Inukimi menoleh kepala menatap _inuyoukai_ wanita di depannya. Dengan cepat, _inuyoukai_ itu berlutut menyerahkan _kosode_ di tangannya pada Rin.

Rin menatap penuh penasaran _inuyoukai_ wanita tersebut, selain Sesshoumaru dan Inukimi, ini ada pertama kalinya dia melihat _inuyoukai_ lain sedekat ini. Rin segera memperkenalkan dirinya, "Halo, namaku, Rin. Senang bertemu dengamu, Inuyoukai-_sama_."

Ucapan Rin membuat _inuyoukai_ wanita itu tertegun, terkejut sekaligus bingung, tidak pernah dia bertemu dengan manusia yang mau memperkenalkan dirinya seorang_ youkai _selama ini, biasanya para manusia akan ketakutan setengah mati saat berhadapan dengan _youkai._

Inukimi yang melihat sikap Rin tertawa, dan merebut perhatian gadis kecil itu, "Namanya Kiri, Rin kecil. Dia adalah pengawal pribadiku." jelasnya.

Menatap wajah Kiri sekali lagi, Rin langsung tersenyum lebar, "Rin mengerti," katanya riang, "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Kiri-sama."

Senyum Rin membuat Kiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dalam hidupnya yang panjang, ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang tersenyum seperti ini padanya, senyum polos penuh ketulusan. Tangan kecil Rin kemudian terulur untuk menerima_ kosode_ yang ada ditangan Kiri. Dibantu Inukimi, dia melepaskan Kimono yang dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan _kosede _tersebut.

Mata Rin langsung terbelalak saat dia melihat _kosode_ yang dikenakannya._ Kosode_ ini mirip sekali dengan_ kosode_ yang dipakainya saat masih mengembara bersama Sessoumaru, Jaken dan Ah-Uh. Tersenyum lebar menatap Inukimi, Rin ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, namun, pintu _shoji_ kamar mereka tiba-tiba terbuka, seorang _inuyoukai _laki-laki berambut pendek berwajah serupa dengan Kiri berjalan masuk ke dalam, diikuti seorang_ youkai_ rubah di belakangnya yang membawa mapan berisi makanan. Wajah _inuyoukai_ itu tanpa ekspresi, dan saat dia melihat Inukimi, dia menundukkan kepala memberi hormat, begitu juga dengan _youkai _rubah dibelakangnya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Kira." perintah Inukimi pada_ inuyoukai_ tersebut.

Saat Kira mengangkat kepalanya, mata emasnya segera bertemu dengan mata coklat besar Rin yang menatapnya penuh penasaran dari dekat. "Kenapa wajah anda mirip sekali dengan wajah Kiri-sama, Kira-sama?" tanyanya.

"Karena kami adalah saudara kembar." jawab Kira singkat, matanya menatap Rin, walau wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, perasaan penasaran dan juga bingung memenuhi hatinya, kenapa gadis cilik ini tidak menunjukkan perasaan takut sedikit pun? Kenapa gadis ini berani menatap wajahnya sedekat ini?

"Begitu, ya? Pantas," senyum Rin, "Rin juga senang bertemu dengan anda, Kira-_sama_."

Sama halnya dengan Kiri, Kira tertegun melihat senyum di wajah Rin. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hingga indra pendengarnya yang tajam berhasil menangkap bunyi perut Rin yang keras.

Wajah Rin langsung berubah menjadi merah padam, dia bisa mendengar sendiri bunyi perutnya yang keras, apalagi para_ youkai_ yang memiliki indra pendnegaran tajam. Tertawa, Inukimi menatap_ youkai_ rubah yang sedang membawa mapan berisi makanan. _Youka_i rubah itu dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Rin dan meletakan mapan itu di depan sang gadis.

"Silakan menikamati makanannya Rin-_sama_." kata _youkai_ rubah itu pelan.

Kata '_sama'_ yang digunakan _Youkai_ rubah itu membuat Rin mengernyitkan alisnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia dipanggil penuh hormat seperti itu. Namun, sebelum dia menanyakannya, Inukimi tiba-tiba mengangkat badan kecil rin dan menempatkannya di pangkuannya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak mengambil sumpit yang ada dan mulai menyuap makanan ke mulut Rin, "Buka mulutmu, Rin kecil. Kau sudah laparkan."

Rin tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Inukimi saat melakukan ini semua padanya, namun, dia juga tidak menolaknya, dengan segera dia membuka mulut untuk memakan makanan yang disodorkan. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, sikap Inukimi benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa sangat hangat dan gembira, samar-samar, dia bisa mengingat, ini adalah perasaan yang dirasakannya dulu saat bermanja-manja pada ibundanya, perasaan yang dipikirnya tidak akan pernah dirasakannya lagi.

Inukimi kembali tersenyum menatap Rin. Gadis kecil di depannya sungguh sangat manis, melihatnya, tidak tahu mengapa, naluri keibuannya bangkit. Kapan terakhir kalinya dia merasakan perasaan-perasaan ini? Sepertinya sudah berabad-abad yang lalu. Dan, kapan ada seseorang anak yang mau bermanja-manja padanya? Jawabannya adalah tidak pernah ada. Sesshoumaru, anaknya satu-satunya juga tidak pernah bermanja-manja padanya. Putranya terlalu kalem, mandiri dan tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Dia tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya selayaknya seorang ibu.

Saat Rin menyelesaikan makannya, saat Inukimi selesai membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang tersedia di atas mapan, dia lekat-lekat wajah_ inuyoukai_ tersebut. Dengan pelan, dia tiba-tiba bangkit dan mengecup pelan pipi kanan _inuyoukai_ tersebut dengan lembut, mengejutkan semua yang ada, termasuk Inukimi.

Wajah Rin memerah, dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya mungkin tidak sopan, tapi ini adalah apa yang dulu dilakukannya saat ingin berterima kasih pada ibundanya. Menatap Inukimi dengan malu-malu, dia berbisik pelan, "T-terima kasih, Ibunda. M-maksudku, terima kasih, Ibunda Sesshoumaru-sama-sama.."

Inukimi benr-benar tidak dapat menahan perasaan yang membanjiri hatinya lagi, dengan cepat dia memeluk erat gadis kecil dalam pangkuannya. Gadis ini benar-benar sangat manis. Dia menginginkannya! Dia ingin gadis ini menjadi anak perempuannya. Dia pasti akan memanjakannya sepuas-puasnya, _kimono_ bagus, makanan enak, mainan dan semuanya, dia akan memberikannya pada gadis kecil ini—Putri kecilnya.

"Panggil aku, Ibunda," perintah Inukimi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Mulai hari ini, panggil aku Ibunda, Rin kecil."

Mata Rin terbelalak mendengar perintah Inukimi. _Inuyoukai_ berstatus ini bersedia membiarkan dirinya yang merupakan seorang manusia hina memanggilnya 'Ibunda'? kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya, tertawa lebar, dia segera membalas pelukan itu, mulutnya segera terbuka mengucapkan kata yang sudah lama sekali tidak diucapkannya, yakni, "I-Ibunda.. Ibunda, ibunda, ibunda…"

**.xOxOx.**

"Apa si berengsek itu tidak tahu apa itu maksunya beristirahat sejenak?" teriak Inuyasha penuh kemarahan. Sudah setengah hari lebih dia dan yang lainnya mengejar Sesshoumaru dalm sosok anjing putih besar yang sedang berlari di depan, dirinya sudah mulai kelelahan, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Ugh..," gerutu Kagome yang ada di punggung Inuyasha. "Kurasa Kakak memang tidak merasa kelelahan sedikit pun, Inuyasha."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku berhenti dan beristirahat sejenak, Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Kagome sambil mengangkat tangan memukul kepala Inuyasha. "Kita tidak boleh mebiarkan Kakak berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan dalam kondisi seperti ini, bodoh!"

Inuyasha terdiam mendengar ucapan Kagome, kepalanya tidak habis berpikir, sebenarnya, apa yang ada dalam pikiran istrinya sekarang? Berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan? Memangnya dia menganggap Sesshoumaru itu apa? Semenjak Sesshoumaru memiliki _Bakusaiga_, dirinya sudah tahu, sebisa mungkin dia tidak mau menjadi lawan atau musuh_ inuyoukai_ itu lagi. Sesshoumaru kuat, sangat kuat hingga menakutkannya, walau ya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengakuinya pada siapa pun, termasuk Kagome.

Ketakutan tiba-tiba menyerang hati Inuyasha. Bagaimana jika Rin terluka atau lebih parahnya lagi; mati? Jika itu terjadi, menilai sikap Sesshoumaru yang penuh kemarahan sekarang ini, dia pasti akan mengamuk, dan saat itu, tidak akan ada lagi yang mungkin dapat menghentikannya, kecuali.. mereka. Tidak! Inuyasha tidak mau melakukan itu! Dia tidak mau lagi melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Kagome dan yang lainnya! Bukan karena pengecut atau apa, karena dirinya memang tahu, mereka bukanlah lagi tandingan_ inuyoukai_ di depannya itu.

"Ahhh!" teriak Inuyasha frustasi tiba-tiba, "Kau lebih baik masih hidup dan tidak mengalami luka sedikit pun, gadis kecil!"

**.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author'note :** Waaaaa! gak nyangka aku bisa update secepat ini! Ternyata aku bisa juga kalau berusaha hahhahahaha. Bagaimana menurut pembaca chapter ini? hehehe mungkin interaksi antara Rind an Inukimi agak aneh, tapi, ya dengang sikap inukimi yang menyeleweng, kurasa dia pasti akan bersikap seperti itu pada Rin ( Secara pribadi aku suka hubungan yang akan teralin antara Rind an Inukimi^^ )

**Sotam :** Thank you very much for the review ^^

**Princesss-myu :** hahaha iya, aku akan berusaha update rutin lagi^^

**Razux.**


	30. Chapter 29 :The Flower, The Smile,

_Chapter XXVIII : The Flower, The Smile, The Kimono And The Bloods._

"Cantik sekali.." Kata Rin penuh kagum. Kedua mata coklat besarnya berbinar-binar menatap taman istana tempatnya berada. Pohon _sakura_ yang bermekaran tertanam dengan rapi memenuhi taman, kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura terbang dibawa angin yang bertiup, dan bau bunga sakura yang harum tercium dengan jelas _—__musim semi sangat yang dicintainya._

"Kau ingin bermain, Rin kecil?" tanya Inukimi yang ada di samping Rin pelan.

Rin segera mengangguk kepala dengan cepat sambil tersenyum lebar, "Boleh?" tanyanya.

Inukami tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan kepalanya. Rin langsung tertawa, tidak membuang waktu, dia berlari ke depan. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, meloncat-loncat, dia berusaha menangkap kelopak-kelopak bunga_ sakura_ yang dibawa angin. Sesekali, dia akan menoleh kepala ke belakang, menatap Inukimi yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi santai dan tersenyum lebar.

Mata emas Inukimi terus menatap sosok Rin dengan penuh pujaan, mengikuti setiap langkah kaki kecilnya, lalu, saat gadis kecil itu tersenyum padanya, dia akan segera membalas senyum itu. Kiri dan Kira yang berada di samping Inukimi melihat semuanya, sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak gadis manusia aneh di depan mereka sekarang berada di istana tanah barat ini, dan tidak diragukan lagi, bahwa dengan mudah dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, dia telah berhasil menaklukkan hati _Inuyoukai _penguasa tanah barat itu.

"Inukimi-_sama_," kata Kira tiba-tiba, "Hamba sudah melakukan apa yang anda perintahan. Tapi, apakah kini anda masih ingin menjalankan rencana anda membawa Rin-_sama_ kemari?" tanyanya.

Senyum di wajah Inukimi menghilang mendengar pertanyaan Kira. Perlahan, dia menoleh kepala menatap pengawalnya dengan wajah ekspresi wajah tidak peduli, "Biarkan saja," jawabnya. "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rencana itu."

"Hamba mengerti."

Inukimi kemudian menatap Kiri. "Kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, Kiri?"

"Sudah, Inukimi-_sama_." jawab Kiri cepat. "Onigumo sudah selesai membuat _kimono-kimono_ baru untuk Rin-_sama_. Besok pagi, _kimono-kimono_ itu sudah akan ada dihadapan anda."

"Bagus." Senyum kembali terlintas dalam wajah Inukimi. Dia telah memerintah Onigumo, _youkai _laba-laba perajut benang untuk membuat _kimono-kimono_ baru dan indah untuk Rin. Baginya sekarang, gadis kecil manusia itu hanya pantas mengenakan _kimono-kimono_ sutra dengan mutu terbaik di dunia. Dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok saat _kimono-kimono_ itu tiba, dengan tangannya sendiri, dia pasti akan memakaikan semua _kimono_ itu pada Rin. Putri kecilnya pasti akan menjadi putri tercantik dan termanis di dunia.

"A-anu.. I-ibunda.." panggil Rin tiba-tiba. Dia kini berdiri di samping Inukimi yang duduk di atas kursi santai.

"Ya, ada apa, Rin kecil." Inukimi menatap kembali Rin dengan senyum dan pandangan mata lembut.

Dengan pelan dan malu-malu, Rin mengangkat tangannya dan mengalungkan sebuah rantai bunga _sakura_ yang dibuatnya kepada Inukimi. "Untuk anda, Ibunda." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Inukimi tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan Rin, dan sejenak kemudian, dia segera mengangkat tangan memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan erat, "Kau manis sekali, Rin kecil!" tawanya. Dia gembira sekali, selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini padanya, menghadiahkannya bunga dan memanggilnya_ 'Ibunda'_ dengan senyum tulus penuh kegembiraan. Kebahagiaan menjadi seorang ibu, dicintai anaknya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan itu semua.

Rin tertawa dan membalas pelukan Inukimi dengan sama eratnya, membenamkan wajah pada dada _inuyoukai_ itu. Sama seperti Inukimi, dia bahagia, sebab dirinya kini telah kembali memiliki seorang ibu. Dia bisa bermanja-manja, memberikan bunga dan memanggil 'Ibunda' pada seseorang lagi. Dirinya masih ingat, betapa hangat, menyenangkan dan nyenyak tidurnya semalam. Dia tidur dalam kamar Inukimi, di atas tempat tidurnya, di sampingnya. Kedua lengan Inukimi memeluknya, begitu juga dengan _mokomoko_ yang seakan menjadi selimutnya. Lalu, saat dia bangun, Inukimi masih ada disampingnya, mencium lembut keningnya dan berbisik pelan, '_Selamat pagi, putri kecilku..'_. Dalam mimpi pun tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan dialaminya.

Inukimi melepaskan pelukannya, namun senyum di wajahnya masih tetap ada. Tangannya dengan lembut menyampingkan poni Rin yang hampir menutup matanya. "Apakah ada yang kau inginkan sekarang Rin-kecil? Permen? Boneka? Mainan?" tanyanya "Katakan pada Ibunda, apapun yang kau inginkan, Ibunda pasti akan memberiknnya padamu."

Rin menggeleng kepala, "Rin tidak butuh apa-apa," jawabnya dan kembali tersenyum malu-malu. "Rin sekarang hanya ingin Ibunda ada di samping Rin.."

Kedua mata emas Inukimi langsung terbelalak mendengar jawaban Rin yang di luar dugaan, sejenak kemudian, dia langsung tertawa. "Oh, Rin kecil," ucapnya dan mencium kening Rin dengan lembut. "Ibunda ada di sini. Ibunda tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memisahkan kita."

Seorang ibu yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sebenarnya rasa menjadi seorang ibu, serta seorang anak yang kehilangan dan mendambakan seorang ibu, meski mereka adalah youkai dan manusia, mereka ternyata sanggup saling melengkapi dengan sempurna. Kiri dan Kira yang melihat interaksi antara Inukimi dan Rin tahu, apa yang dikatakan penguasa tanah barat itu adalah benar. _Inuyoukai_ itu tidak diragukan lagi, tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memisahkan gadis manusia itu dari sisinya, termasuk putra kandungnya, Sesshoumaru.

Rin tiba-tiba menoleh kepala menatap Kiri dan Kira yang berada di samping mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mengangkat tangannya dia kemudian menyerahkan dua untai gelang bunga_ sakura_ pada mereka. "Kiri-_sama_, Kira-_sama_, untuk anda berdua. Rin membuatkan ini untuk anda berdua." senyumnya.

Kedua _inuyoukai_ bersaudara tertegun dengan ucapan Rin. Mata emas mereka terbelalak tidak percaya. Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa gadis kecil ini bisa bersikap seperti ini pada mereka, memberikan gelang bunga buatannya kepada _youkai_ yang baru saja dikenalnya?

Melihat kedua _inuyoukai_ bersaudara yang tidak mengambil gelang bunga yang ada ditanggannya, senyum diwajah Rin meredup. Inukimi yang bisa merasakan, mencium dan melihat perubahan suasana gadis manusia itu, segera mengangkat kepala menatap kedua pengawalnya dengan tajam.

Menyadar pandangan tajam Inukimi, Kiri dan Kira segera mengangkat tangaan untuk menerima gelang bunga yang ada di tangan Rin dengan sopan penuh hormat, "Terima kasih, Rin-_sama_." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Senyum lebar kembali merekah di wajah Rin dan membuat kedua_ inuyoukai_ bersaudara kembali tertegun. Gadis manusia ini benar-benar tidak dapat dipredeksi, kenapa dia bisa tersenyum begitu gembira hanya karena mereka menerima gelang bunga buatannya? Sungguh gadis yang aneh, namun yang paling penting, tidak tahu mengapa, mereka menyukai senyum lebar itu. Mereka tidak dapat menjelaskan senyum itu dengan kata, senyumnya itu sungguh sangat indah dan dapat menenangkan hati. Mereka berdua berpikir, mungkin memang senyum inilah yang merebut hati Inukimi, begitu juga dengan Sesshoumaru yang terkenal begitu membenci manusia.

**.xOxOx.**

"Sudah satu hari kita berlari mengikuti si berengsek itu! Apa aku boleh beristirah sebentar Kagome!?" teriak Inuyasha penuh kekesalan.

"Tidak boleh, bodoh!" balas Kagome, "Kita harus tetap mengikuti Kakak."

"Kau yang duduk di atas punggungku jelas tidak apa-apa, tapi aku sudah sangat lelah tahu!"

Kagome terdiam begitu mendengar protes Inuyasha. Mata hitamnya menatap Miroku dan Sango di atas Kirara serta Kaeda dan Kohaku di atas Ah-Un, kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Dirinya bisa memaklumi itu, bahkan sejujurnya, dirinya juga sudah sangat lelah. Mereka telah melakukan perjalanan semalaman tanpa istirahat.

Menoleh kepala kembali menatap sosok asli _youkai_ Sesshoumaru, Kagome menghela napasnya, mungkin mereka memang harus beristirahat sebentar. Namun, kedua bola matanya tiba-tiba menatap sesuatu yang aneh, Sesshoumaru yang dari kemarin terus berlari dengan begitu cepat tiba-tiba berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa dengan Kakak, Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome kebingungan. Sesshoumaru yang berhenti berlari mengangkat kepala menatap langit. Hidungnya mengendus-endus udara dan sejenak kemudian, matanya kembali menatap pepohonan di depannya.

"Mana aku tahu!" teriak Inuyasha lagi penuh kemarahan. Dia tidak mengerti istrinya, kenapa dia selalu menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin dijawabnya, "Kuberitahu, Kagome! meski aku dan si berengsek itu memiliki ayah yang sama, kami ini buk_—_ " jelasnya, namun penjelasan itu terhenti saat hidungnya berhasil menangkap sebuah bau yang ada di udara. Larinya terhenti, dan wajahnya memucat, "T-tidak mungkin…."

"Ada apa, Inuyasha?" tanya Miroku yang ada di ats punggung Kirara kebingungan. _Youkai _kucing itu berhenti, begitu juga dengan Ah-Un yang dikendarai Kaeda dan Kohaku. Namun, sebelum _hanyou_ itu berhasil menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Sesshoumaru yang ada di depan mereka tiba-tiba meraung dengan sangat keras, kaki depan yang memiliki kuku besar dan tajam mencakar-cakar tanah di bawah, mata merahnya semakin menggelap , dan dari mulutnya yang terbuka, air liur mengalir turun, menetes ke atas rumput dan menghanguskannya_—_air liur beracunnya.

Tidak ada yang bergerak, mereka semua mematung. Ketakutan memenuhi hati mereka, _inuyoukai _itu memang sudah terlihat marah semenjak dia mengetahui Rin menghilang, tapi sepertinya kemarahannya ini semakin memuncak. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu lagi.

Tidak mempedulikan apa-apa, Sesshoumaru kembali berlari, merobos pohon-pohon di depannya. Saat sosok Sesshoumaru menghilang dari pandangan, Inuyasha segera menurunkan Kagome dan berlari ke depan, meloncat ke atas, dia menarik sesuatu yang terikat di atas dahan salah satu pohon.

"Inuyasha, ada apa?" tanya Kagome bingung, dia berlari mendekati _hanyou _itu, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Inuyasha tidak menjawab, dia memperlihatkan pada mereka semua apa yang baru saja ditariknya dari dahan pohon. Mata mereka semua langsung terbelalak karena terkejut, yang ada di tangan Inuyasha adalah secari kain sutra berwarna hijau dengan mutu terbaik, dan mereka semua kenal dengan baik kain itu, kain itu adalah kain yang sama dengan motif _kimono_ yang dikenakan Rin saat diculik. Namun, yang sebenarnya sangat mengejutkan mereka adalah warna hijau pada kain sutra itu tidak lagi sepenuhnya berwarna hijau, ada warna merah memenuhinya _—_darah.

"Katakan padaku bahwa apa yang aku lihat itu salah, dan warna kain _kimono_ itu adalah hijau sepenuhnya." Kata Miroku tidak mau mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, kain ini adalah kain _kimono_ gadis kecil itu. Baunya masih tertiggal, dan darah yang ada…" jelas Inuyasha pelan dengan ekspresi wajah bingung bercampur tidak suka, "Tidak salah lagi, itu darahnya."

"Darah Rin?" tanya Kohaku dengan wajah pucat.

"Iya," jawab Inuyasha cepat, "Lalu, satu lagi. Aku memang sudah berhasil mendapatkan bau gadis kecil itu, kurasa begitu juga dengan Sesshoumaru, hanya saja aku tidak tahu mana arah yang benar."

"Maksudmu, Inuyasha?" tanya Sango bingung.

Inuyasha mengangkat kepala dan mengendus udara. "Tempat ini, angin yang bertiup dari seluruh penjuru arah bertemu, dan aku bisa mencium jelas bau darah gadis kecil itu di dalamnya."

"Siapapun yang menculik Rin, mungkin mengikatkan_ kimono_ dengan bau darah Rin untuk membingungkan kau dan Sesshoumaru yang memiliki indra penciuman sangat tajam. Trik yang hebat sekali.." Puji Miroku, walau wajahnya terlihat tidak gembira, sebab ini artinya mereka masih tidak berhasil menemukan petunjuk akan keberadaan Rin.

Semua yang ada kembali diam membisu, kepala mereka memikirkan kemungkinan di mana Rin berada sekarang, hingga akhirnya Kaeda yang dari tadi diam membisu memecahkan keheningan. "Kalian semua, apakah sekarang kalian akan membiarkan Seshoumaru-_san_ begitu saja?"

Pertanyaan Kaeda kontan membuat Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku dan Sango yang ada di sana tersadar. Mereka semua tahu, dengan keadaan seperti _inuyoukai_ itu sekarang, mereka benar-benar tidak boleh membiarkanya begitu saja, tapi mengikutinya terus juga terasa sangat salah. Bagimana jika dia tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menyerang mereka?

"Kurasa lebih baik kita mengikuti Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Kata Kohaku tiba-tiba, "Tidakkah kalian merasakannya? Meski bau darah Rin-_chan_ ada di semua penjuru, arah yang beliau tetap tidak berubah. Beliau terus berlari ke barat. Kurasa beliau benar-benar tahu siapa yang menculik serta di mana Rin-_chan _berada."

"Kau benar sekali, Kohaku," setuju Kagome. Apa yang dikatakan Kohaku memang sangat masuk akal, begitu juga dengan Miroku, Sango dan Kaeda.

Inuyasha mencibir dan membuang muka, namun, jauh dalam hati dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan _taijiya_ muda itu. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh _Tessaiga_ yang ada di pinggangnya. Menarik napas dia hanya dapat berharap, semoga dia memang tidak akan perlu menghadapi keadaan dimana hingga dia harus mengangkat pedang kepada Kakak tirinya itu lagi.

**.xOxOx.**

* * *

**Author's note :** Akhirnya update! Aku tidak janji, tapi aku akan berusaha menupdate satu minggu sekali atau dua kali ( sabtu dan minggu aku gak kerja, jd kurasa aku bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu utk mengetik ^^ ) Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Ya, aku tahu pendek, tapi, gak apa-apa la, ya? hahahaha. Jujur, aku suka dengan hub antara Rin dan Inukimi dalam fic ini ( menurutku sangat lucu dan ya, bisa bikin aku senyum sendiri saat membayangkannya ). Masa kecil Rin tidak perlu romantis-romantis dulu deh, masa kecilnya cukup manis, lucu dan menyenangkan untuk dibaca, soal diakan memang masih anak-anak ahhahahaha

**Time For Reviews :**

**Moku-chan :** Aku akan berusaha, kemarin2 aku hilang ditelan bumi karena memang terlalu sibuk, hingga tidak ada waktu T_T, dan iya, Rin sudah dianggap anak sama Inukimi ^^ semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu, walau ya, aku tahu pendek -_-"

**Asahi :** gak, aku belum menyerah kok, soal aku cukup menyukai fic ini ^^ hahaha, sama dong, aku juga sangat-sangat menyukai pasangan ini^^ boleh silakan, tapi pm dulu ya ^^ dan semoga hubungan antara Rind an Inukimi di chapter ini bisa membuatmu tersenyum ^^

**Neerval-Li :** Yo, Bro, lama gak jumpa, ya? sehat? hahahahaha Tidak dong, soal aku sangat menyukai fic ini ^^ Ugh.. jangan tanya aku TODAL -_-" , iya, benar, karena itulah aku menyukainya, soal kalau tokoh yang jalan pikirannya sudah ketebak tidak seru lagi. Nama Inukimi itu buatanku, soal aku sesungguhnya tidak tahu nama nyokapnya ( dalam komik juga tdk pernah disebutkan -_-" ), dan semoga kau tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. Lalu, mengenai tanggapan Sesshoumaru akan hub Rind an ibunya, nantikan saja update selanjutnya ^^ hahahahahah

**Princess Myu :** Iya, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkinku ^^

**Sotam :** Just wait and see, I hope this chapter is not disappointed you, and by the way, are you a Indonesian? You can read Indonesia language?

**Hazena :** Terima kasih untuk pujiannya ^^ Aku akan berusaha!

**Amai Yuki :** Iya, sudah gabung, walau ya, aku rasa, aku juga tidak akan mengenalimu ( maklum, aku jarang main FB ), tapi, tapi, aku suka sekali dengan gambar2 yang dipost dalam grup, keren banget! dan hehehe tunggu saja pertemuan Sesshoumaru dan Inukimi nantinya, serta apa alasan sebenarnya Inukimi menculik Rin pada awal-awalnya ^^

**Razux.**


End file.
